usagi serenity riddle welcome home
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: summery inside starts with goblet of fire.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Usagi woke up from her sleep in the house of the outer scouts they must of found her after what mamoru had done to her. Trsita walked up to her and handed her a letter that was addressed from her mother. She opened it as she read it over and sighed. Her mother narcissa Malfoy nee black wanted her to be back home to start at Hogwarts again. she had her since narcissa was the only one the dark lord would bare his children so her real father is lord voldermort. Lucius Malfoy treated her as his own daughter and her half brother draco loved her dearly.

"Your not going to be alone we are all going with you we have rooms in the manor and school letters." Said Trista

Usgai smiled brightly after knowing that her trusted and loyal scouts are going to be there with her. It seemed that amara had killed mamoru for what he had done to her. It seemed that diamond was the one who was meant for usagi.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Draco was tapping his leg while Lucius paced back and forth waiting for his step daughter arrive. With her loyal scouts it seemed that severus was her future prince and the reincarnation of one prince diamond. As amara was the first one through the fire place with usagi on her back. Draco eyes went wide as he jumped over to his sister and took her and put her one th couch. He narcissa sobbed into her husband chest after what was said to her from amara while everyone piled into the house.

"Hello mom I missed you as well. im finally in my cosmos form.: Said usagi

Narcissa smiled brightly from what she heard it seemed all the scouts where in their cosmos forms now. As she had the house elves show everyone to their rooms that where theirs in the manor. As she told her daughter that her future prince will be here soon since he had gotten his memories back a day or two ago.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Draco and Lucius was teaching the girls on what to do when they go to the school since usagi was already well versed in her magic and wandless magic and took them to get their wands and school supplies. The malfoys and blacks where known spied from the order so they where on the light side but spied on the dark. Her thoughts where broken when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said usagi

Usagi eyes went wide when she saw her potions master enter her room he had a bag with him as well. she was told by her mother and step father that he was diamond and her soul mate and the wilder of the golden and black crystal.

"Hello usagi. May I have a seat?" Asked severus

Usagi only nodded and smiled she felt the link with him now since mamoru was dead. Severus sat next to her on her sofa she had the fire lit. he only eyed her up and down she looked like the same as he remembered when he was diamond.

"Anything you need?" Asked usagi

"No I wanted to get to know you again that's all. I can start if you wish". Said severus

Usagi only nodded and waved her hand she never had the chance to know diamond when he was alive since her mind showed him as the enemy but he wasn't the enemy. His brother would be happy to see him once they returned.

"Well when I was reborn I was named severus tobias sname. My life wasn't a good one I guess the past life fallows you. My father was abusive jerk like my past one was, my father also killed my mother like my past one. So I was left alone to fend for myself. But I was lucky to be left with money. But were getting off topic. I had a friend when I was younger her name was lilly evens reminded me of you. I was in love with her at one time. But I soon found out it was puppy love. When we went to Hogwarts that's when she met james potter. The ones knowing as the marauders their names where remus lupin, james potter who was the ring leader, Sirius black and as well peter Pettigrew. They all bullied me and made me feel like I worthless and I was never loved. That was when i met your mother and step father who protected me. But one day when all the anger and humiliation I called lilly a mudblood. And when I tried to apologice to her she spat in my face. I am also a professor at Hogwarts and im a bookish person. I could never understand you would like someone more your type like back when I was diamond I am able to transform into that form and control the black crystal and golden crystal. I know all about you and what the bastard had done. So I hope finally we can be together," said severus

Usagi smiled as he showed her that he spoke the truth as he was in his diamond form and smiled at her with the black moon clan on his forehead as his hands glowed golden and healed her of all what the bastard had done to her. As she kissed him to show him that she accepted the truth and that he was hers. Since he was staying the night with her he striped to his green silk boxers and wrapped her in his arms. as he took his earings back the black crystal one.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Albus knows of her and severus relationship he approved that it was the best for the two of them as soul mates. Its been a few months the world cup she and the scouts had to battle while they where there. And now they where going to Hogwarts they where all in slytherin house but they where going to protect potter though. She dozed off on amara shoulder while she read a book while the others look down the isle for another cart.

* * *

 _Meanwhile alittle while later_

The golden trio was looking for a empty compartment when they came acrossed one they didn't see the two girls in there one was asleep while the other was reading her book. Until harry nearly sat on usagi until amara pushed him to the other side.

"Will you watch where your sitting?" Asked amara

Hermione looked at the girl with soft eyes who had just woken up. Then it hit her she was one of the newer students and saw at the world cup. But it didn't make no difference.

"The two of you are two of the newer students. I am Hermione granger. That's Ronald weasley. But we call him ron, and he is harry potter." Said Hermione

Armara and usagi wondered why they where looking at the two of them like they where supposed to happened. but then again it was something that was known in the wizarding world.

"My name is usagi. And this is amara tenou. the rest of our group was kinda separated from each other" Said usagi

Amara arched a brow at them and wondered why they where looking at them the way they where. While ron had the guts to speak up to see if they where going to do what people normally do when they meet harry potter.

"Well your sitting next to harry potter. You know the boy who lived." Said ron

"And your point is, not to be rude. But I knew who he was already. Its obviously right there. And well yes we know he is famous. But he is still human why should I be like a all fangirl on him. Maybe sometimes he would enjoy not to be fawned all over." Said amara

Harry was relieved from what he had just heard. While the two of the left with some blue haired girl who came and got them. He would have to thank them one day for what they had just said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in great hall_

Severus was watching the slytherin table at his usako but he was cut off when albus stood up to go to the podium to do the beginning of the year announcements and what is going on this year.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts this year, we have a few announcements one the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. And a list of band things are pinned to mr filch office door. Now we have some new students here this year will you all stand." Said albus

All the scouts along with the starlights and the amazoness and the ones from the black moon family and hailos stood up while the hall erupted to welcome them. Harry didn't care if they where slytherine they where different,

"Now we will be having a tournament that hasn't been held in many of years. Its call the twiwizard tournament. Now let me introduce you to the lovely ladies of beaucbatons academy and their headmistress madame maxime," announced albus

The double doors to the great hall opened to show prancing girls with a huge woman like the one guy at the lake. Once they took their seats and albus kissed the giant woman hand to show his welcome to Hogwarts he went back to the podium.

"And now lets welcome durmstrang academy of magic. And their headmaster igor karkaroff." Announced albus

The double doors opened to show young men who had staffs and performed with them. Once they made it to the edge of the great hall. As igor who looked like a Rasputin wanna be and viktor krum came on. Viktor winked at usagi who rolled her eyes in return. Once they where seated and albus shacked igor hand.

"Well now that our announcements are finished for now. Lets tuck in and enjoy your feast." Announced albus

The food started to appeared on the table while usagi and all the others smiled brightly from the amount of food on the table. They even squeeled from the amount of food that was before them severus only smirked at his usako

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Once everyone was finished eating their meals the dishes and food wads gone from their sights. And albus stood up once more to finish the remained announcements that needed to be finished for the newly enstated tournament.

"So now that we are fed and waterd. I must once more ask for your attention. While I give out." said albus

Albus was cut off by a man with a cane walk over to the head table. Usagi felt something off on that guy who was walking in he was the not who he claimed to be Trista must agreed as well.

"May I introduce you to our new defense against the dark arts teacher. Professor moody." Announced albus

Everyone clapped for the new person who was going to be teaching them. While usagi was not amused by the man who was said to be the new professor to them all in the school this year.

"As I was saying. We to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months and event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the triwizard tournament will be taking place this year at Hogwarts." Announced albus

 **"YOUR JOKING!"** Yelled fred weasley

The scouts and the rest of their team looked over to the one weasley twin who blurted out that out in the open. Since they where still getting to know all the people in the school and the weasley family is one of the people they where to protect.

"I am not joking mr weasley. Though now that you mention it. I did hear and excellent one over the summer about a troll a hag and a leprechaun all go into a bar." Said albus

Professor mcgonagall loudly cleared her throat from what her dear husband was about to announce to the school and it was meant to be the time for the announcements for the tournament.

"Er—but maybe this is not the time..no.. where was I ah yes the twiwizard tournament. Well some of you will not know this tournament involves so I hoped those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanations. And allow me their attention to wander freely." Announced albus

Everyone now had their attention on albus to see what this was all about then again usagi knows of somethings in the wizarding world but this was never explained to her for some reason.

"The twiwizard was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry. Hogwarts, beauxbatons and durmstrang. A champion was selected to the represent each school. And the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turn to host the tournament once every five years. And It was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing tied between young witchs and wizards of different nationalities. Until that is the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued." Said albus

 _"Death toll?"_ Thought usagi

Usagi looked over to her brother who squeezed her hand to tell her that this was going to be ok and that she will not be picked even though it might happened since she is who she is and who she was born to be.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament. None of which had been very successful. However our own departments of international magical cooperation and magical games and sports has decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time no champion find himself or herself in mortal danger. The selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween an impartial jusge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the triwizard cup. The glory of their school and a thousand galleons personal prize money." Announced albus

Amara nodded to Trista knowing she should enter since if she was going to be picked it was going to be death for one of the students who was going to be the pick before they even came here. The hall erupted in excited whispers but dumbledor put up a hand to stop.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the twiwizard cup to Hogwarts. The heads of the participating schools along with the ministry of magic have all agreed to impose a age restriction this is a measure we feel is necessary given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous. Whatever precautions we take and it highly unlikely that students under sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that the underage students hoodwinks our impartial judges into making them Hogwarts champion. It is late and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning bed time chop chop!" Announced albus

Everyone shrugged and left to go to their houses. But usagi was going to spend some time with severus before she headed off to bed. Since they had the it like this everynight since they had gotten together.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

It was their first day of classes and the first one if potions usagi was bouncing in her seat next to amara and draco who only smiled she was happy that's all that mattered to them. And what they wanted to see as well. snape closed the door and went back to the front of the class.

"Before we behin today lesson. I think it appropriate to remind you that next june you will be sitting an important exmaminations, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are. I expected you to scrape an acceptable in youe OWLS of suffer my.. displeasure." Said seveus

Severus eyes swept the room and the people in the room knew who they where who he was pointing out to. But then again it was something that it was true some of the students where stupid.

"After this year of course many of you will cease studying with me. I take only the very best into my N.E.W,T potions class. Which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye, but we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell. So whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T or not I advise you all to concentrate on your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L.S students". Said severus

Snape went on tot ell what they would be making that day in potions. It was the draught of peace something known from the people of the dark moon clan invented. And what to do and where to find the ingredients.

"You have an hour and a half. Now start." Ordered severus

Usagi and draco was partners in tis one. While they believed that they could accomplish doing what severus had said on the board since they where genius's, but the one known as Neville melted the table of all things.

"A light silver vapor should now be now rising from your potion." Said severus

Severus ran his hand over usgai shoulder and through her hair. Draco shot him a look to ask him not to do this in front of him it was disturbing enough. He couldn't even have the balls to ask minako out. Severus went on to some other people and criticized a person who had done it wrong on the gryffiindor side. As draco and herself labeled their potions and turned it in. after that they cleared their cauldrons and put their things back into their bags. When the bell ran they left to go to their next lesson.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

They where all in defense against the dark arts now. The scouts are in a row in the slytherin section while they where indeed friends with the gryffindores and not ashamed of being friends with them.

'Right then. I've got a note from professor lupin about this class seemed that you had a pretty thorough ground in tackling dark creatures is that right?" asked moody

Everyone muttered from what he had said while the scouts never met the lupin person since this was their first time in Hogwarts and usagi was home schooled most of her life. And luna and artimise is enjoying the peace and quite when they where in class.

"But you are behind on curses. So im here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with the dark ones. Now lets see here. Curses come in many strengths and forms. Now according to the ministry of magic im supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. Im not supposed to show you what illegal dark curses look like until your older enough to see them. You not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But professor Dumbledore got a higher opinion of your nerves. He reckons you can cope. And I say sooner you know what your up against the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you have never seen. A wizard who about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he about to do he not going to do it nice and polite to your face. Who about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he about to do. You need to be prepared you need to be alert and watchful. You will not put gum under my desk." Said moody

It seemed that moodys eye could also see through wood to see semus sticking his gum under his desk. While he sat up straight he got the answer he wanted he can see through things with that eye of his.

"So do any of you know which curses are most heavly punished by wizarding law?" Asked moody

Several hands rose up tentatively into the air. Moody pointed out to usagi who was the one he wanted to pick on since her father was the one to make these spells illegal during his time alive.

"The imerius curse," said usagi

"That one gave the ministry a lot of trouble at one time the imperious curse," said moody

Moody got a heavily to his mismatched feet opened his desk drawer and took out a glass jar, three large black spiders were scuttling about inside it. Usagi and most of the scouts cringled they hated spiders. As he took one out and pointed his wand at it.

"Imperio," said moody

The spider leapt from moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing it back and forth. It strethched out its legs rigidly then did a back flip breaking the thread and landing on the desk where it began to cartwheel in circles moody jerked his wand and the spider rose onto two of its legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. Everyone was laughing other than the scouts who hated spiders.

"Think its funny do you? You like it would you if I did it to you?" Growled moody

The laughing stopped from what he had said. It was a real mood killer for whole classroom even though almost the whole class didn't like spiders but they could find it to be funny when they watch him do the trick.

"Total control. I could make it jump out the window, I could make it jump out the window and drown itself. Throw itself down one of your throats." said moody

Usagi gave an involuntary shudder from what he was saying but she hoped he would not send that nasty spider her ways she didn't like spiders bad enough mamoru used to for her to have a huge one crawl on her as punishment.

"Years back there were a lot of witchs and wizards being controlled by the imperius curse. Some job for the ministry trying to sort our who was being forced to act and who was acting of their own free will. The imperius curse can be fought and ill be teaching you how. It takes real strength of character and not everyone got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can, **CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"** Said moody

Everyone jumped when moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. Usagi hoped there was not going to be anymore of those icky spiders and she knew there was giant ones in the forest.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Asked moody

Amara was picked this time she shot him a glare for even doing that to her queen yes it was the great freeze already and now they had their queen. But in order for the age of her to rule she must rid of her father.

"The cruciatus curse." Said amara

Moody turned back to the class he reached into jar for the next spider and placed it on the desktop where it remained motionless apparently afraid to even move as if it knew what about to happened.

"The cruciatus curse needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." said moody

Moody pointed his wand at the spider to make it larger so they whole class was able to see what he was about to do and show them with the curse that they need to know even though he knew some of them knew of it.

"Engorgio." Said mood

The spider swelled to a larger size of its form and breed it was normally to be . while half the room was going to pass out of the spider well the ones who didn't like spiders and have fear of the, moody raised his wand again and pointed it at the spider.

"Crucio." Said moody

At one the spider legs bent in upon its body. It rolled over and began to twitch horribly and rocking from side to side no sound came from it. But if given a voice it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand and the spider started to shudder and jerk violently.

"Reducio." Said moody

The spider shrank back to its proper size he put it back into the jar. It was something he had to show them all so they understood what was to come if the dark lord did make his return to the world.

"Pain, you don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can preform the cruciatus curse. That one was very popluar one too right… any others?" Asked moody

Avada kedavera, said makato

"Ah! Ms kino. Yes the last one and the worst. The killing curse". Said moody

Moody put his hand into the glass jar and almost as though it knew what was coming. The third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar. Trying to ecade moodys fingers. But he trapped it and placed it on the desktop in front of Cormac mclaggen it started to scuttle frantically acrossed the wooden surface, moody raised his wand everyone felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

"Avada kedavra." Roared moody

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound as though a vast invisible something was soaring through the air instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back unmarked but unmistakably dead. Several of the students didn't move.

"Not nice. Not pleasant. And there no counter curse. There not blocking it, well not that there is known ways. Only one person had ever survived it. And that person is harry potter." Said moody

They scouts looked at each other knowing the story was true since hey researched on the topic but the only way to block it was their powers and they where not going to out it to the teacher since there was something they didn't trust about him.

"Avada kedavra a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words. And I surely doubt id get so much as a nose bleed. But that doesn't matter I am not here to trach you how to do it. Now if there is no counter curse. Why am I showing you this. Because you've got to know you got toappreciate what the worst is you dint want to find yourself in a situarion where your facing. **CONSTANT VIGILACNE**!" Said moody

The whole class jumped well not the scouts since they where used to seeing death and odd things since all the negaverse people they had to fight. Moody arched a brow at them who was not even looking fazed by his class.

"Now those three curses. Avada kedavera, imperius curse and cruciatus are known as the unforgivable curses. The use of any of them on a fellow human being enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what your up against that's what ive got to teach you to fight you need preparing. You need arming but most of all you need to practice constant never ceasing vigilance get out your quills and copy this down." Said moody

The rest of the lesson taking on notes on each of the unforgivable curses. No one spoke until the bell rang as they all left to go and head for dinner some of them not even hungry from what they saw.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

After dinner was over and the plates were finally cleared. Dumbledore stood on either side of him professor kakaroff and madame maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone else. Ludo bagman the one with the beer at was winking and beaming at the various students. And mr crouch the stiff looking man however looked quite uninterested almost bored by the whole thing.

"Well the goblet is almost ready to make its decusion. I estimate that it requires one more minute now when the champions names are called I would ask them to please to come up to the top of the great hall walked along the staff table and go through into the next chamber. Where they will be receiving their first instructions." Said albus

Albus took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it at once all the candles except inside the carved pumpkins were all extinguished plunged them into a state of semidarkness. The goblet of fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole hall. The sparkling bright bluey whiteness of the flames almost painfully on the eyes. Everyone watched and waited a few people kept checking their watchs,. The flames inside the goblet turned a suddenly red again sparks began to fly from it next moment a tongue of the flame shot into the air a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it the while room gasped Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it to the light of the now blue white flames of the goblet.

"The champion for durmstrang will be viktor krum." Announced albus

Krum went to the chamber off the side of the staff table karkaroff congratulated krum the loudest. The clapping and chattering died down everyones attention turned back to the goblet that turned red once more as a second piece of parchment shot out of it.

"The champion for brauxbatons is fleur delacour." Said albus

Fluer went to the side of the chamber as well. then it was time for the Hogwarts champion. Dumbledore got the third piece of parchment from the goblet the scouts all waited and wondered who it was going to be,

"The Hogwarts champion will be amara tenou!" Announced albus

Everyone at the slytherin table and the scouts cheered her on as amara make her way to the chamber after high fiving severus. She was smirking all the way it meant that she was able to protect her queen and king.

"Excellent! Well we now have our three champions I am sure I can count upon all of you. Including the remaining students from beauzbatons and durmstrang to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster by cheering your champion on you will contribute in a very real." Said albus

But albus stopped talking and it was apparent to everyone what had distracted him the fire turned red again sparks were flying out of it a long flame shot suddenly into the air and borne upon were two pieces of paper albus reached out his hand and snatched the parchmetns he held them out one below the other and looked at the two names on them there was a long pause and them.

"Harry potter and one usagi riddle." Said albus

Usagi was trying to hide herself from all the unlookers while harry looked over to her and why did snape fall to his knees for. They where both shocked in being called for the champions it had to be a mistake the scouts where frantic and draco as well this just cant be happening. The gates did not show this to them. At the top staff table professor mcgonagall had got up to her feet and swept to ludo bagmab and professor karkaroff to whisper urgently while albus had his hand on severus shoulder he thought of usagi as his grandchild.

"Harry potter and usagi riddle! Will you come up here at once!" Ordered albus

Hermione gave harry a shove as makoto and sieya helped usagi draco was going with her since he was her brother she was not taking this well. it was all because she was the moon queen and the dark lords child. As the three of them made their way to through the door severus squeezed his future wifes hand. As they went through the door to the chamber the side chamber was smaller and was lined with paintings a handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite them. The face in the portraits turned towards them. Viktor krum and fleur watched as amara take usagi and ordered draco to meet them in severus chamber and ordered the scouts to do so as well.

"Kaneko what happened?" asked amara

Usagi looked up with worried eyes this made amara feel uneasy she and harry was picked. And nither usagi and Trista was able to foresee this in the gates since who ever planned it was blocking the sounds of scurrying feet was behind them. Luda bagman entered the room he took usagi out of amara arms which was a dangerous thing. And harry as well who was feeling like the odd ball.

"Extraordinary!" Gasped bagman

"Gentlemen and ladies may I introduce you to a incredible though It may seem the fourth and fifth twiwizard champions." Said bagman

Amara gasped as she looked worried she would need to bring harry with her and usagi so she was able to explained what had happened with usagi this is not good and now they knew she was the daughter of the dark lord not as if it was her fought.

"Oh vairy funny joke meester bagmen." Said fleur

"Joke? No, no not at all their names just came out of the goblet of fire." Said bagman

Amara kept her queen in her arms to make sure no one was to harm her. She was overly protective yes but it was something she was proud in doing so protecting their queen from danger.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake, zey cannot compete. Zey are to young zat boy and ze girl cant do it." Said fleur angrily

The door behind them opened again and a large group of people came Dumbledore, fallowed closely my crouch professor karkaroff madame maxime. Professor mcgonagal and professor snape he just wanted to get to his usako and not care who was watching. The buzzing of angry students in the other room could be heard until mcgonagall closed the door.

"Madame maxime! Zey are saying zat zese two are to compete as well." cried fleur

Severus went over next to amara to check on his usako who seemed to be frozen this was not meant to happen. This is not a good sign for Voldemort since she was his daughter and he would need her blood. Madame maxime had drawn herself up to her full and considerable height the top of her head brushed the candle filled chandelier. And her giant bosom swelled with all her anger.

"What is ze meaning of zis dumbly-dorr." Hissed maxime imperiously

"I rather like to know myself Dumbledore. Three Hogwarts champion? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed three champions. Or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" Asked karkaroff

Usagi looked up at severus who only let his eyes flash violet to let her know he was going to make sure she lives through this. He was not going to loose his queen to another man or to death it was not going to happened and he was sure that Lucius would already know about this.

"C'est impossible. Ogwarts cannot 'ave three champions it is most injust," hissed maxime

" _Unjust ?"_ thought usagi

Usagi didn't even want to be in this and they knew that harry didn't either. She had a feeling that he was one of the shittenou that was reincarnated from their death along with ron and Hermione and Neville the scouts should bring down the three of them to severus chambers to be ready to explain about it. Albus took ahold us usgai arm roughly.

"Usagi and harry did you pit your names in that goblet of fire?" Asked albus

"No and I did not ask to be a champion I think harry didn't either." Hissed usagi

Armara covered her queen and friends mouth since she made it to her queen stage she had been acting the part. And she was proud of her but this was not the time to be blurting thing out. Then the teachers went on arguing about the age line. Karkaroff asked about the goblet of fire riles karkaroff even threatened to leave.

"Empty threates karkaroff. You cant leave your champion now he got no choice to compete. They've all got to compete the goblet of fire is a binding magical contract like severus and usagi here marriage contract and yes that is legal since they are soul mates. Like Dumbledore said convenient eh?" Said moody

Severus saw that amara was still protective of usagi and he was happy about that all the scouts where even though he was getting used to the newer ones like the starlights and their princess kakkyuu, and the amazoness scouts, and hailos. Moody limped toward the fire a cluck every time he took a step.

"Convenient? Im afraid I don't understand," hissed kakaroff.

"He means that someone put our names in so we could get killed or worst. You Rasputin wannabe." Hissed usagi

Kakaroff was about to slap usagi but her moon shines brightly on her forehead now they understood why she was put into the goblet the moon on her brow meant that she was the future they all finished discussing while severus lead usagi and amara down to their chambers so they could get some explaining to finish.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day_

The attitude towards usagi and harry were still the same. Even though now the shitenou are now together once more. It seemed they where happy in the titles while draco had all different lunarian powers all of his own. But it seemed that amara, usagi and harry was taken to another room with the other champions. When they entered and reached the fairly small classroom. They looked around most of the desks had been pushed to the back of the room. Leaving a large space in the middle for the, however had been placed end to end in front of the black board and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet covered desks and ludo bagman was sitting in one of them talking to a witch with magenta colored robes. Viktor krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to no one. And fleur looked like thre preening peacock that she was.

"Ah! There they are! The forth and fifth along with the other Hogwarts champion. In you three come there nothing to worry about its just the wand weighing ceremony. The rest of the judges will be here in a moment." Said bagman

Usagi and amara rolled their eyes harry had done well with his training in being nefrite. It seemed that nneville is doing a lot better with his school work since he was known to be jedite.

"Maybe not that small ludo." Said rita

rita eyes landed on usagi and harry. Amara growled and the woman looked away from her queen. Harry needed some work when it came down to people like this. Her hair was set in elaborate curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy jawed face. She wore jeweled glasses and her thick fingers clutching her crocodile skin handbag ended in two inch nails painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with usagi and harry before we start. The youngest of champion you know to add a bit of color." Said rita

Amara and usagi yanked harry out of the way and shot the vile woman a glare as if sayng fuck off or we will show you a world of pain. Rita put her hands up and sat back down she would get a story sooner or later.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few weeks later_

Usagi was lead into the tent with armara and severus she was in her cosmos form to battle the dragons since she was not going to be wearing anything else since she was used to wearing it and amara was in her sailor Uranus cosmos form. Harry was just in his normal sport clothing. Fleur was sitting in a low stool. Pale and clammy viktor was surlier than usual.

"Well now we're all here time to fill you in. when the audience has assembled im going to be offering each of you this back. From which you will each select a small model of the thing you about to face. There are different varieties you see. And I have to tell you something else too. Ah yes your task is to collect the golden egg." Said ludo

No sooner than he had said that he headrd passing the tent the people who where talking excitedly about what was about to happened to the champions usagi held her head up high to show her sation. He offered the bag to flieur first. She took out a model of a welsh green with the number two around its neck. Krum took out a scarlet chines fireball with the number three around its neck. Luna and artimis looked on in wonderment. Amara pulled out a bluish gray Swedish short snout with the number one tired around its neck. Harry pulled out the Hungarian horntail with the number four on it. And usagi pulled the model it was a Norwegian ridgeback with a fice around its neck.

"Well there you are. You have each out the dragons you will be faceing. And the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons. You see now im going to leave you in a moment because um commentating miss tenou your first just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle all right. No harry could I have a quick word outside?" Asked ludo

Harry fallowed bagman outside leaving amara and usagi with the other two. Amara only shot them a look as if you wish to talk to her you witch you better watch your back if you plan to write something about her queen and friend. When the whistle blew amara straightened her back and walked out with pride in her scout uniform. Harry came back in and sat next to the girl who he considered a friend even though all her friends are his friends even though they are in slytherin. She heard all the scouts and starlights and the amazon scouts and the black moon clan cheer for amara. And then it was fleur turne. After fluer it came to be viktor then it was harry's. when it finally came her turn she walked out with her head held high. As she came face to face with the ugly dragon her eyes went wide and knew what she needed to do. When it spit fire at her she froze the flames and the lags of the dragon to the ground and used venus love me chain to swing her way over to the golden egg and snatched it and took off back to the tent.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Usagi was finished getting checked over from the school nurse it seemed she gotten first place, then amara had gotten second and harry was third. While severus kissed her forehead she nearly gave him a heartattack the way that dragon was looking at her. But she fell asleep in his arms he only smiled and carried her back to his and her chambers.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Severus and amara had to scar off so many guys who wanted to ask beloved to the yule ball. Since albus had approved to let him walk in with his held high to show who he was with. Along with since they where married.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the yule ball._

Draco went with makoto since they where soul mates as he left severus in his fancy robes that where like the ones when he was diamond well it was still diamond as he waited for his mate and wife and queen to come down to meet up with him. Harry and Minerva poked fun at him he only sniffed and sneered at them. Harry tapped his shouder to show that usagi was walking down the stairs. She was in a silver dress and with golden around the bodice. She nearly almost looked like her queen self but the dress looked like it would flow around her. Usagi stopped at the bottom of the steps as severus bowed and kissed her hand, as she yanked harry to look up only to see hermonie in a dress that she had given to her was crimson and had rubies and emeralds on it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the great hall._

The double doors opened as the champions waked in everyones eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw their potions master on the arm of the most beautiful woman of the school. And the other was viktor krum and hermonie granger. Ron gawked in shame from the sheer sight of the two. Severus placed his hand around usagi waist as they glided around the dance floor gracefully as the champions dance started. He and usagi was lost in their own little world. As the whole school went on the dance floor while usagi and all the other scouts left to go and dance under the stars while harry and his date rei sat down ron went with minako.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Hermonie was upset even her powers as zoicite was making her anger flare. How could ron be so mean and cruel even draco tried to stand up for her but ron just pushed him away while makoto went off to go and find her king and queen and friends.

 **"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A MAGICAL NIGHT!"** Cried hermonie

Harry walked up at that moment since rei went to go and killed a yuma that was not far from here. Hermonie rounded on him and he didn't even do anything wrong it was all ron doing the put his hands up and walked out he was not getting involved with this one.

 **"WELL YOUR CONSORTNG WITH THE ENEMY!"** Yelled ron

 **"THE ENEMY! THIS WHOLE THING WAS FOR INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL CORPORATION! AND WHO WANTED TO HOOK UP WITH USA! AND AS WELL WANTED VIKTOR AUTOGRAPH!"** Yelled hermonie

Ron just took off he didn't want to hear no more as Hermione plopped down as she took her heals off. She felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She looked up to see usagi there before her with a worried look.

"Usagi i'm sorry you had to see that," said Hermione

Sieya went over and whipped her tears as severus stood next to his wife with his arms crossed. He never knew the weasley boy was that tactless when it came down to a girl in all.

"Don't worry about him Hermione. Their just stupid morons who hasn't grown up just yet." Said usagi

"Their right." Said helios

Halios had his arm around ami shoulder she had been dating him for a while. But he felt for her even though they where in the house that was known for evil people but then again there is a lot of spies for the light side as well in that house.

"Yes they are just thunderheads." Said severus

Hermione felt better after hearing the potion master who is her king stand up for her since she was indeed one of the generals of the shittenou. As she was sent up to her rooms to go to bed for a good nights rest. While the others went back and finished the night off with each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few months later_

Its been a few months since the yule ball they where at the balck lake waiting for the second task to start. Severus stood at usagi side she was in her cosmos form once again she was going to be using the powers of Neptune.

 **"NOW THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF THE TOURNAMENT! YOU MUST GET YOUR PRICE DEEP WITH IN THE BLACK LAKE!"** Announced barty

Usagi was the last one in the lake. She hasn't seen draco this morning and it was freezing as hell out. She tapped into the powers of Neptune so she was able to breath under the water and not loose the lack of air. She saw two people that was left she saw harry and krum but she saw fleur sister it must meant she couldn't do it. She waved her hand and they where both set free as she dragged the two back up to the surface. Severus waited his breath held she had been down there far to long. That's when he saw usagi head pop up from the black lake. She had draco and fleur sister. Usagi was pulled out of the balck lake after draco and fleur sister. Once she was wrapped into severus teaching robes with a heating charm on it making sure he held her since she was shivering. Fleur rushed over to her and thanked her for saving her sister. While amara placed a hand on her friend and queen head she was never going to change she was the kind hearted person.

 **"NOW FOR HER GOOD HEART IN SAVING ONE OTHER CHAMPIONS PRIZE AND HER OWN MISS RIDDLE GETS FIRST PLACE! THEN IT IS MISS TENOU WITH SECOND AND MR POTTER IN THIRD! IN WEEKS TIME THE THIRD AND FINAL TASK WILL BE HELD!"** Announced barty

Everyone gathered in groups and hopped in a boat, usagi and the scouts just gated back to the school to severus and usagi chambers. They had a bad feeling that there was going to be something to happened on the final task that would put them all into that state of war again.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Narcissa had a hand on her daughter shoulder she had a bad feeling that this was not going to end well. Lucius didn't get off of work to see her compete severus nerves had been going crazy all day. As narcissa walked out with her daughter to the quidditch pitch since severus had to sit with the staff. Narcissa placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked out when they head the Hogwarts march she even walked out with amara. Trista warned her not transforming into her cosmos form if needed us the powers. Usagi was dressed in something like severus had for his teaching robes but it was more or less easy to move around in. usagi saw fleur being lead out by her headmistress. As viktor with the Rasputin wannabe. As albus and mr weasly had harry. She smiled brightly at them. She winked up at her husband and king who was with the remaining weasley and her brother and the other scouts where with him.

 **"NOW THIS IS THE THIRD AND FINAL TASK! PREFESSOR MOODY PLACED THE TROPHY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MAZE! THE FIRST TO RETRIEVE IT WILL BE THE WINNER!"** Announced albus

Albus lowered his wand as he made everyone huddle together, usagi was on his left with amara next to her. Harry was on his right awaiting for what is needed to be done to get this done and overwith.

"Now im not going to lie to you who haven't dealt with dark things before. But once you go into that maze you are either to work together or work on your on. Now lets begin!" Said albus

Usagi was the last one to go in since her mother had a hard time to let her go inside of the maze. Once albus laid a hand on the lady Malfoy he looked over to see all the sad people with worried looks on their faces as pluto put up screens of what was going on inside of the maze.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Usagi screamed and burned the mega monster spider. Until she and harry chose to take the trophy together as they started to run as fast as they could while the maze walls where closing in on them.

 **"RUN! IF YOU DON'T THE MAZE WILL EAT ONE OF US!"** Yelled usagi

"How do you know this?" Asked harry

"No time just run and grab the cup on three. One two and three." Said usag

The two of them jumped and grabbed the hands of the cup of the triwizard cup. Usagi felt a jerk behind her navel something she hated when it came down to the port key. But she was just happy to get out of the maze,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with everyone else_

Pluto felt her hear plummet to her booted feet she wasn't expecting this. What had made this come to pass who had dared to endanger their queen will pay with their lives once they find out who it was.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Screame pluo

Plutos scream was full of angush as the screen before her vanished. She raised the garnet rod to destroy the maze that took her queen and friend away she needed to hunt down the pig dared to have the balls to do so.

 **"DEAD SCREAM!"**

The attack which was only meant to be a whisper rammed into the hedges of the maze. Destroying each and every one it touched a mark of just how powerful pluto was and the whole school looked at her gawking. Tears fell silently down her faze as the last of the maze was destroyed. Krum blinked and the milky look in his eyes where gone. Amara looked around and saw pluto crying and dropped to her knees as she though she failed her queen and friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with harry and usagi_

Harry and usagi landed with a thump and the twiwizard cup rolled away from them. Usagi jumped to her feet and looked around the area that seemed to appear to be a graveyard she started to feel fear at what was about to happened.

"The cup was a portkey someone wanted us to come here this night it was a set up." Said usagi

With out warning usagi and harry cried out falling to the ground clutching his head while she tried not to let who ever it was out there to see she was in pain she had the mark of the dark lords daughter on her forearm and her back.

"Usagi he is here. Voldermort is here." Said harry

Usagi who was used to pain her heart hammering looking around the area she never wanted to face her father. She knew what he was able to do and then again he didn't know she was his child so she could be cleared as she closed her eyes and her appearance changed.

"Bind them both." Ordered the dark lord.

Usagi was pushed against harry rather perverted way as ropes twisted themselves around their ankels and pulled them onto a large head stone. She needed to make sure she gets harry and herself out of this was a cauldron simmering softly in the center of the graveyard.

"Let start wormtail." Said voldermort

"Bones of the father willing given." Said wormtail

Usagi wanted to barf as she saw him drop the bone into the water the thing in the bundle cant be her father maybe she would see him die this night she hoped and prayed for it to happened if it was meant to happen.

"Flesh of the faithful servant willing given." Said wormtail

Usagi gawked at the moron who chopped his hand off and let it drop into the water and all of this for her father to return back to life. This was just sick to her own mind she was never one to fallow her fathers way only to get infomations to the light that's it.

"Blood of thy enemies willingly given." Said wormtail

Uagi kicked him in the face but he sliced her stomach deeply as wormtail sliced harrys arm he sprinked the blood into the brew as he dropped the bundle that was her father into the water he looked like a deformed gullum fron the lord of the rings.

 _"Oh just let him die. I could give a damn that he was my father."_ Thought usagi

Usagi hoped and prayed but it was stomped on when she saw black smoke pour out of the cauldron once the smoke died down stood a man that had features of a snake he opened his eyes as he looked over to wormtail.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

Trista was helped back into her seat her eyes fixed on something only she and usagi was able to see. She was shaking with fear this would mean their queen would have to be a spy to rid of the dark lord.

"It happened. we failed our queen he is back." Said Trista

Severus shook her but she was in shock he felt the burning in his mark on his forearm. She spoke the truth the dark lord is back and this would mean the start of the war was going to begain and he and his queen would have to spy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with usagi and harry_

Usagi wanted to cry from what was happening harry gave her eyes as if he knew what she was feeling since she had no choice but to admit he was her father. Then again he would be the same way if he was his kid.

"My wand wormtail." Said voldermort

Usagi watched from the corner of her eye as her father he was no better than mamoru on the thing he had done to her and all of the other evil people she had to face. But one thing she hated to admit to others that he was her father she considered Lucius her father.

"Your arm wormtail." Ordered voldermort

"Oh thank you my master." Said wormtail

"No your other arm." Hissed voldermort

Voldermort took the arm and placed his wand into the the dark mark to activate it to call the fallowers who was still alive and not in prison. Usagi eyes went wide it was the same mark in the world cup she knew it to well. as the snake appeared out of its mouth figures started to appear,

"Now my friends its been a while but none of you had tried to come and find me," hissed voldermort angry

Wormtail grew some balls and shuffled his rat faced ass over to the dark lord. He wanted to kiss the masters almighty assso he would get either his hand back or stay alive hell the hand was the one he jerked off with,

"I have returned and took care of you my master." Said wormtail.

Wormtail tried to shuffle away with fear as the dark lord rushed over to him with red angry eyes as if they where peering into you very soul and was able to read what you have done and what you wanted to do.

"You did it out of fear. But for your help I will reward you." Hissed Voldemort

Voldermort waved his wand over his missing hand as a silver light came over wormtail as his hand came back but it was more or less not human as if it was made of metal or something of that nature.

"I had returned my lord and I was always on your side." Said Lucius who said a white lie

Voldermort went over to him and removed his mask as he fell to his knees as if he was in pain. But he stood back up trying to remain calm his little girl was there even though they where not blood related he thought of her as such.

"I have never every re-announced the old ways. And that is my true mask". Said Lucius

Voldermort noticed a female with bright red hair that was short since she was let go and wormtail sent a few crucio at her. As he went over to her and noticed how attractive she was he wondered if she was a pure blood.

"Such a pretty young girl and powerful at that." Said voldermort

Usagi wanted to gag at what her own father was saying. For the sake of all that's holy cant he tell that she was his daughter by the bond he placed on her when she was five years on when he did the unthinkiable to her with one of his fallowers.

 **"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"** Yelled harry

Lucius nearly had a heart attack even he knew it was his little moon bunny and her own father couldn't even tell that was his own child. He was flirting with his daughter and he touched her in places that he should have touched her clothing was barly there and left nothing to the imagination since it looked like she fought a bit.

"Oh dear harry I forgot that you where even here." Said voldermort

The dark lord ran his hand down usagi body and stuck a finger in her and felt how warm and tight she was. He knew that would have to wait. As he groped her nice ass and ground after he was done doing that he rushed over to harry.

"Why don't I tell you a story about that night when dear sweet lilly potter lost her life for her only son. Old magic the power of love." Said voldermort

Voldermort turned back to usagi and licked his lips not even knowing it was his own daughter yet. Lucius wanted to vomit that was the dark lords daughter and he didn't know how sick is this man. He wished she was his own daughter. But then again it could be that she was his maybe he should ask narcissa to see if she told the dark lord that.

"The boy who lived." Said voldermort

voldermort turned back to harry and raised his hand above harry scar. Harry was trying to get away but it was a tad bit tricky since he was still bound. But then again usagi had gotten away because wormtail willed it.

"But I can touch you now!" Hissed the dark lord

Harry screamed in pain from the touch the dark lord was doing to his scar and it hurt like a bitch. He felt for poor usagi that she had to admit he was her father and he didn't know that his daughter was the one he looked on with lust. Once he stopped he back away from harry.

"Lets dual potter." Said voldermort

Voldermort released harry so they where able to stat to dual each other, harry looked over at usagi to see her ready to dual him in a flashed if silver light she was there as sailor cosmos ready to battle him.

"Oh I see you are awake my delectable beauty. So your brave enough to fight me, I like it when I can take the fight out of a female." Said voldermort

Usagi arched a brow her hari remained the color of ice blue and had the color eyes of mamoru the sick fucker. This was her father for kami sakes and he could not tell that she was his daughter by a connection.

"If I where you I would stop your sick ramblings and grow a pare and fight me or are you just all talk." Hissed usagi

Voldermort and usagi sent hex's and spells after each other he had gotten her a few times her power was tittering from what wormtail had done to her and she was repulsed that he did that to her. Harry watched to see the queen he was mean to protect and friend even if she was a sister he loved. He felt someone speaking to him.

"Harry get the trophy now before I black out. Hurry up time of the essence if you have to leave me. I cant home on much lover." Said usagi

Harry only nodded and rushed over to the trophy once he got it in his hand her heard a loud piecing scream and usagi was sent flying and crashed into the huge grave stone. He rushed over to her in a hurry.

 **"OCCIO TROPHY**!" Yelled harry

Harry sent a hex to stall so he was able to get away. Once he took ahold of the trophy he and usagi was gone Lucius sighed in relief that they where gone and safe while the dark lord screamed in anger from losing his pray.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Hogwarts_

Severus was waiting for his wife and beloved to come back. The crowed was talking to each other about what one of their fellow students had done to the maze. He and a few others started to wonder where usagi and harry was since Trista was not able to see nothing else. Until he felt his arm gripped buy Trista she was shaking,

"My king this is not a good sign I cant see nothing. I have this sick feeling." Said Trista

Severus flashed he was in his diamond form he was worried about his queen when the Trista turned to formalities is never a good sigh, he didn't know what to do the area they where in was only family and the scouts along with the star lights their queen and the amazon as well his clan he had his dark crystal earing in he missed them. When he heard emerald and catzi scream he truened to see that harry was clutching to his wife as her transformation faded her body was showing as if she was attacked he felt sick. Albus made his way down to harry and the girl who was his granddaughter since the mother to naricssa black was his daughter turned into a black. So draco was his grandson as well he felt sick for letting her do what the dark lord wanted but he knew that Lucius was her real father it was just to make the dark lord think that she was his child.

"Harry tell me what happened?". asked albus

Harry was not letting his queen and friend someone he thought of as family. He was worried for her after what wormtail and what the man who claimed to be her father had done to her he knew the malfoys where spies but he knew this was harder for the Malfoy father to watch. She protected him with her life.

"He's back. Voldermort is back. She protected me with everything she had! Wormtail did the unthinkable to her and then the dark lord tried how could a father do that to his child! I just couldn't leave her there! I just couldn't! help her before she leaves me to." Cried harry

Albus eyes turned cold how dare the dark lord touch his daughter in that way even though she was not his child he thinks it was. But she was his grandchild and she was dear to him like all his grandchildren. But the thing harry didn't know the silver crystal was healing her wounds and body right now.

"Harry she back and your back you are safe now. But we will get her some help she is need." Said albus

Albus was trying to sooth the poor boy who was clutching his granddaughter like his life depended on it. Fudge ran back over to he crowd to tell some of the people to stand back so they could get her moved. Severus and the others could not take the wait. He heard potter cry even though he was nepfrite fudge stopped them before they moved any more closer.

"We must get her to the hospital wing before she dies, whispered fudge

Narcissa pushed the man away from her as everyone trampled over the minister as severus who was still In his diamond form rushed over and he pushed albus away as moody yanked harry off her. Narcissa was taken by draco to call Lucius while severus took his queen into his arms and ran as fast as his legs could take them until Trista used the doors to the gate to take them to the hospital wing quicker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Severus sat beside his usako bed holding her hand. Draco was already inducted into the order but he was going to be trained before he takes the dark mark. While albus explained to Lucius that usagi was his daughter but the dark lord needed to think that she was his child to win this war, while the weasleys and the malfoys called a truce once and for all for this war. Draco changed his clothing and ran back to the hospital wing and saw his sister in a set of green silk pajamas. All the scouts bowed to the young prince who was their queen and friend brother.

"Son she will be ok. She is protected by the silver crystal remember. No worries I know she will." Said Lucius

Makato and draco went back to the common room to do his homework she was his whole sister not his half sister but he was warned to not say nothing or let it on to the dark lord. Albus came in with a mangy black dog with draco and makato since they where needed for this.

"Well lets talk business shall we since we all are here." Said albus

Everyone watched as the dog transformed amara took the space sword out. No crazy dog was going to mess with her kaneko. When they saw it was serious black amara and severus growled even sieya groweled they scooted over to usagoo closer. He knew she would hate black even though he was her uncle.

 **"OH MY MERLIN ITS SIRIUS BLACK THE MURDER!"** Shirked molly

Albus held up a hand to calm everyone in the room when they heard a groan in the bed to see usagi was awake. Michelle placed a hand on her lover shoulder before she killed the mother weasley. Severus say on the edge of the bed with Lucius on her otherside he wanted to be by his little girl since she was his not the dark lord as he whispred to her that he was her father and she was not able to let the dark lord to know that she was not his.

"Whoever shirked that loud i'll let amara at you!" Growled usagi

Severus only chuckled even though he was in his normal form now, Lucius and narcissa along with draco and the other where happy she was the same person. Harry smiled brightly knowing she was ok and safe now. Usagi looked around the room since her body was healing the golden and black moon on her forehead to show her the queen of both the silver and black moon plus of earth. After everyone agreed to not kill Sirius severus took her back to his rooms so she was able to rest comfortably she handed the winning for her part to the weasleys as a kind gesture of good faith.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Its been a month away for the start of school so much had happened since then. Lucius still wanting to kill albus even though he was her grandfather for keeping the information from him and making narcissa keep the information from him as well.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Lord voldermort was waiting for his daughter and her husband to arrive. When the double doors to the manor since he lives in riddle manor. He saw he beautiful angelic girl with silver hair in a high pony tail with severus on her arm he would of chosen his to be her husband anyways._

 _"My lord!" Said usagi_

 _Voldermort got up gracefully and titled his daughter head up so he was able to get a better look at his heir. Severus watched while Lucius placed a hand on his arm to calm him this was needed to be done he didn't like this either._

 _"No my dear child. I have been waiting for a long time to meet my child." Said voldermort_

 _Usagi used all her will power to not roll her eyes at him. But she had to play this off and act like she had been wanting to meet him and be all family like with him not as if she was there on her free will._

 _"I have as well my father." Said usagi_

 _After he was finished with the visit and was crucioed from not giving no information. Severus left to go back to their home until the meeting for the order will start. He was supposed to meet up with Lucius before the meeting for the order._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Usagi sighed now she was apart of the order of the phoenix. It was hard for her not to kill the one known as Sirius black. Even though he was her uncle she didn't care about that just what he did to her husband.

"The meeting is now over." Said albus

Usagi closed her eyes and laid her head on her husbands shoulder, her knew she was exhausted the dark lord had been pushing her to do things that she didn't enjoy doing. But the silver crystal kept her who she was.

"Are you ok my usako?" asked severus

"Yes im fine my diamond." Whisper usagi

Severus made her take a potion while amara kissed her queen and friend on her forehead. As the others who was not in the meeting came in for dinner. They where kinda mad that they where not allowed in but everyone else was because of what and who they where.

"Hey usa!" Chirped Hermione

"Hii!" Said usagi

Hermione gave usagi sad eyes she wont tell anyone else that one of her best was getting a lot worst than the other spies because the dark lord was thinking she was his daughter and she should be doing things better.

"Harry potter." Said sirius

Harry looked over and smiled at the godfather he wished he lived with. As he rushed over and hugged him. While the others wanted to gag from the sweetness from the two even though one of them where dating him it didn't matter that they hate serirus.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Once everyone was finished their meals everyone was prepared for harry to ask questions. And they knew black would be the big mouth well they did kill his mothers painting in words the one of albus daughter.

"We know you have questions." Said Arthur

"No he is just a boy, bad enough the others in the order allowed them into the order." Cried molly

Almost the whole room rolled their eyes. Narcissa and Lucius show her a dark look at the way she had said that and she thinks this was something to be feared. Not what his daughter faced from the negaverse.

"Well I want to know. I have every right since I am the one to kill him." Said a annoyed harry

Before molly could protest amara sent her a cold look that normally stopped anyone like molly to shut up at once. No offence to the woman she just pissed them off with the way she thought on some things.

"I think he has the right to know. And he is correct on this matter." Said usagi

Molly glared at the moon queen amara stood up and stared the woman down. Molly knew better not to piss off amara since she was protective of her friend and queen. Even though she did not agree on her views.

"Well they think Dumbledore is making all this up. Well you get the point." Said Arthur

"They think we are lying because voldermort is back," said annoyed harry

Sirius idnt let the cold gaze bother him. He was going to let his god son in knowing everything. Well to a point that is since he was his only living family he was at liberty to say what he wanted to him.

"Yes that is correct. They think he trying to take over the ministry of magic, as well he even pointed his own grandchildren to be death eaters." Said Sirius

In a flash Sirius was held against the wall by amara. She only smirked but she had to let down the annoying pest. He had no right even as if he was her uncle he was not going to talk trash about her queen and friend.

"You're a death eater?" Asked harry

"Yes I am only for the greater good I have been since I was five years old. But the thing I found out over the summer I am a Malfoy by birth but the dark lord don't know that I am not his biological daughter." Said usagi

"Well yes I do your evil". Said ron

Amara and Lucius along with draco was angry at what was said. They do not like no one putting her down for the job she was tasked in doing. Severus was calm but he was thinking what he wanted to do to the little pest.

"You will not talk down to my queen and friend that way. Kaneko is putting her neck out for you and so is severus and Lucius and cissy! Andi will not put up or the rest of us with your ungrateful brat such as yourself putting her down she have been saving lives longer than you where able to shove that want up your ass because of her being not the biological child of the dark lord does not mean she is evil. Let me put it this way she is the purest soul even though we all have killed. When you are the heir the the silver crystal you cant have no evil in your body. The darkness is always purified from her soul if it was placed there." Hissed amara

"Yes moon mama is the purest and kindest hearted person alive. So I would shut your traps." Hissed rini

Everyone who just entered the room to look at the pink and silver haired girl with red eyes. With a girl with black hair they knew that hotaru was the adopted child of usagi but who is this little girl.

"Hello rini when did you get is." Said Lucius

"Just now grandpa Lucius and grandma cissy." Said rini

Ron and the others gawked at what she had just said and was told rini was the future child of severus and usagi she comes back and forth from the future and was going for her first year at Hogwarts with hotaru who both was placed in slythern, ron looked down since he was the only one was thinking that way in the room.

"I'm sorry usagi. I wasn't thinking." Said ron

"Well it ok ron." Said usagi

Usagi drifted off to sleep her head falling on severus lap as he ran his fingers through her silver hair she had a rough time and she was feeling the affects of the curses her father placed on her since she never delivered the correct information even though she was not his daughter.

"Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his commanded. Not just witchs and wizards all manner of dark creatures.. that's when he ordered my wife narcissa to bare him a child since he thought draco was a beautiful baby. But I didn't know she was my child until last night. He had been recruited heavily and we have been attempting to do the same. But gathering fallowers isn't all he interested in something else. And we believe voldermort may be after something." Said Lucius

Harry and the others who was not in the meeting looked like they wanted to asked a few things Lucius held a hand up. He was not impressed on the words was used on his daughter behalf he made peace with the weasley's.

"It's something that he didn't have the last time." Said narcissa

"What do you mean? Like a weapon?" Asked harry

"Where not sure what it is he after." Said ami

Ami was typing away on the mercury computer while listening in on the conversation that was being talked about. While she smiled down to her queen and friend who was sleeping peacefully on her king lap. Harry looked at everyone in the room wondering what was going on while he was locked up with his vile family. After they where all finished talking they either left to go home or went up stairs to sleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Usagi was sitting between severus legs while they read together in the black library well after defiling it a tad bit. The funniest thing was when ron and Sirius walked in on them it was to funny all the others thought it was amusing.

* * *

 _F_ _lashback_

 _Severus was pounding into usagi doggy style as he spanked heart shaped ass. They didn't even hear the door open with two people gawking at them while the other was blind from what he was seeing._

 _ **"OH MY FREAKING MERLIN! MY EYES! MY EYES! IM BLIND! IM BLIND!"** Cried ron_

 _ **"SNIVILLOUS STOP DEFILING MY LIBRARY AND MY NIECE IN IT SO I CAN GET MY EYE SIGHT BACK! NEVER KNEW YOU WHERE SUCH A HORN DOG!"** Cried seirius_

 _Lucky for severus and usagi they finished and for what black said about her king and husband she sent a small amount of mars fire at the two of them sending the out screaming holding their asses._

 _Flashback ended._

* * *

Usagi and severus looked from their books when harry ran into the room and hugged usagi with a lot of joy and happiness. It seemed he was overjoyed about something as severus arched a brow at him.

"Hey now whats got you all happy?" Asked usagi

Harry sending usagi a blinding smile he was all happy from his charges all freed. Thanks the mr Malfoy that was he sent him a wink to let him know it was him that it was him who swayed the charges.

"I'm not going to prison and be a dementors bitch! "Chirped harry

"That's wonderful." Chirped usagi

Once they sobered from the joy that he was not going to prison and was told about the vile pink clad woman in the court room. They shivered from what and how she was from the what harry told them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts,_

Severus was In a foul mood he would never get time with his wife and beloved and queen since the fat cow nazi pink bitch was going to be here. Then again they thought of gating in and wad going to try it that way.

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts. As you know the forbiddon forest is off limits. As well a list of things that are banded is on the door of mr filch office. There is a time for speech making but this is not it. Tuck in." announced albus

Once albus sat down the food started to appear as they talked to each other as they ate. Usagi and the others looked over to the gyffindor table the looks of disgust on their face at how ron was eating.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Albus stood up and went back to the podium since the dishs disappeared and was ready for the next speech and announcements that are needed to be made he knew that severus and the others knew of a way to get to his chambers.

"Now after the lovely meal. We have a few more announcements first and foremost professor grubbly plank is taking over the task of care of magical creatures this year. While for the dada class will be taken over by Dolores umbridge." Announced albus

"Hem-hem."

Albus looked over as umbridge got up and went over to the podium to speak. Albus walked away so the pink clad woman could say what she wanted with out even asking to have the chance to speak.

"The ministry of magic had always considered the education of young witchs and wizards to be of vital and rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instructions. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded. Replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historical school. And that is as it should be. For with out progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again progress for progresses sake must be discourage. For our tried and tested traditions often required no thinking, a balance then between old and new. Between permanence and change. Between traditions and innovation because some change will be for the better. While others will come. In the fullness of time to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile some old habits will be retained and rightly so whereas others outmoded and outworn. Must be abandoned let us move forward then into a new era of openness effectiveness and accountability intent on preserving what ought to be preserved. Perfecting what needs to be perfected. And pruning whatever we find practices that ought to be." Simpered umbridge

Umbridge let out a girlly surgery sweet giggle and sat her fat ass back down in her seat. While albus went back to the podium and cleared his throat he caught the eye of his grandchildren and the other scouts.

"Well that was rather interesting I must say so myself. But off to bed so you can be rested for you delightful classes tomorrow. Pip pip." Said albus

Everyone in the great hall groaned none of them don't like the pink woman already. Severus sent a kiss to his wife and queen once the vile bitch had left. As she sent one back. Draco took his sister hand and dragged her to the common room he felt uneasy with that vile woman she wanted something from his sister and its not a good sign.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Usagi plopped down in her desk chair she was no looking forward to having this class. As the vile woman waddled her fat warty told ass in the room she even had the case of the walking farts and they stinked.

"Morning class." Simpered umbridge

"Morning."

Umbridge made a ugly pout as she went over to the board again to write what is needed for the class . and what they where in needed to do for her class she was only going on book learning and that's all.

"Now put your wants away. There will be no wands in my class." Simpered umbridge

Everyone in her class muttered a insult or two as they did what they where told. While usagi and all her scouts looked like they just wanted to walk out and give her the bird or moon her either way they wanted to insult her.

"Your previous instructions in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know from now on. You will be fallowing a carefully structured ministry approved course of defensive magic. Yes?" Simpered umbridge

Usagi was not going to have none of this she was ordered to get informations from this evil vile bitch and that's what she was going to do. Hell she would be a bitch and hand her over to the dark lord and maybe drop he off in another world somewhere. Then again it the people there either would kill her or just hand her over to the next world next.

"Theres nothing in here about using defensive spells. What about if we need to use a spell to protect ourselves. You know the world isn't black and white like you seeminly think it is." Said usgai sweetly

"Using spells. Haha! Well I cant imagin why you would need to use spell in my class room." Simpered umbridge

Usagi arched her brow at her this bitch wants to play this way. So be it she will not back down to this vile woman. All the scouts and her brother look like they where going to do what she was doing.

"Well sorry to say this once again the world isn't black and white. And sunshine and daisy;s and rainbows. What ever drungs your on get off them if that's what you think." Said usagi sweetly

Usagi smirked she knew she had the vile fat bitch where she wanted her. As the two started to glare at each other amara started glaring as well she didn't like this bitch and what she wanted with her friend and queen.

"Well you will have detention tonight with me," simpered umbridge

"Well no problem you can do your worst." Hissed usgai

Umbridge plastered a fake happy go lucky sugary sweet smile on her face as she went back to the front of the class room. While the scouts looked at her with worrie she waved them off as she sent a message on the mercury computer to the why she had to do what she was ordered to do so.

"So where not going to be using magic?" Asked ron

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secured and risk-free way." Simpered umbridge

"Well, what use is that? If we're gonna be attack it wont be risk –free. Like what usagi had said the world in not black and white with sunshine and daisy." Hissed harry

Usagi and the others face palmed from his outburst they knew this was going to happened. and its not going to be pretty they know harry all to well and he was going to give this bitch a new asshole.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Simpered umbridge

Harry and the rest of the class raised their hands wanting to get in on this as well. umbrdge turned her back to them as if she was avoiding to answer any questions that the class wanted to ask her that was not to the subject at hand.

"It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get through your examinations. Which after all is what schoos in all about." Simpered umbridge

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for whats out there?" Asked harry

Umbridge back stiffened she was ignoring him she hated two people in this room and it was harry potter and usagi riddle the bastard child of the dark lord who deserved to be treated like the garbage that she was.

"There is nothing out there dear, who do you imagine would want to attack children like you." Simpered umbridge

Usagi pounded her head on the desk while rei wanted to murder her boyfriend for his stupidity. Usagi knew she was in the same boat because her last name is riddle and it was supposed to be Malfoy.

"Let me make this quite clear and plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. this is a lie." Simpered umbridge

"It's not a lie! I saw him and so did usag! And she fought him!" Hissed harry

Usagi face turned all colors of red from the whole class looking at her. While amara and draco growled at them in warning to make them all stop looking at her. While they got the point and turned back to the class.

"Detention mr potter." Hissed umbridge

Umbridged narrowed her piggy eyes in anger she had just about enough of this being interrupted in her damned class. She was not going to take this back talk from her students and she is screwing the minister of magic.

"Well miss riddle near death was a tragic accident." Said umbridge

"It's was a near death and vilation! Voldermort nearly killed her. And he had his ass buddy do things someone should do to someone you must know!" Growled harry

Usagi sank low in her seat her brother and amara looked at her with sad eyes. They felt for their queen and friend she didn't want this blurted out in the middle of the class room. While draco rubbed her back to let her know it was going to be ok.

"Enough and do your work at once." Hissed umbridge

When umbridge turned around some of them flipped her the bird and called her some rather colorful names . while some of them was plotting to send her somewhere she wont be found if they had it their way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night._

Harry saw the worried look on draco and severus faces it seemed that all the scouts where in the same boat. But he needed to go before he was late for detention. He shuffled up to the vile pink bitch offive he saw usagi there leaning against the wall she looked like she just came back from a meeting to but the wince of pain she was showing off.

"Hey I guess you got here early? And guessing by the pain look in your eyes you had to do something before this detention." Said harry

Usagi opned her eyes and harry laid a hand on her shoulder and cleaned the vomit up before it was seen by the bitch. But she only nodded and let a not so convincing smile grace her face he gave her a hug it was something he was not fond of making someone like her doing what she had no choice in the matter to do so.

"Welcome ! well come right on in and have a seat!" Simpered a all to happy umbridge

Once they walked into her office usagi eyes went wide from the sheer amount of pink while luna jumped off her shoulder while umbridge placed a bowl of milk out for her. But she only pretended to drink it. Harry helped her down in her seat he saw the horror in her eyes from the pink in this room.

"You two are going to be doing some lines for me. And you little miss riddle." Simpered umbridge

Usagi and harry went into their bags but the vile cow slapped them with a stinging hex making the two of them hiss in pain. While she pit two quills down their desks one was different from the other.

"No not with yoru quills. You will be using a rather special ones of mine. And yours miss riddle is way way more special for little embombinations like you. Now mr potter I want you to write I must not tell lies. And for you filthy bastard child. I want you to write I should not been born I am the filthiest person who walked this earth and deserves to die." Simpered umbrdge

Harry looked over at usagi whos eyes lookd like they could killed the vile woman and so did luna. Bit he though he should be the one to ask before usagi digs her hole deeper with this evil woman.

"How many times?" Asked harry

Umbidge turned to the two and smiled a creepy sick smile that sent chills down their back. Usagi was not going to run to her father about this one or severus or the others but it seemed that they would find out sooner or later.

"Lets see… as long as it take for the message to sink in." simpered umbridge

"You haven't given us any ink?" Asked usagi

Umbridge have them that smile again. as she went over and got into the face of the moon queen. Usagi held back from barfing again from her foul ass breath as if she was licking to many assholes or something.

"Oh you wont need any ink you trash." Hissed umbridge

She waddled her fat ass back to her desk and grade all her papers for the classes. As harry and usagi started to write what they where told. Usagi hissed in pain and a pool of her blood was spilling over the desk. Harry looked over to see usagi turn pale. While luna hissed and whacked the quill away and ran off with it to do test on it. Harry noticed his hand was only a little blood but usagi had a nice puddle of it.

"Well you may go . and remember like I said until it sinks in." simpered umbridge

Harry picked usagi up in his arms since she had passed out from the amount of blood she had lost. Harry rushed down to the area where he knew where snape lived since he was allowed in their chambers for the meetings. As he pounded on the door to get the potions master and the king awake.

"Come in," said severus

Harry gulped and opened the door he held usagi her head was on his shoulder. Snape didn't look up until he heard the floo in his sleeping chamebrs and the room was full of people. Hs eyes went wide when he saw his wife and queen with blood still dripping down to the floors.

"Oh no what happened." hissed severus

Severus grabbed something and wrapped it around his wife and queens hand. And took her into his arm as he saw everyone along with Lucius and narcissa along with draco in their rooms waiting to find out what happened. amara took her and changed her clothing and brought her back out to severus.

"You made the correct choice in coming to me first." Said severus

Harry sat down finally after seeing usagi back with a proper coloring Lucius was going to have some words for the vile cow once he and narcissa found out what she had said and made her do.

"Now tell me everything that happened to you and kaneko." Ordered amara

Harry looked over to usagi laying in severus lap he also noticed hotatu and rini was in the same way since their hands where all wounded they where sleeping in the laps of draco and amara severus was going to be pissed once he found out.

"Well we had dentention with the vile pink cow. And lets just say the office is horrifying pink. But she made us write lines with these quills. It sounded odd when she told usagi that hers was going to be special than mind for a bastard embominations like her should be treated." Said harry

Amara lifted up the sleeve of usagi and it was all the way up her arm just like hotaru and rini. She hissed out her anger so did everyone else. He never seen a Malfoy mad until now and this was the most scariest thing to see.

"I had seen it. And it went all the way up her amrs. She had her nerves targeted. But be careful potter aka nefrite." Said severus

Luna was going to walk him back to the common room of Gryffindor tower and make dinana stay with him. Severus took his wife and queen to their bed chambers. While the others said their good nights and plotted out revenge while Lucius was going to have some words with the minister.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

It been two months since the who denetion issue. Harry seemed to enjoy his time with the vile woman since he keeps telling her off. Usagi was broken out of her thoughts when someone touched her shoulder. She jumping only to feel the arms of her king and husband.

"Whats wrong my diamond?" Asked usagi

Severus smiled at her and poined over to the front of the great hall where Minerva was fighting with the vile pink bitch. Usagi wanted to get a closer look at this since this shall be amusing to watch . its about time for someone to tell her off.

"Pardon me professor. But what exactly are you insinuating?" Asked umbridge sweetly

"I am merely requesting that when comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices. And dealing with a highly pissed off Lucius Malfoy is not pleasant either." Hissed Minerva

Minerva stopped at the bottom of the steps as the vile woman stood on the top steps. As they glared at each other to see who was going to burn who with the dark look they where giving to each other.

"So silly of me. But it sounds as if your questioning my authority in my own class room Minerva?" Simpered umbride

Everyone was waiting for Minerva to kill her not as if she was going to be missed to the world. Well maybe to the minister of magic since it was known they blinded a lot of people from seeing them fuck the shit out of each other.

"I am sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the ministry. And by extension the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman. But the one thing I will not stand is disloyalty." Simpered umbridge

"Disloyalty?" Hissed Minerva

Minerva back away slightly from the pink clad toad. How could the bitch saw something like that. So what she don't like the minister and the bitch he had working for him to watch over them all.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. I think Cornelius would want to take immediate action." Simpered umbringe

After she said that she turned on her fat canckled heal and walked off in her waddle farty way to make a call to the minister. Severus and usagi looked at each other thinking was not a good thing or a bad thing but then again they would soon find out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later_

Umbridge was made high inquisitor now she been inspecting classes and their teachers. Usagi couldn't wait to see when she makes her way to her husband and kings class for her to inspected that one.

"Could you please predict something for me?" Asked umbridge

Trelawney looked at the crazy pink woman like she needed to go and take a trip to the crazy ward. As the class watched the two to see what their tear was going to think and predict they just hopped that it would going to be death.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Trelawney

"Predict something dear." Said umbridge

Everyone watched not even blinking even the scouts who where in the class was hoping for the death card. That's what the bitch rightfully deserved for what she had just done to the ones they cared for the most.

"Erm… you…are in great danger," said twelawney

"Lovely." Simpered umbridge

When unbridge finished writing down what she needed she turned her back half the room gave her the finger and called her some delightful colorful names. Once the bell rang they all got up and left to their next class.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in potions_

Umbridge came in severus ran his hands over his beloved shoulders and took in her scent as it calmed him enough. He let out a annoyed sigh as the vile woman was about to start to inspect his class. Severus remained behind his beloved to remain calm.

"You applied first for the defense against the dark arts post. Is that correct?" Asked umbridge

Umbridge walked around him a hungry vulture as she tried to stare the dark potions master and the king of the earth, silver kingdom and the black moon clan. He had to suffer the dark bastard the wiseman and then as well the dark lord this bitch just would make his loose his boner if he had one.

"Yes." Said severus

"But you were unsuccessful?" Asked umbridge

Umbridge was writing down everything as she eyes the dark man down. She was not a fan of his and disliked the man. She just didn't understand why he was so close the the trash of the school.

"Obviously." Said severus in a annoyed tone.

Ron snickered from the whole thing he thought it was amusing. While usagi slapped him in the back of the head for the stupidity from what he was doing. No one deserved the way she is treating the people of this school.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later_

Harry was doing his home work when usagi pulled him up to take him where the others where watching someone being thrown out of the castle by the bitch. As filch dropped their bags on the ground not even caring how hard he threw them. Harry got a closer look to see if was professor twelaney.

"16 years I've lived and taught here. Hogwards is my home. You cant do this." Cried twelawny

Umbridge cracked a vile smile that would make pinhead from hellraiser looked like he was the pope of the bloody catholic church or the father of the year. As she help up parchment that showed her authority.

"Actually I can." Simpered umbridge

Minerva rushed out to comfort the poor woman she called a friend. She hated the pink clad bitch who fucks the minister for getting everything she wanted. The woman made her feel sick and wanted her dead,

"Something you'd like to say dear?" Asked umbridge sweetly

Minerva shot a cold glare that would make usagi's look like a wounded puppy. The glare that was shown right now would make the dark lord piss his pants and maybe everyone in the negaverse as well.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say to you.", hissed Minerva

After Minerva hissed her displeasure out albus came out ass if he was about to kill off the vile would. They would just turn and look the other way if that's what he had wanted to do. Then again it was something that they all wanted to see.

"Professor mcgonagal and professor snape might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside if you will." Said albus

"Sybil dear this way." Said Minerva

"Oh thank you. Thank the both of you." Cried twelawney

Minerva comforted the poor woman she called a friend for the longest time. As severus was the one who carried her bags to her rooms of the castle so the poor woman would be able to relax.

"Dumbledore may I remind you that under the terms of the educational decree # 23 as enacted by the minister." Simpered umbridge

Albus normally sparkling blue eyes turned cold as ice from mercurys powers. He hated this woman he was going to deal with her as any other employee of the school he was in the matter of forced in making his employee.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not however have the authority to banish the, from the grounds of the school. That remains with the headmaster." Hissed albus

"For now that is." Said umbridge sweetly

After she said that she turned and waddled away farting each step she took with her nose stuck in the air as if she was the queen of the world. Then again it was something that she was known to do since no one ever told her the place in the world.

"Now back to what you where doing," ordered albus

Everyone left to go back to do their studies for dinner. As albus left to go to his office to think on this matter with umbridge and have a talk with the minister of magic her butt buddy he was not placed with what she was doing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later_

Hermione hassled usagi and harry along with the other scouts and starlight and the black moon clan to become their teachers. Since usagi knew more magic from the family she came from and the other powers they where not able to be taught. As they all stood in front of a group of students in the time gates.

"Um… hi! You all know why we are here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who had real experiences defending against the dark lord." Said Hermione

The groups of students looked in awe at where they were. But they wondered why in the world they would trust the people who claimed the dark lord has return. Yes sure they need a teacher but that was neither here or there.

"Why?" Asked Zacharias smith

"Why because you know who is back." said ron

Usagi and amara smirked the weasley been around to many slytherins it seemed they where starting to act like the slytherins now. She wished severus was able to come along but it would look odd if he had.

"So they say," said Zacharias smith

Smith nodded to usagi and harry. Amara narrowed her eyes at the stupid boy for what he had just said. If he kept that up he was going to spend some time in a not so pleasant place the time gates has.

"So Dumbledore says." Said junjun

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where the proof." Said smith

Everyone rolled their eyes at the boy had said. Its like he wanted his ass kicked or dropped off in the place where usagi drops people off like him since it was a good place for a while to make people change their minds.

"If potter could tell us more about how usagi nearly got killed."

"Im not going to talk about usagi and what happened since she chose not to speak of it. So if that's the reason Trista will be able to return you back where you came from," said harry

Ami and sieya yanked him back down before he screwed things up with his temper. While Hermione nodded her thanks to them. It seemed that harry temper is the thing that gets in a deep hole all the time.

"C'mon Hermione lets go. They're just here because they think im some sort of crazy person. And they start picking usagi because of who she is related to and who her husband is." Pleaded harry

"Harry wait." Said vesves

Vesves took ahold of his arm she knew that these people would be able to change their minds if some of them don't they would adventally when they see the truth before their eyes it happened when they don't want to think on things of such of a nature.

"Its true that you and usagi and the rest of you guys are able to produce a patronus charm?" Asked luna

Usagi only nodded as did the rest of the scouts. Draco was able to make on and he was sitting in this meeting as well since he was on his sister side until he was ordered to do something by the order.

"Yes ive seen their charms." Said Hermione

"Blimey you all are able to do that I never thought that was true." Said dean

Usagi only rolled her eyes at the annoying one. Then again it was something she was used to people doubting her well basically when she was with mamoru he made her feell like she was not worth anyting In life.

"And he killed a basilisk with the sword in dumblesors office. And usagi and the others in this room had been in battle with things far worst than what we are facing." Said Neville

"It's true." Said ginny

Ginny was looking at the man who was able to change from a man into a woman sieya was a kind man and lovely person and hoped she would one day she would be able to hook up with him one day. Then again it was something she would wish to happen in the future.

"And last year kaneko really did fight you know who. Kaneko protected harry with her life." Said amara

Everyone gawked they knew the girl was powerful since she was sailor cosmos even with she was sailor moon she was powerful. Usagi blushed as draco rubbed her shoulder to let her know it was something she should take a complement.

"Well.. look it sounds great when you say it like that. Bit the truth is most of that was just luck I didn't know what I was doing half of the time. Unlike the pro's here who was knowing what they where doing. I nearly always had help. Like usagi she had been a great help to me along with the rest of the scouts here. And I am thankful for them everyday." Said harry

Usagi got up and placed a calming on harry shoulder as she let a warm smile grace her face. She was happy they had been a huge help to him and hope they would be for longer than that. While hotaru and rini beamed at their mother.

"If you wish to do this you must work hard. And you mist think you can do it and it all pays off in the end. Yes you may get wounded but that is apart of battle." Said usagi

"Oh yes my lovely kaneko you are a angel in battle and gos all out my queen and friend." Said amara

Usagi shot her friend a dark look she only giggled it was the way the two of them always where since they first met in the arcade playing that racing game. While everyone smiled at the two who was always so close.

"Facing this stud in real life in not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again. but out there is when you're a send away from watching someone you love nearly die before your eye. Or die before your eyes and disappear you all don't know what that like. Harry yes he does know how it feels like he like us." Said usagi

"Your right usagi we don't. that's why we need harry and the rest of you to help us." Said Hermione

Everyone nodded as they all lined up to sign their names to the parchment so they where in on the teaching bit it was worth it to learn some new thing to help them out there when they are in need of it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later_

Neville who was jedite rushed over to usagi he took her over to where she saw the others and found out that Neville found a safe place to do their little club. Draco was ordered by albus to not do it since he knows all he needed to know just incase he needed him on spy duty. As the all started their training for their first lesson.

"Expelliarmus!" said Neville

Neville sent the disarming spell to the fake death eater. But only to have his wand flying and smacking everyone in their heads. While he stood their blushing like made for what he had done.

"Now Neville your flourishing your want to much." Said usagi

Usagi showed him with her own wand she had a way of helping others out and figure out things. She even got Neville to be better in potions since he was jedite he was a quick learner after he gotten his memories back.

"Watch me Neville." Said usagi

Usagi knocked the fake wand out of the death eaters hand to show Neville who was now in the jedite transformation they given them all transformation wants that was placed in their wands for the shittenou.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was in the bitch dada class who that hate at this point in time because of the pink clad bitch they just wished to use the avada on and spend their lives as a demontors bitch then again it was something that was on all their minds.

"Now write down the improved text four times." Simpered umbridge

Umbridge walked up and down the isle of the rows of the desks to make sure everyone was doing what they where supposed to be. While they where thinking of all the delightful things they could do to her to make her feel pain.

"To insure maxim potential." Simpered umbridge

Usagi was about to opened the gates to send this bitch to the area that she sends people like her to learn a lesson if they don't learn one she let her scouts deal with people like her since they where good at it.

"There shoud be no need to talk or rude gestures." Said umbridge

Neville was trying to do the want movements under his desk so he was able to get the disarming spell correctly. It seemed the jedites where all the same when they where reborn plus he felt special to be something like that.

"Wands away now." Ordered umbridge

Neville blushed deeply and placed his wand up his sleeve and went back doing the pointless work that this woman was making them do for no good reason what in the name of kami are they learning with this,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later_

Everyone was trying to get past filch to go to their private club. He had been fallowing them around lucky for severus and his jealousy and possessiveness streak something that fallowed from diamond and the earth prince combined when all the men and the other guys wanted to look at his usako backside that made it safely for them.

"Stunning is one of the most important spells in your arsenal. Its sort of a wizards bread and butter." Said rei

Rei was in her sailor cosmos mars form to help them through the lines of students. Usagi stood at one end in her sailor cosmos form while nigel stood at the other end nervous he knew of the sailor scouts and he knew how powerful they where.

"Ok nigel give your best shot." Said usagi

"Stupefy!" Said nigel

Nigel sent usagi flying amara caught her queen and friend to steady her. While she smoothed down her fuku so she could have the other start their partners and see who is in need of help and not in need of help.

"Good boy. That was a good job nigel. Not to bad." Said usagi

They all took turns in the stunning each other while mister filch sat outside the room eating a sadwitch. Ron and herminone was next as they stood on either side of the room so they could take their turn.

"Stupefy." Said Hermione

Ron didn't even a chance since he was kunzite and the kunzites where never as powerful when it came down to things. They where smart to a point when they wanted to be he and jadites where the slowest ones.

"You know I let you do that right," said ron.

Fred and gorge crossed their arms and sent him a look like they where saying your not fooling us. Ann and alan was in their school now and was helping with what they knew. They were usfull from time to time. Mr filch dozed off from the third bite of his sandwitch they put a little something something in there so that would happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Filch was pounding another educational decree on the wall to make some points for the new rules that his queen he was admiring and was getting laid by. Then again it was something he needed since his last ex was killed by a death eater.

 _"All students will submit to questions about illicit activity's."_

Usagi rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers as the ladder burned and he fell on his ass. As they all laughed their heads off the bastards deserved what was coming to him and he would never know who it was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Usagi was still helping nevile with his wand work he had his transformation down pact along with his powers as a jadeite but his wand work is in need of some work but he was coming along real well.

"No Neville you must focus on the fix point. Now try it again." said uasgi

Neville trued to disarm again but failed once again. usagi vowed to make this jadite the best one out of all the ones who where before him. And she would make him a good student she will never give up on him.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Fred left chocolate that would make your face break out into nasty boils that would pop oozing puss for filch. Oddly enough severus thought it was funny as hell he had a feeling his usako was behind all of this and he oddly thought It was the best idea ever, while the weasley twins was watching from around the corner to see if it worked. They where shocked to see a smirking and laughing severus looked all to happy at what they had just done. Even gave then all house points. As they watched filch get up and run to his pink butt buddy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with filch and umbridge_

Flich stood in front of unbridge desk as the boils busted all over her face and her stuff and the walls. While umbridge herself looked like her ears where about to blow smoke and fire out of them, she even snapped one of her evil quills.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Draco was forced into joining the I love umbridge club in which he vomits each night after kissing her ass. He along with crab and goyal was throwing snow balls at a poor first year to make it look like they meant it. his and usagi father made him to keep up that he hated all the normal things so the dark lord wont find out. Luna and artimes and diana watched the whole thing and felt for him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile that evening._

Everyone was back into the secret room to work on their spells and fighting. As usagi and harry and the others spit up to show each of the the correct way to do the spell and the fighting ways that was the correct way. Harry chose to do stupefy today since a few people needed work on it. usagi been working with Neville as a goal of hers since she wanted to help with the jadeites.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Filch was pounding another stupid student rule into the wall. Harry figured the pink nazi bitch of the west would form a goon squad and draco was going to be appart of it. usagi rolled her eyes she knew her brother was being forced into this as she snapped her fingers to burn another ladder and making him fall to his ass again,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day_

Draco and a few others sighed up well draco was forced to so the dark lord wont know they where the spies in the death eaters even though there is a lot that he don't know when it came down to the spies in the death eaters.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later_

Harry was back teaching stupefy. Once again as harry and the others went around correcting everyone with the movements as the correct way in doing the spell. Then again they where getting there slowly but getting there.

"Working hard is important. But there something else that's even more important. Believe in yourself. Look at it this way. Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than we are now students, if they can do it why not us." Said harry

Usagi and amara patted harry on the back she showed her daughters the correct way in the wand movemetns. While she stood there proud severus should be seeing this his little girls are doing so well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later_

Everyone seemed to be getting better at the spells and wand work. It was almost Christmas holiday so they where trying to finish up spells they where working on. As usagi was still working with Neville also known as jadeite now.

"Expelliarmus." Said Neville

Usagi eyes went wide when she saw Neville finally disarm someone. Neville was shocked to even more so. He was shocked he could of done it and with his queen and friend help at that.

"Good job Neville. Im proud of you!" Chirped usagi

Everyone came over and cheered Neville on his work for finally disarming and getting it right. Everyone either patted his back or hugged him since was dateing vesves she kissed him deeply.

"So now this is all for this lesson. We will not be meeting again until after the holidays. so keep trying on your own as best as you can well done all of you done great work. Even for out dear Neville." Said harry

Everyone started to clap for Neville and for themselves for the work they all had done. As they started to gather their belongings to go back to their respective commonrooms and rest for the night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Harry was having a dream as if he was someone else. He was in some sort of a hall with glowing bricks and orbs. It was some place he had never been before. So he just continued down the hall as he saw mister weasley.

* * *

 _Meanwhile harrys dream_

 _Arthur turned around as he was looking for something in the room full of crystal balls his wand was lit so he was able to see in the darkness of the room. When he turned around he was attacked by something. Arthur looked up at whatever was attacking him. It continued to attack leaving Arthur blood and knocked out._

 _End of harry's dream_

* * *

Harry snapped out of his dreams when someone slapped him to wake up. He saw rei there with Trista in when her staff she must of gated to the chamber. As she the others dragged him to albus office to discuss what had happened. as he was pushed into a chair .

"So in this dream where you next to the victim? Or where you looking down at the scene?" Asked albus

Albus had his back turned to harry. While usagi was still half of sleep since she was on amara back since she gotten back from a meeting and it was unpleasant since she had triple the punishment from the lack of information.

"Neither. It was like I- professor. Wil you please just tell me what happening to me?" Asked harry

Albus went over to the sleeping pictures on the walls. As Minerva drapped her robe over the sleeping queen who was her grandbaby that and draco. She felt so much for her but she was doing thig for the grater good.

"Everard! Arthur is on guard duty tonight. Make sure hes found by the right people." Ordered albus

Harry head was starting to feel like something was controlling it and it was not comfortable. As he continued to try to shake the feeling away from his mind but it was to hard with how tiered he was.

"Sir?" Asked harry

"Phineas! You must go to your portrait at grimmauld place. Tell them that Arthur weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there son by portkey." Ordered albus

"They got him albus. It was a close one but they think he should make it. once more the dark lord failed to acquire." Said everard

Everyone in the room other than the sleeping usagi who was hurt like hell watched albus do his magic and gather his troop and get the help that was needed they knew that Arthur was going to be given the potion that usagi had made.

"Oh thank goodness. Next we need to-," said a relived albus

Harry started to feel like someone was trying to control him even more. He couldn't take the feeling or shake it either. He was wondering if he finally went crazy and needed to be put in the nut hospital. As all the anger bursted out.

 **"LOOK AT ME YOU OLD BASTARD MOTHER FUCKER!"** Yelled harry

Albus stopped what he was doing by the out burst. As usagi woke up and glared at harry so did amara for waking her up. And usagi was having such a lovely dream to she kinda was still out of the loop.

"What's happening to me?" Asked harry

Severus pushed the office door opened but he was not expecting to see everyone in there. And he wondered why is usako was in there as he took her from amara she looked like hell so she was at another meeting once again. as he handed over Minerva her robe.

"Oh severus im afraid we cant wait. Not even till morning. Otherwise we'll all be vulnerable. So usagi must teach him. He would react to her much better than you. Try to give her a pepper up potion and get her to teach harry." Pleaded albus

Severus rolled his eyes once again his usako had to do all his dirty work for the old man. As he motioned for harry to fallow him so he could get his wife and queen to wake up enough for this to be done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Harry sat down waiting for usagi and severus to come out of their bed chambers well usagi sleeps down there when she gets a chance to. When she did come out with severus he had a smug smirk on his face and with usagi in his clothing.

"Well looks like i'm going to be teaching you harry. Guess sleep is out of the picture tonight." Grumbled usagi

Severus only smirked at his snarky usako. Oh how he loved it when she was like that. Harry didn't need to know what they did before they came out here. Severus looked at her in her teaching robes he had them made for her.

"It appears there is a connection between you and the dark lords mind and your own. Whether he us as yet. Aware of this connection is for the moment unclear. Pray he remains ignorant," lectured usagi

Harry sat up straight he knew better to listen to usagi was love on sleep. She must got a lot of pain potion as well since she looked way to comfortable and he had a feeling they had sex before they came out here.

"You mean if he knows about it then. He'll be able to read my mind?" Asked harry

Usagi rolled her eyes at him it seemed he not getting what she was trying to explain to him. He had the same brain waves as ron and minako sometimes its freaky. Then again it was harry she was talking about and from her time in the gates observing his father there are the same in some way the to of the two.

"Read it, control it, unhinge it. and rape it if he wanted to. And believe me mind rape is unpleasant I deal with it on a daily basis now. And the dark lord is not kind in doing so. But in the past it was often the dark lord pleasure to invade the minds of his victims. Creating visions designed to tortured them into madness, only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony. Only when he had them literally begging for death would he finally….. kill them. And feed the body to his pet snake in which he probably fucks," lectured usagi

Usagi started to walked towards harry slowly to make it all the more dramatic. Severus watched this and was enjoying this greatly his little queen and wife was good at what she does and she was not going to make this pleasant for him.

"Used properly. The power of occlumency will help shield you from access or influence. And in terms YOU would mind rape. In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself. This shall be pretty and the first time always hurts like a bitch." Lectured usagi

Usagi had a straight face harry felt uneasy as severus was turned on from the whole thing with his usako teaching. Usagi pointed her wand at harry with a dark smirk on her face from what she was about to do.

"Legilimens!" Ordered usagi

Harry squirmed in pain as his memories where in rewind as everything came to the forfront of his mind that usagi could see everything his mind was completely opened to her and was nude to its fullest. When she pulled out of his mind he let out a sigh of relief.

"Concentrate harry." Ordered usagi

Usagi had her wand pointed at harry waiting for the correct time to start again. once she saw he was ready she dived right back into his mind. But it seemed he was not going to be good at this but albus wanted her to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Christmas day_

Usagi and severus along with the other scouts where forced into going to the Christmas dinner with the weasleys just in case there was anymore dreams. usagi made her potion that cures snake posion and for a gift to remus she used her powers since she was from the moon to cure him of his furry little friend. Severus loved her mind she was just like him. They invented things together. Lucius stayed back at the manor with draco and cissy they went there first and got their gifts and handed their gifts as well.

"Look everyone daddy back home." Chirped molly

Molly pushed Arthur wheel chair to the head of the table as everyone clapped their hands for the wonderful recovery since they didn't know who was the person to heal him just yet.

"Sit down everyone have a seat." Chirped molly

After usagi looked Arthur over and nodded she sat back down next to severus and amara. She was happy she did good for somone. As gifts where passed around. Severus and usagi already did theirs he got her a emerald bracelet with diamonds in it that was unbreakable. As usagi got him a super set of rare book that was back in her palace back on the moon of potion and magical books and draco got a watch to put his silver crystal in.

"A big box for ron." Chirped Arthur

After molly passed out the gifts everyone opened them. It seemed they all got the normal sweater and the letter of their names on it. harry walked inoto the room after from his nap after his pain of having his mind probed.

"Oh harry here you go." Chirped molly

Molly handed his gifts over to him and gave harry a kiss on the cheek. As Sirius stood in the door way with a glass of wine that his sister narcissa gave him from Russia when she went for a mission. Harry opened his gift to only find a scarf he he hasn't opened the ones for albus and Minerva or the malfoys or the others just yet.

"Now a toast." Chirped molly

Everyone held up their wine glasses for the toast to the person who saved two people who they all cared most about. They where wondering why remus was all happy about something and more cleaner than he ever was.

"Here to usagi and harry. To their quick thinking I would not be here right now. And remus would not be healed from his furry friend. Thank you usagi for the potions and the powers. And harry even though as bad the vision was you saved my life." Said Arthur

Usagi only blushed as severus squeezed her hand while remus crushed her in a hug. Severus kissed her to show her she was the most best person in the world. As harry smiled and blushed from the praise he was getting/

"To harry and usagi!" Said Arthur

Everyone toasted to the two saviors in the room as they sat down and talked to each other about what ever was on their minds. While severus wished Lucius and narcissa and draco was here to see the praise she had just gotten.

"To harry and my niece!" Said Sirius

Harry turned around to see his godfather Sirius black standing there before him toasting with everyone else at the table. So in some ways he was related to usagi since his god father was her uncle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later_

Usagi and severus locked themselves in their guest rooms with a silencing charm so they could make up for lost time before they had to go back to Hogwarts. Well they had some alone time but not that much. While Hermione and the scouts was doing their own thing. Harry made his way down the stairs.

"I just cant understand why you want to wear it ron?" Asked Hermione

Harry stopped at the bottom of the first flight of stairs as his other friends didn't notice it was him. He waked into another room that looked like family pictures on it. he jumped when the creepy old house else talked.

"Nasty brat standing there as bold as brass. Harry potter. The boy who stopped the dark lord. Friend of mudblood and blood traitors alike. If my poor mistress only knew." Said kreacher.

Harry only arched a brow at the old elf. He wondered if the else had a brook stuck so far up his old ass. He was stiff and grumpy as if he had one mega super broom up his ass or the huges elf dick up there.

"Kreacher! That's enough of your bile! Away with you!" Ordered Sirius

Kreacher only bowed to show his loyalty to the noble house of black since there was other the young misses in the house that he would only to be respectful to. Even though he didn't like Sirius but he had not choice but to obey.

"Of course master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of black." Said kreacher

Sirius came from the stairs after seeing the old stick up his ass elf was gone. He saw what harry was looking at and saw his hand on the one with usagi picture. He smiled she is to kind to be in this type of war but albus wanted her to be.

"I'm sorry about that. He wasn't very pleasant even when I was a young boy. Well not to me that is. But he loves usagi and the rest of them." Said Sirius

Harry turned to looked at the family tree on the wall. He saw usagi name next o draco with hotaru name and rini even though she was not born in this time just yet. So Sirius is usagi uncle from narcissa was her mother. And albus dumblerdor is her grate grandfather since he was the grandfather of all the black children and his daughter was Sirius mother father.

"Wait you grew up here?" Asked harry

Sirius looked around the toom as memories came flooding back to him he hated this place to be truthful. But it was only the most helpful thing he was able to do to help the order for the time being. Even though he was welcome to the other places that was offered to him he even took the portal to the palace on the moon for a trip.

"This is mine and cissy parents home. I offered it to grandpa albus as a headquarters for the order even though they have other bases from the scouts as well. its about the only thing I can do usefully for them right now." Said Sirius

Sirius ran his hand down the side door while harry still looked at the wall with the family tree. He noticed that they never changed for the riddle part to usagi name since she was fighting the war.

"This is the black family tree. I hated the lot of them my parents with their pure blooded mania that's why albus was not incontact with us for a while since his daughter my mother turned from what was right. My repulsive cousin Bellatrix lestrange. But me and cissy was always so close when we where growing up." Said Sirius

Sirius pointed to the burnt spot where his name was. He had a sad look a crossed his face as if he wanted them to accept him like they did with cissy . albus was so cold towards her for the longest time and the only way for her to make it back in his good graces was for her to do what the dark lord wanted to bare his heir even though it was Lucius albus never knew until it was too late. But he made sure to cover the fact.

"My mother did that after I ran away from him. Charming would she had nothing of her father in her." Said Sirius

Harry looked and listened to what Sirius was telling him as he ran his fingers over usagi name she was almost like family to him since she was Sirius niece. He was happy to have met her and known her.

"I was only 16 years old when I ran away." Said Sirius

"Where did you go?" Asked harry

Sirius broke out of his thoughts and memoires as he looked over at harry trying to not cry. Usagi remined him of harry's mother with her kind nature and loving ways. But this time she was destined to be with severus.

"I went to your fathers. I was always welcomed to the potters, I see so much of him in you harry, you are so very much alike each other." Said sirus

Sirius looked at harry with sad eyes eyes harry didn't even know what to make of everything of what Sirius was telling him. He didn't know if he should think if it was a good thing or a bad thing to be like his father.

"I'm not sure that I am." Said harry

Harry looked at his godfather in hopes he wont be judged when he tells him what he was in his vision. Or what he saw and sees in his visions and sometimes his thoughts on a queen he thinks on dirty thoughts.

"When I saw mr weasley attacked. I wasn't just watching. I was the snake itself. And afterwards in dumbledores office there was this moment that I just wanted to." Explained harry

Harry stopped as he caught his breath feeling the familiar pang of anger starting to come out once again. as Sirius waited for him to finish what he wanted to say so he was able to help him through it.

"This connection between me and Voldemort. What if the reason for it is that I am becoming more or less like him? I just feel so angry all the time. What if after everything i've been though. Somethings gone wrong inside of me? What if im becoming bad?" Explained harry

Sirius closed his eyes and went over to his godson he placed his hands on his shoulders and kneel down before him. He wanted to show him that he does not think of him differently and he would never ever will.

"I want you to listen to me very closely harry. You not a bad person. You're a very good person who had bad things happened to. Besided the world is not split up into good people and death eaters. We've all got light and darkness inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." Said Sirius

Harry smiled at his godfather he was happy he didn't judge him now he believe that usagi and the others words,. They where broken out of their happy moment when Hermione and ami knocked on the door.

"Harry its time to go. Usagi and severus is waiting for us." Said ami

Sirius walked with harry over to the door so he could see them off in hopes his niece would be able to block his mind from the dark lord. She had been through hell as well from what cissy had told him.

"When all this is over and done with we all will be proper family." Said Sirius

Sirius turned to harry and gave him a grateful smile in hopes he comforted his godson so he wont worry on things. They hugged before he went through the floo and exited through severus office.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

It's been a month since the Christmas holiday. Everyone was walking around before dinner. Harry and rei was talking to each other when Hermione ran over to them with usagi, the others where waiting for them at hagrids hut.

"Harry Hagrid is back," said Hermione

Usagi only shrugged she only know the half giant for a while he seemed like a kind sort to be friend with. She just don't like his giant spider friends. She hated spiders and wanted to burn them all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at hagirds hut_

When usagi stepped out of the portal as she went over to everyone else at the cottage. They stood when they saw the pink clad nazi bitch of the west talking to them she make sure they where all invisible.

"I am ordering you to tell me where you have been," demanded umbrudge

Usagi hissed at the vile bitch how could she be so cruel to someone so kind and loving to all he came acrossed. He even was kind to giant spiders and that is saying something right there if you where able to do that.

"I have told you already. I have been away for me health." Said Hagrid

The pink nazi bitch of the west only just plaster her sickning sugary sweet smile on her face to pretend to be nice to the giant that she seemed to hate as well since he was a half giant that is.

"Your health you say?" Asked umbridge

Umbridge looked at the wndow where they where all gathered at watching in the foul conversation. As they ducked even though they where invisible something they always did old habits die hard it seemed.

"Well a bit f nice fresh air. You know what im talking about everyone every now and then needs some fresh air a trip to relax in all," said Hagrid

"Oh yes I do. As gate keeper fresh air must be difficult to come but these days now is it dear." Simpered umbridge

Hagrid looked aroun as if he was uneasy he never was one for anger but this woman was pushing his buttons all in the right ways. No wonder why she was banging the minister of magic she and him where one in the same.

"Well if I where. Well that would not be pretty sire now would it. now I would not get used to settled in. well I think you should not even waist the brain power to umpack at all." Simpered umbridge

Hagrid only looked down at the vile woman no one warned him about this. He was about to throw something at the pick nazi bitch. But she let out a sigh of relief and left. Ubridge left hagrids and sprayed something around as they all entered the hut.

* * *

 _Meanwhile insight of hagrids._

Hagrid had wet a cold cloth that usagi gotten for him with a special potion she made last month on it for things like this. As they all surrounded the enlarged table since they made his hut a subspaced house.

"Now this is top secret now. Well usagi your used to stuff like this. Dumbledore sent me to talk peace with the giants." Said Hagrid

Hermione and ron where shocked at what Hagrid just said. But usagi and harry along with the others shrugged it off sicne they where sadly used to things like this. Well for the scouts that is a normal thing for them.

"What the giants?" Asked Hermione

Usagi covered her mouth as Hagrid shushed her they didn't want the nazi bitch knowing that they where all down here she could be around the corner they never knew where she would be coming out of the shadows.

"Well their not that hard to find to be truthful with you. Well their bigger than me you see so I tried to convince them to join the cause. You know I wasn't the only one who tried to win them over." Explained Hagrid

Ron looked over to his friends who seemed to not be worried about his since he forgets sometimes this was something they where used to back when they where in battle everyday against whatever sent their ways.

"You mean like death eaters?" Asked rin

"Yes that's right. Sorry usagi I know you're a good one along with your family ands everus. But the bad ones where there and tried to get them on their side ya know who you know who," said Hagrid

Harry wondered why Hagrid was so beat up for. While the scouts and usagi where trying to think about the whole thing with the dark lord and what would be the best way around this to help their friend.

"Will did they join them?" Asked vesves

Vesves was the only one who broke them out of their own thoughts. She wanted to know if they join the light side or the dark side of the force they just hoped it was the right side not the wrong side of things.

"Well I gave them dumbledores message. Well some were not to friendly to him I think." Said Hagrid

Hargrid let out a sad sigh as he looked down to his faithful dog. He threw a treat to fang since he was a good dog while the vile nazi woman was in their home and not trying to bite her for being the vile bitch she was.

"So did they do this to you?" Asked minako

Hagrid placed the cold rag back onto his head with the special potion that usagi had made. It felt nice when it touched the heated and hurting skin she was brilliant sometimes and she never takes credit for it.

"Well no not really." Said Hagrid

Hagrid got up and went to the window and looked out of it as if there was something or someone out there watching them where they where. It was something he felt like these days then again it was the times they lived in.

"It's changing out there just like last time. There is a storm coming you guys. And we all better be ready when she does come." Said hagird

Everyone said their goodbyes while usagi gated them back to the school. While Trista took the ones back to the gyffindor tower and she did to the slytherin tower to fill draco in on his computer with the symbol of the moon on it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Azkaban prison_

Rodolphus lestrange clinched his arm as the dark mark burned his skin. Bellatrix licked her dark mark as she felt its pain. She covered her face when the whole side of the wall exploded. Bellatrix got up and looked out over the vast area. As she laughed her joy out that her dark lord had returned and broken then out of the prison.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the great hall_

Usagi felt a chill down her spine. She was not thrilled meeting aunty cookoo. She put the paper down and pounded her head on the table while amara patted her back along with draco he was not thrilled about meeting her either. Severus was not thrilled would be more work for them. He saw his usako grim look and started to point her head on the table. He watched her brother and amara stop her and nodded over to him. Usagi sent severus a smile so he wont worry about her. Harry jerked his head to get them to fallow him, ron and Hermione.

"Dumbledore warned fudge this would happen. Hes going to get us all killed because he cant face the truth." Said Hermione

"Yes the pink nazi bitch and her fuck buddies is going to get us killed by old snake fucker." Said usagi

Usagi walked along side amara when she spoke up as they tried to figure out something like a game plan. Its to risky for her to go to severus at this point in time with her watching them all with a close eye.

"Harry." Said semus

Amara yanked harry back so he could hear out this guy, maybe he could finally see the truth on this now with the recent break out of Azkaban. Severus only kept a eye on things from where he was in a dark corner.

"Harry. Usagi. I..uh..i wanted to apologize. I know with everything me man is saying in the prphet is all very druddle. So, what im really trying to say is.. that I belive you and you usagi are one hot woman." Said semus

Usagi arched a brow while amara slapped the boy in the back of his head for severus who nodded at her to tell her thank you as he headed to his class for the day. While everyone else did as well to their own classes.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Nevile was standing in front of the mirror the photo of the old order. He saw the malfoys with some other people with them. He smiled at him mother and father who was gifted back to him for the Christmas holidays.

"You ok nevile?" Asked usagi

Nevile jumped when he heard usagi speak to him. He didn't want her to see him like this he was prideful since he came back into his jadeite side. As she laid a kind hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there for him.

"About fourteen years ago a death eater Bellatrix lestrange used the crutiatus curse on my parents. She tortured them for information. But they never gave in. im quite proud to be their son. But in nit sure im ready for everyone to know just yet. But thank you for brining them back to me it was the best gift anyone that had given to me." Said Neville

Usagi gave him a soft look. She could understand how he felt she had not choice but to admit that she was related to her since she was her family. But then again she didn't want to admit the fact,.

"We're going to make them proud and they are here to see it." chirped usagi

Neville gave usagi a hug to let her know that he was thankful for all she had done for him. And he was thankful that he was jadeite. Then again it was something he was proud about to be her friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone gathered around waiting for the lesson to start. As harry was leading the lesson once again. today they where going to be working on their patronus's to see if they all got their up and going.

"Make it a powerful memory. The happiest one that you could remember. And let it feel you up." Lectured harry

Usagi and the scouts where helping the others to get the wand work correctly. Her happiness memories was when she was with severus. But then again she had other happiest memories out there but she chose the one she was happy about.

"Good job semus." Chirped vesves

Harry and usagi went around checking on everyone helping where it was needed. She was proud of nevile he had gotten it on the first try she had a feeling what his happy memory was when he got his parents back.

"A full body patronus is the most difficult to produce. But shield forms are also useful as well." lectured harry

Sieya went over to ginny to check on her patronus. He let a smirk grace his face she had finally gotten the form of it. and it was a nice one as well. she was coming along nicely he wondered why he felt so connected with he for.

"Good job ginny." Said sieya

Taiki was showing nigel how to do the wand work along with helping with a happy memory. It was something he could do to the young kid. Then again he had to help someone because they all had it down before they came here.

"Now a patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused. Now luna show me yours." Said harry

Luna waved her wand and produced a full body patronus, harry smiled and patted her on the back to let her know that he was proud of her work. He was proud with everyone work they where coming along nicely. Everyones patronus's disappeared when they heard banging on the stone walls. Along with the floors shaking. When they mirror fell to the floor and broke.

"Well someone was going to get bad luck." Said minako

Usagi shot her a look as if she was trying to be stupid at this point in time. She had a bad feeling while she had Trista had the staff ready to transport everyone out of here if It was what she thought of.

"I shall make good work of this." Simpered umbridge

Harry peaked through the hole to see umbridge lift her wand. He had a sick feeling now about what was going to happened to that small hold in the wall. While he noticed Trista opened the door way to get everyone out.

"Oh crap." Hissed usagi

Usagi ran over since she was the closest person while she by time for Trista to get everyone out of here. As the wall exploded all crashing down on her she took the brunt force of the rubble and to top it off she was in a meeting before this and was punished once again because not for the information just she screwed up on a mission. Draco nearly went pale from what he saw his sister. He had to play along so the dark lord wont know. As crab and goyal grabbed cho.

"Get those two. Even though the little bastard even if she is hurt." Hissed umbridge

Draco went to grab his sister he whispered to her to play along with him. Not like she didn't know already to do what she was supposed to do. She was just having a hard time in doing so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the headmaster office._

Albus was sitting on the edge on his desk. While usagi and harry was dragged into the room. And usagi looked wounded she was bleeding on the floors. Which wont over well with a few people well a lot of people that is.

"I've been watching them for weeks and see. Dumbledores army. Proof of what ive been telling you right from the beginning Cornelius. All your fear mongering about your know who never fooled us for a minute. We see your lies for what they were. A smokescreen for you bid to seize control of the ministry." Hissed umbride

Percy had a death grip on usagi he even made her whimper in pain she wanted to punch him so bad it was not even funny. draco was trying to remain controlled while he watched what that bastard do to his sister. Plus usagi was hoping severus was not here.

"Naturally." Said albus

Harry struggled against percy hold he needed to stop this before usagi decided to kill a few people in the room. As cho looked like she wanted to put a bag over her head. Usagi knew she could take it away but now it not the time.

"No, professor. He had nothing to do with this. It was me. Not usagi or anyone else." Cried harry

Usagi narrowed her eyes at him for what he was doing. If she could she would smirk but she wanted to pass out they didn't have to use the cricio on her when her brother was not looking. Why was it always her.

"Most noble of you harry to shield me and usagi. But its been pointed out that the parchment says dumbledores army. Not porter or riddle's army. I instructed harry and usagi who is indeed my grate grand child. To form this organization and i. and I alone am responsible for its activities." Confessed albus

Usagi tried not to gawk at what her grand father had just said then she seen it he was going to the palace on the moon. She had a feeling that's where he was going to be hiding out at.

"Dispatch a owl to the daily prophet. If we hurry we can still make the front page. Dawlsih! Shacklebolt! Malfoy! You will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trail for conspiracy and sedition." Ordered fudge

Albus got up from where he was sitting. They wont be taking him anywhere well they wont be able to get to him where he was going. But albus winked over to Lucius and usagi to let them know if he was needed they know he was going.

"Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag. You seemed to be laboring under the delusion I am going to. What was the phrase? Come quietly, well I can tell you this I have no intention of going to prison." Said albus

Albus walked over to fawks was he stood there while they advanced upon him. Usagi wanted to smirk knowing if he was about to out fool the ministry of magic and they would not even know how to get to him.

"Enough of this! Take him!" Hissed umbridge

Albus looked over at his great grand children and sent her and draco a wink that confirmed their theory. Usagi sent him a nod to let him know she understood. Albus summons his phoenix and both exploded and disappeared in a ball of flame and white light that sent everyone flying and poor usagi hit the wall.

 _"Ouchi this was not my night."_ Thought usagi

Usagi watched through pain filled eyes and she saw the fluid leak on the floor that was her own. The minister pissed himself and her blood was leaking out from a wound she tried to close since the dark lord tried to stab him. Draco sent harry a concerned look to send his sister down to the hospital wing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Filch pounded another one of his stupid rules. Usagi and the others watch with hate filled eyes. Now she was going to have a hard time going to death eater meetings and that is not good on her part along with her diamond. Oh how she wanted to kill a nazi bitch right now.

* * *

 _Educational decree no. 119_

 _Doroes jane umbridge had replaced albus Dumbledore as head of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry._

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Usagi was in potions and fell asleep since she had not been sleeping well since she had to go to meeting and with her coming late she had to deal with the pain that fallowed he didn't want to hear why. Serverus took her to his office so she was able to sleep.

* * *

 _"All boys and girls are not to be within eight inches of each other." Announced umbrdge_

* * *

Before usagi was even in their chambers she woke up and growled. And sever was one of them along with everyone else who was with someone. Hell they have to sneak in the potions closet to have sometime together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later._

Everyone was gathered In the great hall for punishment. Usagi was about to go stir crazy like some of them where. She had been punished badly since she always are late for the meetings and he never gives her a chance to explain why she was late. And now she was going to have her hand healed again from the silver crystal and another blood potion down her throat. And severus along with all the scouts are planning to killing her sooner or later. Harry saw how pale usagi was getting. It seemed that her quills for usagi was getting worst and worst. He not a fan of snape but he could relate to his thoughts on the whole thing. While umbridge was sitting in the headmaster chair sipping tea. Nearly everyone wanted it to be poisoned she was acting like she was the queen of the bloody world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone passed cho in the hall. Amara had usagi on her back since she and harry was the last ones out of the great hall. Amara sent a dark and cold glare at the girl while she took her to the hospital wing. As harry looked at cho with cold eyes for what was happening with usagi.

"I'm sorry harry." Said cho

Harry rolled his eyes and walked passed cho. While makoto pushed her into the wall for the bullshit she had pulled and now their queen is suffering because of her big mouth its hard enough to keep their king from killing anyone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening._

Usagi was released from the hospital wing after severus made sure that she was ok enough to go. He made sure amara was with her at all times. Ron and Hermione was waking over the bridge talking about this and that.

"You and usagi and the others did everything you could do. No one could win against the old nazi." Said ron

Harry was leaning against the edge of the brige. As usagi leaned next to him her head was still swimming while everyone else was around them. It seemed they wanted to plot out her death but that would not end well for them.

"Even Dumbledore not even the rest of us could see this coming. And me and usagi is able to look through the gates of time it didn't show." Said Trista

"Yeah but we agreed we tried so hard to help to. And all its done is made things worse. Anywhoo it doesn't matter anymore because I don't want to play no more. All it does is make youc are too much the more you care the more you have to lose. You maybe its just the best." Said harry

Usagi laid a calming hand on harrys shoulder she felt bad for him even though she had it worst but she never wanted to see family hurt or used for the persons personal pleasures to get off on.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Usagi and the others where sitting under a tree studying in their study groups that have. When Hagrid tried to get their attention. Usagi heard it so she pointed to the others as the next person pointed to where Hagrid was.

"It's Hagrid I think he needs out help," said ami

Everyone head snapped up and looked over to their half giant friend. They better not be seeing those huge spiders again they sure as hell making sure none of them survive this time around if that is the case.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the forbidden forest._

Usagi and some of them the others where dreading running into blasted spiders again so they prayed to the moon that they wont jump out at them. As Hagrid took them further in they wondered what could he be showing them.

"Hagrid why couldn't you just tell us where we are going then showing us?" Asked harry

Hagrid continued to walk on as the others just fallowed behind trying to keep up with his huge steps. When they stopped a huge herd of centaurs running in front of them. As Hagrid was looking for something or someone.

"I have never seen the centaurs this angry before. If the ministry restricts their territory much more they are going to have a full up rising on their hands." Said Hagrid

"Hagrid whats going on? It better not be no spiders." Grumbled usagi

Hagrid shivered when she asked that he remembered when poor usagi meet up with his pet spiders. And severus wasn't pleased either since she screamed and passed out from the sight of them.

"No spiders. But I am sorry for being so mysterious. I wouldn't have gone to you guys. Well and you know severus will trying to keep the evil happy one safe. And with albus gone. So I might be getting the boot anyday now." Said Hagrid

Usagi and everyone else gave him sad eyes they can just gate back to the school so they would be caught. They could see and sense the pain coming over his face. It sad that the vile woman is doing this.

 **"OH MY FREAKING MERLIN ON A POLE!"** Yelled everyone

Hagrid only smiled up even the poor scouts where freaked out. But this and now usagi knew what he wanted to ask and she knew where he would be safe and sound as she waved Trista over as she took the other half giant by the hand so he was able to live on the moon in her palace.

"He will be well taken care of where he was going. And she wont be able to get to him so no worrries." Chirped usagi

Hagrid gave her a bone crushing hug as he was sent through the gate with his half brother so he was able to stay with him. He was already fired so what they hell he might as well live in a nice place until everything settles.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_.

Usagi was wearing another one of the outfits severus got made for her that was like his but fits her more. As she tried again and again to teach harry to shield his mind from the dark lord mind rape. Harry was in a memory when he was eleven years old sitting in front of a mirror to show your hearts desires. When she saw james she hated him for what he had done to her diamond. And how his mother treated her diamond even though he apologized for what he had said. She chose to leave him in the dust and ignored the friendship she had with him not even caring.

"Feeling sentimental are we?" Asked usagi stiffly

Usagi pulled out of harrys mind and she looked annoyed at him for not even getting this just yet. Hell it took her and the others only a few days for them to get this down. Severus was enjoying his usako teaching.

"That's private usagi." Hissed harry

"Not to me dearie. And not to the dark lord if you don't improve." Lectured usagi

Usagi rolled her neck and let it crack a few times. As she narrowed her eeys she was not in the mood to put up with harry im going to be a ass mood. She rushed over to harry and grabbed him by his shirt. Severus shivered in excitement as he was so turned on at the was she was being forceful.

"Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you. You wont last two seconds if he invades your mind. Your just like your father. Lazy and arrogant." Hissed usagi

Harry jumped to his feel and pushed usagi with all his anger as severus was not going to put up with that as he yanked the boy down no one touches his queen like that. Harry shot him a glare for yanking him back down.

"Don't say a word against my father. You're a freaking death eater and married to one. And matter of fact your mother and father are death eaters along with pretending to be the dark lord daughter." Hissed harry

Usagi was not going to lay down with that one and severus could lose his job for hitting a student. So she rushed over to harry and punched him in the face for even daring to insult her and her family and she had every right to take his lunar powers from him but she wont.

"How dare you speak to my wife and queen that way for all the shit we are doing for you. And you dare to speak to her in such a way. We are soul mates who had been separated far to many times. You are a weak little boy who has not grown the fuck up yet. You have not seen the harsh reality of life." Hissed severus

Severus pushed him back down his seat once more. Severus was just not pleased when someone talked down to his wife and queen. Bad enough that bastard took him away from him when he was under the wise man even though he was the one who was meant for her.

"I'm not weak!" Hissed harry

Usagi rounded on harry once more and narrowed her eyes her anger was out to the boiling point and kami forbid she had to place a shield up before the doors be knocked down from feeling their anger.

"Then prove it. control YOUR emotion! Discipline your mind!" Hissed usagi

Usagi pointed her want as harry she going to make this one hurt for what he had said about her and her family for all the crap she was putting out for this damned war. So he better be grateful one day over this crap.

"Legilimens!" Hissed usagi

Harry was pushed back against the wall and he was hit full force with the spell. Harry memories was of the maze with her. Seeing the dark lord at the trainstation. And his touching moments with his godfather. Along with the time with hadgrid brother in which they are in the palace on the moon with albus it seemed. The room that was in his dreams. time after the order meeting with his godfather. Usagi pulled out of his mind.

"I may vomit." Hissed usagi

Harry was breathing harshly from the full force and power she had just used on him. It seemed that she was more pissed off than he thought he knew he said the wrong things, but why are they pushing him so hard for, .

"Stop it will you!" Cried harry

"Is that what you call control? If so its real sad my brother and daughters learned quicker than you and I tough both of my kids along with my brother since he would not do it for no one." Said usagi

Harry started to pace around the roo, angrily had he tried to her his breathing under control. Severus watched the boy to make sure he was not going to do nothing out of anger to his queen.

"We've been at it for hours. If I could just rest," pleaded harry

Usagi huffed and crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was getting annoyed at this whole thing harry was not getting why he should be learning this crap it seemed that there was more to pushed him against the wall.

"The dark lord isn't resting. You and black are two of the kind my uncle of all things. Sentimental children whining about how bitterly unfair your liked have been. Well it may have escaped your mind but life is not fair I learned that the hard way. Your blessed father knew that in fact I seen it. and he frequently saw it." hissed usagi

Harry hated when people talked about his father like that. He pushed usagi away from him as severus caught her in his arms. he knew she hated harrys father since she watched from the gates of time and space.

"My father was a great man!" Hissed harry

Usagi was getting more and pissed as harry stood up for the ass of a father for messed with people. His father was a bully until the day he died and hoping he was rotting in hell for what he had did.

"Oh like hell he was he was a bully and a no good person. And your mother was a bitch who turned her back on people who wished to be her friend. And made a mistake and apologize for it. your father doesn't do nothing wrong what you. So accept the fact that your parents where!" Hissed usagi

Severus wanted to hug his queen and wife for what she had just said to the boy. But he fell out of love with lilly long ago it was only puppy love. He was happy with the woman he waited for a long time fore to be with him. Usagi waved her wand again.

"Legilmens!" Hissed usagi

Harry was not having no more of this he was not sure what his action was going to bring him for what he was about to do with his potions master. And there was going to be things that he should of not see.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of usagi memories_

 _Harry stood as he saw some dark haired male hold usagi by the nexk as she cried and kicked to make him leave her along. He just punched her in the gut a few times to show her that he meant business._

 _You worthy little moon princess whore! Hissed mamoru_

 _Mamoru threw usagi against the tree. As he used all the strength in him as he pounded and beat on her. Harry went into another memory he felt sick at what he was seeing he never knew this about her._

 _You went over to the mars bitch shrine and fucked men didn't you with out my permission.! Hissed mamoru_

 _Mamaru never let her explain he smacked her a crossed the face and punched her and kicked her all over. He saw her blood leak out of her and smirked darker. He ripped all of her clothing off with one yank as he rammed his fingers deep in her roughly making her scream._

 _Looked like the moon princess whore of the evening is still a virgin. Hissed mamoru_

 _Mamaru kicked and punched her more tome and rammed his cock into her ass with out any lube making her scream out in pain. He was done he yanked her hair and threw her to the ground and fucked her hard as blood streamed down her legs. After he was done he left her there. In a pool of her blood and cum from the amount of times fucking her. She had cuts on her from the butcher knife he used on her. He saw amara in her Uranus form picked her up and took her home it seemed that she killed mamoru. Harry was in shock at what he was seeing and for his actions severus saw this as well. as harry some hoe got some of his memories as well._

 _End of usagi memories_

* * *

Usagi was in a ball on the floor crying from the memories she hated to remember. He was not pleased on what he saw he knew the abuse and the rape. But seeing the memories was the worst. Harryw as shocked and he wanted to cry from what he had seen. He pushed the ones he had of his parents to the side for later.

"Enough of this!" Hissed severus

Severus marched over to harry and grabbed him by his shirt trying to keep his anger down. He was not going to have his wife and queen like that she suffered so much and he made her remember it.

"Your lessons are at an end." Hissed severus his voice dripped wit venom,

Harry knew he crossed the line today he hoped once usagi comes back to her mind she would forgive him. And he knew he crossed the line with severus since he wanted to kill him and he was deeply protective over her.

"But usagi I didn't mean to." Cired harry

Usagi was still in a ball on the floor shaking and crying. Harry felt sorry for her he never knew that had happened to her. He got a glimps on what his parents where like back then and he knew why they talked about them like the way he did.

"Get..out.." hissed severus

Once harry was out of the door severus went over and picked her up and took her to their bed and let her rest while he graded papers but he did give her a few potions before he covered her up and went to his desk.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was on the great hall taking their O.W.L's while the pink nazi bitch was at the head of the great hall supervising everything. Everyone stopped what they where doing when they heard explosions and banging. The pink nazi bitch walked down from her perch to go and see what in the world would be making those noised. Everyone watched to see what she was going to do and happened. when a spark in front of her wondering where on earth it came from. Until the spark turned into the middle finger and flew into the great hall and turned into fire woks. They must of took usagi and rei's idea to make one that flips the bird. Umbrigde walked a little more out into the great hall looking around to see what could have done that. Until fred and George came zooming around the corner knocking the fat nazi bitch on her ass as they flew into the great hall. They threw their fire works and burned all the papers on their school mates desks. The pink nazi bitch looked at all the bright colors and the ones giving the figure to her. Severus walked in a dark corner snickering to himself since he had a hand in al of this sever her right. Everyone in the great hall was watching the twins fly around reeking havic and pissing the woman everyone hated so much. Once they where done they flew out of the court yard and waved. While harry started to feel like one of his dreams where coming on he started to sway on his feet as he fell over. Usagi seen this.

* * *

 _Harrys vision._

 _Sirius black had his arms tied behind his back as he was in the room where he have been having his dreams he looked like he was all beat up as if he was tortured from not giving over the information._

 _"I need that prophecy." Hissed voldermort_

 _Sirius narrowed his eyes at the vile man who screws all kinds of snakes. He even thinks his own niece was his child he will have a rude awaking when he finds out that she was not his flesh and blood._

 _"You have to kill me." Hisses Sirius_

 _Voldermort only smirked darkly as if he was only going to grant him the wish he was going to give him as he used crucio on him making sure he put all of his hate into the spell to make him scream more and more._

 _End off harry dream._

* * *

Usagi walked over and placed a hand on harry shoulder making sure it was safe. Amara made her way over to check on his as well. even though they where mad at him don't mean that they where not still friends.

"It's Sirius." Cried harry

Usagi and amara only exxhanged looks and took him somewhere private so they could talk about this. Well in hope to make him understand that this was not going to be safe with out a solid plan,

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Usagi and amara along with sieya and taiki was right behind harry, ron and Hermione running up the stairs as harry explained what had happened and what he had just seen. Even though some of them thought it was a trap.

"Harry are you sure?" Asked amara

Harry turned around for a second but then again he learned the hard way to not back talk the scout of Uranus. As they shugged and continued to fallow them while hailos fallowed close behing while mercury was on stand by just in case.

'I saw it! its just like with mr weasley! It's the same door ive been dreaming about for months now. Only I couldn't remember where id seen it before. Sirius said voldermort was after something. Something he didn't have last time. And its in the department of mysteries." Explained harry

Usagi grabbed ahold of harry arm to stop him so she could try to get him calm enough to think. She whispered to amara to keep the others at the ready if it was needed as she called through the scout computer.

"Harry please just listen. What if voldermort meant for you to see this? What if he only hurting Sirius because hes trying to get to you? And think straight here for a moment. Maybe he planned this out to goat you into falling in his trap?" Asked usagi

Harry turned to her thinking what she had said but he had to be safe and save him from the clutches of the vile man who the was the dark lord. He cant loose him he thought of usagi as family but he was his godfather.

"What if he is? Im supposed to let him die? Usagi hes the only family I got left. Other than you look at all you have what am I going to do. Answer that one.?" Asked harry

Usagi sighed and shook her head she looked over to amara to see what she had to think on this one. She might as well let harry do what he wanted since he wont let no one sway him until he knows he was alive.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Usagi gated amara and herself along with harry in the nazi bitch office it was so much pink makes you want to go blind. When they where in she waved them over as harry went over to the fire place as the flames turned green. Usagi narrowed her eyes once again don't he remember she is part of this order thing as well.

"Are you mental? We're going with you!" asked ron

Harry looked up from the flames with a worried look on his face. With the looks he was getting he had not choice in the matter in letting them to come along so he might as well shut up while he was ahead. Usagi eeped when she heard someone behind her.

"There you are!" Hissed umbridge

The pink nazi bitch stood there with a vile smirk on her face. While some of the others where gulping or either fighting in which it was rei and hailos while the others where on standby still when they where needed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi was strapped into a chair so she wouldn't attack umbridge anymore. Well after she gave her two black eyes and a body broken nose she finally got her into a chair after sending a crucio after her enough to know her out. When she came to she saw the ugly face in her face. So she spit blood in her face. While her brother looked like he was going to barf while amara and rei and hailos looked like they where going to kill.

"I caught these ones trying to help the weasley girl." Said draco

Usagi head shot up to see her brother look like the start of the spying game. He had poor nevile and vesves but their shirt with his wand in nevile back since he came to be jadeite he was more of a fighter.

"You where going to call Dumbledore where you?" Asked umbridge sweetly

Usagi only narrowed her eyes and smirked she was not going to back down to her and never will. She was better than this woman. And If she wanted to kill her she would be able to with out even trying.

"Why would I tell a fat ugly bitch like you. Oh yes and smells like ass!" Hissed usagi

Usagi made sure to spit in unbridge face again and kicked her leg. She could give a fuck less at this point in time. Draco smirked mentally and nodded to tell her that she is doing well in the insulting part. Unbridge punched usagi in the race as she spit the blood on her horrible pink rug.

"And you hit like a bitch." Hissed usagi

Serverus walked into the office to only see something that would make him sick. His wife and queen was tied to a seat and wounded. And saw the vile woman got her ass kicked as well so his wife got a few hits in.

"You sent for me, headmistress?" asked severus

"Ah yead, snape the time has come for answers. Whether they want to give them to me or not. Have you brought the veritaserum? So I could loosen this one to speak to me other than insulted and attacked.?" Asked umbridge sweetly.

Usagi knew what that stuff did and she knew how to fight it as well. her anger was not leavinger her and severus knew this was not good with her anger at its boiling point. He wanted to take her in his arms but this was not a good time.

"I'm afraid you used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on miss chang. Usless you with to poison potter. But I would not with miss riddle if you value your life. But if you chose with potter believe me I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you." Said severus

Severus turned to leave well he had to force himself to leave he hated to see his beloved the way she was. Even draco was having a hard time in holding back and as well with amara who wanted to kill her like he did.

"He's got padfoot." Cried harry

Severus stopped something he wished not to do. He wanted to take his wife and queen from this vile pink office and hold her to him. But he had to worry about the stupid mut and his bloody god son.

"He's got padfoot at the place it hidden!" Cried harry

"Padfoot? Whats a padfoot? Where what is hidden? What us he talking about snape?" Asked umbridge

Severus paused for a moment trying to not look at his beloved or if he did she wont be in here for much longer if he had it his way. But the woman who do things to her if he had even thinked or tried it.

"No idea." Said severus

"Very well. you give me no choice. Malfoy as this is a matter of ministry securities. You leave me with… no other alternative. The cruiciatus curse ought to loosen you tongue."  
Hissed umbridge

Umbridge turned to her desk and turned over the photo she knew what she wanted to do and she didn't give a damn about what people thinked of her methods in getting the infomation she wanted.

"Crucio!" Hissed umbridge

Everyone in the room watched as usagi scream in pain. It felt like the dark lord but only worst. While amara tried to get her to stop unless she wanted to end up dead. But it seemed that it made things a lot worst.

"Tell her harry!" Cried Hermione

Umbridge stopped her enjoyment and looked over to the others who where captured in the office. She wondered what in the name of merlin she was talking about. Maybe just maybe she was going to be able to get some information. She let usagi go as she pointed harry and Hermione out the door to see what this was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Harry had usagi on his back she started to regain her strength as umbridge fallowed swatting at bugs and other things away from her as they stopped in the middle of the forest where she sent Hagrid and gwampy to the palace on the moon.

"Well where is this weapon at?" Asked umbridge

"Its up that fishy smelling ass of your even though how loose it is your farts only whistle." Hissed usagi

Usagi head lifted off harry shoulder but she was not letting this one go. As the vile woman would hand her wand pointed at them. As she walked around with a crazed look on her face as if her mind snapped.

"There is no weapon is there?" Asked umbridge

Usagi only smirked darkly on harry;s back serves the cow right as she waved her hand and iced her feet the ground so she was not able to run away she knew who would be able to deal with her. As the centturs roped her and dragged her off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi and harry along with Hermione ran over the bridge that connected to the school as they met up with the rest of the group seems the others must went to the palace to see if they where able to find albus.

"How in the name of merlin did you get away?" Asked amara

The rest of the group that was up in the office that was caught rushed over to them. Now they needed to find a way to the ministry and gating would be all to noticeable so they have to try something else.

"Puking pastllies. It wasn't pretty." Said ginney

"I told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets. Of course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot. Well not draco though." Said ron

Usagi smirked her brother sneaked his way out of that one. It must have been his idea to do this, even though he probably helped them escaping from the room back to them he was not able to come along.

"That was cleaver ron. I knew their was slytherin in you yet." Chirped amara

Usagi and the other two scouts transformed they where not going to be noticeable if they went in like this. Only person who would even noticed if her father Lucius Malfoy was there waiting for them. Usagi and amara went on halios while everyone else road something else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Usagi and harry along with the rest of the group. She already sent the message through her computer on the ride over here so everyone was able to gather the troops so they have to hold down the fort until they walked to a double doors to a room.

"Well this is the room. You should know." Said harry

They entered the room filled with foggy crystal balls. Everyone looked around at them while usagi shrugged nothing new to her with what was in the room. She scene weirder when tomoh was around. Harry started to walk down the rows counting all the rows of crystal balls. He needed to find the one that had his name on it. or where Sirius is at. The others fallow close behind when he made it there he looked down on the marble floor to see if Sirius was there only to find nothing.

"He should be here." Said harry

Usagi looked around and saw no sign of a struggle or torture, there was nothing to show no sign that there was someone there to have been beaten there was no blood to show the signs.

"Harry this one had your name on it," said hotaru

Harry went over to where the crystal ball where hotaru and rini was pointing at. He eyed it with wonder and wondering what was so grand and interesting so he reached up and grabbed it. he started to study it to see what it was going to do.

* * *

 _"The one with the power to kill the dark lord approaches. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal. For neither could live while the other survives."_

* * *

Harry was confused along with some of the others at what it all meant. He kept replaying the message inside mentally to see if he was able to decipher what it all meant to him and what it meant to him.

"Harry," whispered rei

Harry shook his thoughts away as they saw a figure walk towards him. Usagi knew that walk all to well her father was on spy duty tonight and a mission albus knew about it she thinks he does.

"Where is Sirius." Hissed harry

The figure was playing with his mind usagi knew her father all to well. and he was just having some fun while he was doing this. Well she hoped that severus would come. She knew he would in his diamond form since the dark lord and the others don't know what it looks like.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality." Said Lucius

Lucius spelled his mask away in black smoke. He saw his daughter there in her cosmos form along with his grandchildren. They looked at him with a arched brow since he was being dramatic. Even amara was there looking at him like that.

"You only saw what the dark lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy." Ordered Lucius

Usagi rolled her eyes and laughed mentally at her father was being dramatic to put some flair into the act he was doing. And he was as good as she was in the acting department to fool everyone but she knew one day they would be found out.

"You do anything to us and ill break it." hissed harry

Lucius arched a brow at harry he should of figured that this would of happened. he still wondered why his little princess was here. She shook her head to let him to know not now. They all cringed from the crazy laughing that echoed down the halls of the place they where all in.

"He knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby, potter." Cooed Bellatrix

Neville stood next to his friend and queen he was told not to transform into the shittenou none of them unless it was in need of to save their collective asses from something and in need of more power as that.

"Your Bellatrix lestrange." Said nevile.

Usagi patted him on the back to show him that he was doing a good job. Lucius arched a brow to what he had said. He knew she was good in this but he never doubted his daughter none she was the best.

"Neville Longbottom is it? how is mum and dad?" Cooed Bellatrix

Usagi nudged him to say it was ok to do the next move. Lucius knew that she was doing the to help him know that it was ok. But then again it was something in her that she is a kind person it runs in the family well the bits that's not crazy.

"Better now they're about to be avenged." Said nevelle

Neville raised his wand he was moving as quickly for the game they where playing well her father was just acting. usagi held into his wand arm tightly. Lucius saw that and tried to cover his movements as to defused the issue,

"Lets just everbody just calm down shall we?" Asked Lucius smoothly

Everyone had their wands up still as waiting for a attack well. some of them who was able to use their lunar powers. But her father could not show that he was apart of the order and then again they don't know who she was.

"All we want is that prophecy." Said Lucius smoothly

Harry narrowed his eyes at usagi's father. He wont hand it over if it meant him taking his last breath on this dead earth. It seemed that Lucius was acting and he was not able to call him out on it.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Asked harry

Bellatrix anger came full force from harry mentioning their lord and master name with his filthy mouth. He had no right and no pure blood to mention the dark lord and she wanted to kill him in doing so.

"You dare speak his name? you filthy half blood!" Hissed Bellatrix

Usagi rolled her eyes at her crazy aunt. Her father did the same he must think of her the same way she was thinking since it was the same thing almost everyone else was thinking at the point in time.

"It's alright, he's just a curious lad. Aren't you?" Asked Lucius

Harry narrowed his eyes again at the two he knew the signal that the elder Malfoy gave him. But it seemed that he was going to have some fun while he was at it. and maybe kick some death eater asses while he was there.

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made." Explained Lucius

Everyone looked around at the crystal balls while usagi and Hermione and harry kept their eyes on the one that would kill them all right then and there it seemed that they where going to either way.

"Which is lucky for you really." Whispered Lucius

Usagi waved the others to part as she saw others coming in all sides. So they would need to be prepared to attack when they start going in at once she knew how they think'd and how they do things when they do stuff like this.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the dark lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secrets of your scar? All the answers are there potter. In your hand, all you have to do is give it to me. And I can show you everything." Said Lucius

Usagi was pressed against hailos and amara and it was kinda uncomfortable. As the death eaters surrounded them all usagi was lucky she was prepared herself before she came here with her powers and the scouts as well.

"I waited for 14 years." Said harry

Lucius used his sad look as to what harry had said. He was ad for his daughter who had to protect them with her loyal soldiers who was with her. As he reached out his hand to try to take the Prophcie from him.

"I know." Said Lucius in fake mock sympathy

usagi rolled her eyes and she knew where her acting skills came from as she laughed her head off her father was in his spy mode but she did it mentally so no one knew that was on the other side didn't know that she knew he was spying.

"Guess I can wait a little bit longer," said harry

Usagi nodded to everyone as she slammed her staff down as they all broke ranks and started to fight with each other in the battle light verse evil. Lucius had fatherly pride through his orbs of his little angel. As they went through some doorway and started to fall.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone got up not even caring to dust themselves off, he scouts with usagi well the ones who was with her some of their fuke was rather revealing since they where the ones who was doing battle. Harry walked to a odd looking arch looking door. He heard people talking until hotaru and usagi stabbed the glave through it and it was no longer there.

"Everyone behind me!" Ordered usagi

Everyone but harry and amara moved behind them. Harry just raised his wand to point so he could attack. He knew that usagi and amara and the other scouts where tiered and in pain. So he was going to be the protecting this time. Smoky figures flew all around them but it was no use in shielding themselves. Once the figures landed harry opened his eyes. Harry pushed himself off the ground to look for his friends. He was worried but when he saw then all being held at want point. In usagi case wand point and a pervert who was playing the game I want to feel you up and lick your neck and bit it. Lucius chuckled a dark chuckle he had to hold back from hexing the pervert who dared to touch his princess. He focused on potter to keep him mind off he made his way up to harry.

"Did you actually believe. or were you truly naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us. I'll make this simple for you potter. Give me that prophecy now. Or watch your friends die." Hissed Lucius

Lucius placed his hand out in a motion for saying give me it now or they are dead. Harry looked down at his hand and looked back up at everyone else. He didn't know if h was doing the right thing or not on the choice.

"Don't give it to him harry!" Cried usagi

Usagi mouth was covered by the pervert who had held her. She but his tongue for even trying to kiss her. And hoped he would release her but her luck was not in the cards at this point in time..

 **"YOU LITTLE WHORE!"** Yelled Dolohov

Lucius flinched at what he had just said . Usagi stood straight and not let him affect her none. She was the queen of the silver kingdom for kami sakes and she was not letting this pervert bring her down to their levels. Harry hesitates but his hands over the prophecy. Malfoy holds it up and a white light distracted him looked all powerful with it. a bright black light went streaming past him. Lucius turned to see Sirius and who is the silver haired male.

"Get away from my godson." Hissed Sirius

Severus in in diamond form punched Lucius in the face knowing it was all for show. As he fell backwards after that everyone was now showing up. While usagi and the others joined in the battle. Severus kissed her to let her know he was there. While Sirius pushed harry to a safe place.

"Now listen to me. I want you to take the others that's not sailor scouts back to the school." Ordered Sirius

"What? No im staying to fight with you. I cant leave everyone." Cried harry

Sirius closed his eyes he knew that harry wished to fight either of the one was distracted they where don't for. He and harry ducked as flames flew over his head and some other powers as well.

"You've done beautifully. Now let me and the others take it from here." Said Sirius

Sirius gave him a pleading look harry was not backing down from this. He wanted to fight along side everyone and that's what he was going to do if his godfather liked it or not. It seemed they had things for shields as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Lucius tried to get up from his shock from the broken crystal ball that he sent flying. He sent a playful hex over to harry and Sirius but they used a shield charm to block it. everyone else that came along with harry watched usagi and the others fight with their lives. Usagi could let go and battle with the fight with the anger she had left. Harry disarmed Lucius . while he looked at harry and wondered why he did that for.

"Nice one james." Said Sirius

Harry blinked and wondered what they hell did he call him. Usagi used the silence wall to block the attack sent to Sirius that was meant to kill him. While she sent him up to the moon palace so they didn't think anything less.

"I killed Sirius black." Chanted Bellatrix

Usagi sneered she didn't kill him he was alive and somewhere safe. As she sent some more attack as the death eaters around. She needed to stay alert for harry so she didn't think he ran off and do something stupid.

"You coming to get me!" Cheered Bellatrix

Harry lifted his wand he was angered that she nearly killed Sirius. Usagi eyes went wide when she heard the spell that was sent at her crazy aunt as severus was battling it out with the powers of the dark crystal.

"Crucio!" Hissed harry

Bellatrix fell to the ground screaming in pain. Harry stood before her as he prepared to use it again. while Bellatrix looked up at him with a pout. Usagi eyes snapped opened when she heard the voice she so didn't want to hear.

"You've got to mean it harry." Whispered Voldemort

Harry twisted his neck to take the kink out of it. and as well to rid of the annoying voice that belonged to the snake fucker in him mind. Usagi was ready to use the lunar powers to help harry so he would be able to survive.

"She killed him… she deserves it.. you know the spell harry." Whisper Voldemort.

The dark lord appeared behind harry. That was when usagi steped in she ran over when they where focused on harry and placed him behind her. The dark lord cant tell who she was when she was in her cosmos form.

"Well hello my pretty. Where did you come from?" Asked Voldemort

Usagi narrowed her eyes at him for what he had just said to her. She held back the bile in her throat it makes her sick from hearing things like that that comes out of his mouth its just sickening to no ends.

"Sorry hilter i'm on the winning side. So leave or you will pay." Hissed usagi

The dark lords eyes flashed angerly while harry and Bellatrix was having a stare off. Usagi stomped her heeled foot on harrys to make him come back to the living so he remembered where Sirius was. The dark lord who was extremely pissed off at the moment. He was even thinking at the moment while usagi was trying to get harry to look at her. He hexed her with a slicing charm and crucio;s her. Harry didn't know what to think or do. When the dark lord stopped since albus finally arrived with severus in his diamond form rushing over to them. Severus took her in his arms and portaled out with the power of the dark crystal.

"It was foolish for you to come here tonight tom. You harmed the most powerful being in the universe. That will put your name at the top of their kill list. The aurors are on their way." Hissed albus

"By which time I shall be gone… and you.. shall be dead." Hissed Voldemort

Albus and the dark lord faced off while hotaru and rini watched over harry while hotaru had the slice wall up so nothing or anything was able to get into where they where while rini used the silver crystal to help shield. The dark lord opened his arms wide and yyelled knocking albus harry along with rini over in the process. The windows all broke inside of the ministry. Glass fell down like it was raning. The dark lord crossed his arms as he gathered all the glass as he could and sent it flying over at them. While hotaru jumped up and used the silence wall to stop it. once it was done albus stood up and helped harry as well. the dark lord took off in a swirl of black robes and smoke. The dust on the ground moved with the dark hiss. Harry fell to his side in pain. Albus turned around slowly to see rini trying to see if he was ok. Harry was being possessed by the dark lord.

"You…you lost old man." Hissed the dark lord/harry

Hotaru and albus looked down at harry and rini who was trying to get him to have some help pushing him out. They hated to see people like this be possessed by this vile man and she should know she had it happened to her along with hotatu.

"Harry," whispered albus

Harry started to remembered the attack on mr weasley but they stopped with the block on the power that hotaru sent to the memories part of his brain she only had enough power to help him with that

"Look at me." Hissed. Voldemort

"Harry it isn't how you are like. Its how you are not." Said rini

As all the scouts ran back along with the star lights and the dark moon clan they where watching this from where they stood. Rei had her hand covered her mouth that was usagi blood that on the floor.

"You're the weak one." Gasped harry

Harry started to try his best to push him out even though how much pain it was making him feel to do this. He needed him out of him mind he had to thank hotatu later from helping his memories not to flow out.

"And you'll never know love and true family." Gasped harry

Albus eyes filled with tears from the heart felt thing that he just said the the dark lord. While rini and the others gathered around to use their powers to push the dark lord out of harrys mind. When they saw the dark lord bent down to harry. But he never had the chance to do so since the auror arrive at the scene. Voldemort quickly popped out of there but fudge stood there in shock all over his face.

"He's back." Gasped fudge.

Albus rolled his eyes and ignored what the stupid man finally came to terms to. While the scouts all left to go back to Hogwarts knowing harry was in safe hands with albus . they needed to check on their queen and friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Harry was in albus office to talk about what had happened at the department of mysteries. It seemed that usagi will be fine and was resting peacefully in severus arms and was going to recover soon enough.

"I know how you feel." said albus

"No you don't. its all my fought that Sirius nearly got killed. And that usagi nearly got killed at well that night as well. and professor snape I feel bad for him since he was there." Said harry

Harry clutched the braclet that usagi make for him to help him with his dreams. he knew it was something snape got her he would be staying in the moon castle it seemed for the summer so he didn't have to go back home.

"No the fault is all mine. I knew it was only matter of time before the dark lord made the connection between you. I thought that by distancing myself from you as I have done all year. He'd be less tempted and therefore you might be more protected. I also knew the reason why your lessons stopped with usagi. She ad a really abusive relationship with mamrou chiba who we all thought was her soul mate and the earth prince. Her abuse was brutal that she blocked a lot of it out. You only saw the worst ones that he had done to her. I shouldn't sat u am glad that amara and sieya killed him for what he done once they found out what he had been doing to her. But harry hotaru and rini was the ones who helped you push the dark lord out of your mind. And Lucius will have to continue to play his part in prison there was no way for me to get him out with out letting the dark lord know he was a spy so draco might be taking his place until the times come I am able to free Lucius." Said albus

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes it was hotaru and rini who had helped him he had to thank them. They risked their own safety for him. He don't understand why these people always come to him and keep doing this in help.

"How could they do something like that professor.?" Asked harry

Albus saw the way severus looked he hasn't seen him like that in a very long time. But he understand harry would asked the question he had just asked. He didn't understand the powers of the lunar.

"Well it's the power of the lunariens. And professor snape is the reincarnation of one prince diamond the leader of the black moon clan but it also seemed he was given the power of the earth prince as well. but hotaru is the scout of death and distruction and rini is the scout of the moon. But usagi is the only one as sailor cosmos is able to use every scouts power that includes the starlights and the amazoness scouts. And you are the reincarnation of nephirite." Explained albus

Harry let everything absorb from what he had been explained. He just wanted to cry from the things he had learned and it seemed they would always be there for him. He was so grateful and he would always be grateful to them all.

"The prophecy said neither one can live for the other one survives. It means one of us is gonna have to kill the other… in the end?" Asked harry

Albus sighed and sat back to think of the correct way in explaining what the prophecy had meant, he remembered everything that was said that very night it was made and the exact same person was still a teacher to him.

"Yes that's what it means." Said albus

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Asked harry

Harry was just so confused about everything still. He didn't know why professor Dumbledore kept this information from him. Sometimes he didn't understand how this man worked and why he was so cryptic all the damned time.

"For the same reason you tried to save Sirius but he was not killed he is safe back in the palace on the moon. Got the same reason your friends saved you. And the same reason why usagi and her scouts and others as well they are friends who are always loyal to her but also think of you as a friend and Conrad since you are one of them. and usagi was going to risk being uncovered as a spy just to protect you. It's a blessing to know something like this harry. My great granddaughter is a wonderful and kind person. Never forget that." Explained harry

Albus hugged harry and told him to go and see usagi in severus chambers . well in hoped that he was able to say thank you for all they had done for him. But he smiled he was blessed in so many ways as well.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Amara dropped harry off at the metro where he should be meeting up with albus. Harry peaked out of the window to see albus standing there waiting for him. He payed for his coffee with one of the credit cards he was given.

"You have been rather reckless this year harry. Plus it helps me take my mind off other things. And with the training I gotten use to." Said albus

Harry looked up to see the disapproving look on albus face he was upset from the training he had gotten over the summer. He let out a sigh he wondered if he should ever put trust in this old man sometimes there was sometimes he doubted him and wondered if he was being used.

"They are unpleasant to behold. The tale is thrilling I would say so myself. But this is not the time to tell it." said albus

Albus put his right arm out to be ready to transport harry and himself to where he needed the help in convincing a old friend and a old teacher to come back to Hogwarts for two reasons for the help.

"Take my arm harry." Ordered albus

Harry looked back at the girl in the coffee shot who was flirting with him. Harry just sighed and wondered if rei would burn the girl for even trying to flirt with him. But then again she was a protective person.

"Do as I say harry." Said albus sternly

Harry rolled his eyes and did what albus had told him to do. As they apparated awat to merlin knows where. It seemed he rather prefer the gated and scout porting than the way the wizards do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Harry and albus landed in a small town harry was trying to regain control over his poor stomach. While albus stood there like he didn't just not warn his before they even do what he had just done.

"I just apparated didn't i?" asked harry

Albus looked around to see if he couldn't see the house he was looking ofr when he heard harry asked the question. Then again he was here for a special reason. He looked over to harry who just vomited all over the place.

"Indeed, quite successfully. I might add. Most people vomit their first time and that you did." Said albus

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes at the old man. He was soooo random sometimes it wasn't even funny. and sometimes he wondered if the old man was even sane or steady at the mind. But then he learned from his first year to go with the flow.

"I cant imagine how your feeling harry." Said albus

Albus turned to see harry as if he was about to vomit once more. He handed him a potion that was made by ami and usagi together. Those two are rather brilliant then again it was something that he was just not questioning since they like to keep it to theirselves and it was something else to help for the ones in the world who needed the help as they started to walk.

"Welcome to the quiet village of budleigh babberton." Said albus

Harry looked around the small vllage it was rather nice and quiet. As they continued to make their way down to a house it seemed that albus was searching for maybe the new DADA professor for the year.

"You must be wondering why I brought you here?" Asked harry

"Actually sir after all these years I just sory of go with the flow with whatever you do." Said harry

Albus only chuckled at what harry had said. Was he that random when It came down to him. He was starting to act like some of the slytherins but that isn't such a bad thing from time to time since he to share some as well. they stopped in front of a house that looked like it had been broken into two.

"Wands out harry." Ordered albus

Harry and albus took out their wants from their sleeves. Harry was able to access with his lunar powers when he was able to use them. or when he was able to use them. he even had a sword in that form it was awesome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Albus went into the house first then harry after him still with their wands out lit so they could see where they where going to fight or in need to knock out and wipe their minds clean so they didn't know who they had seen.

"Horace?" Asked albus

Albus and harry moved into another room that seen better days. As they kept their guard up just in case there was death eaters or anything else in there. It seemed someone distoryed the house they where in looking for someone.

"Horace are you here?" Asked albus

Albus stopped when he noticed harry stopped he saw blood on harry;s head he stuck a finger in it and tasted it . it was not time for harry to know the delightful taste of all kinds of different blood it all tasted differently. Albus looked over at a ugly sitting chair he and harry walked over to it slowly making sure not to make a sound. Albus poked at the chair and a head popped out of it.

"Merlins beard. No need to disfigure me albus." Cried Horace.

Harry looked at the head and wondered if this person was the person he came here to see. The disguise horse had started to turn back into his normal tubby self looking like albus remembered him looking like.

"I must say Horace. You make a very convincing armchair." Joked albus

"Oh thank you. Its all in the upholstery.." chirped Horace

Horace patted his overly stuffed stomach as if to make a joke about what he had said. Harry arched a brow at the male as if he was thinking that this was funny from what he had just said. Then again this man was going to be a teacher.

"I come about the stuffing what gave me away?" Asked Horace

Harry looked at albus as if he was asking if this guy really Sirius or how even this guy functioned with the way he was and he didn't even know the man he might even out beat lockhart and the pibk nazi bitch. Albus only shrugged and waved his hand. And pointed up to the ceiling.

"It was the dragons blood old friend." Said albus

Horace only chuckled as his cover was indeed not good enough to pass albus Dumbledore senses. As he looked over to harry and wondered who his young friend was that he brought along he had a feeling it was to goat him into coming back to Hogwarts.

"Oh why yes introductions are in order harry. I would like you to meet a old and dear friend of mine and staff member. Horace slughorn." Introduced albus

Horace raised his left arm to wave but it was still in the shape of the arm rest of the chair he posed as. He shook his arm a bit as it turned back into his regular old hand that he was used to seeing.

"Now Horace. Well I shouldn't even tell you who this is. You should know that already," said albus

Horace walked over to the door and played with the nob as if he was testing it to see if it still worked or not. Even though he was borrowing the house from some muggles to hide from the death eaters and the dark lord.

"So what with all the theatrics Horace? You weren't by any chance waiting for someone else were you?" Asked albus

Horace jumped as he heard the question. He went over to where he stood before he went to the door. He knew why albus Dumbledore was there and why he brought harry potter with him. He thinks its going to work.

"Someone else? Im sure I don't know what you mean?" Asked Horace

"You know you cant fool me horacer," said albus

"Oh alright the death eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year now. You know whats that like" you can only say no to those people so many times. So I never stay anywhere more than a week. The muggles who own this place are in the canary island." Explained Horace

Horace looked around the modest home that he was rooming in for the time being. As albus admired Horace craft work in making the house looked like it was abandoned or was raided one or the other.

"May I use your restroom Horace?" Asked albus

"Well why yes its upstairs. And don't think I don't know why you're here albus Dumbledore. The answer is still no you devious old coot." Growled Horace

Albus only waved his hand and snickered. He knew he will have him once he gets talking to harry. While he made his way up the stairs to use the bathroom of the home his old friend was rooming in or squatting at for the time being.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Horace only chuckled who was he kidding he knew he was going to have to accept the offer because the old moron wont leave him alone until he does. It seemed that he didn't know that he was brought here for tonight to be used to get him back to Hogwarts.

"You know your very like your father. Well except for the eyes in all." Said Horace

"Yes, yes I know I have my mothers eyes." Grumbled harry

Harry was annoyed when people compared him to his dead parents he was his own person. And no one other than the scouts and star light along with the black moon clan and halios. And the other slytherins who was his friends.

"Lilly lovely lilly. She was a bright one your mother that and narcissa who is albus grandchild. Even more impressive when you find out that one was a muggleborn and the other was pureblooded and was the reaincarnation of the late queen serenity." Said Horace.

Harry narrowed his green eyes he hates when people put down others who is not pure blooded or have lunar blood flowing through their vains its just something he never agreed to and thinked it was correct.

"Well one of my best friends is muggleborn. And mrs Malfoy daughter and son are my friends. And she is the queen serenity now since she already did what was to make it that way. Along with her guard was there in Hogwarts as well." said harry

Horance looked down at the floor after he replayed what he had just said mentally. He figured it did come out that way. And he remembered waking up from the 1000 year slumber and the voice spoke over the world.

"Oh no,no,no,no I'm not one of those people who hates muggles and who is lunar blooded. Your mother and narcissa along with Lucius was some of my many favorite students that and severus snape." Said Horace

Harrys eyes went wide when he just said severus snapes name he knew that he was a smart man but then again he never knew how bright and intelligent that he was. He would find that out sooner or later but then again Horace don't even know that severus was the black moon ruler prince well now king diamond.

"You know that severus snape is mated and is married to usagi the now neo queen serenity. And he is prince diamond of the black moon clan with the powers of the earth prince combind." Said harry

Horace eyes went wide he knew who harry was speaking of. She was the second person he wanted to meet along with her guard in toe. He knew severus was a special person but never knew that special.

"Its about time severus found someone who wants him for him. Not to put down your mother in all. She was not right at all for severus. He was like a son to me and still is. He did apologize for what he had said. He said it out of anger and humility from the bullying he was getting on a constant basis. But narcissa and Lucius was the ones who always spoke up for him on it but all she did was stick her nose in the air as if james done nothing wrong. Or what he does goes to far. For such a bright lady she was . she was not bright when it came down to her pick of friends and the way of the heart. But that is what I think anyways. I hope you don't think of me badly." Said Horace

Harry waved it off he as training in being the proper nephrite that he could be. Then again it was something he needed to learn badly so he just took what he could get in the training department.

"Look over there. There they are. Their right in front of you. Your mother was next to narcissa. She was rather protective of severus." Said Horace

Harry went over to look at the photo to see his mother next to a young narcissa who had a beat up looking severus right next to her along with a younger Lucius as well he looked like draco at that age.

"They where all mine. Each and every student in that photo." Said Horace

Harry looked at severus he was younger even though he knew his memories at the least he tried to make things right even though he didn't mean it. he was upset at the time and it slipped out. And his mother could of understood how he felt and tried to stop his father. Harry shook his head sometimes now he was disappointed in his mother and father. No wonder why his aunt didn't like his mother much. He should ask her that next time they see each other or write to her.

"I would imagin you know who barnabas cuffe the editor of the daily profit. He always takes my own when I have a opinion with the news for the say." Said Horace.

Harry took his eyes off the one picture to looked at him while he spoke and explained things. He knew who the man was now even though he didn't like the paper it was something to use for burning in his books.

"Crendal jones captain of the holly head harpies. She always sent me free tickets whenever I wanted them. plus I haven't been in a match in a good while." Said Horace.

Horace looked over too harry and seem him looking at all the photos with a smile on his face. Most of the photos of severus was pushed away from his mother with protectiveness of one narcissa as his friend. Harry picked up a photo of the slytherin quidditch team.

"Ah yes that is regulus balc one of her highnesses uncles and one of the grandchildren of albus. You know his older brother I hear he passed away. I taught the whole black family along with the malfoys. Well other than Sirius it was a shame he was rather a smart boy if he ever used it other than picking on poor severus. Iremebered all the times narcissa and Lucius helped him from Sirius and his gang. It was heartbreaking severus really did have a hard life and deserved happiness that finally came to him. But anyways I would have liked the set though well of the black family." Explained Horace

Harry placed the photo down. His eyes showed his sadness he never knew this about professor snape. Of couse usagi did but he felt bad for his professor now it seemed that it was something he thought he would ever think.

"Horace may I take this?" Asked albus

Horace turned around to see albus holding a knitting patterns book. Harry arched a brow and wondered of the man was bi or something. He knew him and Minerva was married but really this tops everything somewhat. He remembered walking in when he and Minerva was getting it on. He shivered from that one he wasn't able to have sex for a week.

"I really do love knitting patterns." Said albus

Albus flipped through the book. While Horace was wondering how he had found and where he found that book in the first place. Then again he was still wondering what he was playing at with the way he was going about things.

"Well sure you can have it. but your not leaving yet are you?" Asked Horace

"Well I think when I see a lost cause when I see it. I would consent a personal triumph that you would return to Hogwarts. Just like my friend here one of a kind." Chirped albus

Horace looked at albus and wondered it was time for him to take a long trip to the funny farm by the way he just spoken to him. Or he was trying to butter him up and shove his nose so far up his ass while kissing it.

"Well then bye bye Horace." Chirped albus

Albus turned and walked out the door waiting for harry to fallow after him. Harry only shrugged and went after albus he kinda felt sorry for the poor guy he was lonely he could see it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry and albus walked out of the home that Horace was taking over at the moment. Harry wondered if albus was up to something to make this man to come back to the school. They stopped when Horace opened the door albus only smirked.

"All right! All right! Ill do it! but I want professor merrythoughts office. Not that water closet that I once had. And I want a raise. These are mad times we live in! **MAD I TELL YOU!"** Said Horace

Albus and harry looked at each other. Harry had a feeling that the old man knew that was going to happened. sometimes he wondered if the grandfatherly look was all for show to pull people in.

"Well yess they are indeed troubling times." Said albus

Horace went inside of the place he took over and squatting in until he heads over to Hogwarts. Albus and harry went back to where they first came walking in the cool night air with the stars watching over them,.

"Professor what was all that about?" Asked albus

"You and mrs usagi are talented along with famus and powerful at that. Along with connections that would gain favor in his books along with you to are with lunar powers like me I was from the sun back in my past life. Plus Horace values that type of stuff. Let me put it this way professor slughorn will collect you and the others as well. you all will be the crown jewels of his club. So that's is the reasons he is returning to Hogwarts. And it is important that he does." Said albus

Albus and harry stopped at the town square. Albus turned to look at harry with his knitting patterns book tapping on his shoulder as if he was thinking about something random that is so him if it was. As the two disappeared from the just arched a silver brow at harry he wondered where he doubted him that he would not have thought ahead of things before land. He wondered what the hell he decided to land in the nasty mud. While they made their way to the burrow.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Narcissa and Bellatrix was making their way to Severus and Usagi home, it seems that the scouts has a manor where they Stay with all their other friends since Usagi cover can't be blown. Well Narcissa wanted to see her daughter. Bellatrix didn't trust her son in law's and her daughter, She hated when she talked trash on her little moon bunny and her little prince.

"Cissy, can't do this! They can't be trusted!" Hissed Bellatrix

Narcissa wanted to smack her sister for what she had just said, But she held back she needed to do this. Narcissa rounded the corner after taking a deep breath she wanted to see her moon bunny so badly she missed her, She knocked on the door to see if they where home, Only to see Wormtail.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in side Spinners end_

Severus had his beloved wife and queen on his lap they where linked body and soul and mind, When he saw his in law's walked into the room fallowed by Wormtail, If that man dared to drool over his wife and queen again he wont be fucking no more whore's any times soon. Severus placed his paper down as he took the book out of his beloved wife's and and sneered at the filthy rat as his Usako ran to hug her mother,

"mummy!" Chirped Usagi,

Narcissa hugged her beloved daughter back and placed a kiss on her cheek she hoped Bellatrix wont do what she was thinking. Plus Bellatrix still though her daughter was the dark lords child but really was Lucius daughter.

"Run along, Wormtail! you filthy perverted rat!," Hissed Severus

Severus pulled his beloved wife and queen back into his lap just with the wave of his wand he slammed the door shut in the filthy rats face, As Usagi served drinks to her mother herself and him, As he placed her back in his lap and nuzzled her,

"I know I'm not to be here. The Dark Lord himself forbid me to speak of this. And plus I wanted to see me moon bunny. Oh how I missed you my little Moonbeam, And Draco sends his love and he missed you as well," Said Narcissa,

Smiled smiled brightly at her mother, While her crazy aunt looked around the office picking up thing as if she owned them, She even had her fathers cane but the dark lord thought it was a thing for her uncle not her father. Severus let her have it well from her father to her, He had another one but different, And now Draco had one as well his had a skull with fangs, But Draco didn't want his fathers he thought Usagi should have it, Narcissa had one as well but hers is of a peacock, Severus had one his had a raven,

"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, You are not to speak. And we are happy to see family in our home," Said Severus,

Severus saw the glare that his mate was giving at her crazy aunt, He hated the bitch and wanted to kill her.

"Put it down, Bellatrix. We mustn't touch what isn't your's," Hissed Severus

Bellatrix dropped what she was playing with and glared at the two happy married love birds who are meant to be together, Wondered why her niece is married to such a man.

"As it so happens, where aware of our situation." Said usagi

Narcissa gave her moon bunny sad eyes, She hated to see her twin's doing something like this, And she felt along with her.

"You two? The Dark Lord told both of you?" Asked Bellatrix

Usagi smirked at her crazy bitch of a aunt to let her know who runs this house, Her and Severus, He bent over a kissed his Usako,

"Your aunt doubts us. Over the years I've played my part well,Along with Usagi so well we've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all with Potter," Hissed Severus

How dare she doubt his Bella, She would pay one day with her filthy low life, She would burn in hell,

"I see that my North Star," Sneered usagi

Bellatrix glared at her niece wondering what made her so special that the Dark Lord wanted her for, then again she was the dark lords bastard child. Sometimes she wondered if she was really Lucius daughter and not the dark lords. The truth will be spit out one day.

"Dumbledore is a great wizard. Only a fool would question it." Said usagi

Narcissa smiled at her daughter she vary much like herself when she started out spying with Lucius, As Bellatrix walked around the room. But they didn't need Bellatrix finding out that Usagi is really Lucius daughter and not the dark lords.

"I don't doubt you my little moon bunny, and you as well Severus." Said Narcissa

Bellatrix walked over and bumped into Usagi and nearly knocking her over, If it wasn't for Severus she was of face planted the floor, Severus and Narcissa shot the crazy bitch a dark look.

"You should be honored Cissy, as should Draco, And this one here his little half sister don't show her honor to her father," Hissed Bellatrix,

Usagi started to crack her knuckles. She was ready to bitch slap and crazy aunty hoe around the room, Severus placed his arm around her waist to calm her before she regretted in doing something.

He's your brother Usagi, And I know you would do anything to protect your brother. You two are so close, And I know Severus would do anything to help as well, But I would prefer Usgi to watch over her twin," Said Narcissa,

Usagi looked at her mother and gave her a watery smile, She knew Severus would not like her to place more on her plate that she already did, She must do this for her brother.

"We can't change the my fathers mind . But it might be possible for us to help my brother," Said usagi,

Narcissa raised her head up high, she was proud of her daughter, She protects her own and her family, She hated to ask her of this since Albus already done it to her, Narcissa got up and took her daughter out of her husband arms, And held her to her with motherly affection. Bellatrix watched all of this and wanted to vomit from the touching scene of motherly bonding.

"Oh my little moon beam," Cried Narcissa

Bellatrix thought of a grand plan, She would make her evil little niece do it thought, She hated the little witch, she hated to think she had their family plus the dark lords blood flow through her veins,

"Swear to it," Hissed Bellatrix

Narcissa released her daughter and looked over at her sister, She told her she didn't want to do it that way. Severus was mentally thinking of ways to murder her for what she was about to so.

"Make the Unbreakable Vow," Hissed Bellatrix

Bellatrix walked over to niece, As she looked down at her she was shorted than her, But she wanted to find a way to make her look bad,

"It's just empty words. she' ll give it her best effort," Said Bellatrix

Bellatrix circle her niece to see if her mask would fall, Narcissa was nearly in tears, And Severus wanted to kill, As Bellatrix laid her chin on her nieces shoulder,

"When it maters most. She'll just slither back into her little hole to mummy and daddy will kill her and her brother and her sweet little husband. Your nothing but a coward like her step father,," Said Bellatrix

Bellatrix wanted to slap that look of her niece face, Usagi was growling inside of her head she wanted to kill her aunt.

"Take-out-your-wand. aunt bellatix," Hissed usagi in a cold voice

Usagi took her mother hand and clasping their hands, As Bellatrix circles them, Holding her wand, Severus didn't know what to think. Bad enough albus and now this,

Severus looked like he was going to pass out, His Usako was making another Unbreakable Vow, He hated when he see's his one and only getting put into things like this,

Will you, Usagi Riddle Snape, Watch over your half brother Draco Malfoy, As he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's your father wishes?" Asked Bellatrix

Usagi and her mother flinched at the last part, She took a deep breath she might as well do it since the old man made her do one already.

"Yes I will." Said usagi

Bellatrix sat her chin on her Narcissa shoulder and gave a sad look to Usagi as false kindness that she dose not have, she wanted to find the truth that Usagi was not the dark lords child and Lucius,

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?" Asked Bellatrix

Usagi swallowed hard this was for her brother her family for Merlins sake's why is she afraid she faced her father the Dark Lord to many times. And defeated monsters way worst than what her supposed father was.

"Yes I will," Said usagi

Severus watched all this before his eyes, He didn't want the kind of life for his wife his queen. But he had no choice for either of them,

"And, if Draco should fail, Will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has

ordered Draco to perform?" Asked Bellatrix

Usagi flinched the it's the same thing Albus is making her do, all hell broke out when Amara found out but there was nothing she could of done, Hell she might as well agree since she going to kill him in the end.

"Yes i will," Said usagi

Usagi tried to not move with her crazy aunt all up in her face she wanted to punch her in the nose to show her hate for her, Once it was over Bellatrix looked at her niece noticed how much she looked like her.

"Good work my little niece you be like us yet," Hissed Bella,

Usagi mentally rolled her eyes she hated her aunt with everything she had, Her mother hugged her and whispered she was sorry when she knew that the crazy cow was far away she let all the rage she crept up for a week in angry sex that they always enjoyed,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later,_

Severus left to go to Hogwart's and he would meet her there she made her self look different to go meet up with the others, When she caught sight of the joke shop now she knew everyone's money went,

"Hello guys," Chirped Usagi

Harry turned around to hug his soul bonded sister and queen the scouts beat him to her first, When he let go the others joined in, He was finally able to control his power, Rei was at his side.

Usagi and Harry walked over to something that looked like coal, Fred hugged Usagi then Gorge did, They gave Usagi and the others a Pigmy Puff for as a gift since only they select few of their inner group and friends and family. Ami and Hermione and Ginny went over and looked at the love potions along with Minako and Makoto. when Fred and Gorge came over to talk to them.

"Hello ladies! Love Potions huh?" Said Fred,

They really do work, the person who give it to us is the master of potions, And from what we here sis that miss Minako said to us that you are doing just fine and dandy with dating," Said Gorge,

Rei and Makoto snickering Hermione only smiled at what they said, While Ginny blushed from her brother teasing.

"Your dating Dean Thomas," Chirped Fred,

Harry was listening in on the conversation while Rei smiled at him, When Usagi came over and patted him on his back, As she went over and smacked the twins in the back of the head,

"I think that is your sister business not your boys, Your as bad as draco" Said usagi

"Oh usagi ever one for our hearts," Chirped the twins,

Usagi arched eyebrow and smirked she figured to play along with them since they do enjoy spending time with her husband,

"Well don't let my dear husband hear you say that, he rather possessive of me, but then again he is diamond and all his past lives he was like that," Joked Usagi

The twins bowed to their queen since she won this verbal battle this time, The enjoyed to have verbal matches with her since she can win and make their mother back down, They where in the order because of her,

Hermione placed her bottle back when she saw one of the boys in Gryffindore the look that Severus gives Usagi when they spend well time alone or somewhere else look, As they twins left and ran into their brother.

"Hey how much is this?" Asked Ron

Fred and gorge turned around and smirked they thought they would have a tad bit of fun with Ron was so much fun to screw with to just get a rise out of him.

"5 Gallians," Chirped Fred and Gorge,

Ron glared at his twin brothers hoping they where enjoying messing with him, Since they liked to mess around, while some of the others was snickering at him, he blushed deeply.

"Come on now I'm your brother," Said Ron

Fred and Gorge only smirked and waved their hands to show he was able to get it, He knew they where messing with him, plus they were giving the others amusement it seemed,

"Come on guys let get going," Said Emerald

They heard of the Vow's that Usagi had to take they where not pleased about it but they decided to help,Amara was going to be the one who was going yo murder the bitch painfully when she gets ahold of the crazy cow.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minute later,_

Harry and the others left the shop and walked down the streets looking for something to do, Usagu wondered where her brother was. And what he was up to. They were not able to get nothing since he was not speaking,

"I wonder how Fred and Gorge are doing it with all these stores closed down," Said Hermione,

Ron placed his hands in his pockets he wondered himself how they where making it, He heard that there was a few people investing in it.

"I guess she is right you know," Said Ami

"Hey look it's Ollivander's, We got out wands there," Said Hermione

The group pushed the door open to the abandoned shop that seen better days, Well looked like it been torched, Ron looked out the window to see Draco,

"Usagi, Harry, the rest of you," Whispered Ron,

Usagi and Harry along with the others walked over to see what got Ron all panicked over, Usagi eyes went wide when she saw her brother, She cursed him mentally,

Usagi waved her hand to make them invisible to fallow her brother, She wanted to know what he was up to, He has not let anyone in on the task that he was up to, Well if he did they would be able to help.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Usagi and others fallowed her brother to see what he was up to, If she could get a little info to give Severus they could put their huge brains together and figure something out, Usagi and the others looked at the poor man talking to the wall as if it was a person, Usagi thought this must be where the crazy people chilled at, They fallowed him into Borgin And Burkes,Now they need to see what will happen next. Harry and the others went up to the roof so they could get a better look at what was going on inside of the store since others started to fallow in as well, Draco was looking at some huge chest as if it meant something for them to use, Or to be apart of his plan, Greyback must heard them but he saw nothing through the illusion that Usagi had on them all, He closed the curtains and went back to business.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Usagi was told to sit with Harry and the others to make sure they wont do nothing stupid, Well hoped they wont do nothing stupid, Draco understood what she was doing since he was trying his best to be as good as a spy like the rest of the family.

"So Usagi do you know anything with Draco with that weird looking chest?" Asked Harry

Usagi only shook her head, She had no clue was up with Draco he won't tell them anything like he was trying to hide something.

"Sorry no I don't not even my mother or Severus and the rest of us knows, He's keeping all of us in the dark at this pointed in time, Draco is one that dose things in his own comfort zone," Said Usagi

Harry only looked at Usagi and the others as if they was trying to hide something since he was her brother in all,But he wont get into it with her since it not good for your health,

"Maybe it was like a welcome to the club kind of thing," Said Harry,

Usaagi narrowed her eyes at one of generals. wondering if he had forgotten that she is one. Amara sometimes wanted to smack him to put some common sense into that damned brain if his,

"No that is not what the welcome to the club is like, Let's just put it this way the welcome to the D,E club is painful and not the most pleasant thing to go through, I should know that and Severus, I'm not even allowed to bring my scouts in with the others," Said usagi

Usagi won't tell harry about her brother only those in the order knows Harry and the And some of the scouts and Hermione at this time in the cart knows at this point in time, With Harry he would make a mountain out of a mole hill if he knew.

"Sorry usagi I know you know the whole thing, But I do think that your brothe is one of them," Said Harry

Usagi and the others looked at Harry he was getting his nose stuck into something he shouldn't and well would get her killed if he kept going the he was.

"One of what,Man?" Asked Rubius

"Well Harry thinks Draco is a Death Eater now, And if he did become one Kaneko and Severus would know, I doubt the Dark Lord dose things behind his falloweres back, But if he did become one it would to be as a spy for the Order, Draco is a good person Harry," Said Amara

Amara hated when Harry stick'd his nose into things, even though he is one of the generals it's still pissed her off., But she be damned she would lose Her Kaneko and Severus, And the other's would agree with her in that.

"Your going on a Conspiracy Theories with Draco, Look at this way, He and Usagi are closer than anything, Believe me I know I seen it, But he not cut out to be a Death Eater Harry, Said Minako

Harry arched a eye brow at Minako wondering where she was going with all this, He had a feeling they knew since they where in the Order as well.

"Well then Miss goddess of love then why was in that shop with all those people?, Browsing for new furniture for the snake fucker? Answer that one Miss Venus," Hissed Harry,

Minako only arched a eyebrow at Harry, she knew he meant no harm, But he didn't have to be so rude about it in all, Minako huffed in annoyance they just wanted to protect him.

"Harry think about it, Draco is a little to wimpy to be one, I know I am his my brother," Said Usagi

Harry still doubted Usagi on what she said along with the Other scouts and the others, But he knew that Draco was one he had to be. But why would she protect him in all of this why would be become a spy.

"Look you guys Usagi is a Death Eater, Her mother is a Death Eater, and look her real father wgo the dark lord don't know about yet and who is in prison dropping the freaking soap and taking it up the ass from the Dementor's, Yeah I said it, Lucius is a Dementor bitch of Azkaban, And her freaking husband and uncle are freaking Death Eaters, She even using her fathers cane for Merlin's sake's," Hissed Harry

Usagu was not taking no more of this she try'd to hide tears away from everyone, But Amara seen the so did Seiya they took her and walked the halls of the train, But before she left she slapped Harry a crossed the face, He knew this was getting to her and what Harry said hurt her feelings.

"Well way to go Mister I'm a ass and judge everyone because their family's, You know the Malfoy's are good people, even though she has to hide the fact that Lucius is her father and not the dark lord. and they are risking all for you, And her real father is in prison because he cant show he is a spy, Her real father gave that cane to her because he had another one hell we have ones almost like it, And would you call us evil as well, Would you call us evil because we are her protectors and friends she is our family, Well let me say this you are one of the generals now, and Usagi has the power to take it from you, And you have to go and spout that bullshit Harry," Hissed Makoto

Harry looked at her with a confused look, Which made her mad even more mad, So she left to go hunt down her family to see her friend, leader and queen was ok, Along with Amara and seiya and the others, Only leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to talk to them selves,

"Well it sounded like it made sense, Even Ron seen everything as well," Said Harry

Hermione rolled her eyes, She wasn't told much but she knew that Draco was a spy now and a Death Eater, She would not be allowed back into the order if she had told him.

"Harry I already told you, I don't know what I saw, And I want you to tell Usagi your sorry for what you said about her and her family, Since you know their not bad people Harry, You have a thing to judge people before you know the bloody truth, And you really hurt Usagi you know, She had her real fathers cane since he gave it to her, Well handed over to Snape to give her since he had another, She close to her family, Well not to her aunt Bellatrix but to her other family and the others as well," Lectured Hermione

Harry narrowed his eyes, He couldn't believe that they would listen to what he was saying, Yes he said a few mean things and hurt Usagi over it, But he did feel bad on it as well he hated to see her cry, Maybe he was like his father in some ways.

"I need to go and get some air you guys," Said Harry,

Harry got up and left the cart to go and find a place that he could cool down and think of what he had just done, Who know's where Usagi and the others went off to they have a way of hiding and they wont be found, he took something off the rack and opened the train door,

* * *

 _meanwhile with Harry_

Harry made his way down to the cart that had the Slytherins in it, Seem's Bella and the other's where there to, Well he saw Draco hug his sister it seems he had a cane somewhat like his fathers but it was more of different type,

Harry took the stone that he got at the store the darkness powder, He knew Usagi and the others would know it was him and would bitch at him for it but who cares.

Harry threw the stone as the Dark powder filled the whole cart with Slytherins, Everyone started to scream or hissed, Harry knew where the hissing came from,

"What the heck going on? Usagi where are you?" Asked Draco

Draco looked around for his sister, He didn't know what she was doing for him yet, But he was a over protective brother, He helped Usagi and the others up the used something to shield their nosed from the smell and the dust, She did it for Draco as well, Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, He was jealous that Draco was her brother, Plus he doubted Usagi would enjoy having his mother and father as parents for what they did to Severus,

"Sit down Draco its probably some first years messing around with something they shouldn't," Said Amars

Amara yanked her prince down. Seiya was pressured by him to tell him why she was crying, He was mad to say the least Severus would be as well, Minako already sent a Patronous to Severus so he would sit down and talk to her tonight,

"Hogwarts what as pitiful excuse for a school, I think I would jump off the roof of the tower if I had to come back here for two more years," Sneered Draco

Usagi smiled she knew Draco was playing his part now to show he hate hate for the school and everything about it. She just hoped harry listened and stay put but who was she kidding.

"Oh Draco, what do you say that?" Asked Usagi

Draco mentally laughed he knew His was playing along with him, He got all the spy tricked from her, she was the best at the game and her learn the best of what he knew from her and the others,

"Well let's just say my dear sister, I dont think we all will be waisting our time in the stupid classes next year, Not like we need it," Sneered Draco

Makoto thought of something funny so he could join in as well, Draco narrowed his eyes but if anyone who knew his well they held the amusements with the fun they where having, They knew Harry was listing in to their conversation.

"What you think so funny Makoto, Let's all see you is laughing and jumping for joy in the end of all this." Said Draco

Usagi huffed and rolled her eyes she knew who would win at the end of everything, She knew things she wished she didn't hear about, Damn Albus, Draco looked up where his sister was looking, He saw the code she was giving him and told him not to do nothing to Harry, As they continued their conversation before they hit the school.

To be continue


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

The train pulled up to Hogsmeade Station for everyone to depart and take the carriage's up to the school, Hagrid as always was standing waiting for the students His faithful dog Fang by his side keeping him company, Draco sat there like he was waiting for something Usagi and the others looked at him wondering what he was doing, Draco looked up to see the worried look on his sisters face.

"Go on my dear sister, You guy's as well, I just want to check something out before I meet up with you guys," Said Draco

Usagi went over and hugged her brother and kissed his cheek, As they left to go and find a nodded to the young prince and be waiting for him back at the school.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Draco_

Draco waited until he knew his sister and the others where far enough away, He was angered at what Potter had said to his sister, He lunarien and drule and along with their mother was the reincarnated of queen serenity and father the reincarnated of lotor his grandmother and grandfather Hagar and zarkon,and brother in law prince diamond one king diamond Draco got up and took his leather bag down, He went over to the door and closed it and pulled the curtain down, He waved his hand over it to make sure no one could hear them.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?" Hissed Draco

Draco pulled his wand out of his sleeve so he could pay Harry back for his father and his sister, No one makes his sister cry and gets away with it. He was going to let Amara and makoto to do it but he was going to have his peace as well.

"Petrificus totalus!" Hissed Draco

Harry fell down from the luggage railing, Draco walked over to Harry and yanked the stupid cloak off of his, He looked down at Harry with all the anger in the world at him,

"Oh yeah. She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin." Hissed Draco

Draco stomped his foot into Harry's nose, a good old curve stomp does the soul some good, Making sure it was good and broken he wanted him to feel the pain his sister felt with he said those harsh words to her, He picked up Harry's cloak and leaned down to get up in Harry's face.

"That was for mine and Usagi father. And for making My sister cry, no one makes my sister cry, i hate seeing my sister hurting and crying, karma is a bitch, sit there little bitch boy, Enjoy your ride back to London." Hissed Draco

Draco covers Harry up with the invisibility cloak and kicked him a few more times, And then he turned to leave to make his way to the school, Making sure he let his spell down so people wouldn't trace it back to him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Luna,_

Luna was looking down the hall's of the train with her crazy glasses that makes you see dos and things that are invisible, Luna took her wand out and when she saw something, She shot her spell and knocked Harry's clock off of him,Harry was finally able to breath he pushed himself up, Even though his nose hurt like a bitch, Luna took her glasses off to look at Harry,

"Well hello there Harry," Chiped Luna

Harry jumped when he heard Luna speak to him, But then again he was grateful that she was there to help him, he saw the moon cat Luna on her shoulder eyeing him still pissed off at him for what he had said.

"Oh hello Luna, How did you know where I was?'' Asked Harry

Luna looked at him like he already knew, But when she didn't get the answer she let out a *sigh* wondering if he would ever get her. That and the angry moon cat.

"Wrackspurt your head is full of them Harry," Said Luna

Luna started to look around the whole cart as if she was seeing them with out the glasses, Harry arched a eye brow at her he knew she had a wild imagination,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry and Luna walked up the path to where the gates of the castle so they would make it in time for the feast, He wondered if anyone even noticed he wasn't there,

"Sorry I made you miss the carriages by the way, Luna." Apologized Harry

Harry was trying to make conversation he still felt bad letting his temper get the better of him, He hoped Usagi would forgive him,well that and Snape, and all of the others as well.

"That's all right, it's like being with a friend." Said Luna

Luna knew Bella and the others where her friends, And she dating taiki she had powers as the star lights but she stayed female. Never had friends until Usagi and the others came into her life.

"Oh, I am your friend, Luna. And I'm sure Usagi and the others are as well, Along with bonded Taiki," Said Harry

"That's yes he is he the best thing ever happen to me, Well other than you and Usagi and the others," Said Luna

professor Flitwick was waiting outside of the gate as if he was looking for someone, He had scroll of who isn't inside of the school yet until he spotted the three of them.

"Oh, about time. I've been looking all over for you two! Names?" Lectured Flitwick

Harry and Luna looked down at the small man, They saw Luna scamper off to where her queen and king was so she was by their side, she won't forgive Harry until he apologized to her queen.

"Professor Flitwick, You've known me for five years," Said Harry

Flitwick only glared at the boy,He had to fallow orders and he made sure he had the right people, he watched the moon cat scamper off to the school he only smiled.

"No exceptions, Mr. Potter!" Lectured Flitwick

Luna looked over to where the people and the one looked like the moon cat in his humanoid form as she seen the one known as Luna come out in her humanoid form,

"Who are all those people?" Asked Luna

"They are Aurors for extra security, Well we cant let out that we also have vampires doing it as well, But two of them are Luna and Artemis in their humanoid forms," Explained Flitwick

Draco was arguing with his uncle when mister Filch came out to see what was going on, As if they where trying to find something on him,The gates closed and the shield went up around the school.

Harry said Draco was being dealt with as well, Wondering why they are doing it to her, When he saw a very pissed off Snape come out with the two moon cats in their humanoid forms.

"It's alright Mister Filch I shall speak for Mister malfoy," Said Severus

Harry narrowed his eyes on the part about Draco, But why would the moon cats be involved in this, they must knew what he was thinking since they shot him a dark look.

"Nice face, Potter! remember dont make my sister cry again," Hissed Draco

Harry arched a eyebrow at Draco he figured As Amara came out and dragged him in. As they went inside he didn't even notice his anger came back,

" **WELL YOUR FATHER IS THE DEMENTOR'S BITCH IN AZKABAN! I THINK I SAW YOUR MOTHER BANGING SOME GUY ON THE CORNER!"** Yellled Harry

Artemis narrowed his eyes Harry's really did it this time, He got up and went over to him and punched him in the face, how dare he speak of lotor and serenity in such a manner.

"Don't ever talk about the former king and queen in such a way like that you stupid fool," Hissed Artemis

Severus went over to his adviser and dragged the humanoid moon cat off. He knew what was said on the train, He was ferrous on what he was told and he was going to talk to Harry about that more or less kill him.

"Well you made him mad I would stay away from him until tomorrow if I where," Said Luna

Harry really felt bad now he would send a I'm sorry letter before bed, He can't control the word vomit when he is made. Luna pulled her wand out so she could fix Harry's face,

"Would you like me to fix that for you? I think it makes you look a bit more Devil-may-care, but it's up to you." Said Luna

Harry turned to look at her wondering what she meant by that, He really didn't care at the moment, he sighed it's been a long day and school hasn't even started yet and he was stressed.

"Um, well, have you fixed noses before?" Asked Harry

lLuna thought about it for a moment which made Harry worried about his nose, Well what could he do about it he might as well except her help,

"No, but I've done several toes. How different are they really?" Said Luna

Harry really didn't like where this was going, But he didn't want to make any more people sad or angry at him for the night.

"Okay, yeah, sure, give it a go." Said Harry

Luna raised her wand and looked at his nose for a moment thinking if she should or not, While Harry didn't care at this point.

"Episkey!" Said Luna

Once she did the spell she heard a load crack and saw Harry's nose go back into place, It wasn't the most pleasant of sounds.

"ouch!" Hisssed Harry

Harry figured the pain he deserved it for pissing off and hurting Usagi the pain in her eyes was heart breaking, He really was such a ass sometimes.

"Well? How do I look?" Asked Harry

Luna looked over his face, His nose was normal again but the blood and the hand marks on his face was there still.

"Exceptionally ordinary for someone who has a few people mad at his, Even a Professor," Chirped Luna

Harry deflated from what Luna had said, He didn't want to remember lucky he did write something before he went to the Slytherin cart, He made sure he placed it in her leather messenger bag so she would get his I'm sorry letter.

Harry and Luna went into the castle so they could join up with the rest of their friends and class mates, and in their own houses with their house mates for dinner.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Great Hall_

Hermione was worried about Harry, She knew Usagi had forgiven him after she read his letter, But she told them she hasn't seen him since artemis punched him at the front gate.

"Don't worry. He'll be here in a minute." Said Ron

Ron started to shovel jello into his mouth like the pig he was, As Hermione sneered in disgust at him she kept looking up to see where he was, Until she couldn't take it no more, She took the book from the collection Usagi and ami had gotten her for her birthday they where super rare and lucky to be found, She started to beat Rom with it.

"Will you stop eating? Your best friend is missing! Its bad that Neville and Jane went to the edge of the table from being crossed out," hissed hermione

Ron placed his hands up from the attack he heard Usagu laugh at him, Usagi and some of the others also gave the thumbs up at Hermione.

"Oi. Turn around, You lunatic! Thought Usagu was bad," Hissed Ron

Amara threw something at Ron and gave him the finger for what he had said,Hermione and Ginny looks towards the Great Hall door and see Harry covered in blood.

"He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Said Ginny

"Well he needed to watch his temper this time was a forgiveness and it wont happen again," Said Artemis

Hermione understood and agreed with Artemis , Since he sat closer to them at the Slytherin table. Then again harry had it coming to him by insulting people like he did.

"Where have you been?" Hissed Hermione

Amara winked at them to show them that she knew where he was and passed her a letter on where he was at, once she knew what he had done, she smacked him in the head with the book.

"Bad Harry, you done a bad thing you need to stop doing things you have no idea about," Lectured Hermione

Harry only nodded but he only did it to shut her up, He wont give up on finding out about Draco, and a pissed off humanoid moon cat protective over Usagi and Draco.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Albus stood up and went to the podium to start is normal beginning of the year speech, He had heard about Harry and was disappointed but he waved it off.

"Welcome all to the start of new term, I hope you all had a wonderful summer," Said Albus

Everyone turned to watch Albus make his speech, They all wondered what teacher took over DADA this year, only Usagi and the scouts and the others knew who it was.

"Well first and foremost I would like to introduce to you the newest member of our staff, Well he really not all that new,Horace Slughorn," Introduced Albus,

Horace stood up and bowed to the everyone, The Great Hall clapped for their new teacher, But not sure which subject. Amara smirked darkly knowing to will get Harry right in ass.

"Professor Slughorn had agreed to take his old post as the Potions Master, And meanwhile the post of Defence Against The Dark Arts will be taken by our very own Professor Snape," Announced Albus

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped except for Harry, Usagi cheered for her husband he finally did it but for other reasons. As so did everyone else cheered for their king

"But now as you know you all where search upon your arrival tonight, Well some more than other," Announced Albus,

Albus turned to eye Draco and Usagi as well the scouts and the others, They only glared back at the evil old man who forced Usagi in wanting her to do it was just sick.

"Once there was a young man, who like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roofs. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name Tom Riddle." Announced Albus

Murmuring erupts among the students, Usagi and Draco looked at each other along with the Others, Usagi and the other order members are on watching Harry in the Gyffindor common room this year, She never really slept in her dorm anyways she was always stuck with the Gryffindors or slept with Severus which she don't mind at all,

"Today, of course, he's known all over the world by another name, which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact: Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon... is you. There's something to think about. Now off to bed, pip pip." Announced Albus

Usagi and Amara arched a eyebrow at Albus who only nodded, She hated her life sometimes but she had to do this so she wont be either killed and to win the bloody war, Severus left to meet her in the dark hall that they adopted as their so they could have some alone time before bed.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

Minerva was passing out time tables for all the students, Usagi was stuck watching Harry and Ron, So she just chilled out with them until they got theirs, since she has the others got separated in the crowds of people, She really didn't need the potions class but she had the book just in case she was going to take it, Hers was her mothers old copy with spells in it that she herself made, She taught them to her scouts and friends she knew who would use them in the right way,

"History Of Magic is up stairs ladies!" Said Minerva

Minvera was trying her best to send students to where they needed to go,well some who just trying to skip. And some of the students even didn't listen to her it just irked het.

"Mr. Davis! Mr. Davis, that is the girls lavatory" Said Minerva

Minerva rolled her eyes at how some these young boys had their heads where their dick was, As she continued to tell everyone to and makoto finally found their way to Usagi. Harry, Ron and Usagi along with Amara and makoto was watching everything from where they stood, Well Usagu was reading a book and blocking out their annoying ramblings. While Amara and makoto snickered,

"Potter, And Mrs Snape, ms kino and ms tenu," Called Minerva

Usagu closed her book after Amara nudged get and pointed tonminerva. and she looked at Minerva wondering what could she want, Harry deflated from his happy mood.

"I don't think this is a good thing," Said Harry

Usagi , Amara and Makoti rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to Minerva so they could find out what she needed with them.

"I can see your enjoying yourselves are we, Well you Mrs Snapw was just reading," Said Minerva

Bella only smirked down at the floor, She knew Minerva was being snarky with Harry and it was funny. Amara was proud of her little Kaneko for her intelligence,

"Well we had a free period professor," Said Harry

Minerva shook her head at Harry she would of thought he would filled his time with studies not acting dumb, she was going to force him I potions to keep him out of trouble,

"So I have noticed Potter, Well other than Mrs Snape,ms kino and ms tenu who doing something for the brain, But I would imagen that you all would fill it with Potions, Or is it no longer to be a Auror Mister Potter," Said Minerva

Hpusagi only waved her hand and bowed to prove Minerva point, that get future was her ruling over the work neo queen serenity in which she was already, Harry just looked annoyed at the lecture he was getting.

"Well it was but I was told that i had to get a outstanding in my O.W.L," Said Harry

Minerva only shook her head she knew they boy was like his father in this type of thing, She would have hoped he would be different from his parents.

"That you did, But that was when Professor Snape was teaching potions he makes people work hard to show their true masters and learn their subjects properly. I look up to that kind of teaching, Now Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept NEWT students, And with exceed expectations," Lectured Minerva

"I do it, Usagi and makoto I think the others are already in the room. I was board sitting around that long," Chirped Makoto

Makoto sent a smiled to Minerva and hugged the woman who smiled down at her, She didn't mind Slytherin but these ones had been staying in her house and watching over her cub's, And she did like Severus as well he such a good man she thought of him as a son.

"Well then if Makoto and the Others taking it, I might as well take it as well, We will go there right away," Said Harry

Usagi smiled she was happy she finally figured something to do other than babysit dumber and dumber, Even though they are friends and bonded family but it is annoying to a point.

"And and Mrs Snape and you other two ladies why don't you take Mister Weasley along with you, He looks far to happy over there," Said Minerva

Amara saw the smirk on Minerva face, She winked and smirked back she knew what she was getting at she must of known she was annoyed.

"Will do professor, Even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming," chirped a all to happy Amara

Minerva patted Usagi on the back and went about her business and Amara grab Ron by the cloak and dragged him and explained what they where doing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Amara was still dragging Ron by his cloak he whined all the way down she was about to put tape over his mouth, Makoto p, Usagi and Harry only snickered at what Amara was doing.

"But Amara I don't want to take Potions," Cried Ron

Amaea smacked him in the head and continued to drag the annoying boy to the potions class room, he was like a little child who needed to be taught a lesson,

"Grow up ron this could be good for you," Lectured Amara

Ron was afraid she was like Hermione in the matter of school he hated it, But he enjoyed their friendship so he shut up. It was creepy how female are about to beat his ass,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Professor Slughorn class._

Horace was teaching at the front of the class, He has yet to meet the Malfoy girl that his Severus married and was the soul mate Harry, Usagi and makoto and Amara and Ron came into the room, Well with Amara dragging Ron by the cloak and smirking the class laughed at the sight. As Usagi and makoto went over to the rest of their group.

Horace wondered what they where laughing at, He saw Harry and and a girl who was dragging someone that looked like a Weasley, he now knew was the scout of uranus,

"Harry my boy, I was starting to worry, Who are your two friends you brought along?," Asked Horace

Amara let go of Ron and looked at this man he seemed to be interesting enough, Severus told them who he was the one who taught him and the one who made him the man he was today.

"I'm Ron Weasley sir," Said Ron,

"I'm Usagi Riddke Snape sir," Chirped Usagi

"I'm Amara tenu and that's Makoto kino sir," said Amara

Horace eyes went wide when he saw the girl Harry told him about and Severus as well, She was a rather beauty, Just like her mother and mixed with her aunt Bellatrix,

"Finally I meet the little Mrs Riddle Snape you look like your mother and your aunt, I have heard a lot about you, sit sit," Chirped Horace

Usagi went over to stand with her brother who was next to The rest of their own little group. It seemed that they are their own little group in Hogwarts but they didn't care though,

"Um sir I don't have my book yet nither dose Ron, Some of us are not as prepared as others," Said Harry

Horace turned around and looked at Harry and Ron, He wondered if the boy was somewhat like his father but he had yet to make that idea.

"Not to worry go and get one from the book shelf," Ordered Horace

Harry and Ron rushed over to the book shelf to grab their copies of the potions books as Horace went back to what he was doing.

"Well as I was saying I have prepared some concation's this morning,Any ideas what these might be?" Asked Horace

Horace looked around the room only two hands went up in the air as to know what the answer truly was. He knew who would be the genius in the class will be he pin pointed them out,

"yes Mrs Snape?" Asked Horace

Usagi blushed at the gaze he was giving her, As Hermione put her hand down she knew Usagi and the others was far more wiser at this kind of this as she was.

"It's called Veritaserum, It is the most powerful Truth Serum there is. It is a colorless, water-like fluid. Three drops is enough to force the drinker to reveal their deepest secrets. As such, the Ministry of Magic has restricted its it is also tricky to make when you dont know what your doing," Lectured Usagi

Harry and Ron fought over the books as Usagi lectured on by all the potion that was made in the room. Then again she and the others where more smarter than the rest of them.

"An this one is Amortentia, it is the most powerful Love Potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals, It spells differently to what ever attracts the person they love," Lectured Usagi

Usagi sniffed the potion and studies her smells like a skilled potion worker, Everyone watched her in awe, She let out a purr when she smelled her mate scent.

"I smell Armani Cologne and Potions ingredients, And ink and parchments," Purred Usagi

Hermione tapped Usagi so she could snap out of her smelling she knew she smelled Snape, Usagi shook her head to rid herself of the fog inside of it.

"Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Lectured Horace

A group of girls started to move to the love potion, but groaned when Horace covered it with the lid. So everyone would stop smelling it and fog over in their minds.

"But sir you have not told us was in that one," Said one student

Horace went over to the tiny vile that had liquid dripping into it, He was giving it away as a gift to the students, it was the prize if the day in the class.

"Oh why yes what you see before you ladies and gentlemen, This is a curious little potion," Lecture Horace

Horace unskrewed the vile that had the potion in it so he could show the class, Usagi noticed he was with potions like her dear husband, Horace turned to the class with the vile in his fingers.

"This is Felix Felicis which is more commonly call to," Said Horace

Usagu, Ami and Taiki let Hermione have this one since she knew all of the potion's out there and as well make them.

"It's called liquid luck!" Chirped Hermione

Amara patted Hermione on the back for the good work on knowing the answer since half of the class other than Draco and herself knew what it was.

"Yes that is right Miss Grenger Liquid Luck! Highly disastrous to brew incorrectly, If you use it all your wants and work would be nothing but luck, Well until the effects wear off that is," Lectured Horace

Horace placed the vile back down on the table to so they could start their brewing, He knew four people would be the best in his class.

"Well then that what I will be offering you to each of you today one tiny vile of Liquid Luck each student who with in the hour that remains who brews a acceptable Draft Of Living Death, And the brewing instructions are on page 10 in your books, But the student must make a the best quilty to claim this prize," Lectured Horace

Horace held up the vile of the Liquid Luck to show them and motivate them to move and make a good potion. Something some of them wanted to have for themselves.

"Well never the less good luck to you all, Now let the brewing start," Said Horace

Everyone left to go and gather all the things they need for the potion, And readied to make it, If Usagi won she was just going to give it to Draco to help him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Horace went around and checked everyone's potion to make sure it was done right, When he came to Usagi's and Harry's he dropped a leaf into the potion and was shocked beyond belief when the leaf died.

"Oh my word two perfect potions, Well mrs snape is more perfect and Harry's is second, Just one drop of their potiosn would kill us all," Chirped Horace

Hermione glared at Harry and Sagu , She knew Usagi did it perfectly she was taught all of this, But harry is a different story, Usagi only shrugged and tilted her head, as ami and the rest of then wad happy for her, Everyone stood and watched Horace hand over to Liquid Luck.

"Here we are as promised, One vile of Felix Felicis for both of you," Said Horace

Horace handed one to Usagi, And stopped when it came to Harry, He knew there was a lecture coming. Usagi knew she didn't need one them again knowing hermione would just got one And Amara would get angry.

"Now use it well Harry, Usagi knows better," Lectured Horace

Horace clapped to show is happiness that he had two winners as the rest of the class joined in, Usagi went over to her brother and hugged him and dropped the vile into his pocket and whispered to him.

* * *

 _meanwhile with albus_

Albus sat in his office, He picked up the book that Harry killed his second year, He studied it he knew what it once was,when he heard a knock on the door he placed the book back into its hiding place, Along with the ring that was the same thing,

Harry came into his office for the private study he was supposed to have he was shocked to see Usagi and Trista there as well.

"Ah Harry you got my message, come on in, Usagi and Trista is here to help if needed," Said Albus

Albus sat back and studied Harry for a moment wondered how he would take what he will learn. Usagi in her cosmos form as so was sailor cosmos Pluto was there to help him,

"So how are you?" Asked Albus

Harry sat down between Usagi and Trista , Wondering what the lessons was going to be all about to have them in scout form. But then again he didn't even know what kind of lesion he was gettin.

"I'm fine sir," Said Harry

Harry took a Lemon Drop and waited to find how what he was there to learn not to make small talk. Usagi and Trista shivered from the lemon drops they loved them but not after albus.

"Are you enjoying all your class's?" Asked Albus

Usagi and Trista rolled their eyes they seen what he was going to show Harry but wondering why he was waiting, and what's with the small talk and get to what is needed to be done.

"Well I know Professor Slughorn is most impressed with you, Most of all you Mrs Snape and the rest of you," Said Albus

Usagi blushed from what he had said she couldn't help it, Her smarts run in the family Harry rolled his eyes. But she was still pissed off at the old coot with his bullshit.

"I think he overestmated me sir," Said Harry

Albus only chuckled at what harry had said, Along with Trista and Usagi they knew he was smart he just needed to use it. But they had a feeling it was more than that though.

"No do you?" Asked Albus

Harry laughed along with Usagi and Trista , But Usagi and Trista laughter was to something else that they where thinking about.

"Oh why yes I think so," Said Harry

Albus joined into the joyous laughter with them, He enjoyed moments like this, Well even when the dark was rising you still could love and laugh.

"And what of your activities out of the class room?" Asked Albus

Harry, Usagi and Trista arched a eyebrow at what he had just asked Harry, Did he want to know if he was getting it on with someone.

"What do you mean by that sir?" Asked Harry

Usagi and Trista watched the conversation with highly amused looks, Their mates are going to be picking them up after this. Trista was with serius shocking enough but then again her type.

"Well I notice you spend a great deal of time with Miss Grenger, I cant help but wonder if you are," Said Albus

Usagi and Trista snickered at Harry's face his face nearly matched the Weasley's hair it was to funny, plus they knew he was Dateing Rei and Hermione was a sister to him,

"Oh no no no, She smart like Usagi , but we are just friends, She like a sister to me,Plus I'm dating Rei." Said Harry,

Albus arched a eyebrow wondering if he knew what he was getting at, Usagi an Trista wondered if he thought Harry was having sex Rei, they shivers at the thought.

"Oh do forgive me I was just wondering, But that is enough of rambling, You much be wondering why I have summoned you here tonight," Said Albus

Usagi and Trista stayed in their seats waiting to see what Was gonna happen with Harry with the lesion. Harry and Albus went over to a area that was full of vile's.

"The answer lies here, You looking at memories, These memories are only to one only person, Lord Voldemort, And he was known at that point in time was Tom Riddle," Lectured Albus

Albus picked up a vile with memories so he could show Harry, Usagi and Trisya already saw what it was. As they set up a barrier so no one walks in on this.

"Now Harry this vile contains a certin memory, It's the day I first met Tom, I would like you to see it if you would, Said Albus

Harry went over to Albus and took the vile out of Albus hands, Wondering what it was like when he first met him,He went over to the area where he could view the memories Usagi and Tristaand Albus waved their hands to place a shield over the room so they all wont be bothered, Well Usagi and Trista was to deal with that issue. Harry dumped the memory's and stuck his face in so he could view what he needed to see and learn.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the memory_

 _Albus was walking down a old street in a muggle suit and umbrella so he wont get wet, He was heading to a building that looked like it seen better days, The memory changed to show him fallowing a woman up the stairs,_

 _"I must admit to some confusion receiving your letter, Professor Dumbledore. In all the years Tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor. There have been. incidents with the other children. Nasty things." Said Mrs Cole,_

 _Albus only nodded as he listen to what the woman had to say, As he fallowed her to the room where the student was living in, She opened the door to the room,_

 _"Tom? You have a visitor." Said Mrs Cole,_

 _Albus peaked around the door to the odd little boy inside of the room at the first sight you could tell something was off about him,_

 _"How do you do, Tom?" Asked Albus,_

 _Albus walked passed the woman, The boy just stood there and studied Albus as if he was there to make fun of him, As Albus and tom sat down to have a chat,_

 _"You're the doctor, aren't you?" Asked Tom_

 _Albus only let a smile grace his face with the boys question people must of called him crazy or something else._

 _"No, I'm a Professor," Said Albus_

 _Tom looked at Albus as if he was messing with in like the rest of the people, No one never wanted him because everyone made him look bad._

 _"I don't believe you. She wants me looked at. They thi_ nk _I'm...different," Said Tom,_

 _Albus clasped his hands on his desk and sent the boy a smile to show he meant what he was trying to say._

 _"Well, perhaps they're right," Said Albus_

 _Tom just still looked at Albus as if he was someone there to harm him like the rest of the people in his home._

 _"I'm not mad?" Asked Tom_

 _Albus looked at Tom with sad eyes, He knew the poor boy had a hard life and he knew if he could help him he could._

 _"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic. You can do things can't you, Tom? That other children can't," Said Albus_

 _Albus sent a smile to show he proved his point, But tom still studied him as if he was to take him to the padded room._

" _I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt, if I want... Who are you?" Explained Tom_

 _Albus tried to keep his face not to show what he felt at this very moment, He knew this boy was different._

 _"Well, I'm like you, Tom. I'm different," Said Albus,_

 _"Prove it," Said Tom,_

 _Dumbledore turns and looks at the wardrobe, which bursts into flames. Something rattles on the inside,_

 _"I think there's something in the wardrobe trying to get out Tom," Said Albus,_

 _Tom opens the wardrobe, and dumps out the contents,he opened the box to show what was in it,_

 _"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom. At Hogwarts you will be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. Do you understand me?" Lectured Albus_

 _Tom turned to him with blank eyes to show that he was listing and was trying to show Albus what he really was, As Albus got up to leave he was just about to leave_ _the room when Tom spoke,_

 _"I can speak to snakes, too. They find me... whisper thing's," Said Tom_

 _Albus stopped at turned to Tom with wide eyes, He has not heard of anyone doing that in so long it was something to wonder about._

 _"Is that normal, for someone like me?" Asked Tom._

 _Albus arched a eye brow at what the boy had just asked, He figure this boy would do great things so he thought._

 _End of memory,_

* * *

Harry took his head out of the bow and looked around the room in shock he never see the day that snake fucker looked like that. he wondered if albus knew that he would be evil basted when he met him.

"Did you know, sir? Then?" Asked Harry

Usagi and Trista stood over at the window waiting to see was the old fool was going to say Albus looked at Harry as if he was bonkers, Harry was confused.

"Did I know that I just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time?" Asked Albus

Albus looked to the ground as if he was thinking about something, Or how to say something to not make himself look bad.

"Well if I had.. But over time here at Hogwarts Tom Riddle grew close to one Professor,Can you guess who this teacher is Harry?" Asked Albus

Harry only closed his eyes and swallowed hard, He knew the old man had something up his sleeve. Trista and Usagi knew who the professor was and it won't be a easy task either.

"You didn't bring Professor Slughorn back to teach potions did you sir?" Asked Harry

Albus chuckled as Usagi and Trista snorted and felt bad for the man he was being used for someone to get something.

"No I did not,you see professor slughorn has something that I want but he wont give it up to me easily," Explained Albus

"Well you said Professor Slughorn would try to collect me and Bella, And the others," Said Harry

Albus had to sit and think on that one, And wondered how to explain how Horace worked, He was a rather complex person like Severus and Usagi and some of the others is.

"That I did," Said Albus

"So do you wish for me to let him?" Asked Harry

Usagi and Trista already agreed to Albus that they would do the club thing, Now they need Harry to join, even though they all dread the whole thing in the slug club.

"Yes Harry, Usagi and Trista and the others are in already," Said Albus

Albus sat down as Severus and serius came in and collected their mates, since Harry left they where only awaiting ordered once they got them,Seveus and Serius placed their mates over their shoulders to go and have their time with them.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

Draco was walked into The Room Of Requirement he clutched the little vile of liquid luck his twin gave him he only would use it if their was nothing else to do or it seemed all hope was gone on his mission, He bounced a apple in his hand, He looked around making sure no one was in the room with him. Draco pulled the dust old sheet off the vanishing cabinet, He ran his hand over it as to figure what he could do to fix it so none of his family would be killed or well forced to leave their true love and enter and forced marriage.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Harry and Ginny was on the field trying to go through everyone who signed up for the Quidditch team, Hermione dragged Usagi and the others so she would have some sort of company.

"Oh alright then, so this morning I am going to be putting you through a few drills, To try to figure out where to place you," Said Harry

Everyone still talking to each other, While Ron was the only one who was listening along looking like he was going to vomit, Ginny eyebrow twitched in annoyance with everyone.

"Will everyone be quite please!" Ordered Harry

No one was still listening as they continued to ramble to each other or fight with each other, Or well smack each other with their broom.

 **"WILL YOU MAGGOT'S SHUT IT!** " Yelled Ginny

Bella and the others gave her the thumbs up for her show of leadership, They tought her that one, As all the other try outs stopped and listened.

"Well thank you Ginny," Said Harry

Harry huffed he was grateful for those who could do stuff like that, Ginny must been taking lessons from the other's. he wondered if Severus was going to show up seen Luna and Artemis with serius in his dog form. He was happy that he came here to see his try outs.

"Now remember just because you made the tea last year, Dose not give you a spot this year, Am I clear," Said Harry

Harry waited to see if anyone well anyone with a brain on the field understood a word he had just looked up to see Rei and the other scouts and lunariens urged him to do his best Remus was next to hailos.

"Well good then I guess," Said Harry

ron looked around the feild still nervous about trying out even the calming potion Usagi gave him somewhat helped but not that much, He looked over to where Usagi and the other sat watching, They waved down to him, Cormac bumped into Ron with his smug look on his face,

"No hard feelings, eh, Weasley?" Said Cormac

Usagi and the others sneered down to the boy, They hated him with everything, Well along with Severus since he caught Cormac watching Usagi's ass, And as well looked into the perverted boy mind and saw what he was thinking.

"Hard feeling? What do you mean?" Asked Ron

Ron was confused at what the rude perverted boy was talking about, He arched a eyebrow to show he wanted to know. Plus he knew all the people he knew was wanting to kick his ass for the way he thought and the way he acted.

"I'll be trying out for Gryffindor Keeper too, Nothing Personal" Said Cormac

Ron narrowed his eyes how could someone have so much smugness other than lord snake fucker himself, hell he would give this perv to the snake fucker well turn him into a female snake and drop him on ol' snake fuckers door step with a pretty red bow and a note saying here a new fuck buddy for ya Ron snickered to himself about that he had to tell the others about that.

"Really? Big, strapping fellow like you? You look like you've got more of a Beater's build to me. I mean, to be Keeper, you've got to be a quick and agile sort." Said Ron

A fly was zooming by and Cormac caught it between his fingers and rubbed it there, While Ron looked pale, they didn't even hear the hissing. Ron didn't know if he was able to get through this with this moron who was able to catch a fly,

"I like my chances. By the way, think you could introduce me to your friend Granger? Or either Riddle even though she married to the bat of the school and her father the dark lord I could over look those flaws, there no crime in talking or any of the other females. Wouldn't mind getting on a first-name basis with them if you know what I mean," Said Cormac

Ron looked at the smug boy like he was bonkers, He wanted to get into Usagi's pant's that would be a death wish with Snape and Draco and Amara, He heard the growling he looked around to see if Snape was somewhere since he pop's up when something like this happens, Plus he knew Harry had Usagi and Amara and rei for a backup if anyone was injured since her brother taught her Quidditch and she can change the way she looks, Snape agreed it was a good idea for her to do that to claim the cover to fool snake fucker. And her real father is Lucius but they had to keep it to them selves on that.

"Hey I'm not the one will have my cock and balls hexed off by Snape, Draco and Amara and pinned to his wall to make potions with," thought Ron

Cormac winked up at Usagi and the others, They gave him the finger as he patted Ron on the shoulder and walked off, Luna came and joined Usagi and the others to watch how it go's,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Ron and Cormac was head to head on the keeper try outs, One was at one end as Ron was at the other end of the hoops, While Lavender Brown watched closed to them trying to be their friend and she chanted come on Ron, They just glared at the annoying girl. Cormac look down at Usagi and Hermione not sure which one he wanted, Usagi only gave the perverted boy the finger while Hermione looked away. Ron and Cormac was in a battle on who can hit the ball the best, While Cormac was showing off for the ladies. Severus came and sat down next to his wife he felt her annoyance through their bond plus he needed a break from grading, They filled him in on everything he sneered at the perverted boy who wanted his wife. Lavender started to get nervous when Ron nearly fell off his broom when Usagi waved her hand to push him back up, She sent a nasty glare at the annoying girl. Cormac flew around trying to make Ron nervous in a away messing with his head, While Harry arched a eye brow at him, Cormac stopped and sent a smile that he thought he would get the ladies he wanted, Severus yanked his wife on to his lap and kissed her and mouthed she is mine pervert, Rei elbowed Rubius to help poor Hermione out, He pulled the girl into his arms and kissed her and gave the finger, Usagi whispered something into her hand and smirked after wards, Severus smirked as well, his smart little witch and queen Amara snickered. Usagi smirked when the ball nearly busted Cormac into the head, She want to laugh but that would give her away, When she saw lavender jump up and down like a air head she wanted to jinx her but Severus shook his head no on that one.

* * *

m _eanwhile later that night_

Usagi and the others walked into the Gryffindor common room after her nightly alone time with Severus, she enjoyed the freedom she had that Dumbledore given to them, While they all sat doing their school work.

"I thought I was going to miss that last one you guys, I hope Cormac is not taking it to hard," Said Ron

Amara rolled her eyes, micharu kissed her bonded and lover. Hermione only snickered along with a few others, They knew what she did and didn't blame them.

"You know he had a thing for you two Usagi and Hermione that Cormac, If ol' Snape and Amara found out his privates would be used for potion's, He would call it the Draught Of Cormac The Pervert," Said Ron

Usagi and the others rolled their eyes or snickered, He didn't even see what Snape and Rubius did to Cormac it was kinda funny,And that would be something Severus would call it.

"He a bloody pervert," Hissed Amara

Ron looked over to where Lavendar was sitting who was looking over at him with hearts in her eyes, Ron blushed and turned back around blushing. Minako snickered.

"Have you heard of this spell either of you Sectumsempra?" Asked Harry

Usagi and the others flinched they knew that spell and knew who made it to, and they knew how to use it to, But she will not tell what it was or who made it that is up to her dear husband to do.

"No we haven't," Hissed Hermione

Hermione glared at the book as if it was evil, Harry went back to reading what was in the book. Everyone else sighed knowing she was jealous since she was a zoycite tat she wasn't the smart one no more.

"You know if you have any shred of pride you would turn the book in," hissed Hermione,p

Everyone snickered they knew harry would be forced to do it one day, But now he wouldn't turn it in. Usagi shook her head at the whole issue but amused her since they don't know who it was,

"Like hell he would he at the same level of usagi and the others in potions, Better than you," Said Ron

Hermione huffed at what he had said she could take the Usagi and the others part, But when you insult her with Harry it was not right. Ami rolled her eyes annoyed with how Hermione was acting she gets jealous with those are smarter than herself.

"I want to know who the book belonged to," Said Hermione

Everyone watched as Hermione tried to take the book, Guessing the part about Harry being better than her was not good, Harry backed away and protected the book.

"No you will not," Said Harry

Harry backed away a little more and looked at the book with sad eyes, He was getting better in potions with the book. The two didn't know they were amusing a lot of people.

"Well then why not?" Asked Hermione

Harry still looked down at the book as if he was not giving it over to no one, As Hermione fallowed looke to his girlfriend who was ignoring him and did her homework.

"Well the poor little book is fragile," Said Harry

Hermione only continued to humor them as she fallowed Harry when anger filled her eyes to get her hands on the book. Ami shook her head the biggest lie in the world.

"You think the stupid book his fragile?" Asked ami

Hermione backed Harry to where ginny was sitting, She was watching the whole thing she snatched the book out of Harry's hands. Hermione sent a thank you to ami.

"Who is the Half Blood Prince?" Asked Ginny

Hermione and Harry looked at her, Well Hermione wanted to know more about the book then Harry snatched it back and shot a dark look over to Ginny,

"Who?" Asked Hermione

Everyone waited to see where this was going, Usagi and the others know who it was but she cant think of it at this point, but they were not going to blurt it out,

"Well that what it says here, the Half Blood Prince," Said Ginny

Ginny handed Harry his book back since he gave her the eyes that she loved and made her weak in the knee's while Hermione sent him a evil look. Makoto snickered at the fighting over the book and they all knew who the book belonged to and knew how to use every spell in it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few months later_

Usagi and the others was walking with Harry and the others in the snow from Hogmeade Village for the weekend outing and enjoy a day of shopping. And stock up on some things as well pick up some things they had ordered.

"You have not figured who the Half Blood Prince is have you? and you sleep with the blasted thing," Asked Hermione

Usagi and the others rolled their eyes at her wondering when she was going to let this go, They knew Harry was dumb to a point but not that stupid. Rei was kinda pretending she was jealous of the book.

"Geez no I haven't, plus I dont sleep wiith it," Hissed Harry

Usagi and the others where getting amusement out of their little bicker fest since they don't get it anywhere else, Well other when they are alone. Plus Rei was having fun pretending she was jealous of the book.

"Well maybe it's Ron, You know to wank it!" Chirped Rubius

Amara and Usagi smacked him in the back of the head for the porn joke, Really that would be in pervert not in a room full of people. But some of them are getting annoyed with Hermione badgering over a book. Atleast it was helping him get a better grade. Hell ami and Taiki thought it was ok but only until he does something stupid then they will take it from them.

"Anyone fancy a Butter Beer or Blood Beer?" Asked Harry

They just only shrugged and fallowed so he wont get killed along the way, So they fallowed him to the village as Severus joined in but only for Usagi and the others not the golden trio.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Three Broom Sticks_

Usagi and Severus was sat together at the table they enlarged, As the other couples did the same thing, Harry was about to sit down when he saw Draco, Usagi and the others didn't see him though. Draco walked into the three broom sticks only to see his twin enjoying her time with her husband, While Harry gave him a look as if he knew what he was doing, He hated his twin had to watch over him. Ron caught his sister making out with her boyfriend, He didn't even notice that his Professor was getting fresh with his wife.

"I would like to leave," Hissed Ron

Everyone at the table looked at Ron wondering what crawled up his ass, When they all looked to see Ginny and her boyfriend Dean. Minako snickered at the issue it was amusing.

"Well there just holding hands you know," Said Yaten

Everyone looked back over and saw Ginny making out like there was no tomorrow, They turned back to Ron who was seething in anger at this,

"Oh come on now Ron it's only natural that couples kiss, Draco protective but he knew I was with the right person," Said Usagi

Severus smirked when he thought of the time when Draco came into the room and he was doing his mate doggy style. Draco was not able to look at them for a week after that.

"Well there was that one time that he came in and saw us well going doggy style," Purred Severus

Usagi blushed and grabbed his cock through his pants and kissed his, After she let go he fixed himself, while some of the others snickered what was just said.

"Come on now I'm right here i dont need to see either of you well do that, It's bad enough I have to see them snogging, And well you guys as well," Said Ron

Severus smirked and placed his arms around his wife he,UsGi only leaned into his shoulder and drinked her butter beer while the other couple kissed to piss off more. Harry waved over Horace.

"Harry my boy!" Chirped Horace

Severus and Usabi looked over at the man who was talking to Harry and they all groaned they felt bad for the man but damn it.

"Oh Mrs and Mister Snape are here as well, Along with the Scouts and other lunarien and drule are here!" Chirped Horace

Everyone took a long gulp from their drink wishing they ordered stronger well stronger booze in it for the lunariens they been stalked by this man constantly.

"What brings you here, sir?" Asked Harry

Everyone watched to see why indeed why he was there it wasn't to bug the hell out of them for sure. They wanted to strangle Harry for bringing the annoying man over.

"Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back! Farther back than I care to admit! Ho ho ho... Why I can remember when it was just ONE Broomstick!" Said a drunk Horace

Usagi and Severus along with everyone snickered they where amused Harry knew how to amuse someone, That and Ron and his twin brothers, He spilled his drink all over Usagi , everyone one looked at her wet shirt that her bra was showing through. Severus used a drying spell and sneered at the perverts. While Amara sneered at them as well.

"Whoops! All hands on deck there Mrs Snape,!" Chirped Horace

Severus glared at his coworker and his old professor, Amara shot a your dead look. He wanted a little show of his wife, geez man their perverts everywhere.

"Well in the old days, Severus you should remember you where at them. I throw a dinner party for selected student to join, Will you be game for it?" Asked Horace

Severus watched to see if Harry would do it, The rest of them other than Ron are stuck in it so he better, Well Severus was only going to be with his wife, He was indeed in the Slug Club when he was at school in Hogwarts, But this time he was taking his wife and doing his job at the same time.

"Well I consider it a honor sir!" Chirped Harry

Everyone thought he was kissing his ass rather well, He must got some lessons on kissing ass from Chaos or something like that, then again they didn't want to think that.

"Well then I know the rest of you as well," Chirped Horace

Hermione and a few other chocked on their drinks when he said that they looked up at him and thought about it even thought they told Albus they would.

"Yes," Chorused Everyone

"Splended! look for my owl everyone," Chirped Horace

Horace smiled with joy he had his crowning jewels for his club and a old club member to come back for his wife date, Sad he couldn't get young Draco.

"Good to see you Willabee," Said Horace

After Horace left they all looked at the confused Ron, And laughed at him for his name mess up even Snape was now he had a new name to call the Weasel.

"Well Potter you kiss ass well," Sneered Severus

Everyone nodded to that, They saw how well Harry planted his lips on Horaces ass to get in his good graces and to get what he needed from him, sometimes they felt bad for him,

"Well Dumbledore asked me to get to know him, I'm sure a few of you know that already," Said Harry

The table who knew other than Ron nodded making poor Ron feel singled out of the group, Since the order was at the table well some of them, Harry and Ron wasn't in it yet.

"Well it has to be important or Dumbledore wouldn't ask," Said Harry

Everyone who knew Albus well snorted or either mumbled about him being creepy and random. And annoying and evil when he wanted to be he was a good actor,

"Well its Albus and he has a way of thinking," Hissed Severus

Seveus was still not letting go on the whole Unbreakable Vow's, and so was non of the was worried everyday that he would get word that his wife was dead. Severus went back up to the school to finish his grading, while everyone else finished what they where doing before they headed back to the school.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Usagi and the scouts and the other lunariens and drule were walking back to the castle as they looked around making sure nothing was going to attack. Amara had Usagi on her back, When they heard a pain filled scream they stopped and looked up to see a girl floating like the devil was in her,

" **HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN'S BALLS UP HIS ASS!"** Yelled Rubius

The girl fell tot he ground as her friend got up to see the group looking like they needed a priest or something. They looked but not sure what the heck just happened.

"I warned her not to touche it!'' Cried the girl

The girl started t fly up again and had her arms spread eagle, As if he was being taken over by a demon, Usagu and the scouts and other lunarien and drules had to think of something quick but its hard to do it when you don't know what your dealing with.

"Move out of the way all of you, Amara you grab that!" Ordered Hagrid

Amara took off her cloak and picked up the necklace he knew it was dark magic so she needed to be careful, As they fallowed Hagrid back to the castle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later._

Usagi came in on Severus back with his cloak on her with a warming charm, he placed the necklace down and looked at his as his Usagi snuggled into his warm ever so warm robes that smelled like him,

"Now are you sure that Katy didn't have this when she went into The Three Broomsticks?" Asked Minerva

Minerva was glad the others where with Harry and Ron and Hermione or else this would of been harm to them,.

"Well like I said she left to go to the loo, And when she came back she had the package in her hands, She said it was urgent that she deliver it," Said Katy friend

Minerva looked at the girl like she was nuts or something to let her have something like this, and wondering who would want to harm Katy or anyone else.

"Well did she say to who?" Asked Minerva

"To Professor Dumbledore ma'am," Said Katy's friend

Minvera face went pale, Who on earth would have done this, These days she didn't know who was doing what.

"Thank you vary much you may go now," Ordered Minerva

Minerva and Severus turned back to the necklace, Usagi narrowed her eyes she had a feeling Draco did was one of the most Minako things he could have done.

"Why when something happens its always you three, And you always have someone there to save your hides, Lucky enough it was Usagi and the others," Said Minerva

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to the ground the wondered that their selves, And while Usagi and the others looked at them with arched eyebrows.

"Oh Severus what do you think?" Asked Minerva

Severus was glade his Usako and her team was there since they where trained by the best to of the best to do things like this.

"Well I think miss bell is lucky to be alive, And thanks to my wife and her crew they did well on saving her and bring the dark object even though it would of made my dear wife get sick," Said Severus

Severus was gonna let his Usako keep that robe since he had many others, Plus he enjoyed he wearing it, it turned him on way to much to think of her only wearing that.

"Well she was cured wasn't she? I know Katy off the Quidditch pitch she would never hurt a fly, If she was delivering to Professor Dumbledor, She was not doing it knowingly," Said Harry

Severus lowered the necklace back down he would distroy the robes after they dipose of the dark necklace. Mars used her fire and the necklace was no more.

"Yes Mr Potter she was indeed cursed," Said Minerva

Harry had to think long and hard on this one, He knew Usagi and the others would kill him for even saying this, And he look a long deep breath.

"It was Draco who did it," Said Harry

Usagi and Amara and seiya hissed when he accused her brother once again, How dare he do something like this again.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter!" Hissed Amara

Severus had to grab his wife around her waist before she decked Potter in the face like at the beginning of the year, Even though he would enjoy seeing it and get sooo turned on by it.

"Indeed amara had a point. Your evidence?" Said Seveus

Severus handed his wife to Amara to watch her for him, As he defused the Potter problem before she kills him.

"Well I just know it's him," Said Harry

Amara and makoto and Rei had to use their strength since Usagi was powerful and string to hold her back from killing Harry,

"You just know," Hissed Severus

Severus gave a pleaded look to his wife she calmed down enough so she could do her job and watch over the stupid boy, Well if she don't kill him in his sleep.

"Once again you astonish with your gifts Potter, Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. Well lunarien, How grand it must be... to be the Chosen on, if I where you I would sleep with one eye open tonight since you pissed off Amara and makoto." Hissed Severus

"Well I think you three should go back to the dorm and leave this to use before someone gets killed in here," Said Minerva

"I'm sorry Usagi ," Whispered Harry

Harry turned and left Hailos fallowing after them to make sure they would go to the right place, As Severus took his wife to their chambers to have rough making love to take her anger away and as well as his along with a potion that would help with the cold,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

When Usagi got back to the common room she was grinning widely as if she had wild sex, After the I'm sorry's they all went to bed well took turns on watch.

"What is it he sees in her?" Asked Ron

Harry continued to watch the map and listen to his friend wonder about what the guy see's in. Rubius and sapphir shook their heads at what Harry was doing he will not leave the prince alone and that is something they don't like.

"What dose she see in him?" Asked Harry

Harry turned back to the map and watched Draco where ever he was going, He knew better to say something in front of Usagi. Amara and some of the others caught him and yelled at him for it, they would not risk Draco life because of Harry.

"What is it he sees in her?" Asked Ron again

Harry rolled his eyes along with the lunariens in the room who had to pretend to sleep, But they were amused by this. But for they start getting pervered about Usagi they would kick their asses.

"I don't know, She's smart... funny... attractive..," Said Harry

Harry though he heard someone snicker but her ignored it, He also wandered if the lunariens where listening in. Even though they were and what they were talking about since it involved Usagi was a mega no no on their parts,

"What the hell mate Attractive?" Asked a grossed out Ron

 _"And has a nice ass,"_ Thought Harry

Ron was still waiting for Harry to answer what he had just asked, While he heard the snickering now. Rubius and sapphir was glaring Halios and the others haven't came in yet they had rounds tonight to do,

"Well you know... she has nice...Skin you know," Said Harry

Harry now wondering if they truly are listening in to their conversation now he though he heard someone laugh now. He had this chill down his spine plus he looked everyone to see if Severus or Amara didn't come out of no were.

"So you think he is going out with her because she has nice skin?" Asked Ron

Rubius and Alan and sapphire had to hold in his laughter on that they sooo are going to tell the others about this one. Taiki, Yaten walked in since they were as well on gryffindore guard and Harry Potter watch duty since he can't be trusted.

"Well, I dunno, I'm just saying it could be a contributing factor," Said Harry

Rubius and sapphire was wondering why these guys could never hook up with someone their kinda lame on the game. But then again they were shocked that Harry who is one of the guards of the shittenou hooked up with Rei.

"Hermione's and Usagi got nice skin, And well Usagi has a nice ass that you can grab You know, As far as skin go's," Said Ron

All the lunarien couldn't believe Ron went there lucky Severus and Amara wasn't around Ron would be pissing himself again. Rubius had a thing for Usagi and so did Alan and some of the others but they were extremely protective over Usagi.

"I-I've never thought about it before. But now that you mention it, yeah Usagi dose very very nice ass," Said Harry

Harry mentally face palmed he just said his girlfriend work kill him, but she did have a nice ass he was afraid Snape was going to cut off his cock and balls.

"I think I'll be going to bed," Said Harry

Harry placed the map away he thought no one was listening well he hoped the lunarien males stayed to themselves, he knew how protective they can be of Usagi and didn't know if they would stay to themselves.

"Hey Willabee don't be wanking it to our queen and friend or ill tell Severus and Amara!" Joked Rubius

All the male lunariens laughed darkly at the horror filled look on Ron face but they knew he pisses himself as they Rubius waved his had to cleanse him wandlessly As he rolled over and went to bed.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

The fallowing day everyone was either looking at Ron and Harry as if they knew what they where talking about, But they waved it off as a normal thing, As Harry and the others went and got ready for the Slug Club dinner party, Usagi was dressed in one of her custom made outfits that almost like Severus, As she met with the rest of the group to head to the party, Well in hopes it would turn out to be fun,

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Slug Club_

Cormac was sitting right next to Horace kissing his ass making himself look good. While Harry sat on the other side as if he had it planned out on seating.

"Well Cormac have you seen any of your uncle Tiberius lately?" Asked Horace

Horace went back picking at his ice cream, while Cormac thought of what to say, Not like that was a hard thing to do. They knew he was not the brightest person around,

"Why yes sir, I might be going hunting over at the Minstry Of Magic over the holidays," Said Cormac

Horace only nodded to what he had said, Wondering what kind of hunting he was going on, As Cormac winked over at Usagu and Hermione, Who in turned glared, Severus sneered and Rubius sneered at him as well as Amara.

"Well then make sure you give them both my best," Said Horace

Horace went back to him ice cream as he tried to think of another conversation he knew part of the people in the room except a few.

"Miss Grenger what dose your family do in the Muggle world?" Asked Horace

Hermione stopped eating her ice cream when she felt all eyes on her only a few of them knew what her family dose. Everyone turned to her and wanted to see what she will say.

"My parents are Dentist," Said Hermione

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy as if they didn't know what she was talking about, Amara arched a eyebrow at all of them. She never pegged her as the daughter to dentist.

"They fix peoples teeth," Said Hermione

Horace sat forward as if it was the most interesting thing she said in the world, While Hermione blushed. Minako and makoto snickers to what she had said.

"That is rather interesting, now is that considered a dangerous profession?" Asked Horace

Usagu and the other scouts and lunariens wanted to snickered along with the others how much the wizards know of the out side of their world, They knew about it with her muggle studies mission.

"No not at all, There was this one time one boy bit my father and he needed ten stitch's," Said Hermione

Hermione laughed at her own joke on her father issue, Usagi and a few of the others only snickered at it, While a few people stopped stopped when they saw Ginny walk into the room with a dress Minako gave her.

"Ah! Miss Weasley come on in," Chirped Horace

Makoto and Amara narrowed their eyes she could tell that she had been crying by the puffiness, they felt bad for the poor girl and wished to help her,

"Look at her eyes they have been fighting again her and Dean," Whispered Minako

Harry and the others only nodded to what Minako had said, They had heard the fighting but they couldn't do nothing about it at this point.

"I'm sorry I'm not normally late," Said Ginny

Ginny pulled her chair out Harry popped up as if he wanted to help her, Everyone smirked at him they knew what he wanted to do.

"No matter you just in time for dessert, Well if anyone left you any," Chiped Horace

Cormac dipped his finger into the ice cream and looked over to Usagi and Hermione and started to suck on his finger as if he was making a point, Usagi narrowed her eyes and stuck up her nose,Amara and Rubius hissed at him, as they continued the party,

* * *

 _Meanwhile after the dinner party_

Usagi left to go and spend time with Severus while the others went to have some alone time, Hermione rushed back to the common room, While Harry stayed after to talk to Horace. Slughorn closed the door thinking he was alone, When he turned around to see Harry standing there waiting for him.

"Potter?" Asked Horace

Harry stood there wondered how in the world will he get this one memory to show Albus, In hopes it will be easy, it would help if they could get it from the time gates but it was taboo in that way.

"I'm sorry sir, but i was just looking at your hour glass," Said Harry

"Oh why yes its a rather ineresting object," Said Horace

Harry tried to fingur out what else to say, and how to go about getting the memory that's needed. While Horace looked like he was lost in some sort of memory.

"Well then sir I think I shall be on my way," Said Harry

Horace was taken out of his little flashback from another point in time he wished not to remember he knew what albus wanted, And placed a hand on Harrys shoulder so he wouldnt go back to his dorm just yet.

"Oh nonsence, You have nothing to fear my dear boy, Luckly for your class mates they are unlucky to make the shelf," Said Horace

Harry arched a eyebrow in wonder what he meant by that, He wondered who didn't make it into the club. He didn't see his father so his father wasn't up there so he must of bombed in potions.

"What do you mean by shelf sir?" Asked Harry

"Well you ask a rather good question, Anyone I find with wonderful skill end up on my shelf," Said Horace

Horace walked over to his book shelf and pointed at his photo's. Harry eyed them once again he remembered seeing them when he first met Horace in that small village.

"So did Voldemort ever make the shelf sir?" Asked Harry

Horace nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the question that Harry had just as him, wondering if he should say anything. How could he have the balls to say that name out loud.

"Well didn't you know Tom Riddle? I mean you where his teacher weren't you?" Asked Harry

Horace eyes nearly popped out of his head, He was gonna have a stroke if he didn't calm down, The question was to much for him. He knew that Usagi wasn't the dark lords child but he would not say anything.

"Well Mr Riddle had a number of teachers while he was here," Said Horace

Horace was remembered the boy who was a odd one to anyone, No one never expected the boy to turn out evil. But then again he always wondered if he was evil all his life.

"Can you tell me what he was like?" Asked Harry

Horace was still caught up in the memory, Wondering if he should bring up old demons from his past. He wondered if the old fool sent Harry to do his dirty work for him.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, Please do forgive me, I mean he killed my parents even though they werent the nicest people out there, They where still my family, As well he molested Usagi not even realizing it was his own daughter." Said Harry

Horace felt sick from what he had just heard, That lord Voldemort molested Severus wife, He won't let her fall to the dark devil hands. But it's sick but then Usagi was good at what she does and disguising herself as well.

"Well of course you would want to know more, But I must say I must disapoint you Harry, When I first met Mr Riddle he was a quiet and smart little boy, And I would have never figured he would have turned out the way he did, Thats all I have to say about it," Said Horace

Horace turned to see Harry looking at his as if he knew all the answers he wanted, And if he could he would give them. Harry sighed he knew this was not going to be easy.

"Well unlike yourself and Mrs Snape and the others,There are monsters that do exist they where buried deep within one soul," said horace

horace hoped his words got through to Harry. He felt bad that albus was making him do his dirty work to get what the old fool wanted, he wasn't stupid to know what the all great albus dumbledor is about.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Ron stood in his Quidditch gear ready for the match, He looked like he was going to pass out from the fear he felt, He looked down to his breakfast as if he was going to be sick all over it.

Harry and Usagi and the others came up with a grand plan to help Ron to win his match today he just has to believe in himself. Amara and ami was at the ready to help.

"So how was it then you guys?" Asked Ron

Ami looked over her book she had a good day woke up felling like she could do anything, plus she spent the night with her Severus.

"How was what Ron?" Asked Makoto

Ron looked at them all like they knew what he was talking about, Trying to ease his poor nerves from the match. The scout of Jupiter only shook her head at what he was feeling,

"Well you know the party?" Asked Ron

Ami huffed and went back to her book, While the others talked to each other, Hermione and Harry arched a brow, While Severus watched the group mainly his Usako who looked sexy reading.

"Well let's just put it this way boring and very annoying to tell you the truth," Said Seiya

Seiya was sitting next to Usagi and she shut her book shut with a snap, He saw her mate giving her the eyes, He thought the part was lame.

"You know Slughorn is doing Christmas as well," Said Hermione

Usagi squeaked and groaned like she realy wanted to do that, Well it might be not that bad maybe she could go with her Severus. While the others went with their bonded or their boyfriends.

"I bet your gonna bring Cormac, And Usagi we all know who your taking," Hissed Ron

"Well to tell you the truth I have a stick up my ass, I was going to ask you," Hissed Hermione

Hermione went back to her paper and ignored Ron the rest of the morning, How dare he even ask that, Everyone looked up to see Lavendar walk up and tap Ron on the should.

"Good luck out there today Ron! I know that you be the best one out there!" Chirped Lavendar

Everyone arched a brow at the girl, They could smell that she was turned on by Ron, Minako even gagged. Which made them all feel sick they all don't like the girl,

"What a annoying little bitch," Hissed Amara

Harry grabbed rons cup to start the plan Amara was between him and Hermione so he could hand the vile over to him after he was done. But she would fall for the trick that they cleverly set'd up.

"After this match is over Cormac could have my spot," Cried Ron

Ami looked over her book to see what is wrong, Ron really need to grow some balls for Merlin's sake's. But then again Rubius had a thing for Hermione and Minako said their soul mates.

"Well here drink some Pumpkin Juice," Said Harry

Luna squeezed into the spot between Hailos and Sapphire she smiled up to the two male lunariens., So she could join in with her friends conversation,

"Oh dear me you look dreadful Ron, Is that why you put something in his cup?" Asked Luna

Everyone flinched at what Luna had just said, they all had a oh shit look on their face, As Hermione look like she was Severus when he caught someone trying to take his wife and mate away.

"Is it a energy potion or one that helps one courage?" Asked Luna

Everyone flinched again wondering if the girl will shut up before their ear drums will be blown out from Hermione's screaming. Amara was dragged out from strangling Luna.

"Liquid Luck," Whispered Hermione

Hermione knew she saw harry pass Emmett something, But she didn;t know what it was, but now she knew when Luna said something. Everyone else bolted knowing this was not going to turn out good.

"Don't you dare drink that Ron," Hissed Hermione

Ron rolled his eyes and drained the glass as if he was one of the lunariens and a Jedite, After Ron finished he had a grateful smile on his face and down his drink,

"You know you could be kicked out of school" Hissed Hermione

"Oh Hermione we don't even know what you even talking about, He was drinking a fresh cup of juice, Loosen up for once in you life," Said Harry

"Come on harry we have a game to win," Said a happy Ron

Harry and Ron left to go to the Quidditch field, As Hermione just only glared, Severus gave his wife one raised eyebrow telling their job was a good job.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Quidditch match_

Usagi and ami was reading since they hated the sport, But she knew how to play since her brother makes her play it with him,Halios and some of the others still don't get the sport at all. Ron kicked the ball before it made it into the hoop, Ami placed a silencing charm around where them since they were reading, She was wearing the robe that Severus gave her a charm on it so his scent doesn't go away, Like he had a cloak of hers with her scent on it he cuddles with at night. Hermione poked Ami to point up at how Ron was doing, She only fist pumped and went back to her book, Ron knocked the ball away once again as he felt like the king of the world at the moment, He heard the crowed cheering for him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Usagi went to see Severus and had their time then went back up to the common room to see if having a party, Rei rushed over to grab her and went over to where The other scouts and lunariens was. Seiya placed his arms around Usagi shoulder to keep her safe from the party people, And the perverts one already got Minako and Makoto.

"You know you should of never done it," Said Hermione

Harry and the others rolled their eyes in annoyance, Not like they done it they where just trying to give him the heads up, they just wanted het to shut up for once.

"Oh not like Amara didn't hex no one when the try outs," Said Harry

Amara snickered and Severus did it as well, Serves the perverted bastard right for him trying to flirt with her and she was claimed by her mate and husband.

"Well Amara did that and as well Professor Snape at try outs, Not a real game," Said Hermione

"Yes Harry he a perv that needed it done so what," Said Usagi

Harry was given the bottle back from Hailos and Rubius and showed it to Hermione while everyone else smirked or snickered from what she had just said.

"Soooo you guys didn't put it in?" Asked Hermione

Harry only shook his head to say no to her so she could stop the bitching, the As the others smirked at the girl they think they where stupid to do something like that.

"We wanted to give Willabee some balls for the match," Chirped Rubius

Everyone turned back to Ron to see him and Lavendar in a full out make out session, Everyone mouth was open some of them vomited at the horror in front of them it was sickening.

"Holy shit mother of Merlins saggy balls,"' Cried Rubius

"You got that right I think I'm going to barf," Cried Mianko

"I think he eating her face!" Cried Hotaru

"Oh the horror! Oh the horror!" Cried Usagi

"My eyes!" Cried Makoto

Harry and Hermione didn't hear what they just said, As the two of them watched unfazed from what they where seeing, Hermione left once it sink'd in Usagi saw her leave, she ordered Harry to stay behind,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Usagi and Hermione_

Usagi searched for hermione scent she thought of the girl as her sister, and zoycite reincarnation. But she didn't know Ron wasn't her soul mate, Rubius was her soul mate. Ron was junjun soul mate, But a crush like how she and mamoru was one time, Her eyes turned to hear sniffling, And went over to where she was. Hermione had little yellow birds flying around her, As she cried her eyes out from the heart ache she felt.

"I'm sorry I was just practicing," Cried Hermione

Usagi smiled and sat down with her sisterly friend, She was like her in a way when she was with Mamoru but with out the abuse and rape. As she sat down and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You know my friend your really good like me," Said Usagi

Hermione was glad to have a female friend like Usagi and the other females, she never had female friends until Usagi and the scouts and the other lunariens came, It was as if she knew how she felt in some sort of way.

"How did it feel when you see another with the person you want?" Cried Hermione

Usagu had to think on that one when it came to get own life, She never really thought of it when she was with Manmoru no one came to him. But if she knew diamond was meant to be with her she would of let the pig go a long time ago,

"I'm not sure my relationship with Mamoru wasn't the best he was rather violent and abusive, but then again I thought that we were meant to be, but it was a lie. And if I saw Severus like that i would make him a female real quick but my diamond isn't though," Said Usagi

Usagi even growled to show what she meant, she knew diamond was never like that and he was still the she knew her Severus will never stray away from her,

"Hermione I have a song that my mother sang to me when I was at my lowest, When I came back home,Would you like to hear it?" Asked Usagi

Hermione thought about it for a moment she never knew Usagi could sing, She wonder what it sounded like, She let a soft nod and sobbed into the comforting of Usagi light,

"Love's a curious thing It often comes disguised Look at love the wrong way It goes un-recognized So look with your heart And not with your eyes A heart understands A heart never lies Believe what it feels And trust what it shows Look with your heart The heart always knows Love is not always beautiful Not at the start So open your arms And close your eyes tight Look with your heart And when it finds love Your heart will be right Learn from someone who knows Make sure you don't forget Love you misunderstand Is love that you'll regret Look with your heart And not with your eyes The heart can't be fooled The heart is too wise Forget what you think Ignore what you hear Look with your heart It always sees clear Love is not always beautiful Not at the start But open your arms And close your eyes tight Look with your heart And when it finds love Your heart will be right." Sang Usagi

Hermione sniffle's died down from the song Usagi sang, She knew the words where true in the song, Her mother was wise beyond her years like Usagi but then again she was serenity.

"Thank you Usagu I liked that, I know how Professor Snape look's at you with the love and devotion, I see the same with you, I pay attention your my friend and your like a sister to me," Sniffled Hermione

Usagi eyes narrowed when she heard the running foot steps and laughing, The laughing meaning that two people are about to do the nasty. Lavendar looked annoyed to see the two females she hated other than the other Scout and lunarien females. Usagi only gave her a look that would make you piss yourself.

"Oh no I think this room is taken one one," Chirped Lavendar

Ron just only smirked at what he girlfriend had just said he was finally going to get laid , While Usagi gave them a look like I'm going to kill you if you don't get out of my sight.

"What's with the birds?" Ssked Ron

Hermione lifted her head off Usagi shoulder and turned her glare to Ron, She learned how to glare from Usagi and the others, Hermione sent the birds at Ron as to show how hurt she was, The little yellow birds went zooming after Ron. Ron dodged them as the little yellow birds bursted into little yellow feathers, Usagi got up and went over to him and slapped him hard acrossed the face.

"If I where you I would catch up to your little slag of a pea brain before you have no dick to pop her charry with," Hissed Usagi

Ron gulped and ran like he stole something, Usagi let out a huff no one fucks with her family that means even if a friend had done something wrong to them. Hermione sank back down and held onto Usagi arm and cried her eyes out as Usagi sang the song her mother sang to her to comfort her sister, Severus heard the song she sang and felt his heart light his little wife knew how to make his heart burn for her, And she has such a tender heart and comforted her friend from the Weasel stupidity,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Usagu was walking with Hermione as Harry stayed with Ron since he was getting death wishs from the others from his then again Ron can be a major ass.

"I just can't help it that she has a thing for me, What me and Lav Lav have is almost like Usagi and Snape has,"Said Ron

Ron felt someone slap him in the back of his head, He looked at the persons back and the billowing of robes, It wasn't Snape it was Usagi and the others, They where really pissed at him, but he could care less at this point in time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Hermione was in the library with Rei, Amara and Hailos and Rubius along with sapphire, As they tried to calm the girl down from her wanting to murder the red head.

"Well Willabee is perfectly fine to kiss who ever he likes,I really could give a fuck less at this point in time," Hissed Hermione

Hermione placed books back each time she hissed out her word, none of the others could get a word in other wise, Severus was with the other mates as they explained to him about what had happened.

"And why would I be under the impression that he and I would be going to Slughorns party together yes," Hissed Hermione

The scouts and lunariens didn't like the sound of this to much they have a feeling their friend and new sister would be doing something stupid. But then again it was nothing knew with Ron.

"But now I have to make other arrangements," Hissed Hermione

Usagu and the scouts and the lunariens wondered who would she has picked and it better not be pervo the clown himself. But then again it was something they are used to.

"Soooo who did you choose?"Asked Rei

They waited to see who she had picked and it better not be the pervert, Oh hell they would avoid that like the black death, Rubius had the look of hope but he knew they won't,

"Why yes, Why do you ask?" Asked Hermione

Usagi the scouts and the other lunariens wondered what to say next, They don't feel like getting hex by the very pissed off person who had the same temper as them.

"Well I would of thought you would of went with Rubius or sapphire or something," Said Usagi

Hermione face palmed at her stupidity, She could of asked Sapphire of Rubius she nearly forgotten them. as well that would have put a stick in the fire for Ron.

"Oh why couldn't I thought of that at the time, I also could gone with Those two as well," Said Hermione

Harry was going with Rei so he had a date, plus they been dating for a good while now since they are meant to be. Well the scout and lunariens are going with their bonded.

"Well who are you going with then Hermione?" Asked Jane

Hermione turned around and started to put things away, Not even knowing that they where being listen to, why didn't she think of asking Rubius or sapphire she wanted to pound her head into the wall.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

* * *

Draco closed his eyes as if he was willing his worry and sadness over his sister doing what the Dark Lord wish's, she wasn't even his Daughter. He hated that they all had to pretend to do things until they war was over, He hated to know if one day his sister would end up dead, He would be damned if his sister had to end up like that. Draco pulled the dusty sheets off the cabinet and opened the door to it, He placed a apple inside to see if it was fixed yet, He closed the cabinet and started to chant a spell to see if it would work in the other end, After a few moments Draco opened to cabinet to see if the green apple was still there, But when he saw there was none he thought it was working he closed the door to see if the apple would come back, He started to chant once again, Just like before he waited a few moments to see if it was completely passed all the way back, He opened the door to see the apple had a bite in it,

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Slug party_

Horace was getting pictures taken with Harry and their dates, He had pictures with all the Scouts and the other lunariens since one of them is there to be a date with their mate one Luna , He had one with Usagi and Severus and the others. Harry saw Hermione run off and hide behind the curtain, He noticed Usagi went after her she had a black dress with rubies all over it, Harry saw Severus conversation with Alan and Halios he rushed over to see what was going on.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Asked Harry

Usagi arched a eyebrow at him wondering if he had not noticed who she came with,. Hermione looked like she wanted to run or vomit or something like that.

"She came with pervo the clown," Said Minako

Harry arched a brow wondering who pervo the clown was, He thought all of the people who that would be. Then again he knew it came from a movie but he didn't remember what movie.

"Well I just escaped that's all, I left Cormac under the Mistletoe," Said Hermione

Harry mouth dropped open now he knew who pervo the clown was, He wondered why she took him for. He was even sick from the thought being with someone, even a gay dude won't do it.

"Wait that's who pervo the clown is? You took Cormac?" Asked Harry

Usagi looked at him as if he was the stupidest person in the world for asking that question, Harry wondered why he was getting that look for. It was obvious on who they were calling that to.

"Well I thought it would have annoyed Ron the most," Said Hermione

Hermione hugged Usagi she just wanted to cry, Usagi only patted her friends back from the bad night she was having, A Waiter came in before they could say anything else.

"Dragon tartare?" Asked the Waiter

Usagi nose wrinkled from the smell, It stink'd wondering who in the name of Merlin would get something like that, the smell is ghastly to not even want to eat something like that.

"No, thank you," Said Hermione

"I'm all good," Said Usagi

"I'm fine," Said Harry

The Waiter arched a bow her heard the conversation, He wondered if he could help he was board out of his mind. So he was going to give some advise to help the poor girl.

"Just as well. They give you terrible bad breath," Said the Waiter

Hermione seemed to perk up at that, Usagi wondered if she was gonna go for it, If she did she felt sorry for her. But then again bad breath would help but with pervo he might get turned on by it.

"On second thought." Said Hermione

Hermione grabbed two off the trey and started to shove them into her mouth, While Usagi tried not to barf from the stink and that someone was eating them.

"Maybe they'll keep McLaggen at bay... oh, God, here he comes!" Cried Hermione

Hermione grabbed Usagi's arm and took off running to where Snape and Amara and Seiya was, Hoping one of them would help her out, As Cormac came in harry shielded them so they could leave with out being seen.

"I'm sorry she must of went to powder her nose with Usagi and the other ladies," Said Harry

Cormac smirked with a perverted smiled, He wanted both of them,but they keep avoiding him, Old Snape and Amara doesn't make him scared to piss his pants.

"Those silly minx's your friends, I see that she brought her husband the bat, Nice work don't they," Said Cormac

Cormac started to shove the foul smelling balls into his mouth, While Harry looked like he was going to vomit, from his stuffing his face with the smelly things and Merlin forbid what they taste like,

"What are these Potter?" Asked Cormac

Harry only smirked he wanted to see if he would vomit it back up when he found out what he was eating, Not like it was the Bizarre Foods Of the Wizarding World With Andrew Zimmern.

"Dragon Ball's," Said Harry

Severus walked in looking pissed off he was told this pervert was after his wife once again, He was going to pay, As Cormac barfed all over Severus good shoes.

"You have brought yourself months dention Mclaggon, And another month for trying to touch my wife," Hissed Severus

Harry tried to sneak out to get out of the way of the pissed off husband that was called Snape, Harry didn't get far though Amara blocked his path from leaving it seemed Amara was the guard that fallowed her duty.

"Not... so fast, Potter." Hissed Severus

Harry snapped his fingers this was not his night, Amara arched a brow at him Severus waved her to go back to his Usako, And Snape was pissed off enough he cleaned the vomit off his shoes and left the pervert to his thoughts,.

"Sorry, sir, but I really should be getting back to the party. My date is waiting for me, By the way your date looks rather lovely tonight," Said Harry

Harry flinched at what he had just said, He blurts out things when he was nervous, While Severus glared at the annoying pest. Amara was the best guard and scout along with the others.

"Can surely survive another minute without you. Besides, I only wish to convey a message from Professor Dumbledore, And I know my lovely wife is rather a angelic picture of perfection isn't she, And stop thinking perverted thought of her," Hissed Severus

Harry flinched he knew he shouldn't but Usagi was hot with a nice ass that you could grab they fine ass of hers, his thoughts where cut short when Severus slapped him in the back of the head.

"What kind of a message?" Asked Harry

Aro was dancing with his soul bonded daughter when Severus looked up, He saw the beauty he was granted, the beauty that should of been his before wise man killed him, and the asshole Endymion, He was so blessed in this life that he was given her he was happy to finally have his serenity.

"Well Professor Dumbledor asked me to give you his best, And hopes you enjoy your holidays, Well he traveling And he will not be returning until term starts again," Said Severus

Severus looked up to see Mclaggin trying to get his wife under the Mistletoe, He let a sigh out when Seiya and Yaten rescued her from the little pervert who will be dead soon.

"Traveling where?" Asked Harry

"That I can not tell you, But my wife is waiting for me, Have a good night Potter," Said Severus

Severus went over his his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled on her neck, As Harry looked wide eyes at their public affection, As he made his way over to Rei.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Severus felt his wife flinch and looked over to where Horace was, He saw Draco being dragged by Mr Flinch, He looked down to his wife with sad eyes when he heard his wife let out a stressful sight, When this was all over he would take her on a trip and treat her like a queen that she was, before the dawn of the kingdom was going to be. And he knew the Dark Lord had been hard on her with the lack of information, That night he made her stay behind by herself, When she came back she beaten bloody and her robes where rips and torn,,He cried his self to sleep that night with his queen in his arms after he healed her with the golden crystal. And after he scouts and the other lunariens, Draco knew what had happened and he cried for weeks.

"Let me go you filthy Squib!" Hissed Draco

Filch dragged Draco over to Slughorn, Usagi pinched her nose and tried to compose herself from the stress her brother and the Dark Lord was giving them,Amara laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party, Said Mr Filch

Horace walked over when he noticed it was Usagi brother young Draco, He looked around to see where Usagi and Severus was. He spotted Amara and knew he worried his sister.

"Ok! Ok! I was gate crashing. and looking for my sister, Happy?" Hissed Draco

Filch arched a brow wondering why would he be looking for his sister, That's when Usagi and Severus and Amara went over to him to help Draco out.

"I'll take my brother from here, My husband would vouch for me," Hissed Usagi

Usagi narrowed her eyes at her brother he was so going to get a ear full now for this shit, While Severus vouched for her, She was waiting for Filch to let him go.

"Fine sister dear ," Hissed Draco

Usagi was in so mood for her brother, while Amara sneered at grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him out, She sent a glare at the stupid man.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Draco, Usagi and Severus_

Usagi let her brother go as the three of the walked down the halls, She was in no mood that he was acting out and letting her out of the loop on what he was doing Amara was watching to make sure no one was around.

"I swear Usa I didn't do that to the Bell girl, What is it to you not like you care," Hissed Draco,

Usagi's eyes flashed for a moment as she grabbed a hold of her brother and pressed him against the wall she was in no mood for this. Severus stayed back with Amara they were not pleased at all at Draco his sister is doing everything to keep him alive.

"I swore to our fucking mother to protect you! I made the Unbreakable Vow Draco, And I have been running myself ragged for you, I have been tortured by the Dark Lord for you, to hold up that he still thinks I'm his kid for you, And for Merlin sake's I had to deal with seeing Willabee dry humping with a freak dumb bitch!," Hissed Usagi

Severus held himself back he knew Usagi was angry and hurt from what he brother was doing, he felt Seiya near by along with Rei, Amara must of felt her pain.

"I don't need protecting sister dear! I was chosen for this! Out of all the others me! And you where chosen to be by the Dark Lord daughter!" Hissed Draco

Severus let a gasp out he knew what the Dark Lord still thought his wife was his child, Amara slapped her prince a crossed his face tears streaming down Usagi face broke her heart.

"What dose the Dark Lord tell you to do, I could help you please let me in," Cried Usagi

Harry listen to the whole thing he didn't know the Dark Lord nearly killed his sister,by the look on Snapes face and the others it was the truth he remember the one night but it happened again.

"No I can't let you do it Usa, I just can't," Cried Draco

Usagi hugged her brother to her she let him cry out his pain he feared to lose his sister he just couldn't loose her. He knew she adopted a boy over the summer who was a friend of hers since he was murdered in front of his son. He knew Severus been keeping his adopted nephew in his chambers.

"If I don't do anything Usa he would kill the family, He would make you even though he thinks your his daughter, I can't let it happen, I can't, I can't, You mean to much to me Usa your my sister, I can't lose you," Cried Draco

Usagi held her brother to her as they fell to the floor she placed a silencing charm around them when he opened up to her, But he still wont say the whole story, Once he was all dried out they walked back to Severus and her chambers, where her adopted traumatized son was he was wounded still and it was sickening what his grandmother done to him, Severus placed his robes over his wife's shoulders since she was shivering, He placed his arm around her waist to show his claim on his wife, And to put Draco in the guest room well one of them. Next to their adopted son who was just given a calming and dreamless potion,

* * *

Harry was on the train going to the Weasley's for Christmas dinner, He was telling them everything he had heard. He didn't hear the end of it but he still did t trust Draco.

"The Unbreakable Vow? Are you sure that what Usagi had said?" Asked Ron

Harry was stretched out on the bench of the train cart, He was depressed he told them what the Dark Lord had done to Usagi Hermione cried out from what she had heard.

"I'm positive, Why do you ask?" Asked Harry

Harry was confused, What so bad about the unbreakable vow, And why dose everyone look grim by the sound of it, is it something very bad to make he didn't know what it was.

"But the thing is you cant break a Unbreakable Vow," Said Ron

Harry was still confused by the whole thing, Why was the Unbreakable vow so bad it cant be because you can't break it. So Usagi was stuck in what ever vow she was forced into making,

"Well yeah its not that funny in all," Said Harry

Ron was still lost he felt bad for bella for making a pact for her brother that would kill her if he was harmed or what ever it was, Ron jumped when he girlfriend was in front of the door to their cart.

"Oh Merlins sweet balls up his ass, Why can't Usagu and the others be here when I need them." Cried Ron

Lavendar breathed on the window of their cart, She drew a heart with *R* for his name, and a *L* for her name, She was acting like a crazy obsessed bitch.

"Well buddy you have a real lovely lady, I might say she is one crazy obsessed girl," Joked Harry

Ron blushed at what harry had just said, Wondering how he could get rid of the crazy girl, He wondered if Usagi and the others a would help him out of this horror stalker.

"She wont stop fallowing me Harry!" Cried Ron

Ron jumped on Harry, He pushed Ron off he felt bad for his poor friend, Ge wondered if Usagi and the others would help him to get rid of her he knew they hated her. He would even kiss Pluto ass to send het to the darkest part of the time gates.

"So what happens to you when you break a Unbreakable Vow?" Asked Harry

Ron's face when pale from the question as tears sprung to his eyes, He don't want to even think about what happens, and bowed his head in what Usagi had committed herself to.

"Well Usagi would die for her brother," Said Ron

Harry face went pale from the answer he cant let that happen to Usagi he knew the others wouldn't either ,He knew she would protect her brother but this was just crazy,

* * *

 _Meanwhile Christmas Day_

Everyone was done opening gifts, Everyone was either talking to each other or they where playing with something, Molly was bustling around with things and food as well.

"Has it occurred to you Harry, That Usagi was simply pretending to offer Draco help so he could find out what they are up to? Or that they wont find out that they are all spies all the Malfoy's?" asked Lupin

Harrys eyes flashed with rage, He wont believe that Draco was a good person, And her would never ever will. Even though their whole family was spies, And Snape of all people as well.

"That's not what it sounded like," Hissed Harry

Lupin leaned over in his seat, Harry was turning into his father at this vary moment, And he would lose a friend and a family if he dose that. And he most decently won't loose the person who killed the wolf inside of him.

"Perhaps Harry's right, Remus. I mean, to make an Unbreakable Vow for her own brother, Usagi must of did it because of Bellatrix, Severus and the others said so themselves ," Said Tonk's

Remus looked over at his wife with a raised eyebrow wondering why she just let out information be waved it away. He knew what they said but not in front of Harry it would mess up everything.

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore. Dumbledore trusts the Malfoy's and Snape, the scouts and the other lunariens Therefore I do." Said Lupin

Harry narrowed his eyes at his friend and ex teacher wondering where all this was coming from, He trust Usagi and the others and he not all the way to trust Snape and Draco.

"And Dumbledore makes mistakes, He has told me himself," Said Harry

Lupin rolled his eyes, This was James Potter speaking through Harry, James hated was passed down to Harry and it's a shame that his fathers hate had passed down to him.

"You're blinded by have your father hate in you, Your just acting just like him," Hissed Lupin

Lupin never wanted to see the boy he thought of as a son turn to be like his father, He never wanted him turn out that way. But the boy needed to get it through his head before something happens.

"No I'm not!" Hissed Harry

"Yes you are!" Lectured Lupin

Lupin let out a huff He was annoyed at Harry at the moment, Arthur looked away feeling like there was something he could do, Rei and makoto was here to help out things.

"There are people disappearing all over the place, We can only placed our trust in a hand full of people, And those few are working from the inside, And the out side, And if we bicker with each other and let out parents hate consume us we are all doomed," Said Lupin

Harry had to think on his ideas later, If Lupin said about him being like his father and mother, He don't want that for himself, Tonks and Lupin left only Mr Weasley and Harry was left in the room. Harry looked up when he felt Rei sit down next to him with a dish full of cookies with a huge smile on her face, Mr Weasley got up with a knowing smile to leave the love birds alone,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Ginn_ y

Harry wondered what to do now, The scout of mars who he had wanted is sitting next to him and offering him cookies. His girlfriend was here with him right one she must not be mad at him no more.

"Open up you," Said Rei

Harry looked at Rei as if she was trying to poison him, but then again Makoto made them her cooking was awesome, out beats Mrs weasleys. Or as she tried to feed him a cookie, In a way he was enjoying it.

"Don't you trust me?" Asked Rei with a pout

Harry took a bite of the cookie Rei fed to him, as she gave him a bright smile that light up his world, Rei was his world and his love, He wondered if this is how Usagi and Snape was,as well as the others doing right now.

"It's good," Said Harry

Rei giggle a little, Ron came in and squeezed his big butt in between the two of them, As if he thought Harry was going to have sex with Rei on the sofa. He took a bite from his cookie, As he made himself the third wheel.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

Harry was in the shed where Mr Weasley was putting things away all his Muggle things he had collected, he was a interesting man and was passionate in what he loved and what he collected.

"You must forgive Remus, He was a big help that Usagi killed the wolf in him," Said Arthur

Harry walked around looking at all the Muggle things he had collected over the years, Some things are rather old, he didn't know that Usagi had done that, but then again the queen of the moon.

"Are you alright Mr Weasley?" Asked Harry

Arthur was looking at all the things he had as if it was the last time he would see his collection. This was a place of comfort other than the trips to the moon and back. The palace on the moon was a peaceful place.

"You know where all being fallowed, All of us are, It's hard for our spied to even report with the stalkers we have, Most day's Molly don't even leave the house, It has not been easy, It affected her more than you know what the Dark Lord done to Usagi while thinking she is his child," Said Arthur

Harry felt like crying how could someone be so cruel and do something like that, He never could understand why, to kill their own child even though it's really isn't his.

"Did you get me owl?" Asked Harry

Arthur took a seat on his work stool thinking on what to say or do now, He doesn't even know what to say to Harry, he was disappointed on how he was thinking these past few months.

"Yes I did, If Dumbledore is indeed traveling, That is new's to the Ministry, Maybe that is the way Dumbledore wish it do be, As for Draco Malfoy and his sister and Severus, and the others I know people Harry," Said Arthur

Harry eye's sparked with a new light maybe he was going to get to the bottom of this now, Wondering if he was right. But he wasn't going to stop trying to figure out what Draco is doing.

"Go on then," Said Harry

Arthur was trying to figure out the words he should say to Harry to help him stop this before Usagi gets killed. There are things Harry does not know about the other vow that she was made to take.

"Draco got a Vanishing Cabinet, And as well Usagi is his sister she would do anything for him, Plus it wasn't her idea it was her aunt Bellatrix made her take the vow, Narcissa and Severus was against it," Explained Arthur

Harry didn't hear the whole thing he heard what he wanted to hear as if he didn't care about the knew the others was not able to get involved only to protect from afar.

"Whats a vanishing cabinet?" Asked Harry

Arthur looked like he was thinking if he should tell harry or not he dose not want the bad side of the Malfoy's, And most of all Severus and the scouts and the other lunariens allied them selves with her. They are her most trusted protectors and friends.

"When Lord Voldemort first came to power, If the Death Eater come knocking they simply slip inside of it and disappear for a hour or two, Well transprted anyway," Explained Arthur

Harry was confused by all the whole cabinet thing, He wondered who in their right mind made something like that. But it was a good idea but not in the words and thoughts of the dark lord.

"So what happened to them? you know the one at Borgin And Burkes?" Asked Harry

Harry wanted to know as much information that he could get to make sure that was not the thing Draco has, he has to be repairing it but how is he doing it with out no one knowing,

"Nothing, It's still there," Said Arthur

Harry looked at Arthur wondering if he knew more information he could give, Maybe he wont push he got this much so far, would there be a second one to the one he saw back at the shop.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later._

Hermione was looking at the paper, She was told the Weasley's where staying inside the Moon palace until their home could be rebuild. Plus the dark lord don't know nothing about it.

"Why do you let things get to you, They could have been killed," Said Hermione

Hermione heard everything from Usagi and everyone else., they where the ones who helped everyone up her palace, She was worried lucky she was able to get out the palace.

"I know I got the lecture from the others, And Usagi gave me a bad one as smacked me in the head," Said a annoyed Harry

Harry and Hermione rounded the corner he been getting the lecture all day, He wondered if it would stop, The two stopped to the sickening scene before them of Ron and Lavendar

"Pardon me I'm going to go and vomit with the rest of the people," Said Hermione

Harry shrugged and went on his way ignoring the site that made him want to vomit with the crazy girl,As he went to his class, maybe he should get Usagi and the others toss her in the time gates.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

_chapter 20_

* * *

Harry was peakng around the corner of the potions class as Horace finished telling everyone about the homework and to finish the class, Once everyone left Horace turned around to see Harry.

"Oh why isn't it the prince of potions himself, What do I owe this visit from you my dear boy?" Asked Horace

Harry placed his potion book down and he thought of a good way of asking something, or at least try to. He was going to give it another go to see what he can get out of the teacher memory.

"I would like to ask you something if that is ok with you?" Asked Harry

Horace was putting things away when harry asked the question, He thought it was something about potions. Horace knew what it was he wanted and he felt for people that albus uses.

"Ask away my dear boy, Ask away," Said Horace

Harry was thinking of a good way with out making it look like Albus wanted the memory, But there was probably no way around it. Minako was out side of the class waiting for him,

"Well the other day I was at the library in the restricked section, Something caught my eyes something about a rather rare piece of magic," Explained Harry

Harry was doing a happy dance with the choice of worlds that Rose told him to say,Horace waited for more. Amara gave him the correct wording to say to Horace.

"Well yes what would this magic be?" Asked Horace

Horace felt like this had happened before, Harry looked around the room he wondered if horace caught on yet, Harry was using the same words that the dark lord asked of him.

"Well I don't know, I can't really remember the name really, Are there some kind's of magic that your not allowed to teach us?" Asked Harry

Horace placed his bag on the work table he had a feeling this had happened once before, but he hoped it was not like the other time. But then again this task was a tricky one,

"I'm a Potions Master Harry, I think the question is more for Professor Snape instead of me," Said Horace

Horace was trying his best to get out of this conversation quickly, He hated to remember the old demons of his past. And this one must been a Tramatizing one for him,

"Well I know that sir, But me and Professor Snape dont see eye to eye sir, Well he deals with me only for the sake of his wife, What I mean to say is, Well he is not like you sir," Said Harry

Harry did a happy dance in his head thanks to Rubius abs the others training he was a master at kissing people's ass, Horace looked at Harry with a arched brow. Horace had the feeling he had this conversation before,

"You might misunderstand," Said Harry

Horace sighed he had to deal with this lightly or else his secret would be know what he had helped with the Dark Lord. The same words that was said from the time he had asked him.

"With no light with out the dark? With all the research in magic I deal with the light part of things with the magic, And I have to tell you to do the same thing my dear boy," Lectured Horace

Harry rolled his eyes this is not how it was supposed to go, He took a deep breath as he was prepared to dive right in to get what was needed to be done,

"Is that what you told Tom Riddle when he came to you when he asked questions about rare magic?" Asked Harry

Horace back stiffened he had been asked the question he was dreading since harry came into his potions class room, He knew damn well Albus was using him to get his memory.

"Albus put you up to this didn't he?" Asked Horace

Horace sent a hated look at Harry, He knew what Albus was doing, And he was not pleased one bit that he was still using other for his own plan.

"Didn't he?" Asked Horace

Harry gulped he knew he hit a sore spot, He wondered what he had done to make him not want to remember, Horace left in a hurry while Harry huffed that he didn't get no where today,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Harry knocked on the door to see if Horace was awake, He had to do what Albus told him to do or else he would have a pissed off old man. Sometimes he wondered if he was this kind person he makes himself out to be.

"Yes who is it?" Asked Horace

Horace opened the little peek door on his door only to see Harry standing there looking like he was sorry about something. Or something that he wished to share but feels like he would be judged.

"Harry?" Asked Horace

Horace thought about letting Harry in, But then he rethink'd on that idea he didn't want to answer to no more of his questions about what Harry wanted to know albus didn't have the balls to ask for himself.

"Sorry my boy I am rather busy at this moment," Said Horace

Horace closed the peek door to his chambers not wanting to even be bothered, Harry huffed and stomped his foot in annoyance. This is getting to be a pain in the ass that he keeps getting the run around.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Hermione was sitting on the couch listening to Harry, He was telling them what Horace had done and acted, While he was looking at his old copy of the potions book.

"Harry do you really think you could walk up to him and ask what his biggest darkest secret was?" Asked Makoto

Harry looked at the scout of Jupiter wondering where she was going with this while Amara and Micharu together sat down on the other couch.

"Really Harry you should tried to go with another story than the one you did," Joked Micharu

Rubius jumped on the couch and placed his arm around Usagi, He had promised to watch over her while Severus was not with her. Plus they all to their job seriously,

"Nice Rubius really," Said Harry

Harry when back to reading the potion book as if he was going to find a answer or something in it, Rei was glaring daggers at the book, Usagi stayed awake so she could read a few more chapters.

* * *

Harry went to his room to see Ron looking out the window as if he was on cloud nine, harry wondered what had gotten into him. It's was just odd to see him spacing out like that,

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The moon," Said Ron

Harry arched a brow wondering what is going on with his friend, He went down to get Usagi just in case he needed her help. This is just odd for him to be seeing this Ron is not like this.

"Divine. Had ourselves a little late night snack, did we?" Asked Usagi

Usagi and Amara was trying to figure out what had Ron like this, Harry got her as if there was a emergency or something, Ron got up cuddling the chocolate box.

"It was on you bed, the box, I just thought I'd try one." Said Ron

Usagi and Amara now Rubius looked at Harry with a real worried look on their face as if she knew what had caused it, And she had nothing right now to help her,

"Or twenty." Said Harry

Usagi gawked at what Harry had said, Rubius and Amara sighed, If it was what she thought it was why didn't he disposed of the tainted candy.

"I can't stop thinking about her, Harry," Said a love struck Ron

Usagi arched a brow he didn't even notice he in the room he was drooling at her thought, This was not a good sign at all, Rubius went with Amara to go see what was going on with the others.

"Honestly, you know, I reckon she was starting to annoy you." Said Harry

Usagi sat on the chair by his bed waiting to see what she should do while harry crawled onto his bed as if he was looking for something,Ron ran a hand over her shoulders as she slapped it away.

"She could never annoy me. I think I love her." Said Ron

Ron crawled next to Harry as if he knew what he was rambling about, Usagi gave him the motion to keep going. She was wondering what he was going on about.

"Oh..." Said creeped out Harry

Harry crawled out of his bed away from the creepy Ron, He went over to stand next to Usagi who was looking like she was thinking.

"Do you think she knows I EXIST?" Asked Ron

Usagi arched a brow wondering who he was talking about, He sure as hell wasn't talking about the crazy annoying one.

"Well, I'd bloody well hope so, she's been snogging you for three month's," Said Harry

Usagi gagged at what harry had just said, Harry mouthed a i'm sorry to her, Ron sat at the edge of Harry's bed. They need to get to the bottom of this its not normal.

"Snogging? Who are you talking about?" Asked Ron

Bella huffed Harry was taking to long to getting to the bottom of things, She needed to take charge once she had to explain what the were talking about she will freak.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Usagi

"Romilda, of course. Romilda Vane." Said Ron

Usagi was working her brain again she might had figured out why he was acting like this, And if it was they need to get him to someone quick.

"Okay, very funny." Said Usagi

Usagi was trying to get Ron to hand over the chocolate box, She smirked when he threw the box at her, While Harry watched Ron to see if he could get anymore information, Usagi started to sniff at the box to figure her idea was right.

"It's no joke! I'm in love with her!" Hissed Ron.

Harry wondered if Usagi had found out what was wrong this was crazy, While Ron started to pace about as if he was plotting out something,

"We need to get him to Severus or Slughorn fast he took a Love Potion, And I think Slughorn is the closest one, I will restrain him and you walk in front of up," Whispered Usagi

Usagi grabbed a hold of her cane and walked over to Ron slowly while Harry tried to keep him mind on him, She counted to three and she restrained Ron, As the three made it down to the potions room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Harry knocked on Horace door, As they waited for him to open, Usagi was trying to get him to stop licking her hand, it was starting to make her feel sick from him doing it.

"I'm sorry sir, I wouldnt have bothered you at this late hour its a emergency that involved potions," Said Harry

Horace saw Usagi restraining a love struck Ron who was licking her hand like it was candy or something. While Usagi looked like she was about to kill him herself.

"Whats wrong with Willabee?" Asked Horace

Harry moved closer to the door as to tell Horace what it was wrong with Ron, While Usagi held back from killing Ron for licking her damned hand.

"It's a powerful Love Potion sir, I think we need help before Usagi kills him, Or Severus walked over to see this and think of it as the wrong idea, Well we dont need that," Whispered Harry

Horace looked over to see Usagi looking annoyed her eye twitching in annoyance. and ready to kill the poor boy, He huffed and was going to help.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Slughorns chambers_

Horace went over to his potions to whip up a antidote for the stupid boy, When they took their eyes off them, Ron somehow had slipped out of Usagi grasp and pushed her on the floor thinking it was the woman he wanted, He had her clothing off and knocked out from her head hitting the floor.

"I would have thought an expert Potion-maker like yourself could whip up an antidote for a love potion in no time, Harry?and Mrs Snape,?" Asked Horace

Harry rolled his eyes when he looked over at Ron he had a very nude Usagi groping at her he started to bang the hell out of Usagi, Harry went over trying to pull him off, Severus and Amara was going to kill them all Usagi was knocked out from the blow to her head.

"Well we thought you could help sir, And sorry for thie misunderstanding," Said Harry

Horace finished making the antidote his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what the boy was doing to Severus wife and she was wounded, And most of all knocked out he ordered harry to go and get some of his clothing to put on the girl he felt bad once Severus gets his claws out into him, and the scout if Uranus as well. He grabbed Ron and pushed him on the couch. Harry watched Horace while he helped Usagi look somewhat decent, no queen should look like that, While he noticed Horace put a charm on her just in case Ron cum inside of her, He watched as Ron came back to himself. Ron finally snapped out of the love potion wondering where he was at,He saw Usagi in professor Slughorns clothing.

"What happen to me? What happened to Usagi?" Asked Ron

Harry looked down to Usagi as she groaned in pain he knew she was already hurting from the Death Eater meeting, Ron didn't help matters either but they knew it was the Love potion Severus would be mad but he would understand since Horace sent his a message explaining what had happened.

"It was a Love Potion Ron, And well lets just say you violated Usagi under it," Said Harry

Ron paled at what he had done, Usagi only glared at him as she waved it away knowing it wasn't his fault Severus would as well, but Amara she is another story, But they would be mad.

"I feel really bad Usagi. But how did I get the Love Potion?" Asked Ron

Harry laid Usagi head against the pellow of the couch, he didn't like seeing such a woman like that, As he went over to horace to see him do somethng.

"Let's have a pick me up my boy," Said Horace

Horace brought over glass's of mead to Ron, Usagi waved it away that she didn't want any she wanted a hot shower and Severus. She felt like Crap At this point in time and wanted to sleep,

"to life!" Cheered Horace

Ron took a drink after their toast, After a minute or two Ron fell over with foam coming out of his mouth, Usagi hissed she went over to the potion bag to take the Bezoar out to give to Ron, Even the amount of pain she was in she had to help the poor guy,

"Come on Ron breath now," Said Usagi

Usagi and Harry waited for Ron to take the Bezoar to take affect and to save his life, He didn't deserve this, Once Ron was back to health he tried to get up and coughed from his near death,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Ron was in the hospital wing with Ginny and Hermione and junjun by his side, Harry stood by his bed, While Severus had Usagi in his arms with his robe around her Horace explained what had happen Severus was angry but understood it was the Love Potion, Amara calmed down enough after hearing it was the love potion, He changed the clothing to something look like his he didn't like the fact that another's clothing was on his queen.

"Quick thinking on your part Usagi, Using that Bezoar from the pain and well let's just stop there," Said Albus

Usagu only nodded and she wanted a hot bath, she knew what to so when it came to that, Severus held her tighter to him, He as he wrapped his robe around her.

"You must be proud of your student Horace, And well you severus proud of your wife, She a smart one lets say that for much," Said Albus

Severus had his head held high to show his pride in his wife and queen, Amara held her head up high as well,, And Horace only nodded he felt bad for the poor girl.

"Oh why yes she is a bright one, And a quick one as of that," Said Horace

Usagi blushed at all of the people looking at her, Severus only chuckled he knew his wife didn't like this kind of attention she was like himself.

"I must agree that Usagi actions where heroic, And but the question is why where they needed?" Asked Minerva

"Why indeed that is the question my dear Minerva," Said Albus

Albus went over to Horace wondering what was in the container something had to happen to bring Ron to this. It was just odd that Ron was poisoned like that,

"So this appeared to be a gift Horace?" Asked Albus

Albus took the bottle from Horace and sniffed at it to see if he knew the smell to see if it was poison. As he passes it around to the others to sniff as well,

"It smells almost like poison," Said Albus

Severus took one of his arms away from his wife's waist and sniffed at it himself, When he smelled what it was he knew his wife would been in the same boat at the Weasel.

"Well I was gonna give it as a gift myself," Said Horace

Albus looked at the old potions master wondering why would he give a gift like that to him, dose he think he needed to loosen up like Amara said.

"I feel bad Headmaster, About Usagi and the poor boy," Said Horace

Usagi took his hand and looked up at him and gave him a smile to let him know that he was not at fought at this. He was proud to have someone like this in his class.

"No professor Slughorn your not at fought," Said Usagi

Horace knew better not to hug Usagi at the moment by the look Amara was giving him, Severus smiled down to his wife such a kind heart. Like the moon queen she is,

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" Cried Lavendar

Lavendar pushed Severus out of the way nearly knocking Usagi to the floor, He had to hold her back so she wont kill the annoying girl, Amara was about to smash her face in until micharu stopped her,

"Um your don't pea brain he has not he been like that for merlins how long, So try to use that tiny brain of yours," Hissed Rei

Usagi smirked at Rei she said what half the room was thinking, While the annoying girl didn't hear a word she said,the girl is just so stupid it's almost sad.

"What are the two of them doing here?" Hissed Lavendar

Severus placed a stronger grip on Usagi, Wondering if he should let her have a go at the annoying girl, But Usagi got out of his arms anyways he let her have her fun.

"Well I would like to ask the same question you annoying twit!" Hissed Usagi

Lavendar arched a brow at the girl she hated, Hermione was glad that she what doing it while Severus wondered if he should stop her, jun jun was worried about her soul mate.

"I happen to be his girlfriend!" Hissed Lavendar

"Well I happen to be his friend deary and that I would say having him begging me to defend him to break it off with you from your stalking and annoying self, In his terms you act like a crazy obsessed lover," Hissed Usagi

Everyone had to hold back their laughter at what Usagi was doing while Rei was cheering her on, They knew Usagi was the best at insulting, She was as good as Severus was

"Oh don't make my laugh you stupid professor fucking Slytherin Riddle the dark lords bastard spawn,, I'm not the one who had to marry a professor to have someone, And why would he want to be friends with a low life Death Eater bastard child of the dark lord slag who family," Hissed Lavendar

Amara eyes flashed dangerously she flashed over and slapped Lavendar acrossed the face for what she had just said, no one speaks to her friend, leader and queen in such a manner,

"You do not talk trash to people you know nothing about, you dare not speak such to my friend, my leader and my queen you low Life filth, I would be smart and run away if I where you before someone dose something," Hissed Amara

Amara dropped the girl she was not going to let no one speak to her Kaneko like that, A mark forming on her face where Amara smacked her, the little whore was asking for it,

"Why would I wake up with him now since he was all interesting," Hissed Lavendar

"You know you are dumber than you sound Sweetheart, The boy had been poison twice, One from the Love Potion that made him violate Usagi as well far from it to tell you the truth, And with a poison so I would shush for things you know of," Hissed Seiya

The room felt colder when the anger of Seiya came out. Severus was enjoying this little show,Ron started to gasp in his sleep Lavendar thinking he wanting her.

''See look he know's I am here," Cried Lavendar

Lavendar moved closer but when he gasped out Junjun name and took her hand, Her face fell and tears sprung to her eyes, The worst part he also gasped out Usagi name, Severus glared at the boy for that one. Lavendar ran out the room crying, Rei and Amara waving and wishing her to fall on her face not like there was something there.

"Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen come along everyone, It seemed Mr Weasley is well tended for," Said Albus

Usagi jumped on Severus back as they left to go to their chambers to let her have some rest, While the others went to do their own thing.

to be continued


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

Usagi and the others was sitting at the Gryffindore table while Lavendar was giving a evil look thinking it would make the shiver in fear. she been having a sick feeling as if something going to happen today,

"Will you stop it willabee your making it snow in here," Said Rubius

Everyone looked up to see the snow coming down, Usagi and some of the others only shrugged at it and went back to her book or whatever they were doing.

"Usagi how did I break up with Lavendar again? Or how did it happen?" Asked Ron

Usagi only smirked along with the others, Hermione and junjun tried to keep a strait their face to not show what they where all thinking, It was rather fun helping Ron out.

"Well she came to see you in the hospital, And you talked, It wasn't a long conversation, And Usagi helped you out on the subject along with Rei and Miako," Said Junjun

Ron smiled at the help he had, Well he didn't get the while truth on it, But they did help him out on it. Junjun only smiled over to him and blushed, while Hermione smiled to Rubius.

"Well thank you guy's, I'm glad to be away from that one there, She was a obsessive crazy girl, But I think she seems to be a tad bit put out," Said Ron

Usagi and the others only waved it off, They where more than happy to rid of the gross crazy girl from their group, They turned around to see the crazy bitch looking like she was trying to take a shit from the way she looked, Usagi and Rei waved at her to poke some fun.

"Well I guess your right," Said Rei

Rei and the others turned around to return to their conversation, While they where amused but what could they do to help the crazy girl move on.

"You say you don't remember nothing?" asked hermione

Usagi and Amara smirked she erased his mind from what had happened, Severus and the others covered her for what she had done. It wasn't his fought it was whoever fought it was with the love potion.

"Maybe something," Said Ron

Everyone looked at each other wondering if it had worked as Ron tried to remember what had happened. Luna mind melded him to make sure he didn't remember nothing.

"Nah it cant be, I was completely smashed that night and I couldn't of gone to bed with Cormac and I woke up nude with him cuddling me," Said Ron

Luna smirked as much as a cat can. she also replaced a memory there so he wouldn't think of it, or well at least remember what he had done. So he would think he had hot gay sex.

"Harry that's Katy." Whisper Hermione

Harry looked up from his book to look over where Katy stood, Harry closed his book and went over to Katy. Usagi had a bad feeling something is going to happen to her or someone, So she kept a eye on Harry.

"Karty how are you?" Asked Harry

Karty looked at him with a confused look, She knew he would of come and ask her how it had happened. She was trying to remember but nothing came back to the for front of her mind. Amara looked to see Artemis he must of did the mind meld on her.

"I know you're going to ask me Harry, But I don't know who cursed me. I've been trying to remember, honestly. But I just can't." Said Katy

Katy looked over Harry shoulder to see Draco stand there, Usagi watched her brother and Harry look at each other, The feeling she had now gotten worst when she saw her brother run and Harry run after him, She told the others if she needed them they would know, She got up and fallowed slowly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Draco_

Draco walked fast away from the Great Hall he wanted to see his sister and see how she was doing, But Potter had to talk to that Katy girl and he had to freak, He ran into the boy's bathroom and placed his hands on the sink. Draco looked at himself at how bad he had gotten, He had to do this for his family, For his sister, He splashed water over his pale face as the tears fell freely, Harry watched as Draco cried out his pain not even knowing he was watching he hoped that Usagi didn't catch him leaving to chase after her brother.

"You know what you did Draco, You hexed her didnt you, Your sister isn't here to save you this time," Hissed Harry

Draco turned and looked at Harry, How dare he mention his sister with such disgust, He will not stand for that. Draco threw something at Harry, He only shielded himself, Harry pointed his wand and sent a hex at Draco, As the sinks exploded, Harry ran behind the bathroom stalls to see if Draco could see him or not, When he felt a hex sent his way and hit the door he back up to the brick wall, While Draco looked for him,

Harry peaked around the corner to see if he was anywhere, He let a sigh of relief out since he saw Draco wasn't there, But he knew he was still in the bathroom, Harry started to crawl on the bathroom floor looking for Draco, Draco spotted harry and sent a hex that bounced off the toilet and ran off, As Harry dodged the hex and ran out of the stalls.

"Sectumsempra!" Hissed Harry

Harry thought he hit Draco but when he head a high pitched scream of pain that came from a female as the body fell to the stone tiled floor with a splash, Harry walked over slowly feeling sick he didn't want to know he had just hit, Hary made it to where he saw feet of a female, But when he saw who it was he was going to be sick he just hexed Usagi, And he watched as Draco clutched His sister bleeding form to him and crying, rocking back and forth muttering things, Draco cried as he held his bleeding sister to his body as she gasped out in pain as tear's streamed down her cheeks, He couldn't loose his sister, He just couldn't Potter would pay if he lost her, He know Severus would help, But he had to think positive while waiting for help, and he knows the scouts and the others will not be pleased. Harry stood close to where Usagi was gasping in pain and crying in pain, He felt as if he killed someone he loved.

Severus and Amara as well Rubius and makoto ran in with behind him looking like death came to his front door, He pushed Harry out of the way as he saw the bleeding form of his wife and queen,He saw Draco clutching her to him rocking back and forth Makoto who was dating him rushed to his side, Severus looked over at Harry along with Amara, If looks could kill Harry would be dead.

"You go to my class room and wait for me there, Amara take him and make sure he go's," Hissed Severus

Amara in soldier mode when she heard Her Kaneko scream she went strait to Severus as quick as the wind of her planet, They ran where they heard the scream. Amara took Harry by his shirt and dragged him out of the bathroom and inform the others what was going on. Severus fell to his knee's and placed a hand on Draco, since Makoto was not helping much. He took his wife into his arms and started to chant a spell to heal her of the nasty hex that he made, Draco only watched as Severus healed his sister,

Makoto took her Draco somewhere to calm him down before he go's and murder someone, While Severus wrapped his wife in his teaching robes and took her to their chambers and get her in dry clothing and place her in bed with him so she could be healed fully Minako and Rubius went to tell Albus what had happened so he understood.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Severus walked into his class room with Rubius behind him only to see Harry jump in his seat, with Amara restraining herself from killing him, He smirked at that knowing the boy knew what he had done, As he sat down with Rubius at his side as a guard in some way.

"Well you know what you have done Potter?" Hissed Severus

Harry looked at the angred husband who he nearly killed his wife from the spell he didn't know of. Amara sneered at the moron as she slapped him in the head to make him talk,

"I used a spell that I didn't know," Said Harry

Severus looked at the book and took it from him since he realized how he had gotten it, He handed over a new copy of the potion book when he was in school the little bastard used his own spells,

"You will be using this one from now on, No get out of my sight," Hissed Severus

Harry rushed out of the room before he would be killed in his sleep tonight, Amara and Rubius fallowed him so he wouldn't do nothing else, While Severus went and snuggled up with his wife as he let his tears fall.

* * *

 _Meanwhile week later_

Usagi was angry at Harry for a week but she forgave the jerk, Harry walked down the hall to find where Horace was. Horace saw Harry looking at him and went the other way as if he wanted to avoid Harry at all cost.

"I see you have no luck with Slughorn," Said Rei

Harry only rolled his eyes at his girlfriend who enjoy to cause a lot of fires to her pray and who others. Then again that Is scout of Mars for you to use fire.

"You know luck can go a far way if you use the right amount," Said Usagi

Usagi winked to see if harry got the idea she was giving, well if he used that thing in his head that they call a brain,As Harry thought of what she was trying to hint, Then it hit him.

"Bella your the best but your coming with me since it was your idea," Chirped Harry

Harry hugged Usagu who looked at Harry like he was bonkers, She pushed him off of her since she just came back from a Death Eater meeting. Amara and Rubius was going along as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

Usagi had told Severus what the plan was, He told her to be careful and gave her a luck potion as well and well a little more than that, Amara and Rubius was going to come along as well, As they watched Harry down the potion for his luck.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Usagu, Harry along with Amara and Rubius walked down to Hagrids but only to see the green house open, Horace opened the green house door took his sample trey and his knife ready to take something for his potions, Usagi and the small group went over and watched, Horaced jumped when he felt them looking.

"Geez , Merlin don't make a old man jump like that its not good for his health," gasped Horace

Usagi and the others smirked, they would of thought he would have a stroke, As Harry only arched a brow wondered if he should done another way to walk over to the man.

"Well those plants do freak me out," Said Harry

Usagi motioned for them to fallow her, As Horace wondered how they got out of the castle with out being seen. Then again it was easy for three of them to leave.

"How did you get out of the castle?" Asked Horace

Usagi and Harry along with Amara and Rubius turned to him they let Harry have this one, they haven't told Usagi what she was going to see. They didn't even know what it was.

"Well you see where off to Hagrids, He is a dear friend of our's so we are going to pay him a visit, Now we are going," Said Harry

Harry and the others turned on their heal to leave waiting for Horace to take the bait they just handed to him. The small group knew they had the man by the balls now.

Harry, Mrs Snape, And you two, It's nearly night fall out there,You know I cant let you be wondering all by yoursleves," Cried Horace

Usagi and the others arched a brow at his wondering if was being serious on that and he knew what they where. The lunariens were used to the darkness from the countless battles they were in.

"By all means good sir, Why don't you come along with us, company is always a good thing more the better I always said", Said Rubius smoothly

Horace looked around feeling like he was a young man he fallowed the group to where they where going. He only shrugged and fallowed wondering what it would be that Hagrid wanted them for.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry and his luck group Rubius called it walked up to where Hagrid told them to meet them, not even telling Usagi about the dead giant spider that they were about to see.

"You guy's I must insist you accompany me back to the castle immediately!" Yelled Horace

"That would be counterproductive, sir!" Said Usagi

They continued to walk while Horace sounded like he ran a 100 mile race and with out something to drink. He was getting to old for this kind of thing and he was out of breath it better be worth it.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Horace

Once they made it to where Hagrid told them to meet him, Usagi screamed and jumped onto Rubius back and buried her head into his should when she saw the sight of the huge dead spider, Even though he was dead it was still gross and creepy and huge.

"Hello Horace, Sorry Usagi for not warning you but he was a friend to me," Cried Hagrid

Usagi waved her hand as Horace went over to Hagrid to see what made Usagi act like that and marveled at the huge spider. Rubius and Amara was freaked out and distrusted by seeing this.

"Its huge, is that a Acromantula?" Asked Horace

Usagi gagged wondering other than Severus would be so thrilled to see something like this, Rubius and Amara shivered in distrusted only hagrid would love something like this.

"Dear fellow how in the name of Merlins ball's sack did you managed to kill it?" Asked Horace

Usagi head popped up when she heard that it was interesting to hear the old professor to speak that way, She laughed her head off from his question he dosen't know.

"That's one of his pet's professor," Said Usagi

"She right you know," Cried Hagrid

Horace gawked at Hagrid he the first person who he knew could handle a poisonous thing, And with a person who is afraid of spiders. He felt for the moon queen with her fears of the spiders.

"Oh I am sorry," Said Horace

"Oh it's all good you know, At least I'm not alone," Cried Hagrid

Usagi fist pumped to that one, she was still not looking at the huge spider, How dare they not tell her that their was a freaking dead giant spider. She thought Ron was joking now she knew it was no did Amara and Rubius they do not want to know how many more of these gross things,.

"Seriously misunderstood creatures spiders are, And they always out nerve some folks, sorry Usagi and Rubius and Amara I was only explaining," Cried Hagrid

Usagi popped her head up and glared but she understood what he meant and wasn't a insult, She huffed and rolled her eyes at the statement if your sane you would not near that thing,

"Don't forget the pincers," Said Rubius

Rubius remembered when Ron came face to face with the huge spider up close and personal, And boy he never heard a man scream like a lady it was so funny,

"Hagrid the last this I don't want to be rude, But Acromantula are very venomous and very rare to come by with out being killed, Or in Mrs Snape case scream and pass out, Would you mind if I take a few things from his, I would imagain Severus would like some to, Well you know it would be good for potions," Explained Horace

Hagrid waited while he thought about it, He knew it would be for some good if he let him, and Severus and Horace were good friends and knew they would do it for good.

"Well go a head, Not like he would be any good anymore, Amara help him," Cried Hagrid

Amara went over to the giant spider with vile's to give to Severus, While Horace did the same, After they where done gathering things they went back over to Hagrid even though they took more than they where told.

"Would you like me to say a few words?" Asked Horace

Hagrid thought it would be the least he could do for him giving parts and other stuff to them from his dear pet and friend. He will miss his spider he loved dearly and will be missed.

"That would be nice," Cried Hagrid

I would imagine he had a family I trust?" Asked Horace

Usagi popped head up from what he had just said and remember meeting the rest of the spider clan,Rubius and Amara shivered with the mere thought of more mega huge giants spiders family.

"Hell yeah he had loads of spider's so yes he had a rather huge family," Cried hagrid

Usagi pointed out with her shaking fist, Rubius only kissed her on the forehead so he would calm his queen and friend as well leader down her emotions was affecting him.

"Farewell, Aragog. King of the arachnids. Your body will decay... But your spirit lingers on and your human friends find solace, the loss they have sustained." Said Horace

Rubius thought he could of done it differently along with Usagi and amara but at least it was something, Hagrid was cried huge tears of sadness.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Usagi and the others went back to the hut as they watched them sing I feel pretty while being drunk, They had cups full whatever it was that was they were drinking, Once they where done singing Usagi and the others clapped even though it was the worst drunk singing ever.

"I had him from an egg, you know? Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger than a Pekingese. A Pekingese, mind you!" Said a drunk Hagrid

Usagi, Rubius and Amara cringed wondering how someone could keep something like that, But the three of them forced a smile on their face.

"How sweet! I once had a fish... Francis. He was very dear to me. One afternoon, I came downstairs and... it vanished. Poof.," Said a drunk Horace

Usagu and the others where amused greatly from this little drunken show she must show it with the others later along with Severus. Plus they knew some drunk people are rather amusing,

"That's very odd, isn't it?" Said a drunk Hargird

"Yes, doesn't it? But that's life! I suppose, you - you go along with and suddenly... poof." Said a drunk Horace

Usagi,Amara and Rubius as well Harry knew once they passed out she was sooo sharing this, She love knowing how to send memories to other people.

"poof!" Said Hagrid and Horace

Usagi and the others arched a brow but let them continue their drunkin ramblings as they continued to be amused, Rubius snickered when Hagrid finally passed out from drinking to much, Horace looked over at them with a smile he didn't know what he was about to do, But he was going to do it.

"It was a student who gave me Francis. One Spring afternoon I discovered a bowl on my desk, just a few inches of clear water in it. Floating on the surface was a flower petal. As I washed, it sank. Just when it reached the bottom, it transformed into a wee fish. It was beautiful magic, wondrous to the behold. The flower petal had come from a Lily and Narcissa, your mother's . The day I came downstairs, The day the bowl was empty, was the day your mother and along with others," Said Horace

Usagu and the others looked at Horace with sad eyes. Rubius and Amara place a arm. Around Usagi knowing she was feeling knew this was something that was hard for him,

"I know why you guys are here right now, And made poor Mrs Snape deal with her fear of the spiders, I can't help you," cried horace

Usagi thought this was the time for the speach of being strong she knew how the poor man felt she has her own demons along with Rubius as a ex worker under the wise man.

"I know how you feel Horace, I have dark demons I hate remembering, Like being force by the The ex earth prince, I survived because I knew there was something out there for me, I was lost for a while,But I came home and found Severus who is the reincarnation of diamond my soul mate,, And I was with my brother and family, Plus I fight to make the world became a world of light magic once more, Along with Severus and the others and my family my scouts and the others." Said usagu

Usagu bent down to Horace and patted his hand with watery eyes, she knew she had him in the palm of her hands, Rubius went over to Horace to tell him his story.

I was blinded by the wiseman to turn evil. I never knew what I was doing nor was my prince now King. Diamond was meant to be with serenity but at the time we didn't notice Endymion and what he was doing, he made Usagi aka serenity blinded I front of her, not no more it's the way it should be now, but me and the others of the black moon clan was brain washed in doing what he want us to do, along with the ones from the dead moon circus, we are free from the darkness that held onto us for so long," explained Rubius

Rubius patted the poor mans should to show that he was supporting what he may do or not to do, But he hoped it will be for the good thing not the bad. Horace hugged Usagi he never knew that about her but he was glade they opened up to him he took a deep breath and let her go, He took his wand out to take the real memory from his mind.

"Alright just dont think badly of me when you see it, I didn't know what he was like when we first met," Said Horace

Usagi and Rubius gave him a gentle squeeze to show he wont be judged from what they saw as Horace took the memory and handed over to Usagi who had sent a message for the others to meet them in albus office they should see this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Albus office_

Albus poured the memory in he used a bigger one since the others helped they would be viewing it with Harry and himself. He made sure to have the bigger one so everyone could see it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the memory_

The same hour glass was on Horace desk as someone flicked it to make it make a sound like a bell, Horace was drinking his glass of Fire Wiskey,While the young Tom Riddle walked around with his arms behind his back,

"I was in the Library the other night in the Restircted Section, And I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic," Said Tom

Horace looked at the young Tom Riddle wondering where this was going, And was not ready to find out what it was that night.

"Go on," Urged Horace

Tom Riddle stood their as if he was better than Horace, But he needed to know so he could for what he wanted.

"As I understand it was the name was called a Horcrux," Said Tom

Horace looked pale as he took a long gulp of his drink from what he had heard, He knew what they where but bad news.

"Pardon me I think I didnt heard you correctly," Said Horace

"A Horcrux it was a term when I was reading and I didn't fully understand what it was," Said Tom

Horace took another long gulp of his drink he felt uneasy at the very moment with this conversation.

"What your reading tom it's very dark stuff, Very dark stuff indeed," Explained Horace

Tom rolled his dark eye's at what he was just told he figured it out that much that it was Dark Magic.

"Which is why I came to you," Said Tom

Tom had no emotion on his smooth face, While Horace even though drunk off his ass still understood what was going on.

"A Horcrux is a object of which a person is concealed their soul," Explained Horace

Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance once again, He knew that much as well he wanted to know more.

But I still don't understand how it work," Said Tom

Tom walked over to Horace and looked him in the eye as if he was trying to work some kind of magic to make him freaked out.

"Well one splits ones soul and hides it in a object, It would remain protected if your body was somehow destroyed," Explained Horace

Tom smirked inside of his mind he was getting somewhere now, He was getting the information he wanted.

"Protected?" Asked Tom

"Part of your soul is hidden inside of the object of the person choice, So in other word's you can not die," Explained Horace

Tom turned around and looked into the green flames in the fire place with his arms behind his back.

"So how would someone split their soul?" Asked Tom

"I think you should know the answer to that my boy," Said Horace

Tom started to play with the with the ring on his hand as he though of what to say next, He didn't want to come off eager.

"Yes it rips the soul appart, It's a violation against nature," Explained Horace

Tom played with the ring on his hand as if plotting something out, And wondered if any object would be able to be the Horcrux.

"Can you really split the soul only once? For instance maybe six or seven times?" Asked Tom

Horace nearly fell over from the question he was just asked, he wondered why one person would do something like that.

"Seven? Merlin's Beard for instance killing one person, But to break the soul into seven pieces, This is only hypothetical is it Tom?" Asked Horace

Horace didn't even know what was going on he needed another drink to deal with this, He was creep'd out, As Tom turned around looking smug as ever with a evil smirk a crossed his handsome face.

"Oh why yes of course sir, This shall be our little secret between good friends," Said Tom

Horace looked at the boy wondering what he had done while, Tom left with a joy he found something useful.

End of memory

Albus and the others came out of the memory freaked out what they had just found out, but they wont judge the poor guy for it . Everyone else felt sick from what they had just seen, and as well heard it was sickening for what the dark lord had done.

"professor? Asked Harry

Albus placed a hand up to show he was thinking, They watched him as if he was trying to piece the puzzle together, As he sat down on the wonders what wS going through his mind.

"This is beyond anything I have imagined," Said Albus.

Albus still trying to piece everyone thing together while everyone wondered the same thing that Harry was thinking. Everyone else wanted to know what he was thinking as well.

"Do you mean he did it? He really made those things?" Asked Harry

Albus looked grim as if he got news that he didn't want to hear, And to be truthful it was, He wondered what to do next. He never expected there was more than the ones he already knew about.

"Oh why yes he made them alright, Not only once," Said Albus

Albus got up and wondered what to do even after him being changed he still had some thing's that will need to be done. But every one he had made must be destroyed so the dark lord will be dead for good.

"But what are they?" Asked Harry

Albus went over to his desk where everyone else was at looking sick on what they had just learned. Wondering how stupid Horace was to fall into a trick like that.

"All kinds of objects Harry," Said Albus

Harry walked over to where Albus and the others where wondering if he would get the answer he wanted, Albus took the book he killed in his second year and the ring.

"Like this little ring for one thing, and this book," Said Albus

Albus pushed the ring over that tom riddle had on his finger in the memory and the book he stabbed, everyone looked at the sickly hand not even the silver or golden crystal was able to heal it.

"That was Tom Riddles," Said Harry

Harry wondered now what he dealt with in his second year was a piece of Tom Riddles soul, But what of the teacher his first year. Everyone looked down to the dairy they heard about.

"Yes a Horcrux it was Harry, About four years ago you saved Ginny Weasley that night you brought me this, It was very powerful and very dark, But not until tonight how powerful it truly was," Explained Albus

Usagi and Trisya and the others who was in the office was listening taking it all in, now the truly know he was a real mad man. But it's just sickening on splitting one soul it's almost like the wiseman.

"And the ring?" Asked Harry

"Lord Voldemort mother, It was hard to find," Explained Albus

Albus raised his hand and looked at Usagi with that look to remind her to do the job she vowed to do, She bowed her head to tell him that she would do it, unless she wished for death if she wanted to back out,

"And was hard to distroy as well," Said Albus

Harry arched a brow wondering what the message the two and the others just shared, He shook his head and turned away from the black shooting daggers at the old man,

"If he could find them all, And distroy each Horcrux?" Asked Harry

Albus looked at Usagi and the others knowing their other task to do as well work on finding the Horcrux while he was being trained. Plus they had the powers to destroy them.

"Yes it would kill Voldemort completely," Said Albus

"How do you find them? They could be anywhere couldn't they?" Asked Harry

Usagi and the others smirked since they where indeed helping Harry, One of the Horcrux's was Harry, and still is Harry but none of them knows that he is one just yet.

"True Harry, But magic, Dark Magic," Explained Albus

Even though that piece was taken out of Harry he still gets the visions of the Dark Lord, Amara placed a arm around het Kaneko to let her know they are behind her in this.

"It also leaves traces," Said Albus

After seeing that ring spin around like it did and how Harry had acted Albus caught on to what it once was. Rubius arched a crimson eyebrow at him wondered what the old man who reminded him of the wise man had up his sleeve.

"That is where you have been going sir? When you leave the school?" Aksed Harry

Albus walked over and stood in front of Harry, He didn't know the other reason why he was leaving, It was to help make the plans for when it happens and the hide out for Usagi and the others once it happens.

"Yes that part of the reason, And I think I found another one, But this time I can not distroy it alone, Once again I am asking to much of you Harry, I cant ask the others they have things they need to do here while I am away," Said Albus

Harry agreed to help Albus with the search, Albus let a hint that there will be help with out even knowing it, After making plans he left as the others left to do their own thing.

to be continued,


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

* * *

Ron was looking over the edge of the wall as Usagi and the others came over to see what he was doing, While Harry stood and wondering what he would be doing with Albus.

"It's time harry," Said Hermione

Usagi and the others looked sad at their three friends that they where soul bonded to, Rubius sighed he knew Usagi will have to do what she was forced to do. They had no idea what is going to happen tonight and what they will believe,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Harry, Ron and Hermione was walking and making plans while the others prepared themselves what will come down this night. Plus they had the other lunariens and the scouts with them.

"Hermione is The Room Of Requirement unplottable?" Asked Harry

"Only if someone want's it to be, Why do you ask?" Asked Hermione

Harry had to think on how to word everything he was going to say, There was something that was going down tonight and it was going to be while him and Albus was gone, He had a feeling Usagi and the other scouts and lunariens are involved somehow.

"That is why I thought draco was leaving the castle, Thats was why he disappeared off the map, He was just going to The Room Of Requirement," Explained Harry

Hermione had to think about it for a moment if it was what harry had just explained she snapped her fingers. Amara rolled her eyes in annoyance this was not easy enough for them.

"Of course, And that would explain the Vanishing Cabinet as well", Said Hermione

Well only Hermione but a lot pf things weren't even being said to part of the order, They went into the court yard. Rei smiled sadly her boyfriend was doing something stupid in which will turn to be a fake.

"What if there was two Vanishing Cabinets?" Asked Harry

The trio continued to their conversation but making sure none of the people that was out side understood what they where saying. Rubius rolled his eyes in annoyance why does he always have to judge Draco.

"What if there are Harry?" Asked Hermione.

Hermione had a bad feeling and she still cant shake it away, The others haven't even been seen since they left the common room. She knew the devours and lunariens were worried about something.

"I just dont know," Said Harry

Hermione and Ron stopped after what he had just said, While Harry walked a little more and turned to them. He let a sighed out full of stress and the bad feeling he was getting,

"Good luck mate," Said Ron

Harry looked at them as if they thought it was the last time they would be seeing him that night. Catzy snorted at what he had said there is no luck to happen with this mission he was going on.

"I don't need no luck guys, I'll be with Dumbledor," Said Harry

Mr, Filch rang the bell to signal everyone to come inside of the castle, As Harry made his way to the meet point where he would be meeting Albus that night to start his mission to end the war.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

Bella, Severus and Amara and Rubius was standing with Albus as if they wanted to say something and they did, Usagi took a deep breath and walked over to Albus.

"Do you think you ask to much sometimes?" Asked Usagi

Albus just stood there as if he was listening to her plea to stop while she was ahead, But she got no answer. Usagi felt her hope leaving het she didn't want to do for she didn't she would die.

"Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" Asked Usagi

Usagi stood there waiting for something, but when Albus rounded on her and pinned her to the wall with his hand around her neck, The Horcrux Influence that poisoned his mind was getting to him.

"Whether it has or it hasn't is irrelevant; you gave me your word Usagi or neo queen serenity!", Hissed Albus

Amara and Severus and Rubius pushed Albus out of the way with some of his strength as their queen fell to the floor of the tower, Severus rushed over to his wife as Amara stood there hissing ready to fight for her queen,friend and leader, but Usagi and Draco and Severus came first before Harry since they are the royalty they protect,

"She will do it Albus, just don't lay a hand on my wife again, Or so help me it won't only be me pinning your sagging ball's on the rest of the scouts and lunariens will," Hissed Severus

Albus looked down to the girl he just abused, He didn't mean to do it, he abused the queen on this world and the moon, He hope that the he won't end up in hell for this,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Albus_

Severus put his teaching robe on his wife shivering form, She didn't sleep that well last night since she knew the time has come, Amara placed her on Rubius back as the three exited the area they where talking to Albus at. Harry did't see what had happen when Severus came down with a sleeping Usagi on Rubius back tears stained her cheeks, With Amara behind them. they stopped and stared at Harry and then went on there way, Albus felt someone watching him he turned to Harry, He hoped that he heard none of that or seen anyone of it.

"Ah, Harry... you need a shave, my friend." Said Albus

Harry rubbed his face to feel the stubble that was there, He didn't know it was that bad he thought he didn't need to look well for this mission, he felt nervous on going something like this.

"You know sometimes I really forget how much you had grown up, And sometimes I still see that small boy from the cupboard, Forgive my ramblings Harry I am a old man," Said Albus

Harry was confused what was going on as he looked over the man who he had looked up to all these years. Then again the years here was a pain in the ass and nearly died a few times.

"But you know you still look the same to me, Well other than the black hand that is," Said Harry

Albus only chuckled he felt bad for what he had done to Usagi he knew he had asked to much from her, And he was walking a narrow line with the people who fallow her and as her family as well.

"Your like your mother kind hearted, But her heart turned when she met your father, But I have no right to judge, But narcissa had a heart of gold even in the worst of times, But that is a trait some people take advantage of sometimes," Said Albus

Harry only smiled as Albus took a deep breath and walked back over to the edge of the tower as if to take in the cool evening air. Narcissa was the reincarnation of the firmer queen serenity and Lucius was lotor.

"The place where we are going tonight is a very dangerous place, So I have promised that you can acompany me and I stand by on that promise Harry," Explained Albus

Harry listen to every word Albus just had said, He was happy to be doing something finally, As Albus looked at him with a stern look. Harry was doubting about coming along but then again how back could it be.

"But there is one thing you but promise me Harry before we go and you must promise or you wont be coming, You must obey everything I tell you with out asking any questions, Am I understood?" Asked Albus

Harry let everything sink in that Albus had just ordered him to do, As he thought about it before he made the promise. Harry wondered what could be so bad on where they are going now.

"Yes sir, I will do as you say," Said Harry

"You do understand what I am saying to you don't you Harry?" Asked Albus

Harry looked at Albus and nodded to him to show he understood every word out of his mouth, He still wondered where the purple mark around Usagi neck came from.

"So if I tell you to hide you go and hide, If I tell you to go and run like you stole something, You will obey and run like you stole it, And if I tell you to leave me and save yourself, You will do so with out any question about it," Explained Albus

Harry looked at Albus as if he was nuts, He finally found out this was not a normal mission one of them will die during it or even worst zombies who knows with old snake fucker.

"Your word Harry," Ordered Albus

Albus still looked at Harry with a stern look that he would give a child who done wrong, While Harry swallowed thickly and took a deep breath as if he doesn't even know what he was about to commit'd to.

"Yes I will sir," Said Harry as if he as a solder

Albus put his arm out as many time before he took Harry before the start of term, Harry looked at it and rolled his eyes in annoyance at all this stuff with Dumbledore.

"Take my arm Harry," Ordered Albus

Harry just remembered you cant Apparate inside the castle walls he thought Albus finally lost it now. But who knows with albus Dumbledore or when he lost his mind,

"But, Sir, I thought we weren't allowed to Apparate on Hogwarts grounds.?'' Asked Harry

Albus arched a brow wondering if Harry hasn't figured out that a Headmaster could do as he pleased when it came to that. Well the scouts and the other lunariens are able to do it. But it's another form of travel.

"Well, being me... has its privileges." Said ALbus

Harry placed his hand on Albus arm to be ready to take the awful ride once again he hated Aparareing,,as the two disappeared from Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Albus and harry landed on a huge stone with crashing wild waves as if a storm was brewing where they where, As they Apparated to the area where the cave was that Albus was looking for. Harry watched as Albus looked at the walls of the cave as if he saw something he had been looking for years.

"This is the place, oh why yes, this place had known magic," Said Albus

Albus started to feel around on the cave walls to find where the entrance of the cave chamber was at. Harry was a little freaked out at what they are seeing at this point in time.

"Where you stand right now Harry, Is where Tom Riddle once stood many many years ago, But one wintery afternoon he took to young classmates to this very cave, What had happened was very unclear what he had done, But this has been know the children where damaged," Explained Albus

Albus turned to harry who looked like he was going to be sick as e figured out that Tom Riddle was a mad man, Albus had a knife in his hand and sliced his hand so he would draw blood. Harry thought Albus just went bonkers when he saw him cut himself wondering if he was trying to kill himself for,.

"Sir what are you doing?" Asked Harry

Albus arched a brow wondering why Harry was asking that and looking worried, He wondered if Harry thought he was crazy cutting his hand like that.

"To gain passage to make a payment to weaken any intruder," Explained Albus

Harry watched as Albus continued to slice into the black hand to draw his life blood to gain the payment into where is needed to be. Now all that is left is the zombies.

"You should of let me do it sir," Said Harry

Albus gave Harry kind eyes, He knew Harry wanted to help but this was something he could not do he was needed to help if needed when he asked or pleaded or something.

"Oh dear Merlin no Harry, Your blood is more precious than mine," Said Albus

Albus ran his hand over the stone wall as it crumbled with the blood he smeared on it, Once it was finished Harry and Albus lit their wands to venture into the cave.

"Voldemort would have not made it easy to find his hiding places, He would have put certain defensed in place," Explained Albus

Albus and Harry made it to a lake through the cave, Their wands still lit from finding their way through the place that they needed to be at since they are here might as well go and finish it.

"Becareful Harry," Said Albus

Albus looked down at the lake as he flicked his wand and sent a light out a crossed it, As the light became more bright as if it was showing them the way or something like that.

"There it is Harry, Now the question is how do we get over there," Said Albus

Albus stepped on the stone that went into the river as he put his right hand out as if he was reaching for something in the creepy cave much like snake fucker to hide something in such a creepy place. After a few moments the water started to bubble and a rust old chain came out of the water, Albus caught it with no effort,

"Will you please Harry?" Asked Albus

Harry took the rusted old chain that smelled like it had been up someone butt crack that hasn't washed in years,As he pulled the smelly old chain after a few moments a beautiful boat came out of the water.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few moment's later_

After floating over the river they ended up at the area where they where supposed to be, Albus pulled himself out of the boat, Once Harry saw he was out he stepped out the boat.

"There no Horcrix in there sir," Said Harry

Albus looked down in the podium filled with dark liquid, He figured it would had been something like this, well he kinda figured not to question the dark ass hole lord when it came to sanity.

"Oh yes there is Harry," Said Albus

Albus waved his hand over the liquid as it turned black, As a sea shell appeared to give some kind of nice affect for your death, As Albus saw what they where looking for inside the water.

"It has to be drunk Harry, All of this has to be drunk," Said Albus

Albus placed both of his hands on the podium where the liquid potions that he must drank sat with the shell that he would drink out of it.

"Harry do you remember the conditions when I brought you with me where? This potion might paralyze me, I may forget why I am here, And I might be in so much pain that I would beg for relief, And you will not indulge these request, It is your job to make sure I keep drinking this potion, Even if you have to force it down my throat, Am I understood harry?" Explained Albus

Harry felt like he was being backed into a corner by doing something like this and wondering why he couldn't drink it himself. But then again he didn't trust the liquid in the watering hole.

"But sir, Why can't I drink it?" Asked Harry

Albus huffed at the question that Harry had ask, Sometime he wondered if the boy was to much like his parents. He didn't listen to a word he was telling him and now it needed to be done and listen to.

"Well it's because I am much older than you Harry, I am also much more smarter and invaluable," Explained Albus

Harry was starting to wonder something about Albus, He wondered if that mark on Bella's neck came from him as if he was forcing her to do something, He shook those thought's away and he saw Albus took the sea shell to drink the potion.

"You are in good health Harry," Said Albus

Albus dipped the huge sea shell into the potion to make it fill it to the top of it and brought it to his mouth he looked at Harry, And drank the whole thing.

Harry watched waiting to see what happens after he drunk that much albus was breathing rather hard at that very moment, As his body started to shake.

"Professor!" Said a worried Harry

Albus continued to shake, As Harry was getting more and more worried by the very moment, Harry reached a hand over to him to see if he was ok but it seemed he isn't,

"Professor," Cried a worried Harry

Albus fell to his knee's in pain, Harry rushed over to his side to give him some sort of help as he latched on to harry's arms. Albus was going to try and talk his way out of the rest.

"Professor can you hear me?" Asked Harry

Harry grabbed the sea shell and rushed over to the podium where the liquid that Albus drank and dipped the shell into the liquid and went back over to Albus, And made his drink it he went back for more each time and fed it to Albus,

"No Harry," Begged Albus

Harry huffed at the plea that Albus was giving him, Harry had no choice to fallow the orders that Albus gave him. Harry sighed this was going to be a pain in the bloody ass.

"Professor you must keep drinking don't you remember," Pleaded Harry

Albus took the shell and drank again from it, As Harry tried not to cry from what he was doing, He wondered how Usagi and the others do this on a daily basis it seemed they are used to it.

"Stop the pain," Begged Albus

Albus clutched Harry's arm as if to try to pick himself up, The pain was unthinkable as Harry fed more of the potion to Albus, as albus continued to make his way out of it but Harry didn't let him.

"The pain will stop soon only if your keep drinking this professor," Pleaded Harry

Harry had another shell full of potion as he continued to force the liquid down the professors throat, he forced the potion down he did what he was ordered to do.

"Please don't make me do this!" Cried Albus

Harry huffed this was hard enough to make Albus drink and ignore the pleading each time he brought shell fulls over to him, it was like giving cough med's to a kid,

"Kill me! Kill me now!" Cried Albus

Harry rolled his eyes that was filled with tears as he went over to get more of the potion the quicker he gets this done he they would be finished,

"Just one more sir," Said Harry

Harry fed Albus more of the potion again and again, As he shook his head as a child would to tell him no, but he continue to do what he was ordered to do so,

"Come on Professor I promise just one more, Heres the Air Plane," Said Harry

Harry snickered to himself from what he had just said and fed it to his professor and Headmaster, once the potion was done Albus looked at Harry as the pain was gone for a moment.

"Harry," Said Albus

Harry looked at Albus wondering what he was in need of at the moment, Albus smacked his lips together as if he was parched and was in need of a drink,

"Water please water," Said Albus

Harry went back over to the podium and found the locket there, He picked it up and placed it in his pocket. He wondered if he was able to make water in the watering hole.

"We did it sir, Look at it we found it!" Chirped Harry

Albus looked like he was hung over from a wild night of partying, He only waved his good hand as at that moment he could care less.

"Water Harry will you get me some water?" Asked Albus

Harry face palmed at himself for forgetting to get Albus his water, With the happiness that they found the Horcrux it passed his mind.

"Oh that's right, Sorry I forgot," Said Harry

Harry turned back to the podium to make water for Albus is hoped the spelled podium would let him make or spell the water to help albus so they could het the hell out of here,

"Aguamenti," Said Harry

Water looked like it had appeared in the basin, when Harry dipped the shell into it noting went into the shell as if the water was a mere illusion, He made his way down to the pond to get some water, He wouldn't drink from it himself Merlin knows what old snake fucker did to the lake, Harry scooped the water, He didn't even notice that a ball of light went into the water, As the whole place went dark, Harry took his wand out and made it light up.

"Lumo's," Whispered Harry

The light filled the area they where in to see what was going to happen wondering how the cave went so dark, He bent down to scoop water once more only to have a hand grab a hold of his wrist.

"Lumos Maxima," Said Harry

Once the place was lit Harry saw zombies coming out of the water climbing up the cliff to come and get him and Albus. Harry knew with his luck that there are zombies in this damn place.

"oh shit," Thought Harry

Albus was trying to reach for his wand while Harry was sending hex after hex, He wanted his wand he knew what to do to get rid of the zombies, One of the zombies grabbed a hold of Harry and took him under the lake, Harry tried to fight the one off of him as it tried to keep him under the water, Until a fire ball appeared and burned the zombie,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry popped his head over from the water trying to breath but only to see flames all over the place and the stink of burning dead zombie bodies, Harry saw Albus making a whirl wind of flames and killing each and every zombie that came after them as he climbed up onto the cliff where he once stood, As Albus reached for Harry.

"Harry," Gasped Albus

Albus latched onto Harry as a life line, As Albus said a spell that made the flames part like the parting of the red sea, As the two made it outside of the cave they where in to the point where they started.

"It's alright sir we are almost there," Said Harry

Harry helped Albus to get them away from damn cave and in need of a nice hot shower from his zombie dip in the lake the taste of dead zombie bodies was not what he ever wanted to expirance and wanted to vomit,

"Oh I'm not worried Harry I am with you," Said Albus

Albus still looking like he was hung over, And Harry helped him away from the zombie infested cave so he could get him some help as the two flashed out of there and went back to where they know that should be safe.

to be continued


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

* * *

Professor Flitwick was having chorus practice while everyone in the castle was lost in their own thoughts, And waited for what was about to come, Some knew nothing but the ones who did where prepared. As some students watched the night sky in the warm break of the night taking in their freedom before the war starts, Minerva walked out to the court yard looking as if there was something that was about to happen and wondering what,She felt nervous.

"All of you go to you house, No stopping for anything, Am I understood," Ordered Minerva

Minerva looked back up to the sky as if it was going to storm that night, Wondering where Albus and Harry had gone off to do what he had to do with albus not knowing what will happen at the end of this night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Severus and Usagi_

Severus had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist as he knew what she had to do that night, He will be by her side the whole time,

"It will be ok my love, The scouts and the other lunariens has everything else handled, We just got to do the hard part," Said Severus

Usagi snuggled into his strong chest as the two looked out at the stormy night sky ready to do what was needed to be done, For her brother and for her husband,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Draco_

Draco was laying in bed not in the mood to get up and do what he was ordered to do, But he knew he needed to get it done and over with, He let out a sigh and got dressed so he could do what was needed For his family and most of all for the one he loved his future love? Once it was all over he would tell her how he truly felt from the bottom of his heart, He made his way down to The Room Of Requirement to let the ones in that he was meant to do with the Vanishing Cabinet, Once he made it there he yanked the dusty old sheet off of it with wand in hand, Draco stood there praying he had the strength to do what he was ordered to do, He saw the doors open to the cabinet waiting for the ones to come out of the smoke fill closet that was a portal,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Albus_

Harry and Albus appeared back where they started in Hogwarts, Harry had a hold on Albus to make sure he does't hurt himself or even worst kick the bucket on top of him.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing sir," Said Harry

Harry was walking with albus to get him the help he was needed, but he was not ready to hear the request albus mad.e for him to do, He placed albus down since that was the way he was moving.

"No I need Severus and Usagi, Go and tell the two of them what had happened, And you will not speak to no one else Harry, Go and get Severus and Usagi Harry," Ordered Albus

Harry walked down the stairs but he heard a noise, Harry was about to walk back to help Albus but he saw him already up. He wondered how he recovered so quickly,

"Go and hide yourself bellow Harry, You wont be seen by anyone with out my say so, What ever happen's make sure you stay bellow, Please Harry do as I say," Said Albus

Harry heard doors open and close as he looked at the man he thought of as a grandfather and nodded as he left to go down under where he would be hidden.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Draco and Albus_

Draco walked right over Harry and stood in front of the man he had to kill, Well in hopes he had the will to do so, His wand pointed at Albus his hand was shaking in fear, he wasn't strong like his sister and his Makoto,

"Good evening Draco, What brings you here on this fine spring evening?" Asked Albus

Draco looked at Albus wondering if he knew what he was there to do, Or well if he did he was hiding it well enough. He bringing up the weather while he was about to kill him.

"Who else was here? I heard you talking?" Asked Draco

Albus arched a grey eyebrow in question on what Draco had in mind, and he knew that Usagi would save him,As he thought of a good lie to pass it off so the boy would believe him,

"I was talking a load to myself, I find it a rather comforting thing, Do you whisper to yourself Draco?" Asked Albus

Harry watched through the floor boards and listened to the conversation that albus was having with Draco, he didn't know what the hell was going on what is Draco doing here.

"Draco you are no assasin," Said Albus kindly

Draco rolled his eyes he knew the old man knew why he was there he knew thing like this was being brought up in Order meetings even though he hasn't been to one in a while.

"How the hell do you know what I am? I have done things that would shock you old man," Hissed Draco

Albus only chuckled as he heard Draco use of force, He was trying to be like his twin but he knew Draco wouldn't be able to do it. Harry was still trying to figure out what was going on,

"Like cursing Katy Bell with w curse necklace, And replacing a bottle of Mead laced with Poison? Forgive me Draco by saying this, But these actions are so weak, Your sister dose better work than you," Said Albus

Draco growled when he dared to mention his sister, How dare he say that he didn't even know what he made his sister promise to do until later that night.

"Whatevery old man, And don't speak of my sister like you know here, And I was chosen to do this," Hissed Draco

Harry watched as they exchanged words with each other as if Draco knew he was down there playing it off like he was the dark one. He didn't know that Draco was trying to kill albus.

"Well then draco my boy I shall make it eeasy for you," Said Albus

Albus spread his arms to show he meant no harm to show that he was ready to be killed off like a mere bug. He didn't care he is a dead man already so he was letting him do it,

"Epelliarmus!" Hissed Draco

Draco disarmed Albus to make sure he was not going to be harmed, As Albus wand was knocked out of his hands, They heard the door open albus knew there was others with him,

"I see your not alone Draco," Said Albus

Draco looked down the stairs he had only little time before the others come up the stairs to watch him about to cry and wimp out on this he was going to do this to save his sister and family.

"There are others? How did you do it may I ask?" Asked Albus

Albus moved closer to Draco who still had his wand held to him, He glared at Albus to show he was not a wimp that he was, he knew what he did to his sister and it pissed him off.

"You know the Vanishing Cabinet in The Room Of Requirement? I have been mending it," said draco

Harry was moving around to get better access, And not looking up Albus robes since he was free balling it tonight he and Minerva but had a fun time before the two of them left.

"Let me guess Draco, It has a twin sister like you do," Said Albus

Harry backed away still seeing Albus junk it was bad enough he had to walk in on his with Minerva but geez the old man could put on some boxers his old saggy balls and cock was getting fresh air,

"Yes at Borgin And Burkes they form a passage like a portal of some sorts," Said Draco

Albus smirked he knew Draco and Usagu along with the sailor scouts and other lunariens where brighter than the other students even Ms Grenger but she could never pass them,

"That's engenous, Draco, Years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you!" Said Albus

Harry saw Draco once again let his emotions grace his face as he looked like he was about to cry and wondered if he would say why he was doing all of this.

"I don't need your help! neither dose my sister! Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have to kill you... or he's gonna kill me! And my family! He would my sister! I can't let that happen to my sister!" Cried Draco

Harry was shocked to say the least old snake fucker wants to kill Usagi even though he though she was his heir, And Draco was doing this for his sister, But there was something still bugging him, Something bugging him about Albus and Usagi issue from earlier this evening.

Draco looked over to where footsteps where coming from only to see aunt Bellatrix and the others, Albus looked over as well and sighed he should of known that he would have company,

"Well look what we have here. Dumbledore wandless, alone and cornered in his own castle! Well done, Draco!" Said Bellatrix

Bella kissed Draco on the cheek for a job well done so far, As Albus watched as if he knew this was going to happen. Now they will watch the old coot get what he ever so deserved.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order." Said Albus

Bellatrix walked around Draco with his wand still pointed at Albus, She was smirking at him knowing what was going to come down that very night. She knew he nephew didn't have the balls to do it.

"Love to, Albus, But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." Cooed Bellatrix

Harry watched as the crazy bitch smirked at Albus, As she turned to Draco who was still stalling for some reason. He shivered at the sight of the cock and balls of albus for kami sakes undergarments was a huge need for him,

"Do it Draco!" Hissed Bellatrix

Draco looked at his crazy aunt, Wondering how he got one of them, He hated the woman but he had to deal with her until this was over for his sister and his family,

"He doesn't have the stomach, like his father. And his twin sister who has to be made to do what the Dark Lord wants, Let me finish him in my own way," Hissed Greyback

Draco looked over and the wolf who dared to talk about his sister and father, His sister not someone to be dealt with, And he won't let the dark lord try to kill his sister no more, Harry was about to hex until he felt a wand pointing at him and his mouth was covered by a female's hand, He turned around to see Severus put a finger to his lips as if he was telling him to stay quiet, with Amara covering his mouth, and Rubius wand at his throat. He wondered why the two of them where even here,

"No! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy's to do it." Hissed Bellatrix

Usagi gave Harry a look as if she was saying farewell she knew how he was going to judge them when they do this, One day he would forgive them all.

"No Draco put your wand down," Hissed Usagi

Bella walked out of the shadow's with Severus behind her, Draco put his wand down and looked at his sister, He felt sick wondering what she was there the coldness in her eyes was not something he was used to seeing.

"Usagi what are you doing here?" Asked Draco

Usagi didn't look at her brithet she kept her face schooled as it was planned to be, her eyes remains ice cold, So she could do the job she vowed to do, And the vow will be broken. Harry watched from the floor board's and Albus and Usagi and Severus eyes looked down at him for a split moment, Hoping he would catch on.

"Usagi... please...," Begged Albus

Usagu and Albus looked at each other as she swallowed hard, Severus placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her it was ok she was there, And Draco knew what she was about to do since he figured it out just then and there.

"Come on dear niece show that you have some pride left in you, Well since your married to him," Hissed Bellatrix

Usagu held her head up high like the the queen she was and the way she was taught in her Pureblood teaching and raised her wand to Albus and tool a deep breath.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hissed Usagi

A green Light shoots out of her wand killing Dumbledore, Usagi watched as her eyes went blank from what she just had done her heart broke but she knew the scouts and the other lunariens was waiting to replace take her to the moon before anything else. Harry watched as Albus fell backwards from the edge of the balcony, Usagi looked like she would cry any moment, As Draco clutch to her trying to get her to speak, Severus grabbed his wife hand and placed his teaching robes around her, As Draco was yanked by her hand since he held on to it thinking she would leave him, Severus pulled them along he needed to get his wife to the palace and give her the potion to bring her mind back, Bellatrix shot a green light out of her wand as the Dark Mark appeared in the sky she screamed her joy to the dark night as she fallowed behind the others,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Severus walked down the hall's trying to get away from the others he needed to get his wife to the safe house before she was lost to him forever, He took the longest root so they could get the chambers ready on the moon. Draco was as worried as he was, Harry rushed down the stairs not thinking clearly, He knew what he needed to do now, He would pay back the bitch who killed Albus, Bellatrix was kicking over all the glasses on the Great Hall's table, As a lone Auror looked at them Bellatrix hexed him, As Severus marched on as the leader of the group, as well as the king he was. As Bellatrix shot a hex and blew the windows and broke the tables in the great hall Draco watched as the Great Hall was distroy'd as he felt the pull on his sister, He didn't want to leave her side,

* * *

M _eanwhile in the Forbiddon Forest_

Severus was leading the way through the Forbiddion Forest, As a few of the Death Eaters left to do the other job that was needed to be done, Only leaving Bellatrix with them, Harry ruched after the group he wanted to cause harm, And that what he wanted to do to the murdering whore, The group ended up where Hagrids hut where Bellatrix planed on burning his hut Severus let his wife hand go to stop her before anything,

" **USAGI YOU MURDERING WHORE!"** Yelled Harry

Severus turned around to see a angry Harry running after them his wand raised intended to do harm. He didn't like his wife to be talked like that and he was not going to take it,

"Bellatrix go back and report, Leave him to us," Hissed Severus

Bellatrix only sneered and popped out of there, As Harry ran full force at the three of them, His wand raised to hex Harry for ever daring to insult his wife and queen.

"Sectumsempra!" Hissed Harry

Before Snape could place a shield up it hit Usagi full force, Draco rushed over to his sister and picked her bleeding form in his arm's and he started rocking her back and forth,

"Take her to the place, Now Draco I shall meet you there," Hissed Severus

Severus at this moment very pissed off husband who once again a Potter tried to kill his wife when he knew jack shit that was going on. No one was going to kill his wife and queen,

"He trusted that little whore, She will get hers! Incarcerous!" Hissed Harry

Severus blocked the hex with grace, As Harry fell over from his running, He will not let him get away from what he had just called his wife. Draco was taken and teleported with the ones who was planed,

"Fight back you looser! Fight back or I will get that whore of yours!" And fuck her like the little Pureblood whore she is!" Hissed Harry

Harry glared with so much hate at the man who his friend away, the queen of the world did something like her into a murdering little whore that she is,

"Your wife is a fucking whore who fucks and sucks the Dark Lord's cock! She lives to be fucked by daddy don't she! Sectumsempra!" Hissed Harry

Severus blocked the spell once again, As he punched and kicked Harry, He leaned down to look him dead in the eye to make sure he makes his point acrossed he had his foot on his throat,as he turned into his diamond form,

"You dare use my own spells against me, And my wife and queen, And I might say you did it twice, Potter? Yes. I'm the Half Blood, You dare say one more word about my wife and queen and call her a whore, And stick your nose in where it dose not belongs," Hissed Severus

He took his foot off his throat and stomped his nose in to break it to show that he was pissed off for what he had done,And what he held back for his wife and queen what he had done to his wife and queen. Severus turned and left to go to the hide out with the last group.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Moon palace_

Severus just appeared wondered where they took his wife and queen he hoped they healed her, Amara met him and took his to their room chambers seeing her in her queen serenity form,

"This has started with Albus, But we will not save him again he had made one of our do something she didn't want to do," Hissed Amara

Severus stopped as he thought how to put it, Amara felt what he was thinking and knew he was worried about his Usako his serenity, but she was ass well they had to give Draco and tamaki something to knocked them out,

"How dare he do that, I can't believe we are saving him after all he has done, And Harry how dare he, Even though in anger he should of know Kaneko did this for a reason," Hissed Amara

They came to their room he heard crying inside of his and hushed tones, When they opened the door he saw Micharu and Makoti holding his wife and queen and Luna shoo her head.

"we shall leave you two alone, come everyone," Oredered Micharu

Severus arms around his Usako as everyone left to go have a meeting about what to do next, As the others left them alone so Severus could comfort her and bring her back as the silver crystal purified the evil.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Severus and Usagi_

Severus cooed his wife and queen so her sobbing calms down as he ran his fingers through her soft long silver locks, He never wanted this life for her nothing like this at all.

"Shh that is my sweet girl, Shhh I'm here my sweet sweet girl," Cooed Severus

Once he felt her sobs died down he laid her down with his arms still around her and fell into a sleep, When they wake up they would not know what would come next, But they have others on their side,

to be continued


	24. Chapter 24

c _hapter 24_

* * *

Usagi and Severus landed where Riddle Manor was, the scouts and the others were given their orders in what to do. As Usagi and Severus dispelled the wards from the place to let them know who they where, as they walked in with their head held high knowing they have the upper hand in everything now with all plans set in place, They made their way up the stairs they got word that Lucius was taken out of prison with the scouts and the other lunariens help, When the two stopped to see a woman floating above the meeting table with everyone around it.

"Oh Severus and Usagi my daughter, I almost thought you have lost your way, We can't let our hero to our cause to be late now shall we, Or did you have some fun before you came, Come now we save you a seat next to you family right next to daddy princess you proven as my hear," Said Voldemort,

Usagi and Severus kept their faces schooled to now let him know what they are feeling or show what they know in their mind, As they sat by Usagi between her real father and the fake father. Lucius who grabbed her hand under the table to show he missed her little moon beam.

"Have you two found any news I trust?" Asked Voldemort

Lucius held his little princess hand as she slipped him a note, Severus gave her a look to give her the strength she needed, he knew she had a hard time dealing with all of this.

"It will happen Saturday night at night fall," Said Usagi

The dark lord nodded and smiled at the girl who is his heir that he was so proud of, she pulled of something her half brother meant to do,While Lucius held his daughter hand to support her.

"I heard differently my Lord. Dawlish, the auror, has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month, the day before he turns 17." Said Yaxley

Voldemort listen to what Yaxley had to say, and looked over at Usagi his heir wondering what she would say next to see if she had more information,

"This is a false trail. The auror office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry my spy in the ministry if you don't believe us he is the one who handed the information over, So if you would like to run you mouth fool I would shut up, or do you disobey you princess," Hissed Usagi

Yaxlay flinched riddle woman are always scary when they are angry with you, he had a feeling she was really Lucius daughter but there was no proof, And Usagi channels her mother real well, Voldemort and Severus shivered from her temper.

"The one's closest to Potter are inside of the Ministry, And has broken into it with out knowing," Said Severus

"What say you, Pius?" Asked Voldemort

Pius Thicknesse looked like he was about to crap his pants with the giant snake slithering right next to him,someone who was planted in the ministry of magic for their needs.

"One hears many things my Lord, As if the truth is among them is not clear. But Your heir is one of the best of the best we have and she always gets what others can't," Said Pius

Usagi held his head up high to show that he handed over good information not fake info that she just spewed out to make them Believe. trying not to convey nothing to her family.

"Ha! Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most useful," Said a amused Voldemort

Usagi just wanted to vomit at that moment she cant stand being around the Dark Lord he just bleh, she hated acting like she was his daughter, Het real father has her hand to keep her at bay,

"Where will he be taken, the boy?" Asked Voldemort

Usagi squeezed Lucius hand to let him know Severus got this one, She figured he would want to say more in help so she wouldnt have to speak much.

"To a safe house. Most likely the home of someone in the Order. I've been told he's been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack," Said Severus

Severus gave his wife's a look to give him the strength sitting in front of someone if you make a wrong move he will kill you even though he had it in his mind that she was his daughter. Bellatrix cleared her throat to show she wanted to speak everyone turned to look at her,A few eyebrows arched at the woman who wish's to be the Dark Lord woman, Well they all think'd she kiss's his ass rather well for that matter.

"My Lord, I'd like to volunteer for this task. I want to kill the boy. I can take my dear niece with me, we could bond more," Begged Bellatrix

The Dark Lords eyes flashed for a moment, While everyone looked down to the table when they saw the anger across his face. Usagi cringed from her blood lusted aunt.

"Wormtail! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?" Hissed Voldemort

Wormtail jumped from the anger that Dark Lord shot at him, As he swallowed hard so he could muster the strangth to speak and take the orders so far up his ass.

"Yes, my Lord. Right away, my Lord," Stuttered Wormtail

Wormtail scuttles away to do as he was told, Well for the evening entertainment for their host for the nights entertainment it was like this at every meeting so they could watch a muggle die.

"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust Bellatrix, And I must say thinking about the lovely Bella takin Potter and giving him pain arouses me alot, But I must be the one to kill Harry Potter." Said Voldermort

Bellatrix shrank back and bowed her head, While Usagi cringed mentally at what he had just said, Lucius and the rest of the family though of many ways to kill the bastard, While Severus thought of ways to kill him with a lot of pain. As the Dark Lord got up and looked at everyone who was in the meeting holding his wand, Clearing his throat,

"But I do face unfortunate compilation that my wand and Potter's wand share the same Core," Said Voldemort

Voldemort walked around his chair and back, Debating what to say or how to explain it, He didn't want to come out and say fetch me the old headmasters wand and grave rob him.

"They are in some ways twins, We can wound, But not fatally harm each other," Explained Voldemort

He placed his wand down on the table, Everyone watched and listen to want their Lord had to say to them, As he walked behind everyone as if he was going to strike them at any moment.

"So if I am going to kill him, I must do it with anothers wand," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord was behind Lucius and Usagi his daughter, Lucius gripped his daughter hand tight as if she would be taken so did Severus they didn't trust this man,

"Come on now I am sure one of you would like the honor," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord made his way over to Lucius once again who was gripping his daughters hand so tight she flinched he whimpered in fear for his daughter life.

"What about you Lucius," Hissed Voldemort

Lucius gulp'd mentally as he slowly looked up at the man who had tried to kill his daughter and didn't know that she was really his daughter,, Trying so hard to show no anger on his face there to much riding on this at this point.

"My Lord?" Asked Lucius

"My Lord?" Mocked Voldemort

Everyone watch the whole thing their breaths held well the ones who are family and not the rest, some of them were taking bets on what the dark lord was going to do.

"I require your wand Lucius," Said Voldemort

Lucius looked at his daughter then his wife, He sighed and took his wand out of his walking stick so much like his little princess with shaking hands he handed it over to the Dark Lord the vile bastard.

"Do I detect elf?" Asked Voldemort

"Yes sir," Said Lucius

The Dark Lord snapped his wand in half with out even a care in the world with a snake like smile while he was doing it, Lucius flinched as if it caused him pain.

"And the Core is?" Asked Voldemort

"And Dragon Heart String," Said Lucius

Lucius swallowed the lump in his throat, The fear he felt at that vary moment he had to let go of his daughter to show he was not showing no affection.

"Ah, Dragon Heart String, is that so Lucius," Said Voldemort

Severus saw his wife and queen he look at her with worry he seen it in their bond they shared together, He saw her blue eyes show their emotion of fear In them, The Dark Lord threw the snake part of the wand on the table as he used Lucius wand to levitate the person that was already floating.

"To those of you who do not know: we are joined tonight by Ms. Charity Burbage, who until recently taught at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Her speciality was Muggle Studies. It is Ms. Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us... mate with them." Explained Voldemort

Everyone watched as the Muggle Study teacher float over the table, As she groaned out her pain. Usagi wanted to vomit this isn't right no on like this kind teacher deserved this,

"Blech!" gagged half the room

The Dark Lord watched the faces of the ones showed composure and the ones who showed their disgust as if she some Lowely being who didn't deserve life but she wasn't what they thought.

"To her the mixture of magical and muggle blood is not a abomination, And something to be encouraged," Explained Voldemort

The Dark Lord took as seat as everyone waited to see what his next move would be, As it seems the teacher is their entertainment for the evening, As the Muggles Study teacher looked Usagi right in the eye.

"Usagi, please help me, I thought you where my friend, Remember the times you helped me your not like your father," Begged Charity

Usagi looked at her old Muggles Study teach with blank eyes and her face showed nothing to show she knows her, Even though it pains her greatly to watch the happen, the Dark Lord looked to see if she showed anything to want she had said.

"Avada Kadavera!" Hissed Voldemort

The green light shot from Lucius wand and shot at the Muggles Study Teacher, With a load thump her dead body fell on the table looking blankly into Usagi and Lucius eyes,

"Nagini... dinner." Said Voldemort fondly

Voldemort caresses Nagini as she slithers across the table,as everyone moved their hands away from the hungry snake, Usagi swallowed hard along with Draco for what they where about to see, As they watched the hungry snake eat the poor teacher, Once she was finished they where let go to go back to their homes until they where needed for the attack on the movement of Harry Potter,

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

* * *

Harry sat in his room waiting for the others to take him from the home he knew all his life, Hermione never told him what she knew but maybe one day he would tell her, He made his way down the stairs his things where already there all he had to take was his snowy white owl, Harry opened the door where he once slept the little hole in the wall that looked like a prison cell, As memories came flooding back from the times he stayed in there and slept in there, Only with his own imagination for company and comfort and as well as a friend, Harry jumped when he heard a knock at the door he took his wand out and opened the door only to look up at Hagrid,

"Hello Harry!" Chirped Hargrid

Hagrid took Harry into a bone crushing hug as Ron came rushing over to hug his best mate in the world, Hermione hugged him next, Rei hugged him next and kissed him to show hot much she had missed him,

"Are you sure your not going to tell me?" Whispered Harry

Hermione narrowed her eyes and playfully punched Harry in the arm as she looked at the empty home. As she and Rubius walked in hand and hand as Ron walked in hand and hand with junjun.

"Hello harry, i am bill wealsey,They where ordered to help us," Said Bill

Harry looked at the group of Sailor scouts and the other lunariens that came into the room, He saw the four sister of the black moon clan Emerald walked in as well.

"Wait till you hear the good news," Said Tonks

Tonks didn't even get a chance to tell the news on what she wanted to tell, Because a grumpy Mad Eye pushed them out of the way before she had a chance for telling the news.

"We have no time in speaking of such things, We have to get the hell out of here," Grumbled Moody

moody stood before the group he not sure how this will work but it should with the plans the Usagi sent them all to go on. He didn't want to piss none of them off since they can be scary,

"Potter, you're underage. Which means you still have the trace on you." Explained Moody

Moody leaned on the staff that he normally used as his wand as he was handing out orders and directions that was planned by Amara,Rubius and sapphire for this mission.

"Whats the trace?" Asked Harry

Everyone arched a eyebrow at him they even knew what the trace was, Moody rolled his eyes in annoyance. Didn't anyone tell him about the trace underage magic,

"If you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. Point is we'll have to use those means of transport the trace can't detect. Brooms, thestrals, anf the like. We'll go in pairs, that way if anyones out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one.." Explained Moody

Harry looked at moody confused at what he was saying, the vampires wondered with what left of the link inside of Harry was going to make ol' snake fucker know who he was.

"What do you mean the real one?" Asked Harry

Moody huffed along with a few others, Sam and a few of the tribe snickered at the annoyance in the room, As Moody Brings out Polyjuice potion and waved it around,

"I believe you're familiar with this particular brew." Said Moody is a all to happy tone,

Harry gawked at what they had planned wondering who had the marbles to bring this one up, This was not a good idea at all,

"No, absolutely not,," Said Harry

Rei rolled her eyes she knew her boyfriend would do something like this, then again it was a not a new thing for them since they knew him. But she was worried about Usagi,

"I told you so," Chirped Rei

Harry huffed*and rolled his eyes in annoyance at his girlfriend, She had been around far to many Slytherins but then again she was a slytherin, and he knew was worried about Usagi.

"No if you think I'm going to go and let everyone risk their lives for me," Said Harry

"Well we have done it for buddy," Said Hawk eye

Harry narrowed his eyes at the tall Former dead moon circus agent who just stood there smirking like he knew something that he didn't, but then again they are selective in what they want to say.

"No this is sooo different than what you all been through with the crazy lunariens," Hissed Harry

Sapphire only arched a brow he knew what he was getting into he sat in the meeting in the palace and he was home school for his magic so this was something Harry was going to be a pain about.

"Well we really don't fancy," Said Rubius

"Everyone here is of age Potter, And some more so than others, They have all agreed to take this risk," Said Moody

Everyone in the room turned to look at the man who cleared his throat and a few glared with hate in their eyes. They were going to wonder what it's going to look abs feel like Harry.

"Some of us has not all, Hello I am Mundungus Fletcher Mr Potter," Said Mundungus

Harry arched a brow at the weird guy he had heard this name before he not sure where, He shook his head and saved that thought for another time, a ass kisser if you ever see one.

"Shut your trap Mundungus," Hissed Amara

Everyone turned back to face moody after Amara shut up the ass kissing from Mundungus, Who in fact was still trying to get out of doing something he was ordered to do.

"Now like we had planned," Said Moody

Micharu walked over and yanked some hairs out of Harry's head not even blinking when she had done it, And handed it over to Moody, He swirled around the potion and smirked when he saw it was finished and handing out Polyjuice Potion in cups.

"Fair warning, it tastes like goblin piss." Warned Moody

A few people who had used it cringed as the ones who needed blood to take theirs so they would be able to drink it by the stink and the transformations is not going to be pretty,

Have lots of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye? Joked Fred

Moody only glared at the stupid twins they could never be serious when they needed to be, But guessing a joke is a good idea at this dark times it's good for the soul,

"Just trying to diffuse the tension." Said Fred

Fred tossed his back like a pro, As his twin watched in amusement with the look he had after the tossed it back , As the whole room full of harry potter clones in the room.

"Wow we look the same," Said the Twins

Moody rolled his eyes once again as he dumped a pile of Harry's clothing on the floor for everyone to take this seriously he was wrong on that one,

"Not yet you are not," Said Moody,

 **"OH MY SELENE I HAVE A PENIS!"** Yelled Minako

Everyone grumbled at the mood he was in they could understand but geez Aro is better mood with things like this, or either snickers at what Minako randomly blurted out, Minako got a idea and sneaked away as did a few others got the Dane idea to test out what male masterbation felt like when they came back it was disappointing.

"You have anything more well sporty?" Asked Fred

A few of everyone snickered at the twins, While a few snickered at the clone Bill and his mate as clones of Harry play grab ass with each other.

"Well deal with it," Growled Moody

Everyone watched as they saw a Harry is a D cup bra it was to funny to even to even forget, To bad Emmett wasn't there to see this. While the scouts snickered at each other.

"Ok now since everyone is prepared, We shall be paring off, Each Potter will have a protector," Ordered Amara

"Mundungus you will stick tight to me and as for Harry," Said Moody

Every clone looked up from what they where doing either they where trying take in what they where doing or they where just joking around with that old man.

"Yes!" Said all the Harry clones

Amara and Moody only rolled their eyes at the group they should of known with one they where talking to the real one or not the real one since it was something they prepared for,

"The real Harry you dummy clones," Growled Amata

Moody and a few others only snickered at the scout of Uranus annoyance, Uranus is the only scout was transformed since everyone else was not Harry.

"Where is the real Harry, Raise your hand if your the real one," Said Amara

The real Harry came out and raised his hand, Hagrid came over to him since he was partnered up with him so he was protected plus he offered well the first one to do so.

"I brought you here 16 years ago and you where no bigger than my head, So they pared me up with you since it was the only right thing to do," Said Hagrid

Rubius and Sapphie face palmed they loved Hagrid but when he started to talk he never shuts up when he dose. But they hate his spiders after they were introduced politely to the family of the dead spider.

"Well let's move out!" Ordered Amara

Everyone filed out of the gloomy home that was Harry's that he had known, As they went into the pairs they where put in the well thought of plan that took them two days.

"Head for the Burrow, On the count of three!" Ordered Amara

Everyone was in their pairs who was fallowing the orders of the leader this mission. Amara was the best one to do this since she was the best in the mission filled,

"Are you all right Harry?" Asked Hagrid

Hagrid turned on the magical motor bike as the head light flashed on, Harry was nervous about this, they never seen a magical motor bike before since they came here now they seen it all.

 **"ONE!" "TWO!"** Commanded Amara

Harry clutched on to the window of the motor bike swallowing the lump in his throat he prayed to the higher gods to let him live to say sorry for what he had said to her and what he had said to her.

" **THREE!** " Commanded Amara

As everyone went on their way after his command as he flashed after them, Every scout and lunarien that was in the group was paired up with someone who was not a cloned Harry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry closed his eyes as the wind beated against his face as he opened his eyes to watched what was going on, As he saw Moody fly pass him as waved like nothing was going on, lightning started to appear as Death Eaters came from all over the place.

 _"Oh crap,"_ Thought Harry

Hex's where flying all over the place as the clones and the person they where pared with defended themselves. He even seen some of the scouts and the lunarien powers flashed here and there.

 **"HAGRID WE MUST HELP THE OTHERS!"** Yelled Harry

Hagrid moved out of the way to let one of the Death Eaters near him, He knew who it was and he let her by. He wondered who in the world this could be that was near them.

"Hagrid someone tipped them off we don't know who, Fly as fast as you can, I warned the other," Whispered the female

Hagrid moved out of the way as she flew somewhere else to pretend that she was fighting with everyone or else she would be killed. And her husband and family killed, and had to leave her emotionally damaged son but she tried to go and see the others when she was not being watched and to see her sons mostly tamaki he knowes when she was there.

"Hagrid who was that?" Asked Harry

"Don't worry who that was Harry, It was someone to tell us in out ranks there is a snitch," Said Hagrid

Harry was trying to figure out the voice it was not the elder Malfoys, He wondered who could have tipped them off, Hagrid pushed a button and flew to the ground well the highway at least.

"Hang on now Harry," Warned Hagrid

Hagrid was driving along the highway in hopes the Death Eaters would not fallow him, He knew he should of done it differently, But he wanted to go somewhere else other than the Burrow which was rebuilt to not let no one know where their new home was,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Hagrid drive through the lake that was near the decoy Weasley home, Harry grumbled about he could of drove somewhere else other than getting him all wet, As Molly and Genny came out with alan and Ann.

"Harry, Hagrid what happened?" Asked a worried Molly

Molly walked with fish eye who was worried for her bonded fiore who was saved by Usagi, along with Kakyuu who waiting for tiger eye she should know her bonded could get through this but her worries where still there,

"Where are the others Harry?" Asked Kakyuu

Harry shook himself dry once they words sank in what Kakyuu had asked him, He was worried now that no one made it back safely to them all.

"No one else made it back?" Asked Harry

Hagrid walked over after he parked his bike somewhere safe, As he patted Harry back to let him know he was ok that they would all come back safe and sound.

"They where on us from the start, Princess let us know that someone ratted us out to the others," Said Hagrid

Ann and Alan's eyes went wide from what was said they hoped that their Queen,leader and friend was ok, Well Harry was but Usagi was the world to them, Their light for them all.

"Well thank goodness you two are ok," Said Molly

Harry looked at Rei with love struck eyes, As the others looked with smirked on their faces to see a happy bonded couple at this moment, A flash of light as three people came through one of the clones along with Lupin and Minako and makoto and Amara.

"Help someone!" Ordered Amara

Fish eye rushed over and picked up the wounded and went into the house to help which ever clone this was since the lunarien ones was able to rid themselves and go back being normal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the Burrow_

Molly turned around to see who was the wounded, She didn't even know until he potion wears off to see her son who was wounded, Hotaru rushed over to him and healed his ear.

"Oh dear me," Gasped Molly

Alan laid the clone on the couch as they they covered the newly healed twin. Remus pushed Harry against the wall and his wand held into his throat, Kakyuu and fisheye went over just in case they where needed.

"What creature sat in the corner of my office when i teach'd at Hogwarts?" Asked Lupin

Harry was a little freaked out by Lupin way of pushing him around he saw the few Volturi guards that was there was about to pull him off of him.

 **"YO LUPY! CALM DOWN!"** Yelled Alan

Lupin didn't hear what Alan had said, He still had Harry pressed against the wall and his wand against his throat, he needed to know if he was the real one or not.

 **"WHAT CREATURE!"** Yelled Lupin

Harry was about to freak out he knew there was traitor why would they use the same idea as they did, he wondered if he was twiking or something by the way he was acting.

"Ok ok geez, It was a Grindylow," Bellowed Harry

Lupin saw or sense no lie in the answer he let Harry go and took the glass of booze from Molly and downed it, this was. something they don't take lightly with all of this,

"Princess had told us that we had been betrayed the Dark Lord knew you where being moved tonight, I just needed to make sure you wherent a imposter," Said Lupin

Harry looked at Lupin understanding the reason why he had done that, But wondering who this Princess was, Another crack appeared everyone ran outside to see who it was this time,

"Wait everyone!" Ordered Amara

Amara had her space sword up pointed at the person who looked like Kingsly but he had to make sure it was him they didn't know if he was the one or a person who looked like him.

"What was the last words that Albus Dumbledore spoke to us all in his last order meeting?" Asked Kingsly

Amara only smirked she knew it well only a few of the order knew the last words that was spoken, but then again It was something that they were told together.

"Trust the two of them, They are going on my orders, And trust Harry he is the best hope we have and the others," Said Makoto

The two lowered their wand's to show it was the correct answer that was said, As they shook hands to show for a good just wanted to kicked back and relax now after all of that.

"What in the name on albus saggy shriveled ball's gave you away?" Asked Kingsly

Harry arched a brow at the words that Kingsly had just said it was rather funny to to say the least, As he cleared his throat on the wording he must of known about albus enjoyed to free ball it,

"Hegwig she tried to protect me," Explained Harry

After Harry had said that another crack as three more peope came through the wards, Wondering who it was this time, Rei rushed over to hug harry, As Tonk's rushed over to hug her husband.

"You should see how smart he was," Said Tonks

Rei and some of the others arched a brow wondering what their friend had done that was smart well other than the time he tricked the goon squad, As Fred and Arthur appeared with the Catzi and birdy.

"I guess we are the last back, Ao where is Gorge?" Asked Arthur

Lupin and theirs looks at him wondering if he was ready to see his other son how his ear ended. But thanks to Hotaru healed his missing ear her adopted brother never left her side since their mother wasn't here. He won't even let Molly go near him he just freaks out. Their adopted twin brothers who parents was killed by death eaters who are friends with tamaki and went to the same school.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Harry left the Burrow sneaking behind all the ones who could hear him with a silencing charm. As Ron came out of the house his future bonded Junjun still inside who had warned him.

"Hey you are you going somewhere?" Asked Ron

Harry stopped and turned around to his friend, He knew they wanted to help he knew what Usagi was made to do since he over heard a conversation with the scouts and the other lunariens.

"No one else is going to die, And no one else if going to be forced to make Vows to protect their family and to a Headmaster that Blackmaled you, Not for me that is," Said Harry

Harry started to walk again hoping he got through to Ron, something he wanted to make his point acrossed,He didn't want to cause no more pain to no one.

"For you? You think Mad Eye died for you? You think all Usagi had done was all for you? Do you think Gorge took that curse for you?" Asked Ron

Harry stopped walking he rolled his eyes and turned back around to his friend, His words stung to his soul for what he had said. Rei looked mad at him as well he wanted to go about this alone but he knew it wouldn't work that way.

"You may be the chosen one buddy," Said Ron

Harry huffed annoyed no one wanted to listen to him, Maybe that's how he made others feel sometimes and he just didn't realized that he made them feel that way.

"Well then come along with me if that what you wish," Said Harry

Ron looked at harry finally getting what he was trying to say to him, He wanted to help be useful like he always did,Amara knew they needed to go with them they were ordered to do so.

"Leave Hermione and Rei? You wont last two days with out Hermione and Usagi and the others," Said Rubius

Ron looked back thinking he heard someone coming, Rubius had a good poInt there when it came down to it, he hoped it was not someone who would stop them.

"Plus we still have the wedding you know," Said Minako

Harry was annoyed he wanted to get out and start his mission to end all this madness once and for all. And Minako had to think of the blasted wedding who cared about that right now.

"I don't give a damn about some stupid wedding at this point in time, No matter who it is, I must start finding the Horcrux's and I know I will have help along the way that what dumbledor told me, They are the only chances we have to beat him, And the longer we stay here and thinking things are hunky dory, The stronger old snake fucker gets," Said Harry

Ron only nodded he understood what Harry had said, He knew he was speaking the truth but he wanted to see his brother get married. Minako and the others understood by but he should have some fun while it lasted.

"Yes maybe you are doing him a favor in all," Said Ron

Harry finally gave in, Ron been around the scouts and the other lunariens and Usagi and Snape far to long, He wondered if he knew where they where staying, As they went back to bed for the wedding tomorrow. Rei dragged him back by the ear not listening to his protest, Amara had tamaki on her back she promised her queen, friend and leader he would be with them the whole time. Even though he cried out for her they just tried to comfort him as much they could.

to be continued


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

* * *

Harry walked around the living room of the Burrow with his good dress robes on for the wedding, He wondered how they where going to pull this off if someone had indeed ratted them out, He picked up the news paper showing a head line saying,

*Dumbledors big secret*

Harry arched a brow he knew Dumbledor was sooo not gay so that was out of the secret closet, As he read the story that was the biggest secret Albus had,

"Will you please zip me up?" Asked Rei

Harry turned around to see Rei his bonded was waiting for him to zip her up, He noticed it was one of her best dresses red as always, He went over and zipped up her dress as he brushed his hand against her soft skin of her back as he did. Rei stifled a moan when she felt Harry brush his hand up her back as he zipped up her dress she looked over her shoulder to see what his face looked like as he did it.

"It seems so silly don't it, With everything going on like it is," Said Rei

Harry kissed her shoulder he understood and he agreed to what she had said but he wont come out and say it. He knew she was feeling off today with her powers and that is never good,

"Well maybe thats the best reason to have it firefly." Said Harry

Rei rolled her eyes she turned around to face Harry when she figured he was done zipping her up, Harry leaned in for a kiss not realizing that Fred waltzed into the room and saw what they where doing,

Rei felt someone watching she stopped kissing Harry to look who was watching them only to see one of Fred watching she blushed as Harry looked at who made His firefly blush. Rei huffed she heard tamaki started to freak out she was going to kill the weasley mother she makes him feel uneasy as she slapped Fred for being a perv and rushed up to help amara only to see Molly with a red mark on her face and a angry Usagi. She rushed to her queen p, friend and leader most of all sister they were worried about her.

"I see someone having a morning snogging session," Joked Fred

Harry rolled his eyes as Fred sipped on the coffee so he would wake up for the boring wedding the other scouts and lunariens rushed up to see something he only shrugged,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

All the helper's where out in the field to set up the tent for the wedding and the feast after the wedding, Arthur was in charge of the orders in setting up things for the wedding,

 **"ALL TO TOGETHER NOW!"** Ordered Arthur

After the count of three everyone made the tent rise with their wands and placed the stakes in so it would stay in place, After they finished they heard someone enter the wards only to see the Minister Of Magic wondering why he was there in the first place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the sitting room_

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch while the Minister Of Magic sat a crossed from them, As he took out a pouch along with parchment, the others didn't want to be involved in the last will of the evil old man.

"The last Will And Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledor, I leave to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave to you my Deluminator, A device of my own making, In hopes when things seems almost so dark it will show you the light," Said the Minister

The Minister opened the leather pouch to take something out that looked like a lighter you would light something to smoke, Ron took the lighter thing and looked at it wondering why would he had been given something so lame.

"Soo um Dumbledor left this to me?" Asked Ron

The Minister rolled his eyes didn't he just tell the stupid red head that it was left to him in the old fools will, As Ron tested the object out he flipped the lid as the lights in the room turned into balls of light and flew into the object, As he opened it again the lights went back into place.

"Well its a nifty little object isn't it," Said Ron

Harry and Hermione arched their brows at the object it was rather interesting to say the least, While the Minister waited for their amusement to die down so they could finish with the reading of the will,

"To Hermione Jean Grenger, I leave my copy of The Tales Of Beedle The Bard, In hopes she would find it entertaining and instructive," Said the Minister

The Minister Of Magic took the book and handed it over to Hermione wondering what was so special with that copy for the old coot to will it to the other book worm of the school.

"Mum used to read those to me as a kid! The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbity Rabbity And Her Cackling Stump," Said Ron

Harry and Hermione only looked at him like he was nuts, They don't even know what he was talking about. They wondered what was with that boy sometimes no wonder why him and junjun got along well.

"Come on! Babitty Rabbity No?" Said Ron

Harry and Hermione only arched a brow still not getting at what he was saying, Ron deflated from his chirpy mood about a good story, The Minister only looked at the boy as if he was nuts as well but shook his head in amusement.

"To one Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught when he first played Qudditch in his first year at Hogwart's, As for a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill," Said the Minister

The Minister took something round wrapped in velvet, He removed the velvet to show the Snitch he caught in his first year as he handed it over to Harry who took it and gave a tight smile.

"So is that all then?" Asked Harry

The minister huffed he knew what else he had to say he handed over the objects left to the Riddle girl along with the Others who are close to her he not sure why but he wanted to know. And it's all objects that out beats the ones to these three in which he handed the one known as Amara to pass them out,

"No it not, Albus Dumbledor left Usagi Malfoy riddle Snape something rather odd to say the least, Why would Albus Dumbledor leave the sword of Godric Gryffindor to one who was in Slytherin along with a few item's as rare books and weapons to her and the ones who are close to Mrs snape and one Severus Snape?" Asked the Minister Of Magic

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at the minister with blank looks Hermione knew why he was giving it to them because their helping in the back round with out no one noticing.

"But the thing is the sword of Gryffindor was not his to hand over to them, As a important artifact it belongs," Said the Minister Of Magic

Hermione narrowed her eyes she knew what he was saying, But he can't not hand over something that was will if he didn't like it or not. It was the law and they have no choice to had over the items.

"It belongs to Usagi," Hissed Hermione

Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione and nodded and looked back over to the moron Minister Of Magic. Then again it was wrong that he won't turn the one object that was given to her.

"It could also be Harry's as well since it came to him in the Chambers Of Secrets but it was more or less handed over to Usagi when she needed it last, Plus she is the other one who could speak Parseltongue along with Draco her brother, A few of the Scouts and some of the lunariens as well, So it is only right for the sword to go to who it is given to, And the last person who placed hands on it and sent to was Usagi it was during the summer before the fifth year she had to use it," Said Hermione

"Well the sword more or less comes to who ever is worthy of the object, So it dosn't make it down to who ever it shows itself to them, To be truthful the current wearabouts of the sword and the books and wepons are unknown at this point on time, It's like they went poof and got wiped off the face of the earth," Explained the Minister Of Magic

Harry and Hermione was confused wondering where they could have gone, Ron wondered if the Death Eaters stole them. But it also could of been sent by lunar magic to the palace on the moon.

"What do you mean there gone?" Asked Harry

Harry was confused Usagi and the others do deserve what was willed to them, Even though the stupid Minister didn't want to hand it over, Or he was afraid to come to face to face with the others.

"They all are missing no one can find them, But I don't know what you three are up to, Or what Albus had made Usagi Mafoy riddle Snape along with the one's who fallow her well let's say her family and adopted family are up to, whatever those lunariens call it. For the sake of things I would not like to confront them, But you can not fight this war on your own, I know there are other's out there preparing for the fight, But I don't know that for sure, I can't break through any lunarien who fighting for the light side, That man is to strong for just the three of you, And I would except any help that comes your way," Said the Minister

The Minister talked with them for a while and left leaving unanswered questions for them to think about. The minister left in a hurry it seemed that he was afraid of the lunariens.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Everyone was in the tent after the grand wedding they attended, It seemed like one of the Scouts and the lunariens helped handling the wedding plans and made it rather beautiful, Harry went into the tent where irish music was playing looks like they where doing the Virginia Reel was rather entertaining. Hagrid was flirting with Madame Olympe Maxime while they drank wine together catching up on old times with each other it was rather sweet to see two half giants in love, While Luna not the moon cat Luna was doing some odd dance with her father , The scouts and lunariens talked with themselves, They knew what Harry and the other two was planning and they chose who out of the group would fallow them the more help the better, but then again it came down to it that they all go. Harry was making his way over to the table where a older male was sitting drinking wine the same one who he saw in the new paper with Albus, Luna and Taiki stopped him in her tracks.

"Hello Harry," Said Luna

Taiki only nodded he was chosen since his bonded who was half in his race. He was going to the wedding to go out of all the other scouts and lunariens, Harry turned an shook his friend hand showing he didn't know a damn thing Taiki knew what he was doing and smirked.

"Oh, I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I? I can see it growing smaller in your eyes." Chirped Luna

Harry shook his head from the private conversation that him and his friend was having with signals. It seemed that his future forget in law was going to be interesting to say the least,

"No, of course not. How are you, Luna? Taiki?" Said Harry

Taiki placed a arm around his bonded waist he a little freaked out by her father but he could deal with that in his own way to deal with her father to make her happy he was happy.

"Very well. I was bitten by a garden gnome only moments," Said Luna

Taiki leaned down to kiss his bonded where she had been biten by the foul Gnome, Luna only smiled up to her bonded, As her father walked over to them and patted Taiki on the back and patted his daughter on the head,

"Gnome saliva is enormously beneficial! Xenophilius Lovegood. We used too live over the hill," Said Xenophilious

Harry arched a brow seemed that Taiki was on the same thoughts he was having this man needed help or else he smokes some real good wizard weed, He shook the man offered hand not to be rude.

"Nice to meet you sir, I am good friends with your daughter," Said Harry

Xenophilious walked around Harry looking him over has if he was meeting the boy for the very first time in his life, he already met the Riddle girl and she was rather interesting and glad to call her family to help his little girl to find someone special like Taiki,

"I trust you to know, Mr. Potter, that we at the Quibbler, Unlike those Toadies at the Daily Prophet, Fully supported Dumbledore during his lifetime, And his death support you as fully, And we also support the sailor scouts and the others as well," Whispered Xenophilious

Harry only nodded glad there was another person who supported them and the whole thing about Albus black mail, He looked at the necklace that was odd wondering what it meant the symbol, it was different from all the symbols he knew of.

"Well thank you sir," Said Harry

"Come now daddy and my love, Harry doesn't wanna talk to us right now. He's just too polite to say so." Said Luna

Luna and Taiki winked to show that they understood what she was saying as Luna linked her arms through her fathers and her bonded and wondered off to the dance floor once again. Harry made his way over to the table with the old guy from the paper, He tapped the old man on the shoulder to not startle the guy.

"Pardon me sir, May I have a seat here?" Asked Harry

The older man turned around and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder with a smile to finally meet one Harry Potter. As he tried to sober himself up to have a chat with the chosen one.

"Oh Harry Potter, By all means have a seat!" Chirped Elphias

Harry took the seat that was offered to him from a crossed the older man he must of been someone close to Albus. Maybe he would shine a new light on who the real albus Dumbledore was like.

"I found what you wrote in the Daily Prophet really moving, It seems you knew Albus Dumbledor quite well," Said Harry

Elphias leaned back in his chair as he thought back on all the memories from the man he considered a friend. The man was a creepy and secretive man not many people knew what he truly was like,

"Well I said I knew him the longest, And don't count out his older brother Aberforth, The two was complete different from each other," Said Alphias

Harry was shocked he never knew Albus had a brother more less other living family members, He figured it was him and his wife Minerva, Well along with the others he came close with.

"Well I never knew he had a brother, I always thought it was just him and his wife Minerva," Said Harry

Elphias arched a brow in wonder the boy didn't know Albus all that well, And that was a good thing the man was one who could black mail with the best of them. It seemed the old fool kept secretes rather well,

"Ahhh I see! Well the old coot was rather one fer being a closet case along with being private, And well as the towns humping pole he shagged as many woman and men as well And animals before he got hitched to Mini, As well it was a good thing you didn't get to close to him he was well let's just said rather devious and could black mail and pick out people he could use to his own plan, He enjoyed to use people as if they where pawn's in a game of chess, So to speak," Said Elphias

Harry was confused this man knew Albus and said some things that what was told to him from a few others who knew his other side. He didn't want to think about him doing men and animals.

"Despaired really that man could always use someone with the back of his hand, And he was rubbish in the sack he never brought me to a orgasm, He had to small of a wanker to tell you the truth," Said Muriel

Elphias and Harry turned to face Muriel who seemed to know Albus and must been close to him, Harry cringed from the info he had just heard bad enough he walked in on him and Minvera going at it like rabbits, And before he died saw him free balling it.

"Word has it that someone talked to Rita, someone who knew the Dumbledor family rather well, Both you and I know who that is old friend," Said Muriel

The older man who Harry was sitting with face went dark from being reminded of who snitched on the shivered again hearing the old coots sex life it was not pleasant to think of.

"It's a monstrous betrayal," Hissed Elphias

Murial puckered her lips as if she was going to blow a kiss to Elphias, Wondering who these two where. Harry shivered as of these to get it on, he didn't want to think about that he wanted to eat, bad enough he can't get the image of his aunt screwing his dat ass uncle with the hugest strap in he had ever seen.

"Now who are you two talking about here, I'm kinda lost in what you are saying," Said Harry

Murial and Elphias stopped glaring at each other as if they had some kind of link between them, While Harry tapped his fingers on the table waiting for someone to tell him who this person is.

"One Bathilda Bagshot," said Murial

Harry gawked the woman who wrote some of the school books they had to read from that Bathilda Bagshot, Ge just gonna ask if it was the same person,

"Who is she?" Asked Harry

"The most celebrated historian in the magical world for the last century or so, Well and one of the others who Albus banged before he and Minerva got married, word says that he makes mini use something to do him in the old asss he made me and a few other woMan do it that way, then again he was a bit of a freak, He was a horn ball lets just say that, So shift ol's Rita thought it would be wise to take a nice trip into Godric Hollow to just get her money grubbing hands on that story, It would seem she didn't get their lover side of the story," Explained Murial

Harry wanted to barf as he took a few shots of wine that was not a good imagages running through his mind, bad enough he thought back on the times walking on his aunt screwing his uncle ass, When another long haired blond headed man with a back haired male sat at the table.

"Hello darling!" Said the one guy

Harry arched a brow wondering if they where a couple but something seemed so familiar about the two of them, As the blond headed one jumped and tackled him and straddled his Lap.

 **"OH MY MERLIN BALLS! YOUR ONE SEXY MAN!"** Squealed the blond headed male

Harry blushed as the male looked like he was about to kiss him, But he leaned near his ear and smirked. As if he was going to modest him right now, he noticed some of the others snickering,

"Your forgiven and we will bring help to you when we can, Watch my tamaki with Amara and the others,," Whispered the male

Harry's eyes went wide when the male was gone, He figured who it was she must used The Luna pen, Minako looked smug knowing it was her idea, But smiled that she had forgiven him as the other one popped out as well, He shook his head and turned back to the conversation.

"Well that was odd, Well anyways that is where she first met Albus Dumbledore and where they well you get the point," said Murial

Harry arched a brow he never knew none of this, Well probably no one did maybe Minerva might have knew. He was happy albus never wanted him in that way it's just not correct.

"What do you mean he lived there?" Asked Harry

"No the family moved there just after his father killed those three muggle's, Oh dear me that was quite the scandal," Said Murial

Harry gawked at all the news he was hearing the only good thing about it was the information, And Usagu forgiving him, he will help the others with tamaki he was trained to fight,

"Well honestly my dear boy are you sure you knew the old perverted horn dog old coot as fucker at all? Well if you did I feel sorry for you, from what I heard he called your name and Mrs snape while whacking himself off from Minerva." Said Murial

Harry felt sick the more and more he found more out about Albus Dumbledor he just sounded like a shifty perverted old man, now he wished he didn't know that albus was attracted to him and Usagi it's just sickening, Well look at what he made Usagi do. Harry felt a breeze come into the tent he got up felling uneasy, As a ball of bright light came into the middle of the tent.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. Run like you stole it and find the safe house that was given" Said Kingsly voice

Everyone looked pale from what Kingsly Patronous sent to them, As they all stood in shock wondering what to do, the scouts gathers with the lunariens tamaki was on Rubius back waiting for him,

"Well it was rather nice meeting you Mr Potter, Come along dear Murial, let's go and get down and dirty." Said Elphias

Elphias popped out with Murial, Harry shivered at the thought, As a fire ball shot through the roof of the tent everyone running out or popping out to get to safe,

Hermione along walked to find Harry and Ron and the others who would be coming along with them or if they could get to them in time since they where fighting Death Eaters Harry tried to rush over to The others, but Remus caught him and pushed him into The scouts and lunariens .

 **"GO NOW HURRY!** " Yelled Remus

As the group of Horcrux hunter popped out of there two they didn't know where but they knew they where safe when the appeared where ever, as long they knew they had the best protection out there.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

c _hapter 27_

* * *

The Horcrux hunting group appeared on streets of London, As they fallowed Hermione and Amara moving between everyone so they could stay together and not get lost.

"Where are we at Hermione and Amara?" Asked Ron

Ron was a tad bit confused at where he was, He was the only one in the whole group was lost with everyone who carefully planned things out before it happened.

"Where in down town London, I used to come here a lot with my mother and father to go see plays and dinning and shopping, It was the first place that I could think of," Explained Hermione

Hermione led them down a dark ally, Wondering what she had in mind with them. Amara and the others was packed with things already. Lunarien magic was the best out there.

"Ok guys we need to change our clothing," Said Micharu

Ron and Harry was the color of Ron's hair well close to rubius hair color, As they yanked out clothing from he bag that she had charmed she placed all potions and the one that is needed if anyone got bitten from the snake that Voldemort has.

"Well It's good we all prepared before this happened," Said Makoto

Hermione only smirked she knew she had to they just handed over the potions that was needed for this whole mission. She wasn't the only only to prepared if seemed that them others did as well,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They went into a Coffee House that was near where they changed as they all sat at a table, Wondering what the next move would be. So they could have a pick me up. Luna and Artemis was him their humanoid forms.

"What about the other people at the wedding? Do you think we should go back and see if they are all ok?" Asked a worried Harry

Rubius and Emerald only arched a brow as they if they did t have any help. They are all hiding back on the palace on the moon, While Hermione and Ron wondered if he had a point.

"Sorry but I know they should be ok, They have the best help that could be offered their back in the moon palace," Said Birdy

Hermione nodded to was Birdy had just said she knew they had the best help and the ones helping under the snake fucker nose, As a waitress walked up to them. Plus they hand Luna pens to hide who they were if needed.

"What do you want to order?" Asked the waitress

Hermione and the others stopped their conversation as they cleared their throats. So they could make their ordered to not look like they were there to plot out things,

"I would like a coffee thank you," Said Hermione

The others ordered the same thing as the waitress went to go and pick up their orders so they could continue their conversation where they had left off at and plot out their next corse.

"So where do we go from here?" Asked Ron

Hermione was thinking on where they should head off to next she had keys to all the houses that the Scouts and the lunariens and along with the others own to hide out in. Tamaki looking Liked he wanted to cry he missed his moon mama.

"I have places we could go, But we have to be careful on what we do," Said Seiya

"So what should we do?" Asked Harry

Someone dressed as a road worker walked right passed them with another person who dressed the same, Harry saw one of them take their wand out.

" **GET DOWN NOW!"** Yelled Yaten

Everyone dodged the spell and ducked under the table, Scouts and lunariens can't use their powers it would blow up the whole building if they have so they are stuck with wizarding magic. Harry shot a stunner at the two Death Eaters, tamaki used the spells he was taught as did the others he protected his bonded emerald she been pataint with him and was by his side. They ducked when they sent a hex back at him, while the waitress was listening to music and didn't know what the hell was going on,

Hermione and the others continued to match hex from hex, Until she and Amara shot them down, The waitress came back out and gawked at what happened to the coffee shop.

"Go now and leave!" Hissed Rubius

The waitress didn't argue she turned and ran out of the place, Before she left Luna mind melded to erase her memory since she saw what had happened.

"Ok now lock the door and turn out the lights, It's time to rape some minds, go on Luna." Said Makoto

Ron took out the object that Albus left him, The lights flew into the tiny object, As Hermione and Some of the was closing the blinds so no wandering eyes would look in and see what is going on, Now it was Luna and Artemis turn to work their mind magic so they could get their asses out of there.

* * *

M _eanwhile a few minutes later_

The Horcrux hunters walking down the streets of Londen wondering where they should be heading to next. Minako knew of one of their homes in the area they were able to use.

"How in the name of Merlins balls knew we were there?" Asked Minako

The others were wondering the same thing, Wondering if they where fallowed of if they had some sort of a trace on them. It's like someone traced them to were they were at.

"Well do you still have the trace on you?" Asked ami

Harry and the others thought about it, Harry should had the trace removed since he was of age now, ami did a scan with the Mercury computer it was no more trace in him,

"He can't have it anymore, Since he turned 17 it was taken off, It is the Wizarding Law," said kyoya

Hermione and Taiki and ami nodded only nodded to was Kyoya had said, It made sense but since the Ministry had been taken over it could have been put back into place, Hermione stopped in her steps they looked at her wondering what was going on.

"Oh no! we didn't get to throw you a birthday party," Gasped out Minako

Harry only rolled his eyes he doesn't care about the whole birthday bit at this point in time,Rei snickered at her bonded they were going to throw his a mega bash,

"Do you know I even made you a cake, We were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding, the wedding cake in made was wonderful." Said Makoto

They started to walk again, Harry really didn't even want to think about having a party at this point in time, they needed to get the Horcrux destroyed and the scouts and lunariens are able to do it with their powers.

"Thank you for the thought Makoti and you guys, But given the fact that we all nearly been offed by a few Death Eaters, Well except for the rest of you." Said Harry

Hermione kept looking around making sure there was no surprise attacks. The scouts and lunariens were the best protection in this they could have, some of the remained with the others.

"Fine what ever you say Harry," huffed Hermione

Hermione figured the first place that would be safe to them and close, ami used the computer to locate the place they would be squatting at for the times begins until they find out what to do next,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a half hour later_

Hermione and the others where waiting for number 12 to come into View after Mercury computer took down the wards and placed ones up of their own,They went inside they saw how dark it look, They knew no one has used it sincerely had to move to the moon palace, Rei snapped get fingers as the lights went on, After walking down the halls a bit dust formed off the ground as a ghost zombi looking Albus floated over to them,

 **"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"** Yelled Rubius

The ghost of Albus disappeared, Everyone was happy that was over, Since that was something they wished to not see again. Everyone was on top of Each other clutching each other, tamaki passed out along with hikaru and Karou.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Harry went into a room he never seen before he wondered if it belonged to one of the other Black's who lived there, Hermione read the name on the door. Everyone was bored and wondered around the place,

"This room was Reglus Black's room, That what it says on the name plate," Said Hermione

Harry went over to see if she read it correctly, He only shrugged at the name, As they went to the dinning room. Maybe they might find something since it might be the person who left the fake locket.

"I would be dead long befor you even read this, I have stolen the real horcrux and plan on distroying it," Read Harry

Harry placed the note down on the table, He was shocked to hear that another of his Death Eaters where working behind the scenes.

So i'm taking the R,A,B is Sirius brother?" Asked Rei

Hermione only nodded along with Felix and Santiago, Harry was still shocked that they found the person who took the real locket, then again it was something they need to find now.

"But the question is did he distroy the real Horcrux?" Asked Makoto

No one got a chance to think on it, They heard a sound from somewhere in the kitchen, Harry went over to the area where he had heard the noise from. Harry walked over to the door to the closet slowly his wand pointed just in case, He turned the knob and opened the door, Felix flashed over and grabbed a hold of the old house elf.

"I see you have been spying on us haven't you?" Asked Amara

Rubius and sapphire placed the house elf down in a seat so they could get some answers out of the grouchy thing,cars Minako had the love me chain around it so it didn't escape.

"Kreacher has been watching," Said Kreacher

Hermione and Ron and Micharu walked over to where the old house elf was sitting tied up with the Venus love me chain no one able to get out of that unless your strong enough.

"Maybe he know's where the real locket is," Said Emerald

Harry rolled his eyes when he saw the house elf stick his nose in the air, He went over Rei was about to burn the evil little elf and Makoto was about electrocuted it, Amara grabbed the fake locket and dangled it in front of the old elf.

"Have you seen something that looks like this before?" Asked Ami

Kreacher looked at it and knew what it was, He didn't want to say anything, he would not let them know what his master left him. And what he was ask to watch over with his master death.

"Kreacher!" Hissed Rubius

Harry was starting to get annoyed at the old house elf, if the elf Dont start talking soon it won't be living long. The thing don't want to tell anything, plus Hermione be pissed at them for killing it,

"That was Master Reglus locket," Said Kreacher

Kreacher hid his head under the table so he won't get smacked by the fake locket by the scout of Uranus. Well he moved as much as he could with being chained up.

"There where two of them? Where't there? Where is the other one at?" Asked ami

Harry waited for the Kreacher to answer questions he was asked these people knew what they were doing when it came to things like this, he knew the elf knew what he was talking about.

"Kreacher don't know where the locket is," Said Kreacher

Hermione was starting to get annoyed as well, She thought she should give it a shot, Rei and Makoto hands were twitching ready to murder this elf slowly and painfully.

"Did you ever see it? Was it ever in this house?" Asked Hermione

 **""YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!""** Yelled Kreacher

Kreacher made his way over to Hermione intended to harm her, But Rubius stood in front of his bonded as pushed the old elf away from his bonded from the powers of the dark crystal.

"You better answer her you old elf or you will be one dead elf to dare insult my bonded and try to harm her," Hissed Rubius

Amara made the elf look at the locket he will not let him change the subject again, Harry was thinking to let them kill the elf out of its misery it's Emo anyways,

"Yes it was here, In this very house, It was the most evil that I have ever felt," Said Kreacher

Harry wondered if want Rubius said made the old elf open up from fear as he had dark energy crackle around his hand, Well Rei had fire cracker in her hand while Makoto had lightning,

"Where did it go?" Asked Harry

Kreacher backed away from the scouts as they walked closer to him backing him up against the wall in fear of these Peoples powers he should of know better the last time he had his ass on fire,

"Master Reglus died trying to destroyed that thing, Even Kreacher couldn't do it," Said Kreacher

Kreacher looked like he was having a flash back as he sat on the floor and rubbed his arm,what they were doing was helping the old Emo house elf spew what was needed to be said.

"Where is it now? Did someone take it?" Asked ami

"He came and took many things from this house, And even the dark evil locket," Said Kreacher,

Harry and the others was wondered who could have entered the house and stole what ever he wanted. Who would come in and rob serius house he was with Trista on the moon right now.

"Who did Kreacher? who was he kreacher?" Asked Amara

Kreacher bowed his old head in shame as if he failed the Black family home, this was not meant to happen it was better than dying painfully with these peoples they are protective and knew what they needed to get.

"Mundungus Fleacher." Said Kreacher

Harry narrowed his eyes from that name, How dare he do something like that, now they have another moron to beat the crap out of to make their jobs way more harder than it already was.

"Go and find him," Ordered Rubius

After Rubius made his order with dark energy from his hand Kreacher flashed out of the room to go do as he was told by his new master Rubius he was able to respect him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Harry and the others was sitting in the library of the house waiting for Kreacher to return with the person who robbed Serius home now, When they all heard some kind of noises down stairs they all got up to go and see what it was, Amara and Rubius opened the door standing reading to beat some ass, But only saw that it was only two house elf's making some man into the dning room,

"Oh hello Harry Potter, How long it has been since we had seen each other, The Mrs and Mister sent me to help out with this," Said Dobby

Everyone looked at the starry eyed elf and looked at Harry, Wondering if the elf had a thing for Harry, the scouts and lunariens sighed in relief that their king and queen, friends and leaders was ok. The two elf's knocked down Mundungus to the floor, As Kreacher pushed the door shut, some of them snickered it wad funny,

"We have returned with the beast who robbed the Noble House Of Black, I returned master Rubius." Said Kreacher

Minako used the love me chain and tied the vile man who had the nerve to do what he had done, As the vile basted tried to break free but the love me chain got tighter,

"Whats your idea, Sending two ankle biting house elf's, And a green haired chick who gave me a black eye and kick me in the wanker and the old on tried to bite it off it's," Hissed Mundungus

Everyone snickered knew who ordered that one, they knew who the two elf's ran into and asked her for help, and it was the best order yet they have given and the most funny,

"We where only trying to help, And the Mister told me to help as well, And the Miss came along, Dobby was with the king and queen in town so we went over to help him out, Then Dobby and King and Queen over heard your name, Then her Highness ordered me to go and help," Explained Dobby

"You attack me you vile creature, and for that woman who claim is a queen." Growled Mundungus

Mundungus was about to punch Dobby and Kreacher, But Amara punched the man for what he just said and insulted the Queen. Mundungus flinched now knowing who he insulted.

"We all know your a no good thief you dare to talk about our queen again it will be your last," Hissed Amara

Ron walked into the room since the potter watch show went off, He wanted to see what was going on. He knew that someone just pissed off Amara then again it was something to see.

"Oh Mister Weasley so good to see you again, Your bonded junjun send her love to you," Said Dobby

Dobby shook and hugged Ron, He was so happy to see them all ok, He could go back and report, while some of them was snickering it seemed that the elf had a thing for him as well.

"Thank you Dobby," Said Ron

Mundungus was pushed into a chair and was tied to it so he wouldn't move. Bad enough he pissed himself from fear since the scout of Uranus was scared as the scout of Jupiter plus she sent a shock to him with het powers,

"Oh come on not listen give a fellow a break, I panicked ok," Cried Mundungus

Harry and Hermione walked over to the thief as the the scouts and lunariens loomed over him like they would eat him or kill him slowly with their pissed himself and shit himself.

"Tell us the truth you low life pig, or else we will make you feel the worst pain in your life that will make you," Hissed Makoto

Makoto had yet power crackle around her hands. Rei butted him with her power as well. It seemed that he was not budging yet, Amara and Rubius came in with their powers cracking around their hands.

"Your sticky fingers couldn't wait now could you,p," Hissed Rubius

Mundungus nearly pissed himself from the whole thing with scouts and the other lunariens and the three of the golden trio he was pretty much fucked.

"You found a locket am I correct?" Asked Harry

Kreacher stood next to Rubius since he was close to him in the small group,plus he respected him and the Queen. Not many people the old elf respected in the world.

"Wait was it valuable?" Asked Mundungus

Harry huffed at the man who had money popping out of his eyes, Everyone sneered at the thief, Makoto shocked him again as the creep yelped in pain that was stronger this time,

"He's only worried he didn't get enough money for it," Said Ron

Mundungus wanted to nod it was the truth he wanted to know if he was scammed, or he was going to end up dead from these people he was fearing for his miserable life.

"I basically gave it away didn't I, There I was selling the merch in town, Then some ministry person came up and ordered to see my license, She said she would lock me up for it if I don't, She saw the locket and made a deal I would go free for the locket so i agreed," Explained Mundungus

Everyone looked at each other wondering who this person was, Wondering why she wanted that object for. They have a feeling who it was that it was sold to. This was going to be interesting,

"Who was this lady you speak of?" Asked Harry

Mundungus cringed from the pink he saw,all the pink it was just to much of it,He saw the news paper and he nodded his head to it, Rei picked it up to show him and he pointed at everyone worst nightmare.

"Look she is right there," Said Mundungus

Everyone looked down at the paper and paled when they saw the pink horror of them all, The vile bitch of the pink gang, They let him go after making a vow to not speak of what he saw or where they where, Even he knew what the Unbreakable Vow was, As they went to go and planned for the break in to the ministry.

to be continued,


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

* * *

The fallowing day the two of Catzi and prizma went to tell what they Were gonna do and what a crazy idea to get back up if all go's bad. While the three of the golden trio stood around the corner watching for someone who they can pose as, while the others were inside of the ministry disguised one thing the ministry ca t detect is lunarien magic. Ron nodded to his other two fellow hunters and ran into the room where the other two went into making sure everything was clear, Harry stunned the woman who they where waiting for, As Ron went over and helped bring her in,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Hermione plucked hair from each person they took so they could pose as them and placed it in the potion, so they were able to go in and do what is needed to be done,

"Ok now remember what we all planned to do, While Seiya and Minako is reporting along with maybe bring some back up, You don't speak to no one, Unless you have no choice in the matter," Explained Hermione

Hermione passed out things that Harry and Ron needed to pull off the job, whilr the remaining of their group was deep with in the ministry. While they only nodded their heads in hopes they come out of this alive.

"And for the life of you two, Please try your hardest to act normal, And try to do what everyone else is doing," Explained Hermione

Harry and Ron minds just went into the gutter when she had just said that Harry knew Ron would voice their thoughts. They remembered the lecture they gotten from Amara.

"Even though their having wild office sex do we copy them as well," Asked Ron

Hermione narrowed her eyes and slapped Ron and Harry on the back of their head for being dumb. Lucky Amara wasn't here they would gotten worst or think they would end up dead.

"No you two perverts, if we do what I had said we would have luck on our side," Said Hermione

Harry and Ron glared at Hermione from her slapping them but only nodded to what she had said, As she walked over behind them.

"Well this make us looking like where crazy for what we are about to do," Said Harry

Ron nodded his head he never wanted to pinky the evil bitch again, Harry was having the same thoughts. Then again you never know what you would see,

"Yeah I agree I think we have gone bonkers," Said Hermione

"The whole world is mental," Said Ron

They just stood there waiting who would drink their potion first, And thinking they needed to take a trip to the nut ward and a padded room.

"Well lets get this over with we have a Horcrux and a pink bitch to find," Said Hermione

They looked over at the three people who they where going to end up as, Well hope to end up as where they had to go, in the mist gross way it would seem.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

After there change Ron looked out the door making sure no one was coming, As he stepped out, Harry was straightening his lefter jacket, While Hermione tried to keep her skirt pulled down. After a few moments they saw no one around and started to walk to the area where they would enter the Ministry Harry and Ron went into the men's room, While Hermione went into the lady's room, Once they entered they figured they would be using the toilet to get inside where they needed to be.

"Oh man this is not what I expected," Grumbled Harry

Ron only nodded as a guy pushed passed them and went into the stall so they could get to work, Harry went into his stall while Ron went into his as we looked over the wall at Harry.

"We flush our selves in," Said Ron

Harry cringed at what they had to do, Anything but that as he stepped into the toilet in hopes it was clean or someone flushed before the stepped into it, As Ron looked down at his toilet and back at Harry.

"This is just nasty on so many levels who in the world invented the portal inside of a toilet, You know who would get a kick out of this the usagi," Said Ron

Ron went and stepped into his toilet trying not to gag since he got the one that someone didn't flush, As he pulled the lever and flushed down the toilet.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry was shot out of green flames tramatized by the whole toilet portal, He was just happy he had a clean one, He started to walk looking like he was all business showing them that he was not Harry Potter. Hermione was standing waiting figuring out where to go, she notices one of the others since they signaled. As Harry walked over beside her, They just watched the ministry guards take away someone who was minding their own business.

"So are those?" Asked Harry

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick the statue looked like something Hitler would make. One of the others explained what it was and wanted to destroy the hideous statue.

"Yes they are Muggles, And in there rightful place, It is like Hitler all over again but in the magical world but the Muggles and Half bloods are the ones who being picked on, I think it was Amara that explained it." Said Hermione

Ron finally found him with all the Ministry workers, He was starting to freak out from everything in the Ministry. It seemed everyone was coming to work. One of their group he don't know which one pushed him where to go.

"Hey guys I'm starting to freak out here," Said Ron

"How long did you say the Polyjuice will last Hermione?" Asked Harry

Harry hoped it would last longer than the last time she had made it, Hermione looked at the two of them. Harry noticed the signals to go to where they needed to be.

"I didnt make it this time, I was given a few vile's of it in case it was needed on the mission," Said Hermione

The three of them looked around at everything thing that had changed and people where taken away for no reason. Or one of them probably be stuck somewhere that they don't want to be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

The three of them walked into the elevator when it was about to close some guy with braided hair stopped it. Before the doors closed a death eater who works in the ministry stopped it.

"Cattermole! It's still raining inside my office!" Odered Yaxley

Ron disguised his voice so he wouldn't even be noticed who he was, Not who knew the person who was talking to them, since he was the person he was searching for it seemed.

"Uh, have you tried an umbrella?" Asked Ron

Yaxley narrowed his eyes, As he let a dangerous smile a crossed his face, Well in hopes it would strike fear into the man, so he knew of the right way to do so.

"Do you realize that I am going down stair's Cattermole?" Said Yaxley

Ron gulped mentally as Yaxley creep'd him the hell out from what he said about going down stair's, And the down stair's seemed to please the man.

"What for?" Asked Ron

Yaxley only smiled more and creep'd him out more, He seemed to know something about the man who he was playing as. Harry felt someone grab his hand and noticed it was a female,

"To interrogate your wife," Said Yaxley

Ron's face went pale to show he felt something it wasn't for the woman for being his wife, He felt bad for her, As Yaxley looked more pleased with himself,

"If my wife were accused of being a Mudblood not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth, and the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I would make it my priority to do this job Cattermole. Do you understand me? You have one hour to finish" Said Yaxley

Yaxley smirked and turned on his heal and left to go do whatever the creepy bastard was doing while leaving a stunned Ron, As Harry pushed the button to the elevator and healed onto the handles as it took off,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Ron was about to cry for the poor man who he was playing as, He could get this mans wife killed for what they where doing,. Plus he didn't know the spell to stop the rain he had a feeling Makoto did it.

"Oh my god, What in Merlin's name am I going to do, My poor wife is all alone down stairs with them," Cried Ron

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes they only have mates unlike Usagi and some of them they didn't marry their mates yet. Plus Ron and Harry as well Hermiome are bonded with theirs.

"Ron you don't have a wife yet, You only have a mate," Said Harry

Ron only looked at harry and gawked mating is some what like marriage wasn't it, Hermione only smiled at the two, someone walked by and smacked him in the head quick as the wind.

"Oh yeah that is right, But mating is like being married though," Said Ron

The elevator stopped at level two to pick up all the workers from that level, Well hoping that they run into who they are looking for. He knew it was Amara next to him by the way the air and wind felt.

"So um how in the name of Merlin's cock and balls do I get it stop raining in that office?" Asked Ron

Hermione had to think for a moment and gave Ron a piece of paper that Usagi gave her with a spell she made. Hermione looked up to see the blond male blow a kiss with a golden heart knowing it was Minako.

"This is your stop Ron, Make sure you speak that clearly," Said Hermione

Ron walked off the elevator with the disguised Amara right behind him, He stopped and gulped down the fear, Why should he be scared he was in the order now.

"And if that don't work?" Asked Ron

Harry pushed the button to the elevator they gave him a spell that should work look who made it of all people. Amara sighed she made sure to have something on that would match what Ron has to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry and Hermione still holding onto the handles until they stop where they needed to be, As they felt bad for poor Ron leaving him like that, As the elevator stopped they had the disguised lunariens with them.

"If we dont find the pink horror with in the hour, We go and find Ron and come back another time, Good idea," Said Minako in a deep male voice

Hermione snickered only Minako, When the door opened again only to show the pink horror they where looking for, Trying to keep the looks of I want to kill you slowly off their faces.

"Ah Mafalda traveled safely I see, Well we will go straight down together," Simpered Umbridge

Hermione cringed at the thought of being with the pink horror of their life, While Harry tried to stay with them. Almost the whole elevator shivered from the woman in front of them.

"Albert are you getting out?" Simpered Umbridge

Harry straighten his back and tried not to look back at Hermione lucky for the training he had from the scouts, Hermione only looked like he was horrified to see what she was about to see.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Minako_

Harry and Minako made their way down the hall, he entered a room that looked like they where slave labor printing out papers, They all did it with no expression whats so ever as if they where brain washed. To much of the nazi camp just not with the Jews. Harry and Minako looked at the what was being printed *Mudbloods a secret information,* Harry placed it back down as a group of Ministry workers walked behind him, As theu saw the door to the pink horror office, With the revolving eye of Moody, Harry and Minako dropped a ball as it multiplied when it was about 20 of them a little horn popped out of the top and started to shoot out smoke and honking sounds, Harry wondered if the twins got that idea from Doctor Who, As everyone got up and started to freak out,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of Umbridge's office_

Harry and Minako went inside to find the office like the one at the school, The room of pink horrors nothing changed much on that part, Harry took out his wand and pointed it.

"Accio locket," Whispered Harry

"That won't work jack ass if it ain't in here, I scanned title with the Mercury computer." Hissed Minako

Harry huffed at Minako at what she had just hissed out, and bad enough they couldn't bring tamaki here on this one so Hikaru and Karou was watching him,Harry stomped his foot after a few times he tried and growled. Harry and Minako started to walk around the room he saw the ugly bowed shoes she wears on the floor next to her desk wondering why she should need more shoes, Minako used wandless magic and burned them. As they went over to her desk looking over everything, they even saw a box of condoms. They started to pull out each drew when they made it to the last one he pulled out a stack of papers and gawked. They where all the files of all the order members, But not the ones like Usagi , Snape and the other Malfoys, and the all the other lunariens. The old coot knew what he was doing when he found the ones who could work under the snake fucker nose, He didn't even see the wolves in there, he placed everything back into the drew and took the wanted pictures and Moody's eye, and left the office.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the office_

Harry and Minako saw a man trying to calm everyone down from the distraction Harry caused so he could get into the office of horrors. Minako snickered at the mess they had caused,

"Ok everyone things have been delt with, Now get back to work," Order the Ministry worker

Harry and Minako rolled their eyes at the Nazi Ministry worker and gave him the finger behind his back, rude moron he was, they though hitler was bad this was then,ago so words Hilter and Stalin.

"Runcorn?" Asked the Ministry worker

Harry and Minako only turned around on their heal and looked impassive, As the guy who thought they was the person who works for him, As he went back to the elevator he went down to the area where Ron is at.

"Ron you dummy its us." Whispered Harry

Ron jumped from the person who called him by his name not the one who was the person he was posing as,Amara sighed in relief that it was the two of them.

"Oh harry, Minako Blimy I nearly forgot who you two looked like," Said Ron

Ron looked harry up and down, as he did the same with Minako she didn't look bad as a dude neither did the others, Amara slapped him in the back of the head for eye fucking, And remembered who he posed as the fear must of caused a glitch in his memory.

"Where is Hermione?" Asked Ron

Harry and Minako and Amara turned to their friend, And had to remember who the pink horror took their friend then it hit him, the others were together in the chamber we're hearing was placed.

"She went down to the court room with the pink horror," Said Harry

Ron gawked at what Harry had just told him, They needed to get to her quickly and save her before she knew it was them, the others won't act with out knowing the correct time,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Court Room_

Umbridge sat in the seat where the Judge normally sat, While Hermione sat in a seat to write what is needed down, While the person who was chain to the chair must been on trial, while the other disguised lunariens flinched wanting to murder her.

"It's kinda cold down here isn't it," Said Ron

Ron and harry made their way off the elevator, Harry remembered the place rather well since he had no voice but to be there , As they saw the guards drag off a pleading male about his father being a wizard and took him into a room, As they made it into the Court Room.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" Asked Umbridge

Mary looked up from her spot to see the vile woman smile at her with so much pleasure, while Harry and Ron watched. While the others looked like they are ready to attack at any moment.

"She has it on her, I can feel him inside of it," Said Amara

Ron looked at Harry and tried to not gawked at him, Minako glared. As they continued to watch the trial that was going on, She turned to look at where Ron and Harry was,

"Reginald?" Whispered Mary

Harry and Amara grabbed a hold of Ron and pushed him over to the woman who was his wife to the person who he posed as, While Yaxley who was siting in a chair looking to comfortable only snickered at the couple.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole. Is this that wand?" Asked Umbridge

Mary looked up at the vile woman, While Ron glared at the pink horror since he was still posing as this woman's husband, As she nodded to say yes as she looked at the wand in the slimy fingers of the vile pink bitch.

"Would you please tell the court from which witch or wizard you took this wand?" Asked Umbridge

Mary gasped from what the evil woman had said, While all the Demtors looked down from the ceiling waiting to be feed from the woman.

"I didn't take it! I got it in Diagon Alley, at Ollivanders, when I was 11. It chose me!" Said Mary

Umbridge scoffed at what Mary had just said, She ignored the glares of death she was getting from Ron, they saw a bit was electric so Makoto was getting pissed off,

"You're lying. Wands only choose witches, and you are not a witch," Hissed Umbridge

Harry walked around trying to cool down so he wont hex no one, While he tried to play off who he was,Minako snickered when they saw the spark of fire that was cought in the corner of the eye.

"But I am!" Cried Mary

Mary turn to Ron who she still think'd he was her husband, Well Ron who was posing as her husband who would be saving her from the vile woman.

"Tell them, Reg! Tell them what I am!" Cried Mary

Ron stood still and didn't say nothing he not sure what to even say in something like this, He hold this woman's life in his hands. Minako eyes went sad knowing the pain thus poor woman felt.

"Reg! Tell them what I am!" Cried Mary

Harry walked around feeling sorry for Ron at this very moment he held this woman life in his hand's and he looked conflicted on what to do, As he pushed his wand out of his sleeve Umbridge saw this.

"What on earth are you doing Albert?" Asked Umbridge

Hermione was gonna had a heart attack at that very moment everything was gonna get screwed from Harry's temper, along wit Amara and Rei's and makoto she seen it,

"You're lying, Dolores just like away's," Said Harry

Umbridge looks shocked as she tried to place the voice that she heard, It was not from the man she is seeing and known, And Hermione tenses up and looked like she wanted to cry or go to the nut ward,

"And one mustn't tell!" Hissed Harry

Harry stuns Umbridge, knocking her out. Yaxley goes for his wand, but Ron gets there first and stuns him, while Hermione quickly scrabbles for the locket,As the Dementors started to come down, As Harry's potion started to wear off.

"That's Harry Potter!" Gasped Mary

Ron still played along since his did was still going as he helped the poor woman and save her from the vile cow. Everyone let their glamor down and transformed they were going to get out,

"Yep and this would be a wonderful story to tell the kids and grand kids," Said Ron

As they all started to run down the hall to escaped the gang of Dementors in hopes that Mars and Jupiter got some form of help to get them out of this, Saturn killed the demontors with the silence glaive, They all ran into the elevator not even realizing that they where't along in there, As they revealed themselves.

"Well I see your still the same," Whispered the person

Harry turned to see a pink haired and red eye girl in scout form, His eyes widen when he saw the smirk as Rini came into view with Hailos, Kakyuu and Alan and Ann showed themselves, As Usagi pushed them out of the way, As she waved her hand and sent the vile things away as the silver crystal turned them to ash. She was in her cosmos form,

"Thanks you came to save our asses once more," Whispered Harry

Usagi narrowed her eyes this is no time for talking she was only coming to help and deliver more things along with Kakyuu and Rini her future daughter and Alan and Ann since they needed more power,

Meanwhile back in the main floor of the Ministry

They all got off the elevator and fallowed Usagi who' was back up as she tried to get them her scouts and her other lunariens out of here and safe she would take the woman to a safe to palace since she found her husband and knew he was no harm along with their kids.

"Mary my dear go with the nice lady here she is a good person I know her well," Said Ron

Ron held Mary's hand as Usagi started to tap her healed foot to tell them this is no time to be having a love scene, As Mary went in and kissed Ron full on the lips, While Harry and Hermione gawked, and some of the others snickered or shook their heads. When Ron changed back her real husband came out from where Usagi left him with Alan and fiore.

"Mary who in the world is that?" Asked the real Reg

Mary gawked at Ron she just kissed the man who she thought who was her husband but then saved her life. Junjun wanted to rip the females hair out of get head.

"Well lets make a long story short, Nice meeting you and go with the guy with long black hair who is with your husband," Said Ron

Reg took Mary's and hand and left with Alan and Ann and went through the portal and went to the palace for these two and their kids, As guards started to rush over to the group when someone decided to announced that Harry was there Usagi cursed and was in no mood to fight,

" **FUCK IT! RUN LIKE YOU STOLE IT GUYS!"** Yelled Rei

Yaxley got off the elevator to see where the fakes along with the sailor scouts and the other lunarien in their forms went when he came into a full on battle with the ones they where looking for, As Yaxley shot hex at the shield Usagi and Saturn put up had to protect them as they ran to get to a safe point, She knew Yaxley well and he would not give up easy lucky for her he don't know she was there, Usagi waved her hand and made papers fly all over the place, As she made some kind of defense to make to jack ass stop, Papers flew around like a tornato, As Yaxley pushed his way through he paper tornato,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Usagi still led the group through the halls to make sure she did her job to get them to a safe place, Amara was right next to her, Yaxley shot hex after hex and bounced off the shield. As they all tried to get to a Floo with out being harms or well blocked from one, When they all dived in Yaxley was as well as they where transported to Merlin knows where to get safe.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They all landed in the woods somewhere as Harry was the first one who came back to the living them it was Usagi as well the scouts and lunariens where already always, As Harry crawled over to the Horcrux, He saw Usagi and Hermione work on Ron,

"Come here quickly we need your help the others can't do it because of the blood," Said Usagi

Harry rushed over to where Ron was crying in pain wondering what had happened to make him like that, Harry handed over the potions to Usagi who worked on Ron as Hermione held him down she she could do her job, as she used the silver crystal to help.

"It's ok Ron I'll make it all better so try to be brave, Do it for Junjun," Whisper Usagi

Usagi smoothed back Ron's hair as Harry tried to dig up all the potions well they had more but get power wit Rini and Hotaru will be able to put the wound away so he was able to be well,

"Hurry up harry don't keep me waiting this is urgent!" Hissed Usagi

Harry huffed at her bossy tone he was trying to find them as best as he could for Merlin's sake he wondered where Severus was, When he finally got the Potion's he rushed over to Usagi and handed them to her.

"Now take the Dinty and pour some on his arm now Harry," Ordered Usagi

Usagi held onto the arm as Harry poured the potion onto the nasty wound only enough as Usagi told him to stop, Amara held him down so he didn't move while Minako and makoto held his feet and legs.

"What happened back there?" Asked Harry

Usagi huffed as she watched as his wound knitted back together, Usagi let out a sigh when she saw he was safe now. As they let him go so he was able to rest so hid system go to normal.

"I came to help fiore stayed behind to keep watch, While Kakyuu went with Alan and Ann," Explained Usagi

Harry only nodded but be was grateful that she did come, Well if it wasn't for her he shivered of the things that could of happened to them. Usagi got up and started to chant to protect the area that they where in.

"What are you doing?" Asked Harry

"She protecting the area dude," Said Makoto

After she was done she said her goodbyes and popped out of there leaving the three the lunarien and scouts who was in charge of them Usagi dropped a back with food and stuff in it sub spaced the food will never go back with the spell casted on it even the hot food was a everlasting charm, as they waited for Ron to wake up they were given computers like the Mercury one,now they have to wait.

to be continued


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

* * *

Ron was still passed out from the care while Seiya and Yaten went ahead to go to the house that belonged to Usagi to have it all say up for them And warded as well.

"Seiya and Yaten went to prepare a room for Ron its one of the houses that Usagi owns in this area," Explained Hermione

Harry popped his head up with Felix on the other side who only nodded to tell him that they do have quite a few, Seiya came back Rubius lifted Ron in his arms so they could head over to where they needed to go, from what they heard they moved tamaki and the twins back to the moon palace,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

They placed the Horcrux on a log outside of the house, As they debated how to destroy the thing. They needed to know what the correct power to rid the thing from the world.

"Why don't you go first Harry," Said Rei

Harry only shrugged they didn't know how to kill one of these things, Well guess now is better time than anything, Harry shot a hex over to the log only smoke came up from it, Rei and Makoto with the others behind them went over to see the evil thing laying in the leaves and still intact

"Mars fire ball charge!"

Mars shot her flames out of it at the evil locket seeing it would work, It worked on yumas when they kill them but hey lets try it on a Horcrux, Rei hissed and growled at the thing, Harry tried to send another hex to the Horcrux it sent it flying and made some kind of noise, They went over to the locket to see it still whole.

"Jupiter thunder crash!"

Makoto shot her attack a few times only to see the damned thing still freaking whole, Damn old coot should of told them how to kill these blasted things, or who powers world work. Harry picked it after they kinda gave up after a while, He tried to figure what to do next, Maybe Usagi was doing some research on how to kill these things, Harry placed it around his neck.

"What are you doing Harry?" Asked Makoto

Harry only tucked the locket under his shirt as he put his wand away breathing hard from the a mouth of energy he just used. Her should be the one to protect the stupid evil thing.

"We must keep the thing safe until we figure out to kill it," Said Harry

Ron stayed quite for a while he was thinking the same as the others on the whole thing about the old coot sending them out here with out telling him how to kill the blasted things,

"Don't you find this all strange, That the old coot sends us out here with out even tell us how to kill the Horcrux, Don't that bug you any?" Asked Ron

Harry only rolled his eyes and walked back to the house, While everyone else agreed to what Ron had asked, they wanted to go to the midnight gates and hunt the old bastard down and give him a ghetto beating.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Harry and the others where reading some of the books Usagi gave them to see if they could find some way to kill the blasted things, When the lights of the house went out they stopped what they where doing, When the lights went back on this the room, They saw a pissed off Ron standing there glaring at them, They thought he was asleep.

"Yeah guys is still here, Yes I took a nap but I am awake you couldn't invite me in your little study session?" Hissed Ron

Everyone closed the books, Harry turned to Ron and look at him wondering what crawled up his ass. This is when they needed Amara since he was afraid of her. But Rei and makoto was good enough.

"Ok Ron what is wrong with you?" Asked Harry

Ron huffed at the stupid question that Harry had just asked and he knew the others where thinking on the same line of thoughts, He knew he wasn't as smart as they where but damn wasn't he apart of the group as well.

"Nothing wrong, Well not to you guys anyways," Said Ron

"If you have something to say Ron don't be shy speak up," Said Minako

Ron rolled his eyes at Minako he hated when she was annoyed it's a dangerous thing to be around her when she was. he knew she was trying to be helpful but not helping not at all.

"Come on now spit it out will you, We have to be open with these things we are in war right now, Be lucky Amara isn't here she is really bitchy when it comes to things like this," Said Makoto

Ron sneered at them all them didn't care if it was war or not, He didn't care about anything at all he missed he freaking bonded. His missed his freaking family he wanted to go home.

"Oh ok I'll spit it out, Don't you dare ask me to be grateful because there is another bloody thing we have to go and find," Hissed Ron

Everyone either groaned or huffed or started to mutter things under their breath at what Ron was doing, he should of known what he asked to join from the beginning.

"You knew what you asked to sign up for," Said Rei

"Well yeah I thought I did as well," Said Ron

Makoto got up and went over to Ron and took him by the shirt, she was in no mood to deal with Ron issues at this point in time,or him to be PMSing at this point in time she will kick his ass.

"Well u am sorry buddy boy there are others out there are doing far worst in missions than what we are buddy, like our queen, friend and leader someone who is family to us all. But I don't quite understand what you are saying, So what part of this is not living up to what you think, What do you think you were going to be staying in a tent or something, Be freaking grateful we gave up our summer homes to let us all hide out in, Or that we would find a Horcrux everyday, Or do you think you would be up mommy ass by Christmas," Hissed makoti

Minako was proud for Makoto. They all were worried about Usagi and Severus as well the others. and he knew what war was now, He saw the pride in the others eyes as well, they all knew he wouldn't last with the beings they were known to fight.

"Well I thought after all this time I would achieve something, I figured you knew what you where doing, I figured that the old coot would have told harry something, Not like always the riddles he speaks and make you find out on your freaking own," Hissed Ron

Rei and Minako walked over to Ron they could understand how he felt he should of known before he asked to come along. But they were used to this kind of thing they were born this way,

"And we are are as close enough to get rid of it, While we try to find the next one," Hissed Ron

Ami tried to calm Ron down but it seemed it wasn't working., He wanted to get answers and he wanted them now, He was in no mood for this round around bullshit,

"Ron calm down," Whispered Ami

Ron pushed Ami away From him not caring she was the scout of mercury. Yaten caught her in his arm, Ron had the Horcrux on it was making his anger come out.

"Ron please that the Horcrux off, You wouldn't be talking like this if you haven't been wearing it all day," Said Rei

Ron shot Rei a nasty glare to tell him to shut up, he knew if was a death sentence for what he was doing, He wanted what he wanted to know and he wanted harry to answer them.

"This is the reason why I listen to that stupid radio show, To make sure everyone is ok, Even my freaking bonded," Cried Ron

Harry temper was coming out full force now, He was not in the mood for Ron right now, even though the Horcrux is making him do this. He needed to stop this before it gets out of hand.

 **"DO YOU THINK I THINK THAT TO! THEIR NOT THE ONLY ONES OUT THERE RISKING THEIR LIVES! DONT FORGET THE OTHERS! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW HOW THIS ALL FEEL'S!,"** Yelled Harry

Mianko held onto Harry so he wont cause no harm to Ron, Seiya only glared at the red headed boy, If he started to act out more and harmed someone they would have to take the Horcrux by force.

 **"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS! BECAUSE YOUR IGNORANT PARENTS ARE DEAD! 6 FEET UNDER ROTTING IN A HOLE!"** Yelled Ron

Harry used the little power he had from side as he went over and attacked Ron, But Makoto was the first to get to him, While Rei and Yaten pushed the two apart.

" **FINE GO THEN MAMA BOY! GO THEN GO AND CRY INTO YOU MAMA ARM'S! MAKE SHE STAYS AWAY FROM OUR LITTLE PRINCE TAMAKI SHE WILL PAY!"** Yelled Makoto

Ron looked like he was going to piss himself Makoto never went at him like that before, He knew he did wrong by what he had said but damn, He ripped the locket off and handed it to Hailos as he went to the door of the house.

"What about the rest of you?" Asked Ron

The scouts and lunariens stepped back they were on a mission that was given to them they had no choice but to stay, While Hermione looked like she was about to cry as Rubius wrapped his arms around his bonded.

"I'm sorry man were are here on orders," Said Rubius

Ron understood about the scouts and lunariens they were ordered by Usagi and Seveus and their loyal to their king and queen. but he waited for Hermione to answer him to see if she would fallow him.

"Are you coming along with me Hermione or you staying?," Asked Ron

Hermione had tears in her eyes she didn't want the mission to go like this, Rubius tried to soothed his bonded,nMaybe Ron should of stayed home, He got her answer an took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few months later_

They where set up in a area were one of amara homes where, It was winter out and cold as hell. Hermione cried into Her bonded arms she missed her friend but she had to think of the war, ami turned the radio on as Rubius took her into a dance as Harry took Rei into his arms to dance.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Hermione sat on the stones as they rested she started to read the book Albus left her, She noticed a few thing in it. As ami was reading one from the moon palace to study on something they should do.

"Look you guys someone inked a Symbol into the book," Said Hermione,

Everyone passed it around as they studied it, ami took the Mercury computer see what she could find, while the others did as well. Harry remembered the symbol from Luna father when they met.

"Luna father was wearing a symbol just like that around his neck," Said Harry

Hermione and they others narrows their eyes it was rather odd to hear something like that, Plus they where odd people anyways, her father was more of a strange person as well bunch of hippies.

"But the question is why would they draw it in a children's book for?" Asked Minako

Everyone started to think on that one, Amara and micharu showed up and joined the group the other night, They figured they was needed so they was sent by Pluto it was hard to leave tamaki side.

"You guys i have been thinking, I want to go and see Godric Hallow," Said Harry

Everyone looked at Harry like he was nuts but they figured they should hear him out on it, And see if he makes a point, plus it be a interesting trip to see where it all started for Harry.

"Well it's where I was born and it was where my parents had been killed," Said Harry

Hermione closed the book as they heard a popped into the house Usagi showed up dressed in her cosmos form they saw how tiered and beat up she looked before she fell over Seiya caught her.

"Harry I understand your reason why, But he would figure you to go where it all started, He knows it means something to you," Said Usagi

Hermione and the others jumped when they heard her voice, She was ordered by Severus to join the for a couple of days so she was able to heal some, Amara took her to sit down,

"But Keneko it means something to him as well, Snake Fucker nealy kicked the bucket there," Said amars

Harry got up and went over to Usagi who head was resting in Amara lap and wh looked at him with a impassive look hoping she could get trough to him. But then again it would be interesting.

"I mean wouldn't that be a most likely place to hide one of his Horcrux?" Asked Harry

Usagi nodded so did the others they didn't even think about that, They should check it out to see, It would be rather interesting. It would be a good shot a dangerous one at that.

"But it is dangerous Harry, I have to admit that it a good idea and rather a interesting on on the morbid side, But we might as well to cross it off the list of places to check," Said Usagi

Harry did a happy dance in his head, As he was rather interested where it all started as well, He was a tad bit morbid as well, he knew the others were thinking the same thing.

"I think i know of a way to kill it but we shall wait for a while, I have a object that could help I have the sword and I think it might help," Said Usagi

Harry gawked at Usagi what she had just said, But the sword was missing wasn't it then it hit him they had it all along, she had it hid at the moon palace the whole time.

"Serenity," Whispered Harry

Usagi only smiled softly she knew Severus would be worried about her but he knew she could care for herself, He had bigger problems at the school since he was the head master.

"Don't let Minako give you a hair cut again, I can tell her work," Said Usagi

Minako huffed at the insult it was only once she messed up on her hair. at least he tried to cut it, Usagi had amusement in her eyes as Minako shook her head finally realized it was a joke.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

They landed in a snowy area Usagi and the scouts and the lunariens who was with them disillusioned themselves while Harry and Hermione draped the cloak over them,When they made it in town they showed themselves they looked all over the place taking it all in as they went.

"Do you think we should have came?" Asked Hermione

Everyone looked at her Harry looked like he was a fat kid in a candy story and felt like he was home for some morbid reason to go and explore the area since it was the place it happen.

"No Hermione this is where I was born," Said Harry

Everyone gave him sad eyes they could understand how he felt plus Rei felt for her bonded. She loved him dearly but this must be hard for him to be even here.

"And I woundn't of ask to have the people near me be with me, I am with the people who would want at my side," Said Harry

Everyone smiled and took out their wands or ready to fight so just in case someone who give a surprise attack at them, As they started to walk down the street, As the clock tower rang.

"Harry I think it is Christmas Eve," Said Ami

Usagi bowed her head along with the others they would loved to be with their bonded or husbands or wives and family's for this day but they cant they needed to finish the war, she had gifts sent to the palace so tamaki and the twins knows she was thinking about them. They saw a church over the way,

Harry looked over at the cemetery he felt like there was a pull of magic over where it was maybe there was something there, Rei took his hand as they all went over.

"Serenity do you think they might be in there?" Asked Harry

Usagi thought about it for a moment it could be possible since the magic around it was glowing to Harry, plus the power of Saturn showed it was a connection to Harry.

"I think they might be," Said Amara

They went through the gate and walked through the head stones to find one that would belong to his parents, They split up to see who would be able to find it and tell the others when one found them, Ami went over to one ans wiped the snow from it and showed the grave with the same symbol on it.

"Igneous Preveral," Read ami

Ami lifted her head she wondered if it was the same Preveral from the Deathly Hallows she met all those years ago, she would have to do some research on the computer.

"Hey guys come see this," Said Ami

Everyone saw Harry looking at something wondering what it was they went over to see what had caught his eye, They saw he found his parents graves and was going to pay respects.

Usagi kneel'd down to the grave and waved her hand and placed blue roses on the grave as well did the others in colors red yellows and lillys, ami placed the Lilly's on Lilly grave. Harry started to sniffles Rei took him into her arms as his bonded to give him comfort.

"Merry Christmas guy's," Said Harry

Everyone said it back to harry understanding this was a tad bit much for him all at once and on Christmas Day of all days, They all went in for a group hug to show they cared for Harry and be there for him what ever it took, Even though some of them thought bad of his parents they wouldn't hold it against Harry, Micharu saw someone standing at the gates wondering who the old person was, she nudged Rubiud who nudged everyone else and pointed to the person.

"The old lady is watching us," Whisper Minako

The woman turned as if she was saying to fallow her, Makoti arched a brow wondered what this woman could want, the lady is a bit creepy and didn't want to fallow but maybe they should,

"I think I might know who that is," Said Ami

Everyone arched a brow they knew she was the other smart person of the group, Then it might be a good idea that she did come to give the information that is needed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

The group fallowed the creepy older woman, Wondering where she could be taking them, They fallowed what Micharu knew and trusted in her, but some of them was creeped out.

"I don't like this guy's," Whispered Minako

Everyone looked at Minako who was turning into the Ron of the group, and they faced worst things then this, Rubius snickered from his own thoughts to this matter.

"Minako she knew and had wild nasty wet sex with Albus, Think about that," Whispered alan

Ann and Hailos smacked Alan in the head for the gross thoughts he placed in their head that was not pleasant to think of at all. They stopped in front of a house that had seen betters days wondering if it was the place where it all started for Harry, They walked up to the gate and waited for Harry to finish his flash backs.

"This is where they where killed you guys," Said Harry

Harry was seeing everything that had happened as if some sort of spell was telling him what had happened it was not a pleasant thing to see, it was disturbing to think about but they remembered all the times they died.

"This is where ol' Snake Fucker murdered them in cold blood," Hissed Harry

Everyone could understand what he was feeling at what he had done, Doesn't matter if they like his parents or not, They could understand what he was feeling, Seiya tapped Usagi shoulder and pointed at the old lady who just walked over to them, As they shuddered with the thoughts of what Alan placed in their heads.

"Your Matilda Betshoot am I right?" Asked Ami

The other woman looked at the scout of mercury as if she never met her before plus was true they have never met or came face to face she just knew her work with her books.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Matilda took them to her home, She was trying to light a candle to bring some kind of light to the small home, Harry went over to help her, but Rei beat him and snapped her fingers.

"Here let me help you with that," Said Rei

Rei used her flame light the candle for Matilda seemed like her hands shook to much even try to, Harry went over and light a candle in front of a photo of a handsome male.

"Mrs Betshoot who is this man in this photo?" Asked Harry

Matilda turned around to look at Harry the others went over to see the photo who it was, Athenadora looked like she knew him, She was having a brain fart or was senile.

Matilda picked up a candle and went up the stairs, Harry fallowed her to see what she was doing, The others face palmed from Harry's stupidity,

"Harry what in the name of Endymion's tiny balls and dick are you doing?" Whispered Amara harshly

Harry turned around and shrugged and went up the stairs to fallow her to see what she was doing, Amara was going to strangle him for his stupidity it could a trap.

Meanwhile with Harry and Matilda

Harry went up the stairs he wondered what was so important up in this creepy place she was showing him, He entered a room that looked like it seen better days, As he came face to face with Matilda, As she spoke in Parseltongue and nodded to the room,

Harry responded and went to where she had nodded to wondering what was in the room she was pointing to, He looked through a photo album with old photos in it,

Harry felt something and turned to see the giant snake, As it attacked him trying to bite him and sink its venom, Hermione and the other rushed to go help Harry battle with what ever it was, As for Harry he fell through the wall from attacking the snake, It grabbed Harry as he grabbed a brick and started to beat it with it to take its hold off of him, As he started to crawl backwards, Rei sent and attack at the snake and sent it through the hole in the floor, Wondering where Snake Fucker girlfriend came from, As they took off from the area and returned to the home of Amara summer trip and stayed there to keep warm.

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

_chapter 30_

* * *

Rei felt someone break through his barrier Usagi left to go to the moon palace to see her three adopted children mostly tamaki so he knows she is ok and then go back to Severus since her orders where finished, She promised to come back as soon as she could, But before she left she used the silence glaive to kill the Horcrux, Everyone came out of the house to see Ron standing there with Junjun and Pallapalla and vesves.

"Hello everyone," Chirped Ron

Everyone either had a glare but then wiped it off since they figured he did come back, And Usagi left them the sword, And if they were captured it would be sent back to her or the moon palace. Rei marched over to see Pallapalla,Junjun who was hand and hand with Ron, and a annoyed vesves standing with them as well, Rei slapped Ron hard a crossed the face and pushed him. Junjun let it happen since she was pissed at him for what he done.

"How dare you do that to us," Hissed Rei

Ron only bowed his head in shame but he had the talk with Usagi after she beat the living crap out of him and he understood everything clearer now. Plus she nearly killed him mother for freaking tamaki so bad they had to restrain him to give him something to calm him down.

"Oh yeah I know serenity killed the Horcrux you know," Said Ron

Vesves and Pallapalla only snickered everyone turned to look at Harry to see him whistling like he knew nothing. Plus they found it funny when they were told that Usagi beat the crap out of him,

"You jerk" Said Minako

"It was before Usagi left she did it, She did us a favor you know, after she beat the crap out of me, and was close to killing my mothers but i explained that tamaki is afraid of her on the way she acts." Defended Ron

Everyone rolled their eyes at them, Just another one down a few more to go, Wondering where they would all be. Plus Usagi sent her adopted daughter hotaru since she was Saturn.

"So why did you come back?" Asked Amara

Amara placed a arm around the waist of her bonded and wife, she was wondering what had gave him the ball's to come back but then again he was not much of the war type,

"Well Serenity gave me a rather nice pep talk and beat the shit out of me and it kinda made me see things a lot more clearer, I saw things I never wanted to see ever ever again the memories that she has is worst than I have ever seen in my life time," Said Ron

Everyone nodded and understood only a few of them knew Usagi memories, It was not a pleasant life to have that she lived. Plus they have been fighting wars for a long time.

"Well welcome back buddy," Said Hailos

Hailos was hoping Rini would have come, Makoto was hoping Draco would of came she missed her bonded, but they all had to do what is needed to be done to complete and finish this war.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Harry and Ron sat together with the light of a candle lighting the room, While Junjun filled the others in on what the going on, While some of the scouts had to go and find help if the three were captured was the orders that was given.

"It hard to explain to the others how i had sense knocked into me, And believe me Half Blood is rather well lets just say convincing," Said Ron

Harry only nodded he could understand how Snape would of helped, And Usagi well let's just say they are two of a kind, he was the past life that merge with his new life he was King Diamond.

"Well I think I could understand mate," Said Harry

Harry and Ron took a sip of their drink that Makoto made them, While the others talked about anything that came to mind,When they saw Hermione jump up from something, Harry and Ron went over to them as they had a meeting about it

"You see this guys," Said Hermione

Hermione used a spell that would make it grow larger so everyone could read it, Usagi was really smart on things when it came down to creating spells and potions when it came down to things.

"This is a letter that Albus Dumbledor wrote to Grindelwald, Look at the what he had signed his name," Said Hermione

Everyone looked to see the symbol where the *D* was supposed to be in Albus name, It was rather odd to say the least, ami was trying to figure somethings out that lead to this.

"It's that mark again, It's seems to be popping up a lot," Said Ami

Hermione sat down next to Yaten again as they all tried to break some kind of riddle or mystery that was left within the novel that the old fart fool asshole left them to figure it all out.

"Like in Beetle And The Bard and in Godric's Hallow," Said Ami

Ron was lost in everything he knew somethings Usagi told him, But not all of it he wondered if she went to the graves of Harry's parents with him as did the others since they were with him.

"That's right it was there as well," Said Minako

Ami looked up from her spot on the floor with the tiny compute trying to figure out what is needed to be done,, She thought about it for a moment on the things they learned.

"It was right outside of Gorgovitch wand shop as well," Said Rubius

Rubius remembered seeing something like that once in passing by the shop wondering where it all linked together, it was all confusing when it came down to this type of things.

"Look we have no clue where the next Horcrux is, Neither dose Usagi or the rest of us, But this here means something really big," Said Ami

Ron walked over to where Ami was sitting with the tiny blue computer, he kinda was trying to peace things together as well, But at least someone was seeing something here.

"You know Ami is right, Well lets take a vote then," Said Ron

Ron raised his hand everyone looked at him wondering what in the world was he thinking, It was like he was trying to slip out again, Makoto pulled Ron's arm down and glared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

The group packed up and started to head out to the next place they should search. Harry was in the lead they were walking and hiking through a grassy field as they took in everything, They all stopped at the top of the hill as saw a huge home with a flashing light.

"What do you think Luna?" Asked Ron

Everyone thought about it maybe they might run into Taiki there or a few of the others that might be that or Kakyuu the fire ball princess. But they had a feeling that they wont.

"Yes Luna then it is," Chirped Minako

Everyone looked at the scout of Venus and arched a brow. they all wished they had a out look on life like she did, but then again it was Minako there nothing that terms to the way she thought

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone ended up at the front door to Luna home, Wondering who was going to be the one to knock they played rock paper scissors to see who was going to be the one to knock on the door. Yaten snapped his fingers since he had lost he went over and knocked on the door, They also noticed they had a lot of plums growing around their home.

"You notice all the plums?" Asked Ami

Everyone nodded to say they noticed and smelled them and they don't smell all that wonderful, They jumped even the scouts and lunariens that was with them when Luna father opened the door to see the group.

"What is it? Who are you people?" Asked Xenophilius

Yaten tried to think should he say he was apart of the starlight what the heck this man should know who they where, Makoto pushed Harry up to one of his fan boy lovers well fan man lover.

"Well hello Mr Lovegood, Do you remember me, I am Harry Potter we met a few months ago at my friends brother wedding," Said Harry

Xenophilius stood stock still as the one and only Harry Potter was standing at his front door, But why would the rest of the sailor scouts and the other lunariens came to his home for.

"May we come in please?" Asked Harry

Xenophilius only looked for a moment longer and opened the door so the group could come inside. He just hoped he won't come off as desperate and get caught in what he planned in doing.

Meanwhile inside of the Lovegood house

Everyone had a seat in the modest sitting room, While Xenophilius looked like he had a drinking party and looked like he had a bad hangover and needed to wash his hair.

"Where is luna? Is she with Taiki?" Asked Ami

Everyone wondered where the girl who reminded them of Pallapalla, The place was to quiet, Some if the. Remained quite and on guard. Some of them felt off about this whole issue,

"She shall be down soon, She not with her mate," Said Xenophilius

Everyone took a drink from their own mugs, so he was put as a good host, they sniffed at the drink they were given, they had to admit it smelled different that it was forced to be drinked for them.

"Well we wanted to ask you something, there was something you where wearing around your neck at the wedding it was a symbol?" Asked Harry

Xenophilius pulled out his necklace and dangled it before Harry who looked at it and wondered what it meant, ami and the others took their small computers like the Mercury one so they could record it.

"Oh you mean this?" Asked Xenophilius

Harry reached up to touch the symbol that was around his neck. But he retracted his hand as Luna father let a pleasures moan out, they were Wondering why would someone like him be wearing it.

"Yes that was the symbol," Said Harry

Everyone thought maybe they might get the answers they needed for the riddle that Albus Dumbledor had on that symbol it's like some kind of secret club or something like that.

"What dose the symbol mean?" Asked Junjun

Xenophilius smiled as he thought back on the memories that fall'd under the symbol, He even met his wife at the meetings they attended she was so free spirited and found out she was from the same place as Taiki.

"Well it is the sign of the Deathly Hallows of course," Said Xenophilius

Everyone was confused, Even ami was confused she knew of the Deathly Hallows but not the one he was speaking of but they had it on record so they could go back over it again if needed.

"The Deathly Hallows what is that?" Asked Rubius

Xenophilius understood not many people knew of it,Not even the sailor s outs and the Other lunariens it amusing to him that powerful people knew so less, so he was happy in explaining things.

"The deathly hallows I assume you are familiar with the tale of the three brothers?" Asked Xenophilius

Everyone smiled at the thought they all knew the story now since the book left by one old coot, the moron basically left them with a mega mess to figure out things on their own.

"Yes," Everyone said

Everyone waited for the crazy man to tell them the information they all wanted to hear, And waited with baited breaths, Hermione pulled out the book and turned it to a page,.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight." Read Hermione

Ron was remembering how his mother changed up the story when they where all kids, As she made it sound not so creepy, and how his mother read him it in the wording in the way she though was the best way.

"Mom always said midnight," Said Ron

Hermione and everyone looked over at him and glared this was no time to think about how mother read story's, As Xenophilius went over to the window to see a black raven fly off with a oh fuck look on his face.

"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a PRIZE for having been clever enough to evade him. So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in EXISTENCE: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to CONTINUEon their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother PROCEEDED to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The theif took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own. Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to JOIN her. And so Death took the second brother for his own. But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life." Read Hermione,

Xenophilius turned back to the group with a smile on his face, Jasper felt uneasy for some reason and he couldn't figure out why, There you are that was the Deathly Hallows," Said Xenophilius

Her turned back to look out the window wondering when the people where coming to get what he had promised so he would get his daughter back, he felt bad in what he was doing but it was for his daughter,

"I'm sorry sir, I still dont understand fully," Said Harry

Xenophilius turned to looked at the group once more, He never met someone who don't catch on quickly, He rushed over to a pile of papers, He started to draw the symbol he was wearing.

"The Elder Wand the most powerful wand that was ever made," Explained Xenophilius

Everyone gawked at what was just said, They never even heard of anything like that not even a scouts and the lunariens that was there with them it was all new to them on hearing things like this.

"The Resurrection Stone," Explained Xenophilius

Everyone nodded to what he had just said, Wondering if the items where real and where to find them at. He drew things as they recorded to show what he had meant.

"And then finally the cloak," Explained Xenophilius

Hermione and everyone looked at Harry he had one of the things that belonged to the three brothers. Harry had one of the items the cloak but where would the other two objects be at.

"All together makes the Deathly Hallows, And together they make one Master Of Death," Explained Xenophilius

Everyone was shocked at what they had learned from the wizarding stoner of them all who taught them something. They wondered if he had any stash somewhere and smoked some before they showed up.

"Now that mark that was on that grave in Godric's Hollow, Now dose a Igneous Preveral have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" Asked Ami

Xenophilius looked at the queen of the scout of mercury and the bonded to Neville longbottom he was happy for young Neville, He knew she knew the person who she had asked him of.

"Well the original owners of the Hallows and you know who they are my lady," Said Xenophilius

He went over and filled everyone cup's so to be a good host, As they all watched him, Amara and micharu along with Hotaru kept a close eye on him there was something off about the way he was acting. Even if he was stoned but then again it was odd.

"It looks like the tea had gone cold, I shall be right back," Said Xenophilius

Xenophilius went in a hurry to go to fill up the warm tea, Hotaru felt something coming off the man, She fallowed him down into the kitchen wondering what he was doing he was looking out the window as if he was waiting for someone or something.

"You forgot the water," Said Micharu

Xenophilius turned around to look at the group, He was confused as what they where asking he was so out of it he didnt even hear. Now they knew he was not high he was doing something they just couldn't figure out what.

"The water for the tea," Said Ami

Xenophilius finally figured out what he had done, He went passed them he felt like he just ran into the hardest brick wall out there. Ami was baffled he was hiding something and didn't know what.

"Oh did I really," Chuckled Xenophilius

"No really we should be heading out to tell ya the truth," Said Sapphire

Sapphire placed a arm around his bonded he started to feel uneasy by the way this guy was acting, He knew the others would go to the first person who would be able to get them out of this if it came down to them being captured.

 **"NO YOU WILL NOT!"** Yelled Xenophilius

Xenophilius walked over to the other end of the kitchen, Now everyone was feeling what Hotaru was feeling. They needed to either leave before they all get caught,

"Mr Lovegood?" Asked Amara

Amara was ready to get out of there she started to sense something was off when the tea was served any person who was high or other wise would remember the water, Unless something was up,

"You guys are my only hope," Whispered Xenophilius

Everyone saw the tears in his eyes, they wondered what had happened this might be what they needed for to go get help,. They started to feel uneasy with the way he was acting,

"You see they where so angry at all I have been writing, So they took my Luna," Cried Xenophilius

Xenophilius walked over to Harry and pushed his bangs out of the way, Rbius and the others had to hold them selves back but if anything happened they have to go and get help.

"It's really you they want," Whispered Xenophilius

Harry held onto Xenophilius wrist and looked into the sad eyes he was angry that someone took one of their friends, Merlin forbid if Taiki found out,he must be in a mission,

"Who took her Mr Lovegood?" Asked Amara

Xenophilius looked at Amara the scout of Uranus with tears in his eyes, She was so protective over all the ones she lived. Fierce and loyal to a point and didn't care on her wording,

"Lord Voldemort," Said Xenophilius

After he had said that clouds of back streaks in the sky as they flew to the home of the Lovegood's to capture the one they wanted, Hex flew all over the place as everyone took to the floors, Everyone took their hands and got out of there quickly.

to be continued


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

* * *

They landed in the middle of the woods not even sure where. As they got up and dusted themselves off, the scout teleport was better than wizarding travel. And a lot more comfortable.

"What a snitching traitor, Isn't there no one we could trust," Hissed Rei

Everyone agreed to what Rei had said, And then again somewhat understood what the poor stoner was going through, his daughter was taken by the dark side of the force.

"They kidnapped her because she is important to me, So let's put it this way he is desperate," Said Harry

Everyone agreed to what Harry had said, They understood what he meant there it explained more to why they did it, Ron started to walk away a bit only stopped when people popped out of now where, The the scouts and the lunariens who was with them jumped into the trees, As the others started to run for their lives.

"Well hello beautiful," Said Scabior

Hermione cursed and started to back away when she saw someone she never wanted to see again, As the three of the started to run away in hopes to escape, As the Scouts and the lunariens who was with them popped out to where the person they knew would help to come and get them, their Queen, friend and leader, and They where told not to interfere.

"Well, Don't just hang in there. Snatch 'em!" Ordered Scabior

All his wolves went after Ron, Harry and Hermione in hopes they would be able to catch them, They needed to hold back so they wont interfere, One of them shot out chains and grabbed a hold of Ron, As he fell to the ground in pain, Harry and Hermione was still trying to out run them, Harry was shot down and saw visions of snake fucker and someone else he now knows who owns the wand.

"The hallows do exsist," Explained Harry

And out of no where the wolves and Scabior found them and captured them, As they chained them together so they could take them back to the leader or well the malfoy and Bellatrix.

"Your little boy toy's would get load's worst," Said Scabior

Scabior huffed and turned to a ugly swollen person who looked like he was something that came out of the grave, if he was gay he wouldn't even even fuck him or even have it fuck him,

"Well who the hell are you ugly?" Asked Scabior

Harry turned to look at Scabior with the insult he had said, But this was no time to have his temper issue, Rei used a quick spell it won't probably last long since they were in a hurry.

"What's your name?" Asked Scabior

Scabior walked over to Harry and looked him over not even knowing who this person truly is, Not even realizing the scouts and the lunariens went to go and get help,

"Duddly Vernon Duddly, That's my name," Said Harry

Scabior looked at him as if he was lying or just stupid but he would play along, He thought he saw others with them but he shrugged that off as well, who named him was ever it was the lamest person alive.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Scabior took them to riddle manor where they where ordered to take them, They where still chained and pulled along behind them, Bellatrix waited outside of the gates for them, As she lead them into he house.

"Get Draco his punishment should be over. His little bitch sister escaped wounded after hers!" Ordered Bellatrix

When Draco came out to see his aunt pull his head up and wondered who the ugly bugger was in hopes its not who he thought. He missed his sister he missed his bonded.

"Well Draco?" Asked Bellatrix

Draco looked at the poor person who seen better days as Lucius and Narcissa stood behind their son, Worried about their daughter but they knew she would come and save the day as always they hoped she would.

"I'm not sure," Said Draco

Lucius walked over to his second child and placed a hand on his shoulder in hopes to give him the strength to do it. He helped his daughter escape but he never got the chance with Draco. He wished to tell the filth of a dark lord that age is his daughter and not his.

"Draco look closely my son, Do it for Usagi and us, We must hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, Everything would be as it once was do you understand," Said Lucius

Lucius was hoping he got through, They don't need their Usagi in the hand's of the Dark Lord again he found out what the vile snake did to his little princess, he nearly killed her for failing her mission and handed her to worm tail his father saved her when it was to late he cried with her in his arms until he had to come back.

"Now blondy don't forget who found him, And caught him," Hissed Scabior

Lucius held back a growl in annoyance, It seemed Draco knew what he was trying to say and made himself look like he had fear on his face, As Bellatrix went over to Draco and took his hand and walked him over.

"Come now draco, you can do better than that little half sister of yours, If this isn't who we think it is Draco and we call him, he'll kill us all." Said Bellatrix

Draco looked into the ugly guys eyes wondering who this person could be, He never seen someone like this before. He just didn't know what to do it seemed he had to do something.

"The hell is wrong with his face?" Asked Draco

Bellatrix looked at the boy trying to avoid not looking if his bonded was there. he couldn't stand seeing her in pain or anything else he needed to stay undercover so they didn't show they were spies.

"What is wrong with the boy's face?" Asked Bellatrix

Draco still study the face of the boy before him, As Harry tried with his eyes to tell him think of something anything, he had the feeling that he was Harry at the quick work of Mars.

"Give me her wand let's see what her last spell was?" Asked Bellatrix

Bellatrix went over to grab Hermiones wand, Harry saw the worry in Draco eye. He must be worried about Usagi and makoto. But the screams of someone they knew to well it was tamaki and the twins and Rini how did they get ahold of them. As Narcissa and Lucius went over to him. They held back the cringe of their grandchild end screams they were captured thinking they were muggles while the order was on the move. bellatrix went over and saw the sword of gryffendor but the real one was switched as it went back to its owner and was replaced by a fake one, the real was was in the prayer chamber in the moon palace,

"What in the world is that? Where did you get that from?" Hissed Bellatrix

The guy who was holding the fake sword looked up with fear in his eyes he knew when the crazy one was pissed your doomed to a painful death and he wanted to have another go with that boy haired boy again.

"It was in her bag when we searched her, So it means it all mine now," Said the wolf

Bellatrix slashed her wand killing all the wolves around her, She hated when people stole off of her, this was something to let others know by the simple message she sent to the others.

"Cissy you take the boy's to the prison,they will be next after those filthy muggles,I wan't to have a talk to this one, Lady to lady," Hissed Bellatrix

Narcissa looked at the girl with sad eyes she never wanted this for these young ones, her grandchildren and her future grand daughter, the pain hearing them cry for their mother broke their hearts Draco was punished for comforting his nephews and niece lucky Hotaru wasn't captured,, This was just wrong but she and Lucius took the two down to the cell.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Ron_

Narcissa and Lucius pushed them into the cell, And went back upstairs to make sure Bellatrix don't kill the saw his grand sons nude and the sickening sights of his future granddaughter they all had cum coming out of them and all over them bleeding. He reached out with a shaky hand but left before he was caught,

"What the hell are we going to do, We just can't leave Hermione up there with the crazy one, And we know the other's in here can't do nothing, and poor tamaki and Hikaru and Karou and Rini!" Cried Ron

They heard someone speak from inside the cell, They turned to see who it was only to see Luna come out of the dark, with her running her fingers through tamaki blond hair he finally passed out,

"Harry? Ron? Is that you?" Asked Luna

Ron took out the object Albus left him and put light inside the dark and wet cell that smelled like ass, as they saw Luna more clearly, and the three nude people Ron vomited from the sight of tamaki,Hikaru and Karou and Rini cum oozing out of holes of their bodies and cut up the three boys had their anal area as well Rini ripped open.

"Luna is that you? Are they ok?" Asked Harry,

Harry squinted to see if it was who he was seeing, he vomited as well. He heard tamaki whimper mommy. He was wondering why where they all placed in the same cell,

Meanwhile with Bellatrix and Hermione

Bellatrix had Hermione pinned to the ground she sat on top of her and she was all up in her face, she wanted answers and she was going to get them one way or another.

"Now you tell me where you get that sword?, And tell me how you get it?" Hissed Bellatrix

Hermione was crying hard as Bellatrix hurt her she couldn't take the pain she was handing out to her, she let her know why and how and what she knew it would get Usagi killed.

"I didn't take anything, I promise I didn't steal anything," Cried Hermione

Bellatrix took her dagger and started to carve something into Hermiones arm, As Hermione screamed and cried as Bellatrix other hand pushed her head into the stone floor,

Meanwhile with Harry, Ron and Luna, tamaki, Hikaru & Karou and Rini

They all heard Hermiones cries they felt bad for draco since he was the one who had to stay undercover and watch this. Tamaki and the other three shivered from the cold and fear.

"We have to do something, He can't be found out," Cried Ron

Harry knew what he meant and he knew he needed to help Draco out to not be discovered, Luna looked at them worried, as she cooed tamaki and the other three from their whimpering,

"There is no way out of here we had tried everything, They say its enchanted," Said Olivander

Harry saw Olvander and the goblin come out as he went down to one knee and took out the knife Sirius gave him, but then again he knew that usagi would come for them.

"Really Harry that is a odd thing to place in your sock," Said Luna

Harry turned to Luna who was dressed oddly, He rolled his eyes they need to get to Hermione and fast while the others go and get help, He looked into the glass and said help them, As Wormtail came down stairs.

"You goblin come with here. I'll be back for the blond one soon for another go," Ordered Wormtail

The goblin walked over to Wormtail to get the punishment he would be getting in hopes it would kill him, as tamaki started to cry for his mother. As they left and closed and locked the cell. Harry helped Luna to restrain him, Ron light the room up again, And with a pop, They saw Usahi with bright in her cosmos form. She fell backwards when she saw her children,

"You people are going to be the death of me, And Taiki is freaking the hell out. Who dare harm my children," Hissed Usagi

They noticed Usagi voice changed as Dobby stood by her, She had no way into Riddle Manor with out elf magic. But she needed to get them all out of here At once.

"Cosmos what the hell you doing here you get yourself killed." Hissed Harry

Usagi rolled her eyes, She walked over and slapped him in the head to prove her point as she cringed when she heard Hermione scream, she had to help them escape her sons and daughter needed medical care.

"I only got in here because of Dobby, So let's get going my children needed medical care and something to my fucking future daughter don't get knocked up," Hissed Usagi

"Take those my sons and daughter and the other two to Shell Cottage," Ordered Usagi

Dobby only nodded as he turned to look at Luna and the old man who held onto tamaki the twins and rink ready to take them to safety while Usagi stood and helped out here, As dobby popped out, They heard someone come down the stairs Usagi motioned for them to hide and she made herself invisible, she made the silence glaive come forth. Wormtail opened the cell, As Usagi went over to him and knocked him out with the glaive to the head as the fat rat man fell to the ground.

"Let's go," Whispered Usagi

Usagi walked up the stairs as Harry and Ron was behind her in hopes they would find their friend, they knew she was risking all to be here. Plus only the ones who are close to her knows it's Usagi.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Usagi, Harry and Ron, Saw her aunt trying to ask the poor goblin to tell her who got into her vault, While Hermione laid on the floor crying with blood coming down her arm, When she was about to harm Hermione once again.

 **"OH HELL NO YOUR NOT YOU BITCH ASS CRAZY BITCH!"** Hissed Usagi

Bellatrix turned she didn't even know who this person was, She wondered where this girl came from, Hermione couldn't tell who it was or who the voice was her tear's just continued to fall, Usagi in her cosmos form waved her hand and her aunt's wand went flying into her own hand, As she saw her real father walk over to her she just rolled her eyes and waved her hand so he didn't need to do anything.

 **"STOP RIGHT NOW!"** Ordered Hermione

The three looked over to see Bellatrix with a dagger about to slit Hermiones throat, Usagi saw her brother with horror all over his face it broke her heart to see wanted to come to her and hug her but he can't.

"Drop your staff you freak lunarien, And you two as well," Hissed Bellatrix

Harry and Ron dropped their wand Usagi made the staff disappear not as if she needed it, no one needed to know who she was, only that she was lunarien. Only her father mother and brother knew it was her.

"Well well well look what we have here, Is this you girlfriend Harry Potter? She look's like a freak just like you," Hissed Bellatrix

Usagi only snorted and this crazy cow call's herself her aunt, and look at her she can't even tell who her family really is, Her mother watch with worried eyes.

"Call him," Ordered Bellatrix

Draco looked into his sister eyes he wanted to leave with her, Usagi only looked back to show it's not time yet and let him know she will be fine, and that she will love no worries.

"Call him Lucius," Ordered Bellatrix

Lucius went over pulled up his sleeve and sneered, He hated his sister in law he wanted to kill her, As he called the vile snake fucker, Everyone started to look up,As the chandelier fell where Bellatrix had Hermione they all jumped out of the way,

Usagi waved their wands over as they gathered where Dobby was, Usagi was in front of them she was hit by some of the glass.

" **YOU STUPID ELF! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!"** Yelled Bellatrix

Usagi had her arms out in protection to show that she would not let no harm to come to them if she gets injured she had others waiting for her outside.

"Dobby never meant to kill, Dobby only meant to harm someone or seriously injure someone," Said Dobby

Bellatrix tried to send a hex over to the elf with her sisters wand, To send a hex to kill the stupid elf, Dobby snapped his figures and took Narcissa wand, And snapped them again and returned it to her Bellatrix didn't know he did that.

 **"HOW DARE YOU TAKE A WITCH'S WAND! HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR MASTERS!"** Yelled Bellatrix

Dobby narrowed his eyes at the crazy woman he had no master he was a free elf along with so many others, Usagi sighed the monthly little elf is going to get killed the way he was going.

"Dobby had no master! Dobby is a free elf! Dobby has come with Princess to save Harry potter and his friends," Hissed Dobby

Bellatrix now knew a name of the vile bitch who dared to take her new toy away from her, She will get hers one day,, Everyone took Dobby hand Usagi was the last to grab and took the blunt of the dagger and all that was sent at her,As sailor Uranus took her queen,friend and leader her Kaneko into her arms bleeding all over the stone floor and flashed out of there like the wind she was known to be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone landed on the sand of a beach, Harry got up and went over to see if Hermione was ok. But they didn't see Usagi she didn't escape with them and hopped she was ok.

"Hermione are you ok we are safe now," Said Harry

Harry went over to see if Hermione was ok, He knelt down before the two of his friends nearly forgetting about who had saved them. He started to freak out on how she is. Poor Usagi hoping she gets out,

"Harry come here, I need help," Said Amara

Harry went over to where Amara was holding Usagi bleeding form in her arms he took the dagger out and wrapped her to stem the bleed she sent Minako a message to tell Severus and get there at once.

"Oh no Usagi ," Said Harry

Harry felt like he was going to cry his friend looked like she was going to die, He wasn't able to get near her when Taiki showed up with Dobby as they took her into the home they they would be hiding out in.

to be continued


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

* * *

Ami and Taiki fixed Usagi up as good as new, the had to knock out tamaki the twins and Rini to fix them,She went back to where Severus and the others where still at after she spent time with her kids. She told them what she knew so far, She also said that she killed the Ravenclaws Horcrux before she left she and Draco did that one together, Now everyone was trying to figure out what to do next.

"It's rather beautiful here," Said Luna

Luna was looking at the seashell windchims, As Bill looked up as he placed cups on the table while his wife and mate looked over her shoulder.

"It was out aunts, She loved this place, We all used to come here as kids, Now we use it as a safe house as many others," Said Bill

Harry went inside as the others who came back fallowed him in, Amara and Micharu and Rei and Ami was ordered to come back and help with things.

"I need to talk to the goblin," Said Harry

Luna looked at Harry and arched a brow wondering why he would need to talk to the goblin for, Taiki came over to her and kissed her cheek so she knew he was there,

* * *

 _Meanwhile upstairs_

Harry, Hermione and Ami went in the room where the goblin was staying, They sat down on the bed seeing who would talk first so they could get some things straight,

"So how are you doing?" Asked Harry

Griphook let how a sigh he knew this would be coming, He knew he had to help but not with out a price, he had to watch those four be treated the way they did and the Pain. The goblins are fiercely loyal to all lunarien,

"Well I'm still alive," Said Griphook

Makoto came in and thought he was rather charming to say the least well funny as well, But he felt bad for the poor little guy but she knew he was joking it seemed,

"Do you remember me when you first to came to the bank, You are famous even with us goblins Harry Potter. But were more or less more loyal to the Queen to the moon and earth and all her kind," Said Griphook

Harry went over to sit in the chair next to Griphook trying to think back on that day but he couldn't remember much. Makoto never knew that about the goblins them again they could take that to what they are in need to do.

"So is Mrs Snape well and good, the poor Queen, and he young ones I had to watch them do it them the four of them. I would hate to see such a sweet girl die, Plus her brother and other family would be heart broken along with Severus, as well as those young ones," Said Griphook

Harry swallowed hard he would not was to be face to face with Severus at this point in time if he was him. But then again he was loyal to his bonded and wife, it was beautiful when all of them with their bonded.

"Yes she is well, And went back to the palace," Said Harry

Griphook smiled he liked the Malfoy's they where good people, And Severus was a good man, He just deserved the happiness that he has now plus he always knew he was prince diamond of the black moon clan. That's why he disdained Lilly for what she and her buddies did.

"Your a rather odd wizard, So how did you come by the sword it's lunarien made you know that?" Asked Griphook

Harry looked at the sword that Usagi had left them this time, Of they where caught it would change to a fake one, Griphook will return it to its rightful owner but he knew it would go it self.

"It's kinda complicated," Said Harry

Griphook clasped his fingers together ready to do business to help but he would never do it with out payment,bonus he wanted to return it to rightful owner Neo Queen serenity,

"But I would like to ask why did bellatrix the crazy bitch think it should be in her vault in the bank?" Asked Harry

Griphook laughed at the name he chose to call Bellatrix and he agree, He heard the others in the room laugh as well, but the sword knows its rightful owner and that is usagi.

"Well its complicated dear boy," Said Griphook

Minako laugh he got what the goblin just did and it was rather funny, she joined in on the conversation, He felt the amusement coming off the small guy in waves.

"Let's just say the old coot left it to Usagi Snape Nee Malfoy riddle aka neo Queen serenity and sailor cosmos, She handed it over to use in out use of it to kill off things in out mission, But if we were ever caught it would turn into a fake sword and return to her," Explained Harry

Griphook was pleased with the Malfoy girl but known as riddle, She was a smart one as smart as Severus was, well probably out smart the Dark Lord himself. But she was the one true Queen.

"There is a sword in the vault of Bellatrix, But it was a fake, It appeared this passed summer," Explianed Griphook

Harry looked at the goblin wondering how that could of happened, Then it hit him Usagi went in since she was her family, that made loads of sense or just used the time gates.

"And the crazy one didn't think of a thing since family replaced it?" Asked Harry

Griphook smriked he knew who did it, He helped in the replacement of the fake sword, And the girl knew her work well. He would do anything for neo Queen serenity she was his and the goblins Queen as well.

"Let's just say she did a wonderful job of making the fake look real, I couldn't even tell it was the real or fake one," Said Griphook

Hermione arched a brow she knew Usagi was good but never this good, She was glade they had her on their side, while the scouts in the room looked proud of her.

"A hogwarts professor I understand it he is now Headmaster", Said griphook

Everyone gasped in the room, That what Usagi meant who was Headmaster,They looked over to Makoto, Who only shrugged and nodded to tell them it was the truth.

"So that fake sword in Bellatrix vault, Is there anything else in there?" Asked Rei

Hermione wondered the same thing, Rei joined in on the conversation as well so did some of the others. She would be the perfect person who would hide things for the Dark Lord.

"Oh why yes there are a few rather interesting things that hide inside of the vault," Said Griphook

"And the crazy ones vault?" Asked Harry

Griphook leaned back in his seat getting comfortable, Wondering what he was looking for he knew he needed something just not sure what yet, he might know what it was but he would on,y do it for the lunariens.

"Perhapes there is, And perhapes there isn't," Said Griphook

Harry narrowed his eyes annoyed with the little dance the goblin was playing, and he knew he was having fun as well, while the scouts in the room snickered the goblin only would do it for anyone who is lunarien.

"Well we need to get into one of the vaults," Said Harry

Griphook smirked now he was getting somewhere with this little dance of theirs they are having, but he is going to do it for the lunariens not the others. He only did it for the Queen.

"Well that is imposiable," Said Griphook

"Well yeah alone, But with you no we will not have a hard time," Said Harry

Harry wasn't backing down he needed to get into that vault even if it killed him doing it, He need to bring peace to the Wizarding world. He needed to kill whatever it was in that vault.

"Tell me why should I help you?" Asked Griphook

Griphook wanted to know the truth and he better have damn good one to say the least to offer the help that is needed,nHe already was going to do it but he wanted answers.

"I have gold, Lot's and lot's of it," Said Harry

Griphook snickered he don't want gold, He could have gold with the snap of his fingers, But that is not what he wants. Rei face palmed from het bonded how could he not know.

"I'm not interested in gold," Said Griphook

"Then what would you want?" Asked Harry

Everyone watched at the goblin thought of what to say next, He needed to know if he could trust them. Minako was itching to blurt something out and she had to do it before she blows,

" **HE WANT'S YOUR BODY!"** Yelled Minako

Everyone laughed in the house, Even the goblin he never met someone as Minako the scout of Venus was it is rather refreshing, while Harry shook his head in amusement.

"I will only do this for her highness neo queen serenity and her scouts and the other lunariens," Said Griphook

Harry only shrugs that's good enough for him. So they left the room to go and speak to the next person. They needed to ask a few things from him as well about the wands.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry, Hermione and Rei,Minako and makoto walked out of the room to talk about what to do next since that was done and over with. They felt bad for stealing draco wand but they knew he was able to do any form of magic with out it.

"Do you think he would be able to get up inside of Bellatrix vault?" Asked Hermione

Rei and Harry thought about it, He was one of the higher up's on the goblin's so he should be able to, but then again they would do anything for a lunarien or the king and queen,

"She was scared that she thought we had gotten inside of her vault, And I bet you my sweet ass that there is a Horcrux inside of it, Who else other than the person who want to rock the ol' snake fucker world," Said Mianko

Rei and makoto snickered But then again it was the truth the bitch was crazy, then again it Amara took tamaki and the other three back to the palace so they would remains safe under Luna and Artemis.

"Do you think he had a human dick or a snake one?" Asked Minako

Everyone shivered to what Minako had just asked since she joined in, As Rei slapped the back of her head, that was the most sick random thing she had just blurted out of no where.

"Shut up that is not right Minako," Makoto

Minako only smirked as she waited for them to continue the conversation,she just had to get that one out,nit was just a passing thought tha comes to mind them again it was stupid,

"So if we do get in and find it? How in the name of Merlins saggy balls do we kill the thing with out the sword?" Asked Junjun

Harry had to think on that one, He needed to figure out how to kill this one, While the others waited, They all went into the room with Ollivander guest room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside with Ollivander_

The little trio went inside and sat down to get some information that they needed to make this idea work, so they could see what they could do with the wands or was able to used them or not,

"Mr Ollivander I have to ask you a few questions," Said Harry

Ollivander looked up and smile he would tell anything at this point in time for the help he was given, the old man looked more better now after given some potions to get his health back up.

"Anything my boy," Said Ollivander

Harry went over to where he sat with the wands that Usagi stole off the people in Riddle Manor, he shivered from seeing Usagi four kids in the sickening state they were in.

"Would you mind tell me who this wand belongs to?" Asked Harry

Harry handed the wand over to Ollivander so he could tell them who it was, And what was in it and who made it maybe, he heald it to his ear as if he was thinking it was talking to him,

"Walnut and Dragon heart string, This wand belonged to one Bellatrix," Said Ollivander

Ollivander handed the wand back over to Harry after he checked it out, As Harry handed the next one over, they had to admit it was interesting to see in do this thing with the wands,

"Hawthorn,and Unicorn hair, 10 inch's. And reasonably complyant, This wand was once was Draco Malfoy, "Said Ollivander

Harry and the others felt bad now as they wondered what Ollivander meant, Rubius was gonna ask since he was his family as well, the again he never seen anyone like this before so it was interesting.

"So is that wand belong to Draco it don't belong to him no more?" Ssked Sapphire

Ollivander looked over at the prince if the black moon clan. Sapphire diamond brother, He rememebered when he sold the wand Sapphire had just like Severus who is diamond it had things from the planet nemesis like the others if the black moon clan,

"Well if you want it, I sense it chose to be someone elses," Said Ollivander

Ollivander handed Draco wand back over to Harry so they could use it,Even thought Draco would kick his ass for it one day for even thinking of keeping the wand,

"You talk about wand as if they have feeling,Or that they could think," Said Harry

Ollivander only smiled not many people out there could grasp the ways of a wand maker, Or how they think. He loved seeing the lunarien they were so unique and kind,

"The wand chooses the wizard, That has been much clear to us who had studied wandlore," said ollivander

Everyone took in what he had said, It was rather interesting what had been explained they never knew so much about wands before. Things they learn when they talk to people.

"And what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" Asked Harry

Ollivander went pale he knew the story all to well, He knew more than others knew, It was the ways of the wand maker, now they were interested more and more to hear what he would say,

"It had been rumored that there is three, The Elder Wand, The Cloak Of Invisility that could hide you away from the people who are after you, And Resurrection Stone the thing that brings loved ones back from the dead, Together they make a person a Master of Death, A few believe that such objects really do exsist," Explained Ollivander

Harry and the others in the room listened closely to what he was telling them,It was different from what Luna father had told them, they had recorded the conversations for later if it was needed.

"So you believe they exsist Mr Ollivander?" Asked Rei

Ollivander leaned back thinking on what to say on the matter, He wondered why they would be asking such things, the scout of Mars was a fiery one like the planet she was from,

"I really have no reason to believe in it, Why would someone put so much stock in a old tale that been spoken for many years," Said Ollivander

Rubius narrowed his eyes he felt the man lying,He must forgot he could feel what other people are feeling, but then again it as something he needed to know he didn't trust alot of wizards .

"Ollivander your lying to us, You do know they exsist, You told him about the Elder Wand and where he could go looking for it, Even though it not the real one in the grave, Remember I can feel what others are feeling," Said Rubius

Ollivander paled he forgot all about Rubius gift, He wondered what to say now he was being watched closely by the major of the black moon clan and he was a smart man,

"He tortured me utill I told him what I know, I only could tell him what I know of the rumors, Even though who knows he would find it or not, I know made a wand but I never knew what it was for it was for the Queen, I'm not sure what it was for it was a rather interesting thing, But now I know what it was for, I'm not sure if he found it or not," Explained Ollivander

"He had found it sir," Aaid Harry

Ollivander and everyone in the room looked at harry he didn't say anything about old snake fucker finding the fake wand,It doesn't have that much magic in it,

"We should let you rest," Said Harry

Harry grabbed the wands and got up to leave, When they where about to leave Ollivander spoke up they stopped in track there was something nagging at him.

"If it is true that he has the fake elder wand, I would worry about if he figures it out, And if he dose he would go to the first person and we all know who that woul be," Warned Ollivander

Harry and The others who was in the room with him had a dark look over their face they knew who he was warning them about,not was kinda creepy how he had just said that,

"We would have to kill the snake fucker before he could kill her," Said Harry

the others nodded to what Harry had said, They hoped they wouldn't have to use that potion, they will win this like every fight that they had been in and won every time this will be no different.

* * *

M _eanwhile a few minutes later_

Hermione held a piece of hair that usagi gave her in a vile that she got off her aunt when she was passed out drunk, so they were able to do this since she will be Bellatrix.

"Now Hermione are you sure that is the crazy ones hair?" Asked Ron

Hermione glared at the single strand of hair, She hated the crazy bitch so she would play as her for now to just get into the vault. It was the only way to do this and they needed to do it,

"Yes I know it is, usagi gave it to me, And a few other strands just in case," Said Hermione

Ron only gawked wondering how in the would Usagi got that, She had to either been so passed out or just took it off her clothing, the outfit was one of Bellatrix so it might work,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Hermione came out in a dress that the Death Eater woman normally wares, usagi handed it over to Hermione and clothing that her uncle would wear as well, So they would be ready along with mask and other things, as the goblin fallowed behind.

"Well how do I look, Usagi handed the other things over as well," Said Hermione

The goblin and Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, Usagi knows her work and handed them over more Polyjuice potion, while the scouts who was with them transformed.

"You look like you need to be put in a nut ward with padded walls," Said Ron

Hermione only laughed at what Ron had said the scouts and the lunariens would be under a spell that would keep them hidden, so they could go into action if needed.

"No Griphook you let Hermione hold the sword," Said Hailos

Griphook handed the sword over to Hermione, As she placed the sword into her beaded bag,They all gathered together to be ready to leave to go and pull off a job that a crazy person would pull.

"Where counting on you Griphook, If you get us passed the guards and into the vault the swords all yours," Said Harry

Griphook shrugged and placed his hand on theirs,He was ready to do something crazy he never had done in his whole life, he on,y doing this for the Queen and the others.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They landed in a dark ally way in diagonally as the scouts and lunariens made themselves invisible so they could pull this off, As Hermione walked up the stairs, A bald headed male who looked like a Death Eater he bowed to her.

"Madam Lestrange," Said the male

Hermione was thinking what to say, She don't know how to act like a crazy person, As the man waited for her to speak up, as she spoke perky like Minako normally would

To others,

"Good morning", Said Hermione

Everyone face palmed when she said that, Would a crazy woman who likes to kill and hurt people as a turn on say something like that. Minako sighed that was the worst thing to do.

"Good morning what in the world where you thinking, You think she would say something like that?"Asked Rei

Hermione went back down to them and huffed she placed her hands on her hips and glared, now she got it they all thought, she didn't even think of that as she sighed In annoyance .

"Bellatrix Lestrange would not say something like a happy go lucky school girl, If you don't watch out they would kill us all," Said Makoto

Hermione slouched and leaned against the wall, Makoto was right she needed to think like the crazy person, and that shouldn't be hard to do since she knew the crazy bitch personally.

"Ok guys let's go and get this done and over with," Said Harry

Harry covered him and the goblin over with his cloak,While Makoto and Rei went back being invisible and set out to pull the job, as they went on their way to do what is needed to be done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the bank_

Hermione made a sneer like something Bellatrix would have on, While she looked at Ron wondering what to do next, As she started to walk like Bellatrix would, or try to walk like her, When she made it to the desk, She looked up, she cleared her throat the way Bellatrix would.

"I wish to enter my vault at once," Ordered Hermione

The goblin continued doing what he was doing, Germione crossed her arms trying to look annoyed, Rei sighed she not doing it correctly not evil enough to be Bellatrix.

"Identification," Said the goblin

The goblin didn't even look up he continued to write what ever it was, Hermione tried to think of what to do next. Rei nudged her to up the crazy and evil a tad bit so it would believable.

"I hardly don't think that is something I need," Hissed Hermione

The goblin looked up from what he was doing and looked like he was about to shit himself from who was standing in front of him, he nearly pissed himself for seeing who it was,

"Madam Lestrange," Said the goblin

The goblin moved away from the desk and started to walk away to go to speak to a higher up to see what he should do. They had to think the goblins even feared the crazy bitch.

"I don't like to be kept waiting you filth!" Hissed Hermione

The scouts and the lunariens were giving her a thumbs up on how she was doing, They where proud how she was doing, As one of the Bank guards started to walk up to them.

"Harry what should we do Harry?" Whispered Ron

Harry thought about it while the others did as well, They wondered what to do next they didn't think about the guards, As the goblin came back with a much more important goblin behind him.

"Madam Lestrange would you mind letting us see your wand?" Asked the goblin

"And why the hell should I do that?" Hissed Hermione

Hermione was nervous now wondering if she should hand over the wand so they could get in, Or just act like a bitch made her feel sick, but it was needed to be done.

"I am sure you understand with the current issue at hand," Said the goblin

Minako and Rei cursed mentally as they went over to where the two goblins are who where talking to Hermione and Ron. They knew they had to tweak him to do what the wanted.

"Like hell I do not understand you stupid little goblin!" Hissed Hermione

Hermione was hoping this would be easier, But nope this had to be all a big pain in the ass to get into the crazy one vault, she was getting nervous Rubius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But I must insist Madam Lestrange," Said the goblin

Ron tried to continue to look like he was nuts even though a bank guard was walking slowing to where they where. He was freaking out that this was not going to work.

"Imperio," Whispered Rei

The goblin who was talking to them was under Rei Imperio as he let out a relaxed sigh. He looked back down to Hermione and Ron and the others who didn't know that they where there.

"Very well Madam Lestrange, If you would fallow me please," Said the goblin

Hermione and Ron let out a sigh of relief, thank Merlin for Rei in her quick thinking,They wondered who did it, But whoever in the group it was a good idea,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They where all on the mining cart heading down to the vaults that more or less high security, Before they stopped they where drenched by water, As a lamp popped up to show the area they where in.

"You look like you again," Said Rei

Griphook walked over to them, As he was about to explain to them what just had happened it was there for this kind if reason. He needed to take the curses and wards down from the vault.

"It's a down fall it washs all the way all kinds of enchantments, It can be very deadly," Explained Griphook

Ron and the others looked around where they where wondering if they where anywhere near the place they should be, this vault is heavy warded with curses.

"Oh by the way is there any other way out of this place?" Asked Ron

The other goblin would was under the Imperio walked over to them who looked pissed off for being tricked. But they were going to get the object and run and bolt like you stole something.

 **"WHAT IN THE DEVIL ARE ALL YOU DOING DOWN HERE!"** Yelled the goblin

Makoto and rubius just rolled their eyes he was in no mood for the goblin dramatics to get all pissy. She sighed and was about to use imperio once again so they could finish this.

"Imperio," Said Rei

A gold mist went over the other goblin as he went into a state of joy and being control, they thought they could trust the little bugger, When they heard something that sounded like a growling monster.

"Well why don't that sound pleasent," Said Ami

They started to walk where the sound was coming from, Wondering what could have made something sound like that, When they made it to where it was they nearly fell over from the dragon, As Griphook gave them something that would help.

"Here take these all of you, Even the lunariens," Said Griphook

The dragon started to get up and started to freak out, It look like it was blind in some way, Hotaru placed the silence around so no fire would come their way, As Griphook started to shake the rattle.

"We have been trained for this kind of issue, They don't like the noise," Said Griphook

Hermione huffed she didn't like the sound of that, How could they do something like that to something living, Rei shot a dark look knowing what Hermione was thinking.

"That is barbaric," Said Hermione

"Well its keeping us alive ain't it!" Hissed Rei

Rei and a lot of the others hated when Hermione gets like this she understood the reason but still they where getting their mission done,As they made it to the vault to the area where they needed it,the door closed behind them they lit their wands,

They took different area's of the vault while Makoti kept watch over the goblin, she looked around from her spot to make sure it was nothing to bother them at this point in time.

"Accho Horcrux," Said Hermione

Everyone looked at her with a eyebrow arched, They wondered why she even tried to do that one again, they should of know it won't be easy for them to find or snag it.

"Really it didn't work the first time why would it do it again," Said Ami

Ami huffed and went back to looking around for the Horcrux, As they thought I might of been a good idea, But old snake fucker would of not made it easy, but if she had to she would freeze what is needed.

"No kind of magic would work inside of this vault," Explained Griphook

Harry and rubius was ahead of the others as he they saw all kinds of neat things and some well rather disturbing things inside of the vault, but the lunar magic is the only thing they are able to use.

"Is it in here Harry?" Asked Rei

Harry continued to look he felt something like it, He felt something that had the pull of the snake fucker himself, he felt the pure darkness coming from the object in the vault.

"Can you feel it?" Asked Minako

Harry went pale he knew the feeling he was getting closer to it, he feels the slimy feeling that he gives you, As he looked up to the top shelf and there it sat the Horcrux.

"That's it! It's up there," Said Harry

Minako nodded as she used the love me chain and snagged it up and a few times but things kept popping at him, When she finally got it in her hands ami froze it over in the vault as they bolted out,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Now they were stuck the goblins took off with out letting them even know, the little traitors and took Usagi sword with them. They will pay for what they had just done to them.

"I just don't get what just had happened," Said Ron

They looked down to the dragon who just spit fire at the walls of the place it seemed that the two goblins where stuck inside of the room with it, As the bank guards started to shoot hex after he at them.

 **"WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE LIKE SITTING DUCK'S!"** Yelled Hermione

They were all hid behind something to keep them safe from all the hex at them, Wondering how to leave this blasted place, Makoto thought of something crazy.

"I have a idea but its not the brightest thing in the world," Said Makoto

"Jupiter thunder crash!"

Makoti sent her attack and went running over to where the dragon sat, As she jumped on its back like the old days when he did it with horses so they could get out of there.

" **WELL COME ON YOU GUYS!"** Yelled Makoto

Everyone looked at him as they jumped on as well, Harry sent a spell and broke the chain,The dragon look up to the ceiling, As it started to climb up the walls, And flapped its wings,

* * *

All the goblins was working like it was a normal day for them with some classical music playing as they worked, Until the dragon busted through the floor crawling as it went through the glass dome as it took off flying to who knows where,

"Mako you where the best," Chriped Minako

Makoto only smirked she knew she was awesome and that it was going to work. as the trio floo to Merlin no where, As they tried to figure out what to do next,

To be continued


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33_

* * *

They finally made it out of town onto the country land under them, As the dragon started to lower its self somewhat as if it was tired from how far they had been flying.

 **"I THINK WE ARE DROPPING!"** Yelled Yaten

Everyone just figured the lower the dragon got, The more nervous they had gotten Jasper gotten them this far, Thank Merlin for people who knew how to do the rodeo.

 **"I THINK WE SHOULD JUMP!"** Yelled Minako

Hermione and Ron turned to gawk at Minako wondering if he had gone nuts with Makoto, well Makoto was a while Scout and a proper person at heart, Along with being a solder.

 **"NOW EVERYONE!"** Yelled seiya

Everyone jumped off the dragon and fell into the water that was below them, Seiya and Makoto and minako was having the time of their lives as everyone else screamed. Harry started to see flash's from Voldemort, while they all popped up from the water, The flash's came like they where on rewind on the VCR.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

After all the memories and feeling he was getting from old snake fucker they all swam to the shore, As they all started to dry off, this was not good he knew they broken into the vault.

"Oh he knows now, you know old snake fucker, He also know we broke into the bank, He knows what we took,And he knows how many Horcrux's left," Said Harry

Everyone listen to Harry worried ramblings, As they made it to the top of the hill, Old snake fucker had to kill Makoto and Seiya and Minako fun free fall buzz.

"How do you know Harry?" Asked Rei

Harry continued to walk up the hill shivering while doing so, He wondered how in the world would he say it. It's like a link they shared with each other it was baffling to himself.

"I saw it, And I felt it," Said Harry

Rubius narrowed his eyes at Harry, How could harry let the snake fucker in his head they spent so much time, it's freaky with the link they had with each other, creepy bastard that he was.

"Oh Harry you know better, You can't always let him in," Said Junjun

"Yeah the way he mind rape's. And than boy looked in your sex life and as well when you whack the ol'd meat sack," Said Minako

Rei narrowed her eyes at Minako for her random thoughts, She and Ami slapped her in the back of the head no time to be a pervert right now.

"So what happened then Harry?" Asked Ami

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist in hopes the old snake fucker was soo not looking at those memories, Even though Ron didn't know he and Rei had already done the deed.

"Well he is really really pissed off at this point in time, Let me say this i would not want to be the person who fallowed him or walks in the path of his right now, Oh yeah he scared as well, So scared he would pee his black robes, He knows if we find all his Horcrux's we would be able to off his worthless life, We just can't stop until we find the remaining ones," Said Harry

Hermione used potions to heal the wounds that Taiki made as they rubbed it in and took their wet clothing off while they were at so they could have some dry clothing on.

"One of them was at hogwarts it had to be the one that Serenity and Dragon killed off," Said Harry

Hermione and the others heads snapped over to Harry, They wondered if it was the one who she might have to help the next for times they have to kill off.

"How do you know?" Asked Hermione

Harry changed his pants and thought of a way to explain what he saw it was odd to him to even see it, he just hoped Voldermort didn't want to watch him doing to nasty.

"I seen it hermione, We have to go and talk to Serenity, She might be able to help us find the remaining ones," Said Harry

Hermione jumped up as she glared at Harry they needed a idea before they walk into the school and get the spies that have caught or worst killed.

"Harry we need to make a plan if we don't they would be killed if they where found out," Cried Hermione

The others kinds agree with her, But then again they thought it might as well go and enter they know what to do if they have someone watching.

"Hermione when had any of our idea work out?" Asked Rei

Hermione rolled her eyes knowing she had a point maybe it might not be so bad,Well in hopes not get anyone killed if they didn't think on what to do before they head into the school.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the Dark Lord_

Voldemort was walking through the dead bodies of the goblins that he had just slaughtered. with his faithful snake slithering behind him, While the Malfoy's watched in horror. Lucius looked worried from what had happened now it is started to get worst, Narcissa stand next to Draco who head was bowed, Narcissa watched with tears in her eyes that she hoped would not fall as she watched the vile man walk around speaking in snake, She wanted to hold her Draco and her moon bunny to tell them that things will be ok but they are until he is dead, After the Dark Lord finished talking with his girl friend he popped out and the Malfoy's after him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

The group appeared in Hogsmead it was foggy and creepy as if there was no joy there no more or fun at all, Until some kind of warning alarm went off they started to run like they escaped from prison, As Death Eaters went out to hunt down what ever set off the alarm, When jasper saw the coast was clear they started to run over to where the iron gate was, But they couldn't get through at all, Even the scouts and the lunariens who was with them couldn't pull it off, A door opened to reveal a man.

"In here you guys, Hurry up before they catch up," Whisper The Man

Minako knew the person and pushed everyone on in the place and he looked behind him and closed the door behind him and placed a seal on the door.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone went down stairs of the pub, Wondering who he was only the scouts and the lunariens knew who he was, so they trusted this man and fallowed him into the pub.

"Hermione did you get a good look at him," Said Ron

Rei went over and yanked them along, This is no time to be wondering on such things, As they saw a painting of a girl as if it was so familiar it was something interesting to see.

"Harry I can see you in this," Said Hermione

Harry went over to see the mirror where the piece of glass he got off Usagi was from, He didn't even get a chance to call, it seemed to be something she had been given to her.

"You stupid fools for coming here, Do even know how dangerous it is, And you four you should have known better," Lectured Aberforth

The lunariens bowed their heads in shame they were just helping and doing as they where told to keep Harry alive by the ordered of their Queen and King,

"Your Aberforth, Your Dumbledors brother, And your the one I had been seeing and hearing, You where the one who helped send Princess and Dobby," Said Harry

Aberforth went over to a window with a worried look all over his face, He hoped for Severus and her parents that she was alive along with her brother, it seemed that it was not told.

"Is she ok? How is the elf?" Asked Aberforth

Harry swallowed hard as he remembered Usagi nearly died once again for him, But he knew she would not stay dead for long, but the elf was alive because of her kindness.

"She is alive they healed her, And Dobby is ok as well," Said Harry

Aberforth let a sigh of relief she was ok, the Queen was safe somewhat, He was happy the elf was ok as well, He liked that elf along with another one.

"Thats good she is a good friend and brave and loyal at that, the Queen that is. Not many female's could deal what she is doing, Well that and her mother," Said Aberforth

The others only nodded to what he said, Usagi was the best person they knew, And she and Severus is doing everything that they could do. The scouts and the other lunariens raised their heads in pride.

"Who gave that to you? Who gave the mirror to you?" Asked Harry

Aberforth had to thing back on how he had gotten it, Then it came back to him it was that shifty old fool, that his brother was the creepy one out of his siblings and sick in the head.

"Mundungus Fletcher about a year ago," Explained Aberforth

Harry narrowed his eyes he knew where it came from but he had no right to take something that was given to him, Amara will kick his ass again for stealing off him.

"You have no right to that," Hissed Harry

Aberforth rolled his eyes he knew of the great harry potters temper, he was told by many people about it, the boy had a temper but it will get him killed for it.

"Yes I know Sirius, Albus told me all about it, And he also said you would be pissed off when you found out about it, Now where would you be at if I didn't, Where would the help that came to you if I didn't," Explained Aberforth

Harry only huffed he knew he was right and he couldn't do nothing about it at this time, It was rather helpful for him to use in his hard times when he needed to get out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few moments later_

Aberforth came out with a trey of food and drinks on it, And the food and drinks that was made for vampires to eat and drink as they rushed over and dug in.

"Do you hear from the others from the order?" Asked Hermione

Aberforth had to think it was kinda hard to hear from the Malfoy's since they where being watched by the Dark Lord, Severus and Usagi was always busy unless he could get her to help, And the other vampires and wolfs are around here and there.

"Well the Prince family is hard to keep intouch with as you know they are being watched by the Dark Lord himself, diamond and Serenity I see them offten for that how I get her to go and help you, The other scouts and lunariens are well., So let's just say the order had been finished, The Dark Lord has already won, And anyone who said other wise are fooling them selves," Explained Aberforth

Harry and the others would not believe or give up just yet, There is no giving up until the war is ended or unless you have no choice in the matter when everything fails that you tried.

"We need to get into Hogwart's tonight, Dumbledor gave us all a job to do," Said Harry

The others looked over at Harry with arched brows, He could at least eat something this man it seemed it was something about him was different from his brother.

"Did he now, Nice job easy," Said Aberforth

He filled everyone glass and his own he needed a stiff drink as well with dealing with things that his brother had cooked up in his crazy mind. Some of them had to swallow their pride with the food.

"We have been hunting Horcrux's, And we think the last and final one is inside of the castle some place, Since Serenity and her brother killed the one from Ravenclaw so it has to be inside someplace, So we need your help to get inside of the school," Explained Harry

Aberforth snorted not at what harry had said, But from what his moron of a brother had put everyone through for this war, the old fool of a creepy brother had then on s mission blindly,

"This job my crazy brother gave you, It a suicide mission, So do your self a favor boy go home, You would live longer that way," Said Aberforth

Harry narrowed his eyes this man was different from his brother it seemed this man gave up and wanted to hide from the world so nothing was going to harm nothing any more.

"Dumbledor trusted us to get this over," Said Harry

Aberforth snorted again, No one should put their full trust into his brother, Albus had and always been a shifty person, it seemed the boy thinked him brother was this good hearted grand father he had another thing coming,

"What makes you think you can trust him? What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you? In all the time you knew him, Did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers?" Said Aberforth

Harry looked back at the picture wondering who it was, It seemed to be a special person for this man to be upset about. His brother was a lowest perverted asshole.

"Why should he have?" Asked Harry

Harry, Ron and Hermione was confused,all the lunariens knew how Albus was but they wont come out and say it though, even what he did Usagi the sick fucker that He was.

"Keep secrets, you tell me?" Said Aberforth

Harry narrowed his eyes once again he knew what he did to Bella and Severus along with the others was bad but still, he hated people talking down about albus Dumbledore.

"I trusted him," Hissed Harry

Aberforth huffed this boy don't understand nothing he was saying, His brother was a shifty person that he could black mail you with the back of his hand.

"That's a boy's answer. A boy who goes chasing Horcruxe's on the word of a man who wouldn't even tell you where to start. You're lying!" Explained Aberforth

Aberforth walked over to Harry he needed this boy to understand where he was coming from, Albus was still alive but he will not say that. The lunariens in the room didn't get involved,

"Well not just to me, Well that just dosent matter dose it now boy, That what a fool dose, And you dont strike me as a fool Harry Potter, Well your father and mother was but you no you had the best training that could be offered to you, So I shall ask you again, There must be a reason why you wish to get into the school," Hissed Aberforth

Harry sighed he just wanted this over soon, Even if he had to tell this man who was Albus brother what they where doing and the real reason why they needed to kill them.

"I'm not sue what had happened between you and your brother, And I don't give a bloody damn that you given up all hope, I trusted the man I knew, Well not so much in the end since what he made Serenity do, We need to get inside the castle tonight and that's final," Said Harry

Aberforth was shocked now he sees the man that the other lunariens trained to be a diamond in their kingdom and they did a good job at it as well. They are the king and queen they meant to be.

"You know what to do," Said Aberforth

The girl in the painting nodded and walked away, They wondered where she was going, Wondering who she would bring back to come and take them into the castle.

"Where did you send her?" Asked Harry

"You shall see soon enough," Said Aberforth

Aberforth walked away he felt like he let himself down all he wanted to do was help the boy but he had his mind set, Hermione and the others walked over to him with sad looks on their face.

"That your sister Ariana isn't it?" Asked Ami

Aberforth stopped inside of the closet as he heard the question that Ami had asked him, He felt bad on how his sister life had ended she never known true happiness.

"She died very young didn't she?" Asked Rei

Aberforth looked at the scouts of mercury and mats reminded him of his sister but he knew she wasn't, Well he saw her as like his sister even after what albus had done to her.

"My brother sacrificed a grate many things Mr Potter, On his journey to find power, Even Ariana, And she was devoted to him, He gave her everything and I mean everything he even fucked her even when she didn't want it,," Explained Aberforth

Harry didn't know Albus was his own sister first, That is not right at all, You don't do that with family members that is just sick, how could the old man do that it ain't right.

"Thank you Mr Dumbledor," Said Junjun

Junjun felt the sadness coming off the man and thought he should have some time alone after reliving those memories, As he left to his chambers leaving everything to their thoughts,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone thought on what was explained to them, Albus was a sick man to go off and do his own family, you don't fuck your family it is just sick when it came down to it.

"Well we learn something everyday you know, But that is not right at all," Said Minako

Everyone had to nod to that as they agreed with him they never figured Albus to be like a back woods person who believed in fucking their sister, They all shivered at the thought of it.

"He did keep spying on us in that mirror, It not like someone who had given up all hope now dose it," Said sapphire

Harry looked at The other prince of the black moon clan diamond younger brother. he had to think that was correct why would he spy on them if he gave up all hope indeed.

"Look she coming back," Said Ami

They all watched as Ariana walked back with two people behind her wondering who they were walking back with her to take them into the castle to talk to Usagi.

"Who is the two people with her?" Asked Ron

They backed away when the portrait opened as they waited to see who was coming out of the other end to the tunnel into the castle to get what is needed out of the person who could give answers.

"Amara ? Micharu ?" Asked Rei

Amara and Micharu came out of the portait hand and hand with smirks on their faces in scout form just in case there was a fight. they would of never figured it would be them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Amara and Micharu took them down the tunnel where Severus showed them where to go and get help if needed, plus he hid from his bullies in the tunnels when he was in school.

"I never seen this on the map," Said Harry

They all had their wands lit as they all walked through the tunnel that Severus had made in his third year to come and go and he pleased to escaped the hell he lived in by the very people who caused it to him.

"Because diamond made it in his third year so he could come and go as he pleased, And so he could find somewhere to have peace from the hell he lived, He showed it to us, A lot of the other passages where sealed off before the start of the year, This is the only one that is left only a select few know if this one from Diamond." Explained Micharu

They walked down the tunnel as they took in what Amara had just explained to them, Severus made this its rather odd but then again he probably needed it from the bullies, sapphire felt bad for his brother when it came to people harming him and bullied him.

"So how is school this year?" Asked Hermione

Micharu and Amara shivered from the thought of the school year he had, they never ever wanted to piss off the Carrow's again, they seen to much and felt what they are able to do.

"You just have to watch out for the Carrow's that's all,Never piss them off its bad for your health," Explained Amara

Harry and the others, Well not the Lunariens and and Scouts they knew what was going on since they come ad go as as the needed,they don't sound like something they want to be around and Amara was not able to defend herself by the rules.

"Who are the Carrow's?" Asked Hermione

Amara shivered again she lost track from the nights Micharu had to help her to take her to hospital wing to get treatment, she knew Usagi and Severus would stand up for him if they could and not be getting killed in the process.

"They are brother and sister,They try to discipline do you like my battle wounds," Said Micharu

Amara pointed to her face as Harry, Ron and Hermione flinched The Scouts and lunariens in the group knew about it but chose not to say on what they are hearing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Amara and Micharu lead them to the end of the tunnel they got a idea that would be fun to pull off to have a little surprise when it comes to everyone in the hiding please,

"Hey why don't we have a bit of fun shall we," Said Micharu

Rei and Minako smirked and nodded they wanted to have fun even Makoti and Ami, The others only shrugged to what the scout of Neptune had in mind, Amara pushed open the door to show a room full of people.

"Hey listen up everyone! We brought you a surprise!" Said Amata

Everyone wondered what could be better at this point in time, Well they where hoping it was not anymore of the cooking of Albus brother they rather starve than eat it again.

"Oh dont tell us it anymore of Aberforth cooking, But please im shocked we could even digest his cooking," Said Semus

Micharu only smirked she only ate when she needed to feed since she needed her powers to help,As Amara and Micharu jumped down to show Harry and the others, Everyone got the shock they wished they could have.

"Oh shit he back!" Said Alan

Everyone started to clap to the shock they saw as they got up to greet their friends,As the scouts guard and the other lunariens that was in there helping out went over to greet them as well.

"Get the word out to the order that Harry and the others are back," Ordered Amara

Amara was pointed as one of the starlight since starfightet was going to be one of the higher up guards since he would be changed fully then again it was something they needed to let others know.

"Ok now move it out of the way, Give them some air," Said Ann

Everyone moved so they all could have some air and, While Ann and Kakyuu went over to make the call the order the call to let them know that everyone was now together well almost.

"We need to find something that is hiden inside of the castle other than the thing that serenity and diamond found, It may help us kill off the snake fucker," Explained Harry

Everyone looked at Harry wondering what could be the object that would be in the castle than the one they helped find with Usagi and Draco but they destroyed whatever it was.

"So what is it that your looking for?" Asked Fiore

Harry didn't even know what it was he was looking for something it had to do with the school it self, but there was just a few left and needed to find the remaining horcruxs.

"Well we don't know to tell you the truth," Said Junjun

Everyone looked at them and wondered what kind of help that was, It was like she was asking them to go and find something that is random, Pallapalla and vesves wondered the same thing,

"So where is this thing at?" Asked Semus

"We don't know that either," Said Ami

Everyone groaned this was not going to be easy, It was going to be a long drawn out war with the way things are going, They where broken out of their thoughts when Fisheye and Hawkeyes rushed through the door,

"Harry," Whispered fisheye

"The Carrow's know that Harry is in the school?" Said Hawkeye

Everyone turned to look at Harry to see what they should do, Wondering what to do now they all needed to put their heads together and see what they could come up with to get into the school further.

to be continued,


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34_

* * *

Everyone lines up in the great hall to get lectured on who had seen Harry, Severus walked down the line of students with Usagi right behind him, Severus turned around with a swirl of black robes as he face the students, Usagi stood with a straight face not showing no emotions, But inside she was worried.

"Now many of you are surely wondering why I and my dear wife summoned you here tonight, It has come to my attention that earlier this evening that Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmead," Said Severus

Severus and Usagi watched as the students mutter to each other from what he had said, Usagi only smirked internally that their fake I am loyal to snake fucker was not covered yet.

"Now, Should anyone attempt to aide Mr. Potter, They will be , Anyone who as information who fails to come forward will be treated equally gifted," Said Severus

Severus waited to see if anyone would come forward he was a ad bit annoyed that the boy would come out of hiding now. He just have to play it by whatever came to his mind.

"Now than," Said Severus

Severus brushed his the back of his hand over His Usako cheek and walked down the stairs to walk between the crowds, he made sure to make they knew wife and Queen she was.

"Now anyone in here have any knowledge of Mr Potter's movements, I would like then to step forward," Said Severus

Severus waved his Usako down to aid him in searching to show she was still doing her fake job, Harry came out of the crowd trying not to laugh at what he was about to do, he knows it was all for show so they wont be not known to be spy's.

"Its seems to be your exhausted defensive strategies you have a tad bit of a security problem Mrs Snape and Headmaster," Said Harry

The order came through the double doors while the order and the scouts and lunariens tried not to snicker. and the others where on the other side of the school.

"How dare you stand where he stood, a man who trusted you? Tell them how it happened that night, tell them how you looked him in the eyes and killed him!" Hissed Harry

Severus looked at his wife to see that she was remembering what had happened, He hated to see her like this. He hated to see is Usako like this she didn't deserve it.

 **"YOU TELL THEM HOW IT HAPPEN THAT NIGHT! TELL THEM USAGI!"** Hissed Harry

Usagi glared at Harry how dare he use that, Even though he used it as for show but still it hurts still they don't know he was alive still, Usagi got in a defensive stance and took her wand out, As Minerva went over to her.

"I see this is how you wish to play now is it, Minerva," Hissed Usagi

Minerva smirked she was enjoying this this play she was doing right now,, She knew it was for show as she and Minerva matched hex to hex while backing away each time,

Severus wanted to take her and get her the hell out of here, One of Usagi hex hit the Carrow's killing them,Severus grab his wife around the waist at flashed out of there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Minerva and the rest of the school_

Minerva set a fire in all the torches in the school, While the rest of the school cheered on, Harry just stood and felt bad for what he had said even though it was for show, He sat down as he heard his voice in his head.

"Potter?" Asked Minerva

Minerva went over to harry concern over her face, She felt back as well but it is to risky right now to show they where spy's, As a high pitched scream ripped through the great hall as the storm clouds brooded over them, The great hall had a feeling of death and horror, Harry walked over to the girl who was screaming wondering why she was screaming with her ears covered, As another scream of horror ripped through the hall,

* * *

 _"I know of the venue you wish to fight in," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Harry walked through the crowed looking crazy eyes as if the snake fucker was in the room with them. They wondered were he was since he was speaking to everyone of the area.

* * *

 _"Some of you think of fighting is wise," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Everyone had a look of horror on their face, And some covered their ears thinking it would drown out the voice. This is the start of the worst part of the war and soon will end.

* * *

 _"Give me Harry Potter I shall leave Hogwart's untouched, Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded, You have one hour to hand him over," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Everyone looked at Harry and backed away looking at him as if he was their death wish, They where wondering what to do, he wondered if anyone of them will turn him over to save their ass.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Someone grab him," Said Pansy

Pansy had to play along so they wouldn't even get caught either, They knew who was a spy and who wasn't, As the Order moved over to Harry to show who was on who's side, As did the scouts and lunariens who came in to show they are fighting for the light.

"Children out of bed!" Yelled Filch.

Filch was running down the great hall as if no one knew they where out of bed, Minerva rolled her eyes,Minako arched a brow at the annoying man he actually screwed Umbridge.

"They are supposed to you stupid moron!" Growled Minerva

Filch only bowed his head in shame he didn't know he just woke up himself, Wondering where the voice was coming from and were the person was who was speaking,

"Now everyone go to your post, And those of you who are willing to fight fallow us!" Ordered Amara

Everyone fallowed the Sailor scouts star lights and other lunariens out of the great hall to be ready for battle, While the lunariens and the scouts and the others were worried about their king and queen and friend Usagi ad Severus.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Neville was walking by Minerva wondering what she had in mind, He knew he had powerful people to fight. He knew the others was in a meeting in who was going to be doing what.

"Let me get this straight professor, Your letting us fight?" Asked Neville

Minerva smirked she was just fallowing the Uranus and star fighter since they knew what they where doing in this kind of issue and they were grateful for that.

"That is correct Longbotton, I'm just fallowing someone far older than us," Said Minerva

Neville was shocked they where going to have some fun and blowing it things, This shall be loads of fun in blowing up the school, even the others who was with him was happy about it,

"You mean we can just let go and blast things, Like **BOOM!** " Said a shocked Neville

Minerva rolled her eyes, She thought it was clear of what she was saying, As she walked down the stairs, Uranus rolled her eyes in annoyance over this since they keep asking.

" **BOOM!"** Yelled Minerva

Neville *gawked* he never would of thought the stern teacher would of let them do this, And it was time of war, the normal stick up the ass teacher was saying something interesting.

"Awesome, But how do you think we could do that?" Asked Neville

Minerva stopped and glared at the boy who was getting on her nerves this is no time for second guessing, why won't they go and do what They are told to do so they could do their part,

"Why don't you join with Mr Finnigan and Mars as well, and maybe Jupiter ," Said Minerva

Semus gawked he get to work with blwoing things up he was in a happy mood even during a war, As they went off leaving the adults alone, As they all placed a shield over the school,

Meanwhile with Harry and Ron, Hermione, Mercury, and Draco

Draco was ordered to go along by Uranus and Neptune, They don't know where his sister had gone off to, Harry fell down against the wall, Once he finally came back.

"The snake is the last one we need," Said Harry

Ron bent down to be face to face with Harry, Wondering how they would kill off snake, As star maker and Saturn joined up with them to see what they knew on the where abouts where Usagi was.

"Jupiter told me to come along but she didn't say why," Said star marker

Everyone nodded they knew the scout of Jupiter knew something and wasn't saying since Pluto was in deep shock, When that normally happens its bad, Harry started to have a vision.

* * *

 _Meanwhile vision_

 _The Dark Lord was standing in the boat hows with Lucius Malfoy, The Dark Lord look like he was thinking about something or was plotting something out._

 _"I think it might be a good idea to call off this attack, And just simply seek the boy yourself," Said Lucius_

 _Lucius looked nervous he didn't want to be uncovered as a spy yet, He wanted to live long with his family. He had a sick feeling that something was about to happen,_

 _"I don't need to seek the boy before the night, He will come to me do you understand me!" Hissed Voldemort_

 _The Dark Lord turned his red eyes at glared at Lucius, The Dark Lord was pissed he was losing and wont say it, he needed to speak to his daughter about the lies she told._

 _"How could you live with yourself Lucius," Said Voldemort_

 _Lucius had to hold back the anger from what him mocking him, he had a sick feeling that he was planning to kill his only daughter this night but he can't prove that feeling._

 _"Go and find my daughter, And bring her to me," Ordered Voldemort_

 _Lucius flashed out of there, Hoping he don't find his princess he don't want to lose her, the dark lord has something planned and if was not a good plan either._

 _vision end_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes worry filled them Usagi was gonna meet the Dark Lord alone they have to get there quickly, He saw the horror all over Lucius face he was thinking the same thing.

"I know where he is and we need to get there fast before something happens," Said Harry

Star maker eyes flashed as if he knew what Mercury was talking about now,star maker had the medical bag As they went to go where the Dark Lord was Severus joined them under a cloak he was ordered by Uranus to go with them and by Pluto as if he was needed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the boat house_

The trio hid behind the wall where they could see everything thay was happening, wondering what the Dark Lord had in mind to do to Usagi they had a sick feeling that it's not good.

"You have preformed extraordinary magic with this wand, father, In the last hours alone." Said Usagi

They saw the Dark Lord circle her as his she was something to eat, Severus, Draco and star maker and Mercury had to hold themselves back from killing the evil bastard.

"No my daughter, I am extraordinary, but the wand it resists me. So what do you have to say about that my dear child," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord slapped UsGi face enough to make her bleed, Usagi cursed her life mentally as she wanted to murder the bastard, he wasn't even het father so why should she care.

"There is no wand more powerful, Olivander himself has said. Tonight when the boy comes, It will not fail you I assure you. It answers to you and only you father." Said Usagi

Usagi had her hands behind her back, As Hermione placed a spell on the ones who want to curse and kill the Dark Lord right now, Usagi knew they were there as she placed a shield over them.

"Now dose it my dear daughter ," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord ran his slimy hand around Usagi neck with enough pressure to cause pain. who was trying not to not scream and keep breathing but he was stronger right now.

"No I don't think so father," Said Usagi

The Dark Lord slapped her face with the other hand. and tighten his grip a bit more around her neck. Then again Usagi was trying to not pass out from the lack of air.

"The wand dose it truly answer to me? Even though I didn't kill the owner," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord dug his nails into Usagi's neck as he hissed. Usagi tried not to remain from passing out, he wasn't stupid it seemed that he was catching on to everything.

"So my dear daughter where dose it true loyalties lie?" Asked Voldemort

Usagi tried to think fast and she started to get nervous, Either he was going to kill her or well she didn't want to have that happen again, but she knew she won't come out of this boat house not wounded.

"Of course father it lies with you," Said Usagi

"The elder wand, I am not its true master, The elder wand belongs to the witch or wizard who killed its owner," Said Voldemort

Usagi swallowed hard she knew where this was going now, She was saying oh shit in her head over and over, As he punched her in the face making her scream in pain.

"You kill Albus my bastard child, While you live, The Elder Wand can not truely be mine, You have been a good and faithful servant and daughter Usagi like the rest of your family and your husband, and real father yes I figured it out, Only I can live forever," Said Voldermort

Voldemort pushed Usagu against the window and slammed her into it. As he swiped his wand a crossed her neck before she could say anything, Blood started to pour out of her neck. Usagi fell against the wall where they where hiding behind, Half of them had to hold back from running out to help her.

"Go and attack my pet," Ordered Voldemort

The Dark Lord watched with a sick pleasure as he jacked off to what is snake was doing to the woman who he thought was his daughter, Once he was done and his snake finished they flashed out of there,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Severus and Draco was the first to get to Usagi , Severus collapsed and touched his Usako pale and bruised cheek, Mercury cried and star maker was trying to figure out what to do,

"Oh my Usako , My angel, my serenity my queen, you cant leave me," Cried Severus

Usagi tears flowed down her cheeks as she saw her husband and her brother see her like this, She saw star maker push them out of the the way gathering all he needed.

"Severus put pressure to her neck so she don't bleed out," Ordered Mercury

Star maker got everything he needed to help Usagi , They can't loose her now, Usagi eyes turned to look at harry three crystal tears fell down her face, Draco was shaking he was losing his sister,

"Take them and learn the truth, Share them with Draco and the others you know who they are, Take them now," Cried Usagi

Usagi hand pointed to her tears she wanted to at least for them to know what she knew, And know what her past was like, And what Albus truly was like and what he had done to her.

"Don't speak my angel, Keep your strength," Cried Severus

"Give me something," Ordered Harry

Hermione gave him a potion vile to Harry, He pushed the tears into the little vile and corked it and shoved it in his pocket. He wondered what it was going to be seen from her memories,

"Look at me Harry," Whispered Usagi

Harry turned to look at his friend with tears in his eyes, He didn't want her to die but he had faith in Star maker he was conveying things to the moon palace to get things ready.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help more, Please kill him for me," Begged Usagi

Severus was trying to hold back tears as well as Draco they don't want to lose her, They just can't she was the heart of the group, the scouts and the lunariens And the heart to them, Usagi gasped and closed her eyes as if she was at peace, Star maker cursed he needed to work fast and he knows where is the safest place to go, He needed to go back to the palace , He placed a spell so her body wont be harmed. Mercury and Severus was all he needed and with a pop they where gone back to the moon palace.

To be continued


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

* * *

Mars wrapped her arms around her bonded as he dried his tears, Harry fell over as he felt like snake fucker was trying to speak again. How could he be so cruel they hopped Usagi get healed in time.

* * *

 _"You have fought valiantly," Said Voldemort,_

* * *

Harry and the others was looking around as if the voice was coming from where they where, Draco grey blue eyes harden for the fucker did to his fucking sister.

* * *

 _"But in vain, I do not wish this, Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waist, Therefor I command my forces to retreat, Then you can dispose of your dead with dignity," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Harry looked up waiting to hear what else he has to spew out of his filthy mouth, He wanted him dead he wanted to get revenge for Usagi and he knew they others will as we..

* * *

" _Harry potter now I speak to you, On this night you have allowed your friend's to die for you, Rather face me yourself, there is no grater dishonor, Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate, If you do not do this I will kill every last man, Woman and child who try's to conceal you from me," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Harry felt that he was gone as he thought of what he should do as Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him,Draco growled in anger he wanted the bastard dead.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Harry, Ron,Hermione and Draco walked to the castle through the rubble from the still going war, Ron and Draco pushed the doors to the Great Hall open only to see the dead laying on the floor. The scouts that was with them fallowed. Ron went pale from what he saw he went over to his family to see them with one of Saturn to tell them to let them take her heal him before they reach the midnight gates. Harry saw Remus and Tonks being was sleeping after being healed. Minerva walked over to where Harry, Hermione and Draco stood, Wondering what had happened she knew that a few of the dead was going to be changed since they chose it,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Severus and Usagi chambers_

Harry, Hermione and Draco along with All the scouts and lunariens joined them, They wished to see the memories with them, As a larger Pensieve came out so they all can view the memories that Usagi allowed them all to see.

"Well are you all ready to see these?" Asked Harry

Everyone was nervous they wondered what Mamoru had done, And what other horrors was inside of her memories, Harry took the vile and dumped them into the Pensieve, As they all counted to three and dunked their heads in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Usagi memories_

Usagi was slammed into the wall by mamoru and he strangled her. She had just came back from fighting a battle and he was already angered at her. As he beat the crap out of her, and then sliced a knife acrossed her stomach.

* * *

 _Meanwhile memory change_

 _Mamoru slapped Usagi and kicked her after he saw her hanging out with Sapphire and Rubius, As pulled her up by the hair and ripped her clothing off, He probed her with his fingers._

 _"I see your still a virgin even though you hang around that filth, You are mine you little whore. so that you remain a virigin," Hissed Mamoru_

 _Usagi had tears flowing down her face as she heard Mamoru pants fall to the ground she felt something touch her ass then pain, He pounded into her ass as blood leaked down her legs, Usagi cried through her gag as he came inside of her ass as loads of cum leaked out of her ass with blood,_

 _"Get dress you whore like always don't say a word or else," Hissed Mamoru_

 _Mamoru kicked her in the rib's, As flashed out of there as Usagi cried into her hands, A few memories shows Usagi being beaten by Mamoru and taken roughly by him._

* * *

 _Memory change_

 _Usagi was along with the dark lord as he circled her as eyed her as if she was a shiny new toy, then he took his wand out, as he looked at the girl who was supposed to be his child,_

 _"Crucio!" Said Voldemort_

 _Usagi fell to the floor screaming as she curled into a ball as she screamed in pain, The pain was so bad she pissed all over the floor, Once he took crucio off he used a spell to remove her clothing as his own,this was not the actions of a father,_

 _"Now for not getting me no information my sweet little whore bastard child daughter of mind. This shall be your punishment," Hissed Voldemort_

 _The Dark Lord used a spell to bound Usagi to the table, Be also used a spell to make his cock huger than it was already was, Enough to make her feel him fucking with more pain she ever felt enough to make her bleed, And he rammed his cock into her pussy while it was dry he fucked her hard as he could go he felt her blood spill out of her pussy leaking all over his huge cock and the table, He put his hand down there and stuck his finger in her blood and licked it as he moaned, While Usagi screamed in pain, The Dark Lord whispered something as she screamed in more pain as he came as it leaked out of her, He flipped her over on her stomach as he whispered a spell and his cock grew larger and larger as he rammed into her as ass with out any lube, He pounded so hard into her makeing her scream in pain, He spanked her ass and called her his bastard daughte_ r _so had to make it so she couldn't sit and for it to show what he had done, He when he came he pulled out and kicked her in the head and threw he a robe and sent her back to the school. He didn't give a damn he just fucked him daughter._

* * *

 _Memory change._

 _Usagi was in Albus office he wanted to see her alone before the school year started, Severus was angry about it, it seemed he had forbidden Severus to be by her side in this meeting._

 _"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Asked Usagi_

 _Albus looked up not with the normal twinkle in his eyes, He acted like the Godfather or something. Usagi was not fooled by the way he acted then again he had his ways._

 _"Yes have a seat dear Usagi, I have much to discuss with you," Said Albus_

 _Usagi sat down and waited for the old coot creepy bastard to speak he was trying to find the correct way to explained what was needed to be done. But he knew he was going to be pissing off some powerful beings._

 _"I know Draco is ordered to kill me Usagi, So this is where you come in, I want you to kill me," Said Albus_

 _Usagi eyes went cold from what he had said, And what he had just asked of her. She would do it for her brother, How dare he she got up to leave she was not going to do no such thing._

 _"If you don't I will make sure you will lose Severus and the rest of your family, the sailor scouts and the other lunariens And your real father would receive the Dementor's Kiss, As well I would deliver you to the Dark Lord myself and let him known YOU are not his Daughter." Hissed Albus_

 _Usagi turned around wide eyed at the man who fought for the light as he gripped her already bruised wrist from the Dark Lord. Even though he was her fake father he treated her not like_ his family.

 _"Fine whatever," Hissed Usagi_

 _Albus walked over to her and put his hand out to her for her to take, He would trick her to make sure she would do this Usagi shook his hand, she didn't know why she felt off for some reason._

 _"Now you cant back out you shook my hand and agreed to a unbreakable vow," Said Albus_

 _Usagi tried to deck him in the face for doing that, or set him on fire for the dick move, how dare he trick her in taking a vow, Not she has to do it or die, Albus backhanded her to the floor._

 _"You fucking old perverted bastard how dare you," Hissed Usagi_

 _Albus only smiled and looked at her with that twinkle in his eye and waved his hand she landed hard on Severus and her bed room floor, after he did what he wanted with her but ten times worst than what the dark lord had done. as she coughed out blood,_

* * *

 _Memory change_

 _Usagi was once again in Albus office again giving the potion for the curse he had gotten from the ring, As Usagi got up still angry at the old man,but wished for his death now._

 _"I should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you and his heir, You must be the one to kill me remember Usagi It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely." Said Albus_

 _Usagi turned cold blue eyes onto the old coot who she hated at this moment she knew what she had to do, It's bad enough she was violated by that perverted snake who thinks she was his heir and this bastard as fucking time already,,_

 _"There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable." Explained Albus_

 _Usagi looked at him wondering what it could be what could it be that he must be told, Wondering it was that he must be told. It seemed it was something she knew she would not like to be told._

 _"Must be told what?" Asked Usagi_

 _Albus looked down with shame in his blue eyes for all the secrets and_ _what he had done she needed to be taught, He knew she would be more angry with him for what he was about to say._

 _"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, And Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul lached itself onto the only living thing it could find. Harry himself. There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes. There's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him." Explained Albus_

 _Usagi took a moment when it finally sank in for what he had said, her eyes went wide from what she was told. It was about a part of that soul that was left they couldn't get fully out of him._

 _"So when the time comes harry must die?" Asked Usagi_

 _Albus looked at her ice cold blue eyes as she stared at him with so much hate, She might just enjoy killing him off only for a moment, Harry must be killed to kill off the dark lord._

 _"Yes. Yes, He must die." Said Albus_

 _Usagi marched over to his took his robes into her hand as she wanted to wrap her other hand around his neck, But she knew she couldn't tell Harry that it made her feel sick,_

 _"You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" Hissed Usagi_

 _Albus only smirked as he backhanded her and placed his foot on her throat and did the same thing to her again, He just waved his hand and sent her back home bloodied and bruised cum leaking out._

* * *

 _End of memories_

Everyone popped their heads up out of the Pensieve, The scouts cried so did the other lunariens, While Hermione cried into Rubius chest who was crying into her hair, Draco and Makoto cried together. Draco took it worst then the rest of them, Well other than Amara who wanted to killed the old fool over and over, Harry just held his tears back he knew some of the one memory he felt bad now for the words he once said to her, She took alot more than most of them have for this stupid war if she lives he would make sure she was hero, along with severus and the others. And she was meant to be the dark lords child and he did that to her it was sick,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry told the others who was with him what he was about to do, They don't agree, But they where making their way back to the Great Hall, When they saw Ron made his way over to them.

"So what was it like?" Asked Ron

Junjun wrapped her arms around Ron waist as she sent the memories to his mind along with Ron with a spell that Usagi made, When she was done Ron was like the rest sobbing.

"I'm going to the forbidden forest, I'm going there now, This is for Usagi she never deserved what she went through," Cried Harry

Ron saw the memories when Junjun his bonded shared to him and he was shocked he wondered if that made Harry go bonkers for what he was about to do.

"Are you bloody bonker's, You can't go," Said Ron

Harry stopped and turned around to look at the group as they gave him a sad look, They wished they could stop him, As Harry continued to walk away from them it was the correct thing to do.

"Hey dude Usagi would not want you to give yourself up to him, She would rip your head off for that," Said Rubius

Harry closed his eyes tight so the tears wont fall, He felt bad for what Usagi had to go through for the war. He didn't want to hear what they had to say to them.

"There is a reason I can hear them, You know the Horcrux's, And I think I have known for a while, And I think the rest of you know as well," Said Harry

Hermione started to cry into Rubius chest again as he comforted his bonded, As Ron looked at his with teary blue eyes, As Mercury and Mars covered their mouths in with tear filled eyes.

"Let me go with you man," Said Hawk eye

Harry turned on Hawk eye sure he would be helpful but not this time, He needed to do this alone, Plus the Malfoys where there the rest of them at least they needed to know what happened to Usagi.

"No Hawk eye you can't this time, Kill his snake girl freind and then it would be just him that needs to go straight to hell where the devil can fuck him in the ass with a hot pocker all he wants" Said Harry

Mars went over and hugged Harry, He was so brave now he grown up so much since he been with them all, As Harry waved and went on his way to his death from old snake fucker, As Junjun hugged Ron, They all cried for Harry for Usagi pain,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry walked out of the school he looked up at the sky and walked to where he would meet his maker, He stopped before he entered the forest, He took out the snitch and kissed it, It opened to show a black stone, it fell into his palm.

"It's the Resurection Stone," Thought Harry

Harry looked up and saw his mother father standing there before him, Looking at him like they know what was going to happen, or they had been waiting for this very moment,

"You have been so brave sweetheart," Said Lilly

Harry looked at his mothers ghost wondering why they came to see him, They where cruel people, he wanted to hug his mother but he wasn't able to, but how was this even happening.

"Why you here?" Asked Harry

Lilly and James bowed their heads in shame for dying and letting the old fool made their son life a living hell, They knew what Harry knew now and felt shame for what they all had done.

"We never left, My dear Harry," Said Lilly

Harry arched a brow at his mother smug tone, He now knew what Severus was talking about now, But he needed to make the most of it while it lasted.

"So dose it hurt? I mean dying?" Asked Harry

James looked at his son He wish he could hold him to tell him everything was ok, But he couldn't hold his own son and it upsetting him to not hold his only son.

"It's like falling asleep," Said James

Harry nodded as he looked down to the ground he knew he needed to go and meet his maker, But he would like to hold out a tad bit longer before he had to go and give up his life.

"Your almost there my son," Said James

Harry turned to face his father who face was blank of any emotion, He wondered if his father ever cared for him, but he saw the look he was getting his mother and father were the same.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted none of you to die for me, I never wanted what happened to Usagi for me," Said Harry

Lilly looked at her son she heard and saw what had happened to the Malfoy girl, and remembers that she came up with the idea for Narcissa to be the one to have the dark lord heir. She knew Severus truly loved her.

"You will stay with me right?" Asked Harry

Lilly eyes hardened as she looked her son in the eyes she knew she would stay with him until the very end, James had to think on if he was or not but he might as well.

"Until they very end my son," Said James

Harry only nodded his father still showed no emotion, As he looked to his mother and waited for what she had to say, plus he noticed his father had to think on it and that pissed him off.

"And he wont be able to see you?" Asked Harry

Lily smiled he knew the snake fucker wont be able to see them, They where only there for Harry,but then again it was something that needed to be done she would rather have that little bitch Narcissa children to be offed not hers.

"No Harry, He will only see us if he looked into your heart," Said James

James pointed to Harry's heart, not as if James knew of what he was speaking a of he was just as bad as he understood as he looked at the area he needed to go.

"Stay close to me guys, I'm going in to meet my maker," Said Harry

Lilly had tears in her eyes at how her son had explained the way he was going to see the Dark Lord. It still should been Narcissa children they don't deserve to live her son does.

"Always my son," Said Lilly

Harry only nodded as he made his way where he felt the Dark Lord most at as he felt his family in his heart ready to help him at any given moment, he knew the malfoy's needed to know what happened.

to be continued,


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36_

* * *

The Dark Lord looked towards the forest waited for Harry to show up, He looked like he was waiting for his lover or something he looked like a lost puppy, While all the other Death Eaters where talking to each other, Or in the Malfoy case worried about their kids, And as well a few was just kicked back waiting for what ever to happen, A few took a nap in a tree they would hear if the Dark Lord said something.

"There is no sign of him, My Lord," Said a Death Eater

Bellatrix went over to her lord who was stroking the elder wand as if it was his one cock, She was worried about her master these days. She wanted to give the man she loved comfort.

"I would have thought he would have come," Said Voldemort

Bellatrix ran her hand through he long black hair wondering what was going through his mind, As the Dark Lord look over to where he figured Harry would come. The Dark Lord turned to face the Death Eaters, Bellatrix bowed her head as if thinking she would be punished, He turned around only to see Harry walking out of the trees. Bellatrix looked back at her lord and rushed over to her family, Waiting to see the show for herself.

 **"HARRY NO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!** " Yelled Hagrid

Two Death Eaters had Hagrid tied as if he would get lose and kill them or else eater them for dinner. Hargrid was trying to get Harry to stop his walk to hid death.

"Quiet you stupid fool, You mess up the show for the rest of us," Hissed a Death Eater

He threw a rock at Hagrids head to make his point a crossed, so the half Giant would shut the hell up. So they could get the dirty deed done and over with. The Dark Lord and Harry looked into each others eyes, Waiting to see who would make the first move, Harry spread his arms out waiting for what ever the creeper had in mind.

"Harry Potter," Said Voldemort

Some of the Death Eaters thinking it looked like the Dark Lord and Harry Potter was having a lover moment as if they where lovers, They snickered to themselves.

"The Boy Who Lived No More," Said Voldemort

Harry started to get freaked out wondering if the dark lord was bi or something by the way he licked his lips and gazed at him, He was really freaking him out he just hopes he wont screw his dead body, He shivered mentally.

"He came to die by my hand," Said Voldemort

Lucius wondered how could a vile man be so bloody dramatic, He noticed Narcissa must of thought the same thing, The Dark Lord raised his wand ready to hex or kill him.

 **"AVADA KADAVERA!"** Yelled Voldemort

A green light shot from the Dark Lords wand and hit Harry, He didn't even defend the cruse he fell to the ground dead, Well so they all thought,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry_

Harry woke up looking around the white surrounding, He wondered if he had died from the curse, He started to walk around wondering if he truly died, He looked under the bench and saw something that looked like Gollum from Lord Of The Rings,.

"You can't help him Harry," Said Saturn

Harry looked up to see his godfather walk to him, Harry wondered why was he seeing him instead of some angel, he saw sailor Saturn there as if she was meant to meet up with him.

"Harry my friend,You wonderful boy, You brave, brave man," Said saturn

Satrurn hugged her friend to her, he done a noble act to help with the defeat of the dark lord, She was so proud of him for what he had done,she would tell him soon.

"Let us take a walk Harry," Said Saturn

Harry walked by his friend side as he looked around the place he was in, he saw double doors that lead to some place, It was peaceful, Wondering if he was truly dead,

"Saturn what is that anyways?" Asked Harry

Saturn placed her gloved arms behind her back and turned to look at the Gollum wanna be, wondering how to explain after she blasted the ugly being before she went into explaining thing.

"Something neither of us would fully understand but your in the real. Before you go through the midnight gates," Said Saturn

Harry and Saturn turned around and started to walk again, Going to a place they could talk and so he could explain, away from the creepy doors that the scout of Saturn watched only other one was Usagi.

"That is the other part of the Dark Lord sent here to die, The part that I just blasted," Explained Saturn

Harry was in peace for the first time in his life, He and Saturn walked down the halls of the white place they where in, and were they could talk about things to get a better understanding.

"So where are we at?" Asked Harry

Saturn arched a brow wondering if he had not figured that he was only in between heaven and earth, the realm of the midnight gates something Harry was not ready to face.

"Well I was going to ask you that one, Where do you think we are at?" Asked Saturn

Saturn looked around the place she watched over since it looked a tad bit different for the persons comfort., But he wanted Harry to say it before he tells him where they where.

"Well I think it looks like King's Cross Station, But only cleaner and no people, And the trains," Said Harry

Satrurn looked around and smiled she knew Harry would get where they were, The place she had chosen, but it's not his time to leave his life just yet so she would have to tell him that.

"Kings Cross is that right, it's what your mind chosen and the gates granted it," Said Saturn

Saturn walked along with harry making conversation trying to stretch out what he didn't really wish to say,as her glaive clanged as she walked and talked about things.

"This is as they say your party before you meet the midnight gates," Said Saturn

Harry looked at sailor Saturn as she explained what she was doing here since she was only guarding what she meant to and why he was here, wondering what she meant by that, Wondering if he was truly dead.

"I take it that you had figured out that you and Voldemort other than by fate, Just like that night in Godric Hallow all those years ago," Explained Saturn

Harry looked at this sailor Saturn stoic ways. When she was like this she was way to serious wondering if he knew all along and Albus made him take a vow as well.

"So it is true then, A part of his lives with in me don't it?" Asked Harry

Saturn diverted she had to not let him see the sadness her held in them for the only person who would been her mother but it's no time to think on that right now.

"He did Harry, he was distroy'd moments ago by Voldemort himself, You were the Horcrux he never meant to make Harry," Explained Saturn

Sailor Saturn and Harry came to a bench as they sat down and think things over, And let what she had just explained to Harry sink in, it was only the truth that she had to explain to him.

"I have to go back don't I?" Asked Harry

Sailor Saturn turned to Harry with a sad smile, she knew the fate he and her moon mana was given was a bad one, And she and Draco was his favorite along with Tonk's.

"Well Harry that is all up to you and how you chose to go about things, You have to chose it for yourself," Explained Saturn

Harry let what sailor Saturn the keeper of the midnight gates said sink in,He wondering what to do, Wondering if this was some kind of test that she was giving him.

"So I have a choice to stay or go back and finish what was started all those years ago?" Asked Harry

Sailor Saturn nodded and patted Harry's hand as to show she will support him on what ever he chose to do, and that she will be there to fight with him as well.

"well why yes, And it is no test, So you say we are in King's Cross you say," Said Saturn

Sailor Saturn looked around as she took everything in while waiting for Harry to make his choice in what he wanted to do, she hoped to make the right one with the way he had thinked in the past,

"Well I think you so desired you could board a train to the gates," Said Saturn

Harry arched a brow wondering what she meant what she had said about that, Why would he board a train for the midnight gates for. It was all baffling to him to say the least,

"And where would that train take to the midnight gates?" Asked Harry

"On ward Harry," Said Saturn

Sailor Saturn wondered if she would chose to go back and fight which was the right choice to do, Or just go with him, Sailor Saturn got up as Harry watched his friend walked away toward the light.

"Voldemort has the Elder Wand," Said Harry

Sailor Saturn smirked Her moon mama didn't leave the fake wand in her memories, She must forgot that little tid bit. But they were the only ones who knew of the grand plan.

"That is true," Said Saturn

"And the snake is still alive, And I have nothing to fight with," Said Harry

Sailor Saturn smiled he understod where he was coming from, But there is a catch to everything he had just said, he must find the way to kill it and that is sailor Uranus space sword,

"There is a catch to what you had just explained, The elder wand that the Dark Lord has is a fake it had magic in it, But it not the real wand, The Elder Wand is still with Albus during the change, As well there will always be help when you don't know where it comes from," Explained Saturn

Harry tried to figure out when they replaced the wand and a body, But that he would never know, then it snapped Usagi was the one who did the switch it was brilliant.

"I always pride myself on things I should not have, Just remember there are people and others there to help, Only to the people who deserve it Harry," Explained Saturn

Sailor Saturn winked at Harry to brighten the mood, But it seemed not to have worked,Harry looked at him with a blank look at the scout of Saturn it was not working,

"Harry do not pity the dead, Pity the living, Yes I know about the memories moon mana fate was a bad one, And she didn't choose the fate she chose, And remember all those who don't live with out love will never win, And those who love will live on," Explained Saturn

Harry nodded to that he agreed that she chose not what she was born into it, And love is a power that many has. But sailor Saturn loves her moon mana he could see that as much.

"Saturn was Usagi Patronous was it changed into a doe and as Severus,When she and Severus bonded and became one as soul mate and found out he was diamond?" Asked Harry

Sailor remembered how Narcissa was proud that her daughter had found Severus as prince diamond as her soul mate and her Patronous changed to be like his.

"No not at all Harry, They are true soul mates and that normally happens when they bind their love with they first mate together. But Endymion kept them apart for so long," Explained Saturn

Saturn smiled, Severus was the best thing that ever happened to her moon mama and even when he was under the wise man rule he loved her dearly and regretted to not explain what he wanted before the wise man killed him.

"But I shall take my leave now Harry and join back with the others I was glad to have this talk with you," Said Saturn

Sailor Saturn hugged her friend and kissed his forehead, they would see each other back on the battle field, Harry watched his friend walk away to join the fight,

"Saturn!" Called Harry

Sailor Saturn turned to look at her friend wondering what he needed to ask before she returned to the war front to help the fight when it started back up she only had enough to those to guid him.

"Is this all real? Or am I crazy? O is it happening in side my head inside the nut ward?" Asked Harry

Sailor Saturn laughed and shook het head at how Harry had just asked that. But it was all real she hated to tell him that, she should known it was her realm that she watched over.

"Oh of course your not crazy or in the nut hospital, This is all real with you here with me, It's Purgatory this is the way yours is and chose to appear to you, It's a way to chose before you go to the great beyond, the midnight gates are not to taken lightly. Your father nearly went to hell part of the midnight gates, let me put it that way, If it wasn't for your mother saving his backside he would be playing date night with the devil," Explained Saturn

Sailor Saturn started to back away while smiling, She now knew Harry had made the right choice, She knew that Harry chose to go back and fight, Saturn was gone in bright purple light.

"Saturn what should I do?" Asked Harry

Harry huffed Sailor Saturn knew what he had chosen and she just didn't want to say it, He thought it was funny that his father nearly went to hell though, sailor Saturn hated his father it seemed and sadly so did he.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the war_

The Dark Lord's eyes opened he was in pain and as if he was dead for only a few moments, As Bellatrix tried to help him up he pushed her off of him to see f he finished the deed.

"I dont need your help," Hissed Voldemort

Narcissa chose to go over to Harry keeping up that she was on their side she just needed to know something, she needed to know if her children were ok,

"Is he dead?" Asked Bellatrix

Lucius mentally rolled his eyes but kept his wand up just in case someone tried to hurt his wife, Narcissa bent down to speak to Harry she knew that he knows of her son and daughter was alive.

"Are they alive? My Draco and my Usagi? Are they alive?" Asked Narcissa

Harry thought about it he couldn't speak and say that Usagi is not fully dead but badly wounded he just only nodded to give her some kind of hope. But she was healing back at the moon palace. Narcissa was pleased with what she given she stood up and turned to the crown with a straight face.

"He is dead," Said Narcissa

Everyone cheered, As Narcissa and Lucius played along and did the same so they wont get killed,, but Lucius had felt something was off about his daughter after the meeting she was no where to be seen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Hogwart's,_

Neville and fisheye was walking through the rubble from the war that was still going on, Rubius he kicked it around annoyed about everything, Usagi came back to them with a brooding Snape, She wanted her revenge and she was going to get it, She looked like hell, But Draco would fight along side her. Rubius picked up the sorting had and whipped it off, He heard something and looked down, He heard something else and looked up to see people coming to them, Everyone came out and even the concealed Usagi, Severus was in his diamond form. They saw Hagrid carrying wondering who it was while the Dark Lord and the brood of Death Eaters was around him in the court yard.

"Who is that Hagid is carrying? Who is it?" Asked Mars

Uranus and Jupiter had her arms so she would not do something stupid and get killed they still sensed a heart beat so he was not dead, they felt for her it was her bonded after all.

 **"HARRY POTTER! HE IS DEAD!"** Announced Voldemort

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!** " Cried Mars

Uranus waved over tigers eye, As he took Mars away she cannot get in the way, Harry had a plan and they need to keep calm, sailor Saturn explained it when she gotten back, While the Death Eaters cheered,

"you stupid little girl who decided to play with the scouts and other lunariens, Harry Potter is dead, Along with Usagi Snape Nee Malfoy riddle is dead as well, From now on you put your faith into me," Announced Voldemort

Narcissa and Lucius felt the sting of their only daughter died it cant be, But this is no time for this right now, As the Dark Lord went over to his Death Eaters pure joy on his face.

 **"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD! SO IS THE FAKE BASTARD CHILD!"** Cheered Voldermort

The death Eaters cheers, Narcissa and Lucius only bowed their hands in pain they lost their princess to this filth, he knew that she was not his that's why he did it, they just can't believe she was gone.

"Now it is the time to declair yourselves, Come over and join us, Or you could just die like the rest," Said Voldemort

Everyone looked at him with sadness and hate, While the Sailor scouts and lunariebs tired to do the same thing they saw the memories and he would not get away with it.

"Draco," Said Lucius

Everyone turned to look at Draco wondered if he should go, Draco tried not to look at his sister and Severus who was in his diamond form to not pull off their idea.

"Draco come, We can't lose you as well," Said Lucius

Lucius and Narcissa had tears in their eyes they want to make sure their only child stays alive, They hopes everything that that filth said was not true.

"Draco please come, We cant lose you as well," Said Narcissa

Usagi placed her hand on her brother lower back as nudged him to go and whispered she would be ok, As he walked over trying not to look back he knows his sister was hurt still but she chose to fight.

"Ah! Well done young Draco, You where always better than that loose ass whore of that sister of yours," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord hugged Draco and patted his back for a good job done, Draco cringed mentally he had to hold back his anger for what he done to his sister, The vile act he committed. Everyone who was watching felt bad that he was being hugged but the vile snake fucker,As he went to Lucius and Narcissa, narcissa walked him away with her arm around her son, He couldn't tell her with all these people around, Neville grew a pare and limped over to confront the Dark Lord he would show no fear since his mother and father was in the crowd just cloaked to not show themselves along with the others.

"Well I shall must say, I hoped for better," Said Voldemort

All the Death Eaters started to laugh, While Neville parents had to hold back their growling and hissing, As the Dark Lord walked closer, Rubiud felt proud for the boy doing something like this,

"And might I ask Who might you be young man?" Asked Voldermort

Neville wondered if he gone crazy he felt his bonded Pallapalla red eyes watching his every movement, Hermione with Rubius did as well with Draco who looked over to sailor Jupiter.

"Neville Longbottom," Said Neville

All the Death Eaters started to cackle again after he said that, Neville wanted to insult him but he didn't do it, all the light side shot them a glare it's not right they shouldn't laugh.

"Well then Neville, I think we would try to find a place for you in our ranks," Said Voldemort

Neville swallowed the lump in his throat he was going to do this, If he going to die he might as well say what he wanted, And he knows he would be changed anyways.

"I would like to say something to you," Said Neville

The Dark Lord walked around with a pissed off look, Wondering what the whimpy boy had to say to him, the dark lord though put he was switching to the winning side his side.

"Well Neville I am sure we would be fascinated what you have to say," Said Voldemort

Everyone who was watching cheered Neville on mentally, Even the Malfoys the hoped it was good, Uranus wondered if Neville finally lost his mind from the war.

"As much as Harry and Usagi had gone through, Yes I know what you done to her you sick fuck she was your daughter," Hissed Neville

"Stand down Neville," Said Uranus

Uranus and Neptune was concerned for the boy wellbeing he just insult the dark lord and would be killed for it, and it took a lot of balls to do what he had just done.

"No I will not stand down Uranus. As many people who died for this stupid war, And was hurt and wounded for this war, Friends and family and lovers, Yeah we lost Harry and Usagi tonight, But they are still with us, In our hearts, Even though some people who has black hearts like sick fucks daughter fuckers like him, So dose the others, They didn't die in vain, They died to fight for what they believed in, But you will not you sick vile daughter fucker!" Hissed Neville

The Dark Lord laughed as he heard the little speech that neville was given he had the nerve to stand up for a his whore, And insult him he had a lot of balls to even do that.

 **"YOUR WRONG YOU SNAKE DAUGHTER FUCKER! HARRY AND USAGI HAD BEEN THERE FOR US! FOR ALL OF US!"** Yelled Neville

Neville pulled the Gryffindor sword out of the sorting hat and Usagi planted for them as she held back her tears he was a good guy he was a good friend and came a long way since she knew him.

 **"LET'S KILL THIS SNAKE DAUGHTER FUCKER!, AND BURN HIS ASS TO HELL! SO THE DEVIL CAN MAKE HIM HIS BITCH!"** Yelled Neville

Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms, As all the cloaked figured showed themselves, All the Death Eaters gawked as the Malfoys looked at their princess who look like hell but was willing to fight.

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! HARRY IS ALIVE ALONG WITH THAT WHORE!"** Yelled Voldemort

Harry fell to the ground, And Usagi in her cosmos form hissed she was not going to stand there and let him insult her no more, he not her father Lucius malfoy is,

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP SNAKE FUCKER! YOUR GOING TO DIE! AND YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER LUCIUS IS!"** Yelled Usagi

Severus in his diamond form kept her against him so she wouldn't go and avada him herself that was Harry's job, Even though everyone would piss on his ashes.

 **"CONFONDO!"** Yelled Harry

Harry shot a hex at the snake, While everyone gawked except the sailor scouts star lights and the other lunariens who knew he was alive, they all cried with joy their Queen, leader and friend was alive,

 **"MOM! DAD! DRACO! EVERYONE! LET'S FIGHT TOGETHER!"** Yelled Usagi

Lucius and Narcissa,Along with Draco and the others finally showed themselves as spys with Severus, Narcissa in her Queen serenity form and Lucius in king lotor, as abraxus came out in his king zarkon and his wife Hagar the witch. They went over and fought along side the family,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Harry went over to the Malfoys and the scouts and lunariens and drule , Who was fighting back to back with the Malfoy's and the Snape's in their cosmos and diamond forms.

"We all must move into the castle, We have to kill that stupid snake and its your call Uranus with the space swords,," Said Harry

Neville decided to be brave and went running to the Dark Lord but only was hexed and sent flying into the rubble, Uranus called forth her space sword to kill herself a snake.

* * *

 _meanwhile with harry_

Harry went to a different part of the castle to see if he would fallow him to where he was going, He kept on his guard, The Dark Lord appeared in the hall's where Harry was looking for him, The Dark Lord walk walking up the stairs with his faithful pet right next to him ready to fight and making sure they stay dead this time, Harry came around the corner sending a hex, The Dark Lord blocked it as they matched hex from hex as they fought together,As he appeared behind doing a sneak attack, they sent a hex at the same time as they clashed together, Harry looked behind him seeing the snake slithering up behind him as he held his hex with the Dark Lord's hex, Harry moved him wand upwards and hexed the walls to fall on the Dark Lord, The snake hissed at Harry as if it knows that he wanted to kill it, harry was ready to stab the thing, The Dark Lord sent a hex at him, Harry jumped over the railing to dodge what ever hex it was they he sent at him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Usagi threw a world shaking and hit the snakes head, Ready to kill the fucker to tried to kill her off, That snake is dead, The snake looked at Usagi as if she was lunch as it slither down to her, While the threw rocked and hexs at.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and the Dark Lord,_

Harry was running and dodging hex after hex, buying time for them to kill off his snake, While sending a hex of his own, The Dark Lord used a spell to send his robes and bound Harry's arms, looking like the devil himself, He reached out as if he was using the force to chock him like Darth Vader, The Dark Lords snake slithered along looking for its master since it got away from it attacker, As Usagi flashed in front of it,

Ginny was fighting Bellatrix, She sent a hex to Ginny, As the vile woman laughed her head off while doing so, Molly Weasley walked in front of her daughter,

"Oh hell no your not going to kill my daughter you filthy bitch," Hissed Molly

Ginny and Arthur gawked at what Molly had just cursed it seemed that she gotten a new attitude, As Molly Avada Bellatrix and killed her, they only looked for a while before they went back in battle. Harry and the Dark Lord was exchanging blows to each other, Harry was punshing him while the dark lord bitch slapped him

"You slap like a little bitch Voldemort, I had girls who slapped harder that you," Hissed Harry

The Dark Lord slapped harry again, How dare the boy insult him, Had he been insulted enough today, Harry was kicked over and kicked in the ass by the Dark Lord, As he grabbed a hold of his collar and yanked him up ,And body slam him to the ground,

"You won't win Tom, You little bitch," Hissed Harry

Voldemort huffed and backhanded Harry, Wondering if he was ever gong to shut up or die, Well the dieing would be better, why did he just slice his throat that might work.

"When you told Usagi that wand was failing you, That wand will always fail you since it is fake," Hissed Harry

Voldemort yelled in complete anger from what he was told from his most hated person. He didn't hear a word Harry had said, As he sent Harry flying, As Harry ran over to a opening,

"Come on Tom let's finish this the way we started shall we," Hissed Harry

Harry wrapped his arms wound Voldermort's neck and fell out the window while he held onto him, While they punched and squeezed each others head, Or they kicked each other as they fell straight to the ground, When they finally hit the ground Harry fell on Voldermort and rolled off, While the Dark Lord felt like he was going to need some pain killers, As they crawled over to the wand they where using, Harry gripped his while the Dark Lord gripped the fake Elder Wand, Voldemort was pissed, He sent the killing curse as Harry sent a hex of his own, As it clashed together with sparks flying all over the place of green and red,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Usagi and Severus and the snake_

Severus had Usagi on his back since she got hexed, And he killed the person who did it, While they where running for their lives from the snake, He felt the blood seep through her bandages he needed to get his wife to get some help, The Dark Lord's snake slithered after them wanted to eat them for its dinner, lunch what ever time it was, Severus sent the killing curse to the snake but it didn't even bother it, He fell down but he didn't mean to fall backwards and harm his wife anymore she already was, He rolled over and cradled her if he was going to die it would be with her in his arms, Severus opened his eyes to see sailor Uranus slice the snake head right off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and the Dark Lord_

The Dark Lord felt his pet die, he felt the loss of his faithful snake as the hex broke from each other, Harry saw the fear in his eyes and knew someone had killed off his snake, He smirked and knew what time it was.

 **"TIME TO DIE SNAKE FUCKER! AND MEET YOUR NEW MASTER THE DEVIL AND BE HIS BITCH!"** Yelled Harry

Harry and the Dark Lord sent their hex's to see who would kill who first, Now since the Dark Lord could die, Harry's hex overpowered the Dark Lord's hex pushing it back with all its power, As the fake Elder Wand got knocked out of the Dark Lords hand and flew into Harry's hands, Harry lookd at the Dark Lord who looked like he was pleading with him, Pleading for him not to kill him, Harry only smirked and was ready to make the fucker go to hell.

 **"AVADA KADAVERA!"** Yelled Harry

The Killing Curse hit the Dark Lord as he silently screamed his skin flaked off as it turned to ash, His body's ash flown into the air all over the place,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Severus had his wife's head in his lap as Taiki stitched her up and gave her potions, While Neville sat win sat with his boned. Harry walked around seeing all the happy people, And the happy bonded, He saw Severus smooth Usagi hair back looking like she was sleeping, Narcissa and Lucius holding either hand, And Draco sitting next to them as well with Makoto head in his Lap. Harry saw Minerva and Horace taking to each other she must agreed to be together so they could live their lives out, As Hagrid walked up to him Harry looked up at his other friend, As he hugged him.

"Oh Harry," Cried Hagrid

Harry enjoyed the hug, He knew he worried his friend but it had to be done so they would finish this once and for all, Harry standed to walk out of the doors to go outside, As they all cheered that the war was over

* * *

 _Meanwhile 19 years later_

Harry and Rei walked hand in hand it was the time of crystal Tokyo. They meet up with the rest of the others who was sending their young ones to school , As one of their sons went into the brick wall, The other one just stood their nervous, Harry went over to his other son and placed a hand on his shoulder, He knew how his son felt, Because he was the same way.

"Together my son," Said Harry

Harry placed his other hand on the cart as the ran into the wall to go to the Hogwart's Express, Minerva was the headmistress since the king of crystal Tokyo was not able to do it,

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall

Harry and the family went over to the The king and queen and bowed. the Malfoy's and the Weasley's and the Others who had thief children sending them off to school.

"Ok I think you are all set, We shall meet you at the school, Ok my little ones," Said neo Queen serenity

Her daughter and son rolled their eyes, Narcissa and Lucius was watching their other kids while they went to work, Along with Draco and Makoto, And the others,

Neo Queen serenity hugged Rei and Harry even though it only been a week since they saw them, As they all put their kids on the train and watched them take off with joyful smiled they they lived to see this day,

The end


End file.
